Dancing With The Star
by Hikari Chiyo
Summary: Dihadapkan oleh banyak kesulitan atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Dan harus hidup bersama laki-laki yang membenci dirinya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" / "Kau hanyalah anak pembunuh! Dan dengan semua itu kau masih berani menampakkan diri di hadapanku!" / "Jangan pisahkan kami Ayah."/ AU, OOC, OC, Crack Pair, NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1, I Hate Love

I don't own Naruto. Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

But, the story is mine

Please Enjoy. ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Berulangkali terjatuh pada permasalahan yang sama. Dihadapkan oleh banyak kesulitan atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Harus hidup bersama laki-laki yang membenci dirinya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? / "Kau hanyalah anak pembunuh! Dan dengan semua itu kau masih berani menampakkan diri di hadapanku?" / "Kau hanyalah salah satu dari Haruno pembunuh itu!" / "Tidak, jangan begini. Aku benar-benar mencintainya Ayah..." Main pairing NaruSaku, Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama, OOC, OC

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DANCING WITH THE STAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. I Hate Love**

Namikaze Naruto bukanlah pria yang santai. Dalam kesehariannya, dia hanyalah pengusaha bertangan besi. Dia tidak ingin menoleransi karyawan apapun kondisinya. Sekalipun mereka juga orang-orang yang sudah berkeluarga. Hidup seharusnya hanya didesikasikan kepada karir. Tidak lebih dari itu. Manusia yang mendedikasikan hidupnya dalam keluarga adalah sampah. Istri hanyalah manusia yang mengacaukan banyak hal. Dan dia membenci mereka.

Kenyataan soal cinta pun hanya sesuatu yang dibesar-besarkan. Tidak ada cinta yang berakhir dengan bahagia. Hanya sebatas permainan hormon yang akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan amat tidak berguna. Hidup dengan perasaan yang turut andil dalam kehidupan hanya membuang-buang waktu. Satu-satunya yang tidak akan menghianati adalah usaha keras dan uang. Bukannya matrealistis, Naruto hanya ingin realistis saja dalam memandang hidup. Toh jika sangat ingin belaian wanita, dia akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Banyak wanita yang menginginkan dirinya dan tidak keberatan walau hanya sehari saja bersama Naruto.

Tentu saja, wanita yang mau berkencan dengannya itu akan mendapat bayaran yang pantas. Jadi, apa pedulinya dengan cinta?

 **.**

 **oooo**

 **.**

"Sakura!"

Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang dan tampilan yang menawan. Mata yang biru bagaikan langit membuat gadis yang memanggilnya itu terlihat semakin memukau.

"Ada apa Ino _pig_?"

"Apa kau sudah tau kau akan praktik di rumah sakit mana?"

"Di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

"Kau serius?" Mata Ino membulat tidak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk dan menunjukkan lembar surat keputusan dari universitas kepada Ino. "Departemen Mata. Selama 3 bulan. Setelah itu pindah ke THT."

"Tapi... Rumah Sakit Konoha... Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan semua itu? Bagaimana kalau ada karyawan yang mengetahui namamu?"

"Tsunade-sama sudah memperhitungkannya. Lagi pula, yang bernama Haruno bukan hanya aku. Tenang saja."

"Ta...Tapi... Kau... Disana..."

"Ino _pig_ , berhenti mencemaskan sesuatu. Aku sudah akan mengumpulkan formulir ini. Kau sendiri, di mana kamu akan ditempatkan?"

"Rumah Sakit Pemerintah di Tokyo. Departemen Jantung Paru."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu selamat menikmati peranmu kali ini."

"Sakura..."

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja Ino. Sudah 8 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Toh sebelumnya Ayah tidak pernah mengajakku. Mereka tidak akan mengenaliku hanya karena itu. Percayalah."

Ino terdiam. Semenjak 8 tahun yang lalu, Sakura menjadi sosok yang sangat tegar. Dia harus mampu hidup sendiri dalam peliknya kondisi keluarganya saat itu. Ayahnya, Haruno Jiraiya, adalah dokter bedah jantung yang reputasinya sungguh dibanggakan. Dokter bedah jantung terbaik yang perna ada di Jepang. Tapi ayah Sakura ditangkap dan difitnah telah membunuh salah satu pasiennya pada awal kariernya sebagi dokter bedah jantung. Kasus yang diada-adakan 15 tahun yang lalu itu terkuak dan membuat Jiraiya harus dipenjarakan. Sakura harus merawat ibunya yang sakit-sakitan semenjak itu. Adiknya, Konohamaru, masih terlalu kecil untuk mengambil tanggung jawab dalam keluarganya. Sakura tetap harus sekolah, membiayai adiknya, pengobatan ibunya, dan juga biaya hidup mereka. Sisa tabungan setelah kasus Ayahnya terungkap tidak mampu menutupi kebutuhan hidup saat itu. Sakura harus bekerja sambilan di 3 tempat sekaligus untuk melakukannya. Tentu saja itu tidak mudah untuk siswa tahun pertama SMA. Tapi, Sakura tidak pernah mengeluhkan itu semua. Dia hanya diam.

Penguat yang terbesar baginya saat itu adalah Ino, Shikamaru, Karin, Tenten, Kiba, Gaara, dan kekasihnya Sasuke. Mereka semua menghibur Sakura dan tidak segan-segan membantu hal-hal sederhana. Membantu mengurus rumah Sakura selama Sakura bekerja dan merawat Ibu Sakura serta Konohamaru yang saat itu masih kelas 3 SD. Beruntung, Sakura dan Konohamaru termasuk salah satu siswa terpandai di sekolahnya sehingga mereka berdua mendapat beasiswa yang nyaris penuh. Hal itu sangat meringankan kehidupan mereka.

Namun, 2 tahun belakangan ini Sakura tidak seriang biasanya. Itu semua karena Sasuke memutuskan untuk pindah ke Maroko karena beasiswa. Sasuke berjanji akan pulang tak lama setelah studinya selesai. Kepergian selama 2 tahun itu sangat membekas. Menanamkan luka tak kasat mata yang sekuat tenaga ditahan Sakura. Dia kehilangan. Merasa sedikit rapuh karena tidak memiliki tempat yang cukup untuk bersandar. Tak lama setelah Sasuke pergi, Ibu Sakura meninggal dunia. Kesedihan beruntun yang dialaminya membuat Sakura nyaris menyerah. Gadis itu nyaris saja bunuh diri. Kalau saja Ino tidak berteriak histeris ketika menemukan sahabatnya akan mengiriskan pisau ke lengan kirinya, entah apa yang terjadi.

Dan selama 2 tahun yang panjang itu, Sasuke tidak pernah memberi kabar apapun. Segala hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura lelah. Cara menghubungi paling masuk akal yang diketahuinya tidak pernah bisa menjangkau keberadaan Sasuke.

Saat ini, Sakura menjadi sosok apatis. Tersenyum tapi senyum itu tidak pernah bisa menembus hatinya. Bersikap ramah dan sopan sekalipun dia sedang tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya. Yang diketahui gadis itu adalah bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dalam segala hal yang tidak masuk akal ini. Dia hanya berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar dikuatkan menghadapi persoalan hidupnya hingga Konohamaru tidak menyesal memiliki kakak sepertinya. Hanya itu saja tujuannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **oooo**

 **.**

"Kau sudah memindahkan barang-barangmu kan?"tanya Tsunade. Gadis berambut pink yang ada di hadapannya itu hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih kepada Tsunade-sama karena telah membantu mencarikan apartemen murah sebagai ganti rumah yang kami tempati."balas Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan soal itu. Kau mahasiswa yang pintar. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mahasiswa yang sangat berprestasi sepertimu hanya karena masa lalu. Lagipula, memindahkanmu ke tempat yang baru akan mempersulit rumah sakit memastikan bahwa kamu putri dari Jiraiya. Ini demi keselamatanmu dan adikmu. Aku menulis nama kakekmu sebagai wali dan mengatakan kepada pihak rumah sakit kalau kau yatim-piatu. Seharusnya itu cukup."

Sakura hanya menunduk. Dia sudah memindahkan barang-barangnya ke apartemen yang dibelinya tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Apartemen kecil yang memiliki 2 kamar, 1 ruangan yang difungsikan sebagai ruang tamu sekaligus ruang makan dan ruang keluarga, dapur dan satu kamar mandi. Hanya seperempat dari luas rumahnya yang dulu. Sakura menjual rumahnya. Uang hasil penjualan rumah separuh digunakannya untuk membeli aparteman, mengurusi kepindahan, serta membiayai sekolahnya dan adiknya selama beberapa waktu. Separuhnya lagi ditabung.

"Saya benar-benar berterima kasih..."gumam Sakura. Air mata menetes perlahan dari wajahnya.

"Sakura, perlu kau ingat, ini semua bukan salah keluargamu. Jangan bersedih sampai seperti itu. Kau harus tegar. Kau masih harus mengurusi ayahmu dan juga Konohamaru."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Berusaha menghentikan tangis tanpa suaranya.

"Semua kebohongan pasti akan terungkap Sakura. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Bertahanlah sampai waktu itu tiba. Oke?"

Tsunade berjalan mendekat dan memeluk gadis itu. Menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu hingga tangisnya berhenti. Tsunade cukup prihatin dengan semua yang dialami Sakura. Gadis itu memiliki banyak sekali permasalahan yang tidak akan bisa ditanggung gadis lain.

 **.**

 **oooo**

 **.**

"Nii-chan. Okaeri."

Naruto memandang adiknya dengan sebal. Ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan gadis itu belum juga tidur. Apa-apaan sih?

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur Hinata?"

"Nii-chan ini benar-benar laki-laki aneh. Apa aku bisa tidur kalau keponakanku sedari tadi merengek meminta bertemu ayahnya? Dia baru saja terlelap. Sulit sekali menenangkannya hari ini, Nii-chan tahu? Banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan, Nii-chan."

"Bicara saja dengan Tou-sama. Dia punya banyak waktu."

"Nii-chan tidak sopan! Ini tentang anakmu. Kenapa aku harus berbicara dengan _Tou-sama_?"

"Aku lelah, Hinata. Apalagi yang kamu inginkan?"

"Tidak bisakah Nii-chan menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja besok? Kasihan Hikari. Apa perlu aku berbohong terus kepadanya? Sementara Ayahnya saja tidak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaannya?"

Naruto membanting tas kerjanya tepat di hadapan adiknya. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan apa-apa pada Hikari! Kau saja yang ingin melakukannya kan?! Sekalian saja lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan! Kenapa berisik sekali?! Kalau kau tidak suka melihatku memperlakukan anakku, diamlah! Atau kau pergi saja dari rumah ini, mengerti?!"

PLAKK!

Hinata menampar Naruto keras-keras. Air mata sudah membayangi sudut matanya. Kakaknya benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Nii-chan dulu tidak seperti ini. Kenapa Nii-chan bisa berubah begitu banyak? Kenapa? Apa salah Hikari kepada Nii-chan? Dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa. Dia tidak mendapat kasih sayang ibunya dan tidak mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya. Tapi itu bukan salah Hikari kan? Aku tidak suka Nii-chan menyebut diri Nii-chan sebagai ayah kalau Nii-chan masih bersikap seperti ini."

Hinata berbalik dan mengeratkan mantel tidurnya. Bergerak menuju kamar anak tempat Hikari terlelap. Meninggalkan Naruto dalam emosi yang tidak kunjung padam.

Jangan salahkan dia kalau dia bersikap seperti ini! Salahkan saja Kami-sama karena membuatnya jatuh cinta pada wanita yang membuatnya hancur sampai seperti ini. Salahkan juga kepada ayahnya yang bersikap dingin ketika menyodorkan berkas yang tidak pernah ingin ditandatanganinya.

Naruto mengumpat berkali-kali sebelum mengambil tas kerjanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak akan beristirahat. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau amarahnya masih sangat terjaga. Dia harus membalas siapa saja yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Siapapun dia, Naruto tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **oooo**

 **.**

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Mulai saat ini saya menjadi Dokter Muda di departemen ini. Saya mohon bantuannya."ujar Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

Para staf di depertemen itu menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Nama Haruno bukanlah nama yang asing. Nama itulah yang membuat kasus luar biasa terjadi di sini. Tapi, apa benar gadis cantik berambut pink yang saat ini tersenyum ramah itu putri dari Haruno yang sama?

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang sudah lama diprediksikan olehnya. Semua yang mendengar nama Haruno, selama nama itu dikaitkan dengan dunia Medis, akan membuat semua orang merinding. Nama itu adalah nama kontroversional yang disebutkan saja terasa tabu. Sakura tidak ingin merubah namanya karena itu hanya akan menghianati kekerabatan dengan ayahnya. Dia hanya membiarkan orang-orang mencari tahu. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua tatapan itu.

"Ano... Haruno san... apa kamu ini..."tanya salah satu perawat dengan takut-takut. Perawat itu berambut pirang berkuncir empat yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serba salah.

"Mendengar nama Haruno, kalian semua pasti terkejut. Tapi maaf, aku sudah yatim piatu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."balas Sakura tetap dengan senyuman. Dalam hati, dia meminta maaf kepada Ayahnya karena telah berbohong dan menutupi identitas aslinya. Kalau saja ini bukan demi keselamatan dirinya dan juga adiknya, Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya. Dia ingin bebas mengakui Jiraiya sebagai ayahnya. Berbangga karena ayahnya merupakan dokter bedah jantung yang hebat. Dia bisa ada disini, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelemahannya karena dia amat mencintai Ayahnya, dan pekerjaan mulia yang dilakukan Ayahnya.

"Yosh! Apalagi? Waktunya bekerja kan?"teriak seorang perawat bername tag Lee. Laki-laki itu mengepalkan kedua tangan ke atas. "Ayo bekerja para jiwa muda."ujarnya penuh semangat.

Satu persatu orang yang bekerja di departemen itu pergi. Ruang rapat yang semula ramai kini menjadi sunyi. Sakura menatap ke arah lorong yang mungkin pernah dilewati ayahnya. Ini semua merupakan perjalanan yang tidak akan mudah baginya.

 **.**

 **oooo**

 **.**

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sakura, Shika... Bisakah kau memahaminya?"tanya Ino dengan penuh penekanan.

"Sakura bukan gadis yang lemah Ino. Berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Ino menggebrak meja tempat mereka makan. Wajahnya berubah merah. Mata birunya seperti menyala.

"Aku tau kau jenius! Tapi kau tidak pernah memikirkan sahabatmu sendiri. Laki-laki macam apa yang tidak mengerti kepentingan sahabat dekatnya?! Baka Shika!"

"Ino, kita sekarang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Bisakah kau duduk saja?"

Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino untuk duduk kembali. Gadis itu hanya diam. Amarahnya belum juga habis. Tidak peduli bagaimana laki-laki itu bersikap sekarang.

"Ino, bukannya aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Aku hanya ingin menghargainya. Sakura juga memiliki harga diri. Kalau setiap dalam kesulitan kita selalu menolongnya tanpa dia memintanya, harga dirinya bisa saja terluka. Jangan seperti itu. Kita bisa menolongnya tapi tidak dengan cara yang kau inginkan Ino. Kita awasi saja dulu seperti apa kondisinya. Kalau memang dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan, kita akan membantunya tanpa diketahui olehnya. Itu saja."saran Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak mengerti betapa kesulitannya dia saat ini. Harus ada di sana selama satu semester. Bisa kau bayangkan? Rumah sakit yang menyeret nama ayahnya hingga keluarganya hancur berantakan adalah rumah sakit tempatnya praktik!"

Ino mulai terisak. Kejadian selama 8 tahun terakhir yang dialami sahabatnya itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Sudahlah Ino. Sakura gadis yang kuat. Lagipula, di Rumah Sakit itu ada Gaara. Dia tidak akan segan-segan mengawasi Sakura untuk kita."

Ino mengangguk dan berusaha menyelesaikan tangisannya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas. Masalah yang dihadapi Sakura memang terlalu _troublesome_.

 **.**

 **oooo**

 **.**

Sakura melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi. Memastikan dia tidak terlambat masuk rumah sakit. Dia baru 1 minggu disana. Rasanya tidak tepat jika dia telat. Masih sekitar 30 menit sebelum jam masuk.

Brukk!

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Laki-laki paruh baya berambut pirang terjatuh tepat di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu terlihat sesak nafas dan memegang dadanya.

"Ano... _Ji-san_... apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih mendengar perkataanku?"tanya Sakura. Laki-laki itu merintih dan berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangannya menyengkram dada dengan kuat.

Sakura mendekatkan telinganya ke dada laki-laki itu. Merasakan detakan tak beraturan dari jantung laki-laki tersebut. Eh, tunggu! Laki-laki ini memiliki penyakit jantung.

Sakura berteriak meminta bantuan. Beberapa orang yang lewat di hadapannya berhenti. Sakura meminta bantuan mereka untuk memanggilkan petugas UGD untuk datang ke sana dan membawakan brankar sekalian.

" _Ji-san.._. Kumohon, bertahanlah." Sakura memeriksa nafas laki-laki itu. Diceknya nadi di leher, lengan, dan mendengarkan suara jantung laki-laki itu sekali lagi di dada. "Bisa meminta tolong lagi? Bisakah kalian menjaga jangan sampai ada kendaraan yang mendekat kemari? Sebelum paman ini dibawa ke UGD."pinta Sakura pada orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Mereka semua mengangguk dan berdiri mengitari Sakura.

"Petugas UGD!"

Kerumunan memberikan jalan dan membiarkan petugas UGD mengangkat laki-laki itu. Sakura ikut mendorong brankar dan masuk ke ruang UGD.

"Kakashi sensei!"panggil Sakura kepada laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Laki-laki tampan berusia 30 tahun itu menoleh.

"Ada apa Haruno-san?"

"Pasien ini, tolong tangani segera. Kumohon. Beri oksigen secepatnya. Dia memiliki penyakit jantung. Dia tadi tiba-tiba jatuh, sesak nafas, dan memegangi dadanya. Tolong lakukan EKG (Elektro Kardiograf). Tadi aku mendengar suara jantung yang aneh darinya. Sepertinya dia memiliki penyakit _Angina_. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Aorta (pembuluh darah nadi paling besar). Jangan-jangan ada _atherosclerosis_ (penyempitan pembuluh darah yang kaya oksigen)."

"Tunggu. _Angina?_ Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kamu bisa menduga semua itu? Apa kamu mengenal pasien?"

"Sensei, apa aku terlihat seperti mengenali pasiennya?"

"Tapi, pemeriksaan seperti itu sangat sulit jika dilakukan sendiri. Kau memakai _stetoscope_ tadi?"

Sakura menggeleng dan menarik jas dokter Kakashi. "Itu tidak penting. Segera selamatkan pasiennya. Periksa dengan EKG dan penunjang lainnya. Tolong hubungi departemen jantung paru secepatnya. Bibirnya sudah mulai _sirosis_ (biru)!"pekik Sakura.

Kakashi langsung menyeret EKG dan memeriksa pasien. Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tidak sabar. Setiap detik amat penting bagi pasien saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kakashi mengambil kertas yang menunjukkan kondisi jantung pasiennya itu. Melihat hasilnya, mata Kakashi terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin seorang dokter muda tau begitu banyak soal jantung bahkan tanpa alat penunjang? Siapa sebenarnya gadis Haruno ini?

"Kau bisa mendiagnosa seperti itu dari mana?"tanya Kakashi.

"Aku mendengarkan bunyi jantungnya dan menghitung pernafasannya. Sudahlah Sensei. Pasiennya ini bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menelpon departemen jantung paru."

1 menit kemudian, Kakashi memberi kode kepada perawat jaga untuk mengantarkan pasien melakukan pemeriksaan jantung lanjutan di departemen jantung paru. Setelahnya, Kakashi menghampiri Sakura. Meneliti penampilan dokter muda berambut pink itu.

"Apa Todai (Tokyo Daigaku = Universitas Tokyo) mengajarkan cara mengenali penyakit jantung sampai se-spesifik itu pada mahasiswanya, Haruno-san?"tanya Kakashi.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan sedikit kepayahan. Gawat. Dia terlalu banyak tahu soal jantung untuk ukuran dokter muda yang bahkan belum menjadi dokter secara penuh. Kalau Kakashi sampai mengenali siapa sebenarnya Sakura... bagaimana nasibnya nanti?

"Ano... Aku... hanya suka mengikuti Tsunade-sama, Sensei. Sungguh, itu bukan hal yang istimewa."

"Tsunade sensei bukan dokter spesialis jantung. Dia dokter spesialis bedah saraf."

"Dan... Itu... Tsunade-sama tahu cukup banyak soal jantung dan mengajariku, Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi diam. Kecurigaannya semakin membesar melihat tingkah panik gadis Haruno ini. Ada yang berusaha untuk ditutup-tutupi. Dan entah mengapa, Kakashi memiliki perasaan kalau hal yang berusaha ditutupi itu hal yang bisa membahayakan keberadaan gadis Haruno ini.

"Ano... Sensei... Gomenne... Aku harus ke departemen mata. 5 menit lagi masuk jam operan."

Sakura membungkuk 90 derajat sebelum berlari. Meninggalkan ruang UGD dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Aduh, jangan sampai Kakashi sensei mengenalinya sebagai anak dari Haruno Jiraiya. Tolonglah, Kami-sama!

 **.**

 **oooo**

 **.**

"Tou-sama! Tou-sama sudah sadar!"pekik Hinata tanpa sadar. Tangannya sibuk memencet tombol pemanggil perawat dan menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Hi... Hinata?"

"Hai. Tou-sama diam dulu. Tak lama lagi perawat dan dokter akan datang untuk memeriksa Tou-sama."

Namikaze Minato menatap putrinya bingung. Apa yang membuatnya bisa ada di tempat ini? Apa ini di rumah sakit? Minato tidak ingat dia berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit. Tapi tunggu? Siapa yang membawanya kemari?

"Namikaze-san? Saya dokter yang bertanggung jawab merawat anda. Nama saya Yamanaka Inoichi. Permisi sebentar. Saya periksa dulu."

Inoichi mengambil _stetoscope_ dari sakunya dan memeriksa bunyi jantung Minato. Bunyi jantung yang tidak seimbang. Jika dibiarkan tanpa operasi akan menambah masalah.

"Bagaimana Sensei?"tanya Hinata. Air mata yang sedari tadi membanjiri pipinya tidak berusaha dihapus oleh gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Kalau boleh tau, sejak kapan Namikaze-san memiliki keluhan nyeri dada terutama di bagian kiri?"

"Sekitar 1 tahun ini."balas Minato sembari menahan rasa tidak nyaman di dadanya.

"Itu bahaya sekali, Namikaze-san. Untung tadi ada yang menyelamatkan anda di saat yang tepat dan membawa anda dengan pengetahuan yang luar biasa, Namikaze-san. Penyakit anda ini sangat serius. Kalau Anda sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres, harusnya anda segera memeriksakan diri."

"Ma... maaf Sensei."

"Sudahlah. Lain kali anda harus lebih memikirkan kesehatan. Anda istirahat saja dulu. Saya akan berbicara dengan putri anda. Saya sarankan kepada Namikaze-san untuk tidak banyak berpikir. Stress hanya akan memperburuk kondisi anda."

"Baik, sensei."

"Ingat baik-baik nasehatku kalau tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini."

Minato mengangguk lemah. Inoichi memasukkan _stetoscope_ kembali ke saku jas dokternya. Sebelum berbalik, Minato memanggil Inoichi.

"Sensei..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, siapa orang baik yang menyelamatkanku dan membawaku kemari?"

"Oh, dia dokter muda yang praktik di rumah sakit ini. Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Deg!

Minato berusaha menurunkan emosi sesaat yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Nama itu...

"Istirahatlah Namikaze-san. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Gadis itu benar-benar luar biasa. Dia bisa langsung mengenali penyakit anda dan merekomendasikan hal-hal yang tepat."

Inoichi tersenyum dan mengajak perawat serta Hinata meninggalkan ruangan.

Di dalam ruangan, Minato hanya bisa menggenggam seprei. Berusaha menahan sakit dari luka tak kasat mata yang disebabkan nama itu. Sudah 23 tahun berselang. Mengapa nama itu masih saja ada di bumi ini? Kami-sama jahat sekali padanya.

.

.

.

"Penyakit ayah anda sangat serius, Namikaze-san. Dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, kami harus segera mengoprasinya dan memasang 2 ring di jantungnya. Sedikit terlambat sebenarnya bagi ayah anda untuk menerima pengobatan ini. Tapi kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga."

Air mata Hinata turun tanpa diundang. Kami-sama, skenario apalagi yang kau siapkan untuk keluarga Namikaze ini? Tidak cukupkah kondisi keluarganya yang saat ini berantakan sampai Kami-sama harus menghukum ayahnya juga?

"Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan. Kalau anda dan ayah anda setuju, saya akan segera mempersiapkan operasinya."

"Eto... Sensei... Saya mempercayakan segalanya kepada anda. Mohon bantuannya."

"Saya hanya berusaha. Takdir dari Kami-sama lah yang akan menentukan. Saya sarankan anda lebih banyak berdoa untuk kesembuhan Ayah anda."

Hinata membungkuk 90 derajat. Yamanaka sensei membalas membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mengucurkan air mata. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini? Memberitahukan kondisi ayahnya kepada Naruto? Laki-laki itu terlalu marah untuk memahami kondisi di sekitarnya. Lalu bagiamana dengan Hikari? Siapa yang akan menemani keponakannya itu? Memberikan kasih sayang yang layak sebagai ganti orang tuanya?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hai minna. Hajimemashite, namae wa Chiyo desu. Saya masih newbie nih dalam fic. Terutama fanfic Naruto dan terkhusus di pairing NaruSaku. Hehehe... Mungkin setelah membaca fic di atas kalian akan menemukan banyak typo atau bahkan cerita merasa kalau chapter 1 nya sudah ketemu konflik. Jujur, saya termasuk orang yang suka cerita dengan konflik yang banyak. Tapi saya usahakan konflik di fic ini nggak terlalu berat buat dibaca. Republish dari yang tadi, Maafkan ya? soalnya ada sedikit kesalahan di HTML nya. Makasih yang sudah ngasih masukan.

Yah, sekian dulu perkenalannya. Mohon 'Review' nya biar tambah semangat buat nulis kelanjutnya. Jaa ne.


	2. Chapter 2, The Lost Lover

**I don't own Naruto. Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But, the story is mine**

 **Please Enjoy. ^_^**

.

.

.

Preview Chapter 1: Naruto tidak percaya cinta. Dia juga tidak percaya dengan wanita. Mereka hanya memberikan petaka bagi kehidupan tenangnya./ Sakura benci kehidupan sunyinya. Namun dia tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir./ "Aku sudah baik-baik saja Ino. Sudah 8 tahun sejak kejadian itu..."/ "Ano... Haruno san... apa kamu ini..."/ "...aku sudah yatim piatu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."/" _Ji-san.._. Kumohon, bertahanlah."/ "Apa Todai mengajarkan cara mengenali penyakit jantung sampai se-spesifik itu pada mahasiswanya, Haruno-san?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **2\. The Lost Lover**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yo."

Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino. Gadis itu menghela nafas sebal. Apa sih yang ingin dilakukan pemuda berambut nanas ini?

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kudengar hari ini kau libur."

"Aku ingin tidur saja, Baka Shika. Kau pikir tidak lelah selama 1 minggu penuh tidak mendapat istirahat?" Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Namun, Ino kalah cepat dari Shikamaru. Tangan Shikamaru sudah menggenggam tangan Ino erat dan menariknya bahkan sebelum Ino melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ikut aku. Kau sendiri tidak akan bisa melewati hari ini tanpa menangis, Ino."

"Lepaskan. Baka Shika! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau gila?"

"Kau pikir aku cukup bodoh sampai tidak ingat ini hari apa Yamanaka Ino? Kau tidak mungkin tidak menghabiskan saat ini dengan menangis. Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku!"

Tes.

Air mata sudah menetes di pipi Ino. Shikamaru sudah membuka luka lamanya. Laki-laki nanas yang jahat! Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan laki-laki ini sih? Kenapa Shikamaru tidak bisa tidak ikut campur dalam urusannya? Kenapa laki-laki ini tidak membiarkannya melewati hari ini dengan kesendirian saja?

"Ini sudah tahun ketiga. Aku tidak bisa menjamin kau tidak akan menangis seharian Ino. Aku tidak ingin melihat air mata tertahan itu lagi."terang Shikamaru. Tangan kirinya bergerak dan menepuk puncak kepala Ino dengan lembut. "Aku sahabatmu dan aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

Ino tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tangis sudah membanjiri dirinya. Mengambil alih ketegaran yang berusaha ditanamkannya sejak dia bangun tidur pagi ini. Tapi Shikamaru mengingatkannya lagi. Membuat Ino semakin tidak berdaya dengan takdirnya.

Oh, Ino tidak pernah ingin menyalahkan Kami-sama. Apa yang dirasakannya murni karena kesalahannya sendiri. Kalau saja hari itu dia tidak bertengkar dengan Sai. Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak meninggalkan Sai di tengah hujan badai setelah pertengkaran mereka. Kalau saja pertengkaran antar mereka tidak pernah ada. Kalau saja...

Mungkin saja... mungkin saja saat ini Sai masih berdiri di sampingnya. Tersenyum padanya. Dan mungkin saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya, menggenggam tangannya. Atau bahkan... Sai sedang mengusap air matanya.

"Ino, setelah tangismu selesai aku ingin mengajakmu berdoa sebentar di makam Sai. Setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan di wilayah Shinjuku. Tapi berjanjilah, ketika kau sudah ada di hadapan Sai, jangan meneteskan air mata lagi."

"Ba...baka Shika!" Ino mengetuk kepala Shikamaru. Sekalipun baru saja tenang dari tangisnya, Ino berusaha untuk mengukirkan senyum.

"Ya. Ucapkan kata itu sepuasmu Ino. Asalkan setelah ini kau bisa kembali menjadi Yamanaka Ino yang sangat _mendokusai_."tukas Shikamaru. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Ino.

Dalam keheningan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Sesekali Shikamaru menepuk pundak Ino. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi bagi mereka. Shikamaru hanya berharap kesedihan beruntun tidak akan membuat hubungan pertemanannya dengan Ino dan yang lain semakin renggang.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Gaara menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu. Namun, sepertinya si gadis itu menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia tengah memperhatikan apa saja yang gadis berambut pink itu.

"Sakura."panggil Gaara. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum ke sumber suara.

"Gaara-kun."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama."

"Ara? Sekarang?" Sakura melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, aku lupa kalau sudah lewat jam jaga. Tunggu sebentar ya?"

Sakura menghilang selama beberapa menit dan muncul dengan tas yang sudah tersampir di bahunya.

"Kubawakan tasmu."

Selama beberapa menit mereka berjalan meninggalkan kawasan rumah sakit, Gaara dan Sakura hanya diam. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura tengah tenggelam dalam lamunan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Gaara.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak. Ditatapnya mata laki-laki berambut merah di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat khawatir.

"Jangan melamun. Ini di jalan. Akan banyak kekacauan kalau terlalu sering melamun, Sakura."

"Oh... Bukan... Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai air mata ini turun, Sakura?"tanya Gaara. Ujung telunjuknya mengusap air mata yang tergenang di ujung mata Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa, Gaara-chan. Sungguh."

Sakura reflek melihat ke arah jari manis tangan kanannya. Di jari itu masih melekat cincin pemberian Sasuke sebelum laki-laki itu pergi. Entah bagaimana kabar Sasuke saat ini. Sakura merindukan masa-masa ketika Sasuke lah yang menghiburnya. Menyeka air matanya ketika Sakura menangis. Tertawa bersama ketika ada suatu hal yang menyenangkan.

Ketika Sasuke pergi, Sakura merasa separuh dari hatinya hilang. Parahnya, tak lama setelah itu ibunya ikut meninggal dunia. Separuh nyawanya seolah turut serta. Kini, rasanya tubuhnya hanya bisa bergerak sendiri. Tidak ada jiwa yang ikut mewarnai apa yang dilakukan oleh raganya.

"Kau pasti merindukan kekasihmu itu."gumam Gaara.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya."

"Laki-laki itu beruntung sekali."

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, dia beruntung sekali karena ada gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Dia harus mempertahankan orang sepertimu."

Sakura tersenyum lemah dan memandang jalan kembali. Dia tidak tau siapa yang sebenarnya beruntung. Dia kah? Atau Sasuke? Kalau memang Sasuke merasa seberuntung itu memiliki Sakura, laki-laki itu akan menghubunginya tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi.

Gaara mengetuk kepala Sakura.

"Aw!"

"Baka. Harusnya kau merasa sedikit terhibur dengan apa yang kukatakan, Sakura. Bukannya kembali melamun."

"Gomen. Tapi kalimatmu membuatku memikirkan banyak hal."

"Kau bisa bersandar kepada semua sahabatmu, Sakura. Jangan pernah sia-siakan keberadaan kami. Yah, sekalipun aku mengenalmu belum terlalu lama. Setidaknya, aku cukup peduli dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu."

"Hai. Kau benar-benar pemarah seperti Ino saja."

"Itu karena kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, Baka."

"Aku tau. Karena itulah aku menyayangi kalian."

Gaara terdiam. Dengan sedikit susah payah, diukirnya sebuah senyuman. "Kita sudah sampai apartemenmu. Mau kuantar sampai depan pintu?"tawar Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk. Membiarkan Gaara memimpin jalan menuju apartemen tempat tinggalnya."Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Gaara-chan."

"Masuklah."

Cklek!

"Sakura, okaeri."sapa gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Gaara tengah berada di belakang Sakura.

"O...Ohayou Sabaku–san."sapa Karin secara reflek. Bibirnya mendadak kelu. Tatapannya terkunci pada sosok Gaara yang memandangi Sakura seolah tidak sadar kalau pintu apartemen sudah terbuka. Entah mengapa, rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya.

Seperti tersadar, Gaara menoleh ke arah Karin. "Ohayou Uzumaki-san."

"Ka..Kau.. Mengantar Sakura pulang. Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah, Uzumaki-san."

"Etto..."

"Aku pulang dulu, Sakura. Setelah ini aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku. Jaa ne."

Gaara berbalik dan meninggalkan pintu apartemen. Dadanya sesak melihat kesedihan tak berujung yang dirasakan Sakura. Kalau saja dia memiliki hak untuk memeluk Sakura. Menghilangkan kesedihan yang dirasakan gadis itu. Tapi mungkinkah dia memiliki kesempatan itu jika Sakura tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya?

Di lain tempat, Karin nyaris saja meneteskan air mata ketika punggung Gaara meninggalkan ruang pandangnya. Laki-laki itu mencintai sahabatnya. Sudah lama Karin tau tentang itu. Tapi bodohnya, Karin tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaannya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa lingkaran perasaan yang tidak ada habisnya ini mengepungnya?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Tambah lagi!"

Naruto mengacungkan gelasnya ke atas. Membuat bartender yang berdiri di hadapannya begidik ngeri. Setidaknya, laki-laki itu sudah menghabiskan porsi alkohol nyaris 2 kali lipat alkohol yang dihabiskan pemabuk berat yang biasa dilayaninya.

"Ano, Tuan... Hari ini Tuan minum banyak sekali. Saya hanya kuatir nanti..."

"Aku akan bayar semua! Kenapa tidak kau berikan saja sih bir itu?!" Naruto menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Bunyi buk keras membuat semua mata pengunjung tertuju padanya.

"Bu...Bukan begitu Tuan..."

"Kau tuli ya?!"

Naruto maju, hendak menghajar bartender yang sudah mundur jauh dari jangkauan Naruto. Tiba-tiba, terselip tangan kokoh di lengan Naruto dan langsung membanting tubuhnya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Pening dari alkohol yang dirasakannya hilang. Berganti dengan rasa nyeri di kepalanya yang terbentur lantai.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Ayah anda meminta saya untuk membawa anda pulang."ujar Kabuto dengan nada tenang.

"Pak Tua itu! Kenapa dia masih mengatur-atur hidupku sih?! Aku bukan lagi bayi kemarin sore yang seenaknya bisa dibawa kemanapun dia pergi. Aku bukan boneka!"

"Maafkan saya. Saya harus membawa anda."

Kabuto memberi kode kepada beberapa _bodyguard_ keluarga Namikaze untuk mengunci gerakan Naruto dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin pulang! Pak Tua sialan! Aku ingin minum sampai mati! Apa keinginanku itu tidak bisa dilakukannya?!"

Naruto ingin berontak. Tapi kuncian dari 5 orang sekaligus membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Lagipula, dia sedang dalam kondisi mabuk. Kalau saja dia dalam keadaan sadar, Kabuto mungkin harus membawa setidaknya 15 orang untuk mencegah Naruto kabur.

.

.

"Saya pulang Tuan."ujar Kabuto. "Dia tidak sadarkan diri begitu ada di mobil. Saya terpaksa harus membantingnya terlebih dahulu agar bisa bersikap tenang. Saya minta maaf."

"Sudahlah Kabuto. Anak ini sudah waktunya diluruskan hidupnya. Bagaimanapun, kekacauan dalam dirinya membuatnya melakukan tindakan bodoh."

"Ada beberapa luka yang dimiliki Tuan Muda. Sebaiknya segera diobati sebelum infeksi atau membengkak. Besok Tuan Muda ada pertemuan penting dengan klien di Kanto."

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Setidaknya, sekali dalam setahun aku harus melakuan ini. Kau diam saja. Pastikan semua orang yang ada di bar tidak mengingat kejadian ini. Kau boleh mengancam mereka sesukamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin nama buruk keluarga Namikaze sampai didengar orang lain."

"Baik Tuan."

Kabuto menunduk sebelum menginggalkan kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat ayahnya gelisah di ruang tamu mendekat. Menepuk lembut bahu ayahnya. Berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa membuat ayahnya sedikit tenang.

"Tou-sama tidak boleh memikirkan banyak hal. Masih terlalu beresiko. Ingat penyakit Tou-sama."ujar Hinata. Minato menatap kedua mata putrinya yang berwarna lavender itu. Desahan berat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Percuma saja melakukan banyak hal kepada jantungku kalau kakakmu yang bodoh itu tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Dia bisa membuatku mati berdiri."

"Tou-sama... Nii-chan hanya..."

"Aku lelah Hinata. Urus luka-luka kakakmu itu. Aku tidak ingin berbicara apa-apa lagi tentang dia selama beberapa waktu. Kau mengerti?"

"Baik, Tou-sama."

Minato melangkah dengan sedikit terseret-seret menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata putrinya. Minato merasa lemah. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya semenjak kematian Kushina benar-benar berat. Dia tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan sebagai Ayah tunggal. Dan lagi, tak lama setelah itu menantunya pergi meninggalkan rumah. Meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya dan menghilang entah kemana. Kalau saja Kushina ada di sampingnya, tentu Kushina akan mengetahui apa saja yang harus dilakukan.

.

.

"Nii-chan terus saja keras kepala seperti ini. Kalau saja dia tau bagaimana Tou-sama sangat mengkhawatirkannya."gumam Hinata dengan tangis yang terus meleleh di pipinya.

Tangannya memegang kasa yang digunakannya membersihkan darah kering di wajah Naruto. Selalu begini. Setiap tanggal yang sama, kakaknya kan semakin menjadi-jadi. Kenangan yang dilaluinya terlalu buruk.

Naruto mengaduh. Hinata sempat menghentikan kegiatannya dan menunggu reaksi kakaknya setelah itu. Tapi kakaknya justru meneteskan air mata dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Kau jahat sekali Shion... Rasanya sakit... Sakit sekali..."gumam Naruto.

"Nii-chan tidak boleh mengingat orang yang telah menyakiti kakak seperti ini. Kalau saja Nii-chan mau membuka sedikit saja hati Nii-chan untuk orang lain, tentu Nii-chan akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Tidak semua wanita melakukan hal yang sama Nii-chan. Tidak semua dari wanita meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya." Hinata berusaha menasehati. Namun Naruto tidak mendengarkannya. Laki-laki itu terlelap tanpa suara. Sekalipun sesekali air mata meleleh di pipinya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Shikamaru berhasil mengantarkan Ino kembali ke rumahnya. Syukurlah... hari ini Ino tidak banyak menangis. Sekalipun masih kesulitan untuk tersenyum, setidaknya dia tidak bersedih sendirian.

Yah, sekalipun Shikamaru harus melakukan beberapa pengorbanan, rasanya sepadan dengan apa yang didapatkannya. Untuk ukuran peduli atau tidak, Shikamaru lebih sering terlihat acuh soal kondisi orang yang ada disekitarnya bila dibandingkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Tapi Shikamaru benar-benar bersumpah, dia tidak akan membuat sahabat-sahabatnya merasa sendirian dalam kesedihan.

Bicara soal sahabat, lama sekali Shikamaru tidak melihat Sakura. Terakhir kabar yang dia dengar, Sakura sudah menjual rumahnya dan tinggal di aparetemen yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya semula. Mungkin Shikamaru bisa menengoknya sebentar di Rumah Sakit. Kalau tidak salah, jarak rumah sakit ini tidak terlalu jauh dengan kediaman Yamanaka.

Baru kali ini dia menginjakkan kaki lagi di Rumah Sakit. Ayahnya sudah lama sembuh dari penyakitnya. 3 tahun sudah lamanya. Kalau bukan karena Ino, Sakura, dan juga Gaara harus di Rumah Sakit karena tuntutan studi yang mereka ambil, Shikamaru benar-benar tidak ingin kemari.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti. Tepat di hadapannya, berdiri wanita berambut pirang berkucir empat. wanita itu memakai seragam serba putih dan terlihat sangat profesional. Sama seperti Shikamaru, wanita itu terlihat terkejut. Selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua hanya berdiri berhadapan.

"Shi... Shika..."

"Temari?"

"Ohayou."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Matanya melirik jari manis kiri wanita itu. Ada cincin emas putih dengan berlian di atasnya. Rasa sakit langsung membuncah di dadanya. Di antara semua kemungkinan yang buruk, mengapa dia harus bertemu dengan wanita ini?

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu Shika..."_

 _"Lupakan saja... Cinta hanyalah mainan anak-anak Shika. Coba kau pikir, bagaimana aku bisa hidup kalau aku mempertahankan hubungan dengan laki-laki sepertimu?"_

 _"Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan lagi! Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti Shika?!"_

 _"Kau itu hanya laki-laki tanpa masa depan. Lihat dirimu! Apa yang bisa dibanggakan kecuali otak jeniusmu yang tidak berguna itu?"_

 _"Apa kau gila? Kau memintaku menikah denganmu? Yang benar saja Shika! Aku baru saja lulus dari SMA. Sementara dirimu? Sekalipun lulus dengan nilai terbaik pun kau tetap laki-laki tidak berguna."_

 _"Apa kau ingin aku merawat ayahmu yang cacat dan ibumu yang hanya pelayan di kedai? Kalau aku setuju menikah denganmu berarti aku setuju mesuk ke tempat sampah, Shika!"_

 _"Laki-laki yang tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya tetap akan menjadi laki-laki yang tidak berguna. Sekalipun mendapatkan pekerjaan, kau tidak akan punya cukup uang untuk membiayai keluargamu karena uangmu yang sedikit itu kau pergunakan untuk merawat Ayah cacatmu itu!"_

.

.

Shikamaru berusaha menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba bergejolak dalam dirinya. Segala kenangan buruk bersama dengan wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya berputar tanpa diminta. Wanita itu mencampakkannya, menghina keluarganya, dan menginjak harga dirinya. Dia ingat betapa dia sampai mengemis meminta wanita itu tetap tinggal di sampingnya ketika Ayahnya mulai mengalami _stroke_ 6 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah menghina kondisi keluarga Shikamaru yang saat itu benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya, wanita itu memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan laki-laki yang 'pantas' menurut keluarganya. Dan wanita itu juga sudah mempermalukannya di depan kampusnya ketika Shikamaru ingin menemuinya. Temari membawa segelas kopi panas dan menyiramkannya di rambut Shikamaru.

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan sadar kalau loper koran sepertimu tidak akan pantas untukku, hah?!"_

Setelah kejadian itu, Shikamaru bersumpah untuk mengubah hidupnya. Menjauhkan segala unsur yang berhubungan dengan Temari dari hidupnya. Membangun kehidupannya kembali.

Selama sekolah, Shikamaru adalah murid yang jenius. Di usianya yang ke 13 tahun, dia sudah menyelesaikan SMA nya. Karena kondisi keluarganya yang cukup sulit paska ayahnya, Nara Shikaku, di PHK dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, Shikamaru memutuskan membantu ibunya bekerja sebagai penjaga toko, loper koran, dan petugas POM. Mengubur mimpinya untuk kuliah. Beberapa tahun dalam masa bekerjanya itu, Shikamaru bertemu dengan Temari dan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Namun ketika tau kondisi Shikamaru yang sebenarnya, gadis itu mulai 'membencinya'. Dan pada penghinaan puncaknya itu, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk kuliah. Tidak peduli dia harus bekerja jauh lebih banyak dari yang dia sanggupi.

Shikamaru berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahnya 2 tahun. Setelah itu, dia melanjutkan studinya di Jerman untuk lebih mendalami tentang kontruksi transportasi dan mesin. Dia ingin menggabungkan teknologi Jepang yang mutakhir dengan penemuan material yang luar biasa dari Eropa. Setelahnya, dia pulang kembali ke Jepang dengan mengantongi gelar Profesor dan membuka perusahaan di bidang transportasi. Menjadi penasehat teknologi di banyak tempat. Tapi namanya tidak banyak bergaung karena dia sebisa mungkin menghindari pemberitaan. Harga dirinya sudah kembali. Dan dia tidak butuh apa-apalagi setelah ini. Shikamaru juga tidak pernah repot-repot merubah penampilannya dan menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya kepada para sahabatnya karena tidak ingin hubungan mereka semakin jauh. Cukup sahabatnya tau kalau dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya hidup tanpa kekurangan seperti dulu.

Tapi, bertemu dengan Temari lagi setelah semua hal menyakitkan adalah hal yang lain. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak marah pada dirinya sendiri karena pernah mencintai gadis seperti Temari.

"Shika... Aku... Kau sekarang..."

"Urusanku sudah selesai." Shikamaru berbalik dan hendak melangkah keluar.

"Tu...Tunggu Shika. Apa kau... mencariku?"

Tawa dingin keluar dari bibir Shikamaru. Ditatapnya Temari dengan tatapan terdingin yang dimilikinya.

"Apa harga dirimu terlalu tinggi sampai kau tidak bisa membedakan antara suka dan muak, Temari? Kau terlalu sombong karena menganggap dirimu lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Shikamaru melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan penuh permohonan maaf yang diarahkan kepadanya. Maaf saja tidak akan cukup karena gadis itu sudah mematahkan hatinya dan membakarnya hingga tak bersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hai minna... Chiyo di sini. Sebelumnya Chiyo mau menyampaikan terima kasih buat yang review dan juga follow. Dukungan itu bikin tambah semangat buat melanjutkan ceritanya. Doumo arigatou, minna.

Nah, saya mau jawab salah satu review yang menanyakan soal kemana Sasuke di cerita ini. Sabar... Saya sudah bikin konsep ceritanya sampai chapter berikut-berikutnya. Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, saya mau mengurutkan konflik utama yang dialami Sakura dan Naruto sebagai pairing utama terlebih dahulu. Berhubung semua teman-teman mereka terlibat, sekalian saya menceritakan konflik masing-masing dari mereka. Alurnya agak sedikit lambat biar semuanya bisa menikmati ceritanya.

Saya mau minta maaf sebelumnya buat semua penggemar pairing versi canon. Chiyo sudah menghancurkan pairing aslinya. Hehehe... Maaf ya... Tapi, ini hasil imajinasi saya. Saya sangat menghargai versi canon. Tapi, saya punya versi favorit sendiri. :)

Pairing SasuHina akan muncul sejak chapter 5. Kisah mereka akan mendominasi cerita selain pair NaruSaku. 2 pair ini saling berkaitan dan saling menyelesaikan masalah. Jadi, harap bersabar ya?

Sampai sini dulu. Semua kesalahan dalam cerita baik yang berupa typo atau lainnya, harap di tulis di kolom review. Review dari kalian semua sangat membantu. Arigatou... Jaa ne. :)


	3. Chapter 3, Bounding

**I don't own Naruto. Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But, the story is mine**

 **Please Enjoy. ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: "Kau pasti merindukan kekasihmu itu."/ "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya."/"Percuma saja melakukan banyak hal kepada jantungku kalau kakakmu yang bodoh itu tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Dia bisa membuatku mati berdiri."/ "Nii-chan tidak boleh mengingat orang yang telah menyakiti kakak seperti ini..." / "Apa harga dirimu terlalu tinggi sampai kau tidak bisa membedakan antara suka dan muak, Temari?..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **DANCING WITH THE STAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **3\. Bounding**

 **.**

"Tou-chan dimana Bibi?"tanya Hikari dengan gayanya yang lucu. Balita itu memandang Hinata dengan mata berwarna lavendernya yang terlihat polos. Persis dengan warna mata Shion. Mantan kakak iparnya.

"Tou-chan sibuk sekarang. Hikari bermain dengan Bibi saja ya?"bujuk Hinata.

"Tapi Tou-chan tidak pernah bermain dengan Hikari. Jii-chan dan Bibi Hinata saja yang bermain dengan Hikari."

"Kalau nanti Tou-chan sudah tidak sibuk, Tou-chan pasti akan bermain dengan Hikari. Ya?"

Hikari mengangguk dan memeluk bonekanya dengan erat. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat begitu kesepian. Matanya selalu menatap awas ke jendela seolah sedang mengharapkan sesuatu. Sekalipun bermain, Hikari terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Andai saja Naruto melihat apa yang terjadi dengan putranya, apa dia akan peduli? Apa amarah yang dirasakan laki-laki itu akan memudar?

"Bibi, apa Hikari anak yang nakal? Mengapa Hikari tidak memiliki ibu seperti teman Hikari yang lain?"

Deg!

"Hikari akan berjanji Hikari tidak akan nakal. Tidak akan menyisakan sayuran. Tidak akan mengompol di celana asalkan Hikari memiliki ibu."

Air mata jatuh di pipi Hinata tanpa bisa dibendung. Rengekan polos itu meruntuhkan perasaannya.

"Hikari anak baik. Jangan pernah mengatakan itu. Tidak ada yang membenci Hikari di sini."

"Bibi tidak akan meninggalkan Hikari sendirian kan?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Hikari takut kalau sendirian Bibi."

Cukup! Ini benar-benar tidak adil untuk anak kecil seperti keponakannya ini. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Jangan takut. Bibi akan selalu bersama Hikari. Bibi janji."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Yo, Haruno."

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Laki-laki dengan rambut berwana putih dan mata yang terkesan misterius itu menghampirinya. Apa yang diinginkan laki-laki itu darinya? Sakura berusaha membunuh rasa paniknya ketika laki-laki itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ka... Kakashi-sensei?"

"Jam praktikmu belum selesai?"

"Aku baru saja akan membereskan semua ini, Sensei."

"Kau membuatku bertanya-tanya banyak hal Haruno. Terutama tentang penyelamatanmu tempo hari."

"A...Apa maksud Kakashi-sensei?"

Tubuh Sakura mulai gemetar. Rasa takut langsung menggerogotinya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah Kakashi-sensei sudah mengetahui identitas aslinya?

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan orang berbakat sepertimu, Sakura. Tenang saja."

"Ano..."

Kakashi memperhatikan reaksi yang ditimbulkannya pada Sakura. Benar dugaannya. Ada sesuatu yang buruk pada masa lalu gadis ini. Kepanikan yang tidak wajar ini menunjukkan jika sesuatu yang buruk itu cukup membahayakan baginya.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin menyapa. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui lebih lanjut tentang Jantung, mungkin aku akan bertanya padamu."

"Ha...Hai."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku berharap kita masih bisa sering bertemu, Haruno. Jaa ne."

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Maaf, Namikaze-sama. Saya harus mengganggu waktu istirahat anda."ujar Kabuto. Minato mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kabuto duduk.

"Apa kau sudah mencari tau semua hal tentang dia?"

"Semua data yang anda inginkan ada di dalam sini."

Kabuto mengulurkan map coklat kepada Minato. Map itu cukup tebal untuk ukuran dokumen biasa. Sepertinya kabuto menemukan banyak hal yang menarik.

"Apa semua data-datanya lengkap?"

"Itu data paling banyak yang bisa saya dapatkan."

Minato terdiam sejenak. Membaca data-data yang sudah tertera. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Kabuto."

"Sama-sama."

Kabuto berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara Minato kembali membaca dokumen itu. Kalau memang ini takdir yang sudah ditentukan Kami-sama, dia akan menyambutnya dengan baik. Sudah saatnya dia mengakhiri kekacauan yang dibuat putranya.

Semalam Hinata mengajaknya bicara empat mata. Banyak hal yang dirisaukan Hinata soal perkembangan Hikari. Cucunya itu sangat membutuhkan ibu. Rasa kesepian yang tidak kunjung bisa dihilangkan olehnya dan juga Hinata akan berakhir jika Naruto menikah. Ya, sepertinya itu adalah solusi terbaik yang bisa dipikirkan olehnya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Brak!

Prang!

Deidara berlari menuju ruang kerja Naruto. Nafasnya terputus-putus ketika sampai di dalam ruangan. Naruto berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan yang berantakan. Apalagi ini? Kenapa laki-laki ini _moody_ sekali belakangan ini?

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Deidara mendekat. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat buku jari sahabatnya itu penuh luka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Naruto?"

Tidak ada respon. Naruto tetap tidak bergeming. Matanya menatap ponsel yang sudah hancur di lantai dengan tatapan muak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membuat semua karyawan datang kemari hanya karena suara ribut seperti itu?"

Deidara berhasil menyingkirkan beberapa benda yang menghalangi langkahnya. Ditepuknya bahu Naruto. Berharap laki-laki itu tersadar dari amukannya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu masuk, Dei-nii."

"Aku tau. Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Keributan tadi menghebohkan beberapa karyawan. Kumohon, kali ini tenanglah. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi dan kita selesaikan bersama."

"Apa kau pernah membenci hidupmu, Dei-nii?"

"Maaf?"

"Kau membenci hidupmu. Pernakah?"

Deidara menatap sahabatnya ngeri. Pertanyaan Naruto aneh sekali. Apa dia sedang mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Tidak ada gunanya membenci hidup yang hanya sebentar Naruto. Kita tidak tau sampai kapan kita hidup."

"Tapi aku benci hidupku."

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu, Naruto?"

Laki-laki itu hanya diam dan memilih menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Mengindahkan pertanyaan Deidara yang saat ini terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Lupakan saja, Dei-nii."

"Baka! Apa maksudmu dengan lupakan? Kau tadi marah-marah sampai menghancurkan ruang kerjamu sendiri. Sekarang kau ingin aku melupakan permasalahan yang membuatmu seperti itu? Kau ini gila atau apa sih?!"

"Ayahku ingin aku menikah karena alasan Hikari."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin menikah lagi, Dei-nii. Aku benci segala aspek yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan. Aku tidak suka kehidupanku diatur sampai seperti itu. Mereka mengatakan terlalu banyak hal seolah aku yang bersalah. Kalau memang ingin disalahkan, seharusnya mereka menyalahkan Shion dan juga Ayahku. Dan sekarang ketenanganku diusik."

"Menikah itu bukan akhir dunia Naruto."

"Aku benci pernikahan." Naruto memandang Deidara dengan tatapan menusuk. "Menikah memang bukan akhir dunia. Tapi berbeda rasanya kalau kau pernah mengalami apa yang kurasakan Dei-nii."

"Coba saja. Tidak ada gunanya marah seperti ini."

Brakk!

Naruto menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak menyadari kalau luka di tangannya terbuka kembali.

"Terserah saja kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, jangan menghancurkan apa-apa lagi setelah ini. Kau harus tenang. Marahlah di tempat yang tepat. Kantor bukan tempat yang cocok untuk menyalurkan amarahmu."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Ino terbelalak ketika mendapati Shikamaru sudah tertidur di sofa ruang keluarganya. Ini pukul 11 malam. Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki ini di rumahnya?

"Dari tadi pagi dia menunggumu. Katanya tidak jadi soal kalau dia harus menunggu semalaman penuh. Ibu sudah menyuruhnya pindah ke ruang tidur tamu. Tapi dia tidak mendengarkan."keluh Yamanaka Misae kepada putrinya.

"Dari pagi?"

"Dia sudah ada di sini pukul 7 pagi. Mengagetkan Ibu saja. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu tapi tidak di Rumah Sakit. Ibu memberitahunya kalau kau menginap dari semalam di Rumah Sakit."

Misae menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk bahu putrinya. "Selesaikan kebimbangannya sekarang juga Ino. Ibu rasa, hanya kamu yang bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi ingat, jangan lakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dengan Shikamaru. Kalau sampai dia berbuat macam-macam teriak saja. Ibu akan bangun dan memukulnya."

"Ibu sudah mengenal Shikamaru lama sekali. Masa masih tidak mengenali tabiatnya sih?"protes Ino.

"Siapa tau? Laki-laki kan bisa bermacam-macam dalam menyikapi wanita. Dan Ibu tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru yang sekarang."

"Baik. Aku mengerti, Ibu."

Misae hendak mengucapkan sejumlah nasehat lain namun mengurungkannya karena Ino terlihat sedang tidak ingin berdebat.

"Ibu ke kamar dulu."

Ino menghela nafas panjang sembari memandang sosok berambut nanas yang tidur di ruang tamunya. Kebiasaan lama Shikamaru ketika sedang dalam keadaan paling sulit. Ino pikir, semenjak Ino pindah kebiasaan itu akan hilang.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ino berjalan menuju dapur. Menyeduh coklat panas yang dicampurnya dengan susu dan sedikit madu tanpa gula.

"Shika... bangun. Kau menungguku kan? Bangun."

Rambut yang terlihat seperti nanas itu bergerak sedikit. Dan mata pemiliknya pun perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap sebentar dan mengamati sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Ino mengangguk dan menyodorkan mug kepada Shikamaru. "Baru saja. Kau menginap kan?"

"Kalau boleh menginap."

"Tentu. Tapi ceritakan dulu ada apa. Baru kau kuijinkan untuk untuk tidur."

Shikamaru tersenyum. Matanya menerawang menembus jendela.

"Aku bertemu orang yang membuatku hancur kemarin malam. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Kau orang yang paling tepat untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman ini."

"Apa sekarang setelah bertemu denganku kau merasa lebih baik?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Shika?"

Laki-laki bermata onyx itu menarik tangan Ino dan mendudukkannya di dekat kotatsu. Setelahnya, Shikamaru tertidur dengan ¾ tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kotatsu. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Temani aku begini sampai pagi. Jangan lepaskan tanganmu."gumam Shikamaru. "Lagipula, kotatsunya hangat. Kita tidak akan mati beku pagi nanti."

Shikamaru langsung memejamkan mata tanpa melihat reaksi apa yang berhasil ditimbulkannya pada Ino. Wajah gadis berambut pirang itu sudah berubah menjadi merah. Dengan kikuk, dia juga memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam kotatsu sampai merasa nyaman. Dan berharap dia bisa terlelap meskipun debaran jantung yang tidak beraturan ini membuatnya nyaris meledak karena sesuatu yang tidak dipahaminya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau sudah begini?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Gomennasai."

Kepala berwarna merah muda itu tertunduk begitu dalam. Dibalik rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya itu, terdapat aliran air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir. Perasaan bingung melandanya. Apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya?

"Tolonglah, Haruno-san... pikirkan baik-baik. Jangan langsung mengatakan penolakan. Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu dalam hal ini."pinta laki-laki bermata tajam itu padanya. Ada sinar penuh harapan yang terpancar. Tapi, Sakura berusaha mengindahkan permohonan itu karena tidak ingin terpengaruh.

"Namikaze-san... maafkan saya. Tapi saya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa soal lamaran yang anda bawa. Saya belum bisa menerimanya."

"Haruno-san mengertilah keadaan keluarga kami. Kamu... adalah wanita yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan putra dan juga cucuku. Tolonglah."

"Ta...tapi..."

Minato menundukkan kepalanya. Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah kali kedua dia menundukkan kepala untuk mengharapkan pertolongan dari seseorang.

"Tolong pikirkan permintaan saya ini. Saya mohon."

Sakura tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa. Laki-laki ini dan seluruh dunia, sudah menancapkan kebingungan yang nyata padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia harus menikah dengan seseorang yang memiliki anak, dengan kondisi emosi yang naik-turun, dan membenci pernikahan seperti yang diceritakan ayahnya tanpa merasa menderita? Dan bagaimana bisa... Sakura menikah dengan laki-laki lain jika nama dan kenangan akan Sasuke masih bersemayam di hatinya?

"Onegaishimasu, Haruno-san."

.

.

"Okaeri, Nee-chan."sapa Konohamaru. Karena tidak mendapat respon, Konohamaru hanya bisa mengamati kakaknya yang berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Nee-chan? Daijoubu desuka?"tanya Konohamaru. Kali ini, dengan sedikit mengguncang bahu kakaknya agar lamunannya hilang.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan Konohamaru? Kau membuat Nee-chan terkejut saja."

"Nee-chan yang membuatku terkejut. Nee-chan datang ke rumah tanpa memberi salam dan langsung berjalan masuk seperti zombi."

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya sebelum memutuskan melepas jas dokternya dan menggantungnya.

"Nee-chan memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Jangan memandangi Nee-chan dengan tatapan seperti itu. Lakukan aktivitasmu lagi, Konohamaru. Nee-chan akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Nee-chan sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

Konohamaru menyingkir dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Membiarkan Sakura berkutat dengan segala peralatan di dapur. Tapi mata berwarna hijau itu masih mencoba menembus suatu tempat yang tak kasat mata. Membuat Konohamaru semakin merasa tersiksa. Apa yang membuat kakaknya bisa menjadi seperti ini?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Shikamaru sukses menjatuhkan okonomiyaki yang sedang di jepitnya. Kiba terbatuk-batuk dan dibantu oleh Tenten untuk tenang. Karin yang menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan Gaara yang menumpahkan teh olong tanpa sengaja.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"tanya Sakura setengah histeris. Sahabat-sahabatnya masih terlihat ingin mengembalikan kesadaran mereka yang sempat lenyap karena terkejut.

"Se...seorang Namikaze?"tanya Shikamaru sedikit tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa, Sakura?" sahut Ino tak kalah histerisnya.

"Ano... kau serius dengan yang kau ucapkan, Sakura?"selidik Karin dengan tatapan yang masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Bagaimanapun, nama Namikaze adalah nama keramat yang melambangkan kekuasaan mutlak bagi sebagian orang di Jepang.

"Kami tidak bisa mempercayai ini."gumam Kiba dan Tenten secara bersamaan. Kedua suami istri itu kembali duduk dan merapikan peralatan makan yang sempat berantakan di meja sebelum menatap Sakura kembali, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa hubunganmu dengan Namikaze, Sakura?"tanya Gaara. Wajahnya berubah sedikit merah. Seseorang, selain Sasuke, sudah berani melamar orang yang dicintainya. Demi apapun yang dimiliki Gaara saat ini, itu adalah hal paling buruk yang pernah terjadi padanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"tanya Sakura.

"Jangan diterima. Dia duda. Akan sangat merepotkan kehidupanmu nantinya."balas Ino. Rasa sebal mulai menguasainya.

"Menikah bukan hal yang buruk. Lihatlah kami berdua Sakura. Kami baik-baik saja dengan pilihan kami. Lagipula, banyak hal yang terasa lebih ringan untuk dikerjakan setelah kau menikah. Soal duda atau bukan, kurasa itu bukan hal yang terlalu penting."terang Tenten.

"Turuti saja kata hatimu. Itu yang terbaik."saran Shikamaru setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya pulih dan berhasil membalik okonomiyaki kembali. Sebelum memotongnya dan membagikannya ke piring teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kau sudah memikirkan tentang dia?"tanggap Gaara dengan sedikit marah. Semua orang yang ada di meja menatap laki-laki yang memiliki tato di jidatnya itu.

"Laki-laki itu sudah lama menghilang tanpa kabar. Jangan pikirkan soal Uchiha bodoh itu Sakura. Pikirkan kehidupanmu saja."rutuk Ino.

Lain dengan kehebohan orang yang berkumpul saat itu, Karin hanya terdiam sembari menunduk. Akan sangat gawat kalau seorang Namikaze menikah dengan Haruno. Karin masih ingat, dulu sekali neneknya sampai bersumpah akan memutuskan hubungan keluarga dengan Namikaze kalau sikapnya masih sekeras itu terhadap sesuatu yang diinginkan. Tapi... soal Namikaze dan Haruno... sejak awal ikatan itu memang sudah terasa salah.

"Ha... Haruno... kalau bisa tidak bersatu dengan seorang Na... Namikaze." Karin angkat bicara. Air mata sudah menetes di pipinya. "Aku... takut... Kau akan mengalami hal yang buruk Sakura."

Kalimat itu membuat suasana ruangan menjadi senyap. Karin menunduk lagi. Dia merasa amat berdosa karena membuat suasana menjadi tidak menyenangkan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pulang."pamitnya tanpa melihat para sahabatnya. Karin berlari meninggalkan kedai okonomiyaki milik Kiba dan berlari menembus dinginnya musim gugur tanpa teringat bahwa mantelnya masih tertinggal.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Rumor jelek tentang kakakmu mungkin akan membuat banyak wanita mundur, Hinata." Deidara menghirup kopi yang dihidangkan gadis bermata lavender itu. Sejujurnya, dia sudah amat frustasi dengan tingkah _moody_ Naruto di kantor. Dia juga harus membereskan beberapa kekacauan lain dan mengantar Naruto pulang sebelum laki-laki itu menghabisi bartender setiap kali dia menghabiskan paling sedikit 8 sloki bir.

"A...Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Dei-nii? A...aku... ingin memperjuangkan na...nasib Hikari."

"Aku tau. Tapi kita tidak mungkin melakukan cara lain kan?"

"To...tolonglah... Beri aku ide."

Deidara menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada sofa. Mencari kemungkinan yang masih bisa dilakukan untuk meyakinkan gadis gila manapun yang mau menerima sahabatnya.

"Coba yakinkan gadis itu. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang kita punya."

"Eh?"

"Kau wanita juga, Hinata. Kau pasti lebih tau apa yang harus dilakukan seorang wanita untuk meyakinkan wanita lainnya."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Di kepalanya, tersusun beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa ia lakukan. Memikirkan beberapa hal yang cukup sensitif hingga 'calon kakak iparnya' itu mau menerima pernikahan tanpa merasa terbebeni. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata menemukan jawaban. Senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Ada satu hal yang bisa. Kuharap itu akan bekerja dengan baik."

"Syukurlah. Kalau memang sudah ada rencana, aku akan menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepadamu soal itu."

"Aku tinggal mendatangi tempat gadis itu bekerja dan membujuknya."

Deidara menaruh cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong di meja. "Omong-omong, siapa gadis pilihan ayahmu itu?"

"Maaf?"

"Calon istri yang disiapkan ayahmu. Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia orang yang menyelamatkan ayahku tempo hari, Dei-nii. Kalau tidak salah namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha. Masih dokter muda sih. Tapi dia begitu cerdas dan sangat pengertian."

Deidara nyaris tersedak mendengar nama pilihan keluarga Namikaze itu. Haruno? Seorang Haruno Sakura?

Hinata yang melihat Deidara terbatuk-batuk langsung berlari menuju dapur dan kembali dengan segelas air putih. Setelah meminum beberapa tegukan, Deidara menghirup nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Apa ayahmu yakin?"

"Dia amat yakin dengan gadis itu." Hinata mengangguk mantap. Perasaan tidak nyaman menyerangnya. "A...Apa Deidara-nii tau tentang gadis itu? Apa dia memang sebaik yang dipikirkan ayahku?"

"Aku mengenalnya Hinata. Hanya saja... apa ayahmu yakin dengan itu semua? Maksudku... tentang..." Deidara menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan bahunya. Kami-sama pasti sedang bercanda. "Yang pasti, dia adalah gadis paling baik yang pernah kukenal. Dan dia bukan tipe yang sama seperti Shion. Dia orang yang penuh perhatian terhadap sesuatu. Dia juga dokter yang baik."

"Ano... Dei-nii. Dari mana Dei-nii bisa mengenal gadis itu?"

"Dia sahabat baik adikku, Hinata. Kau kenal adikku kan? Yamanaka Ino?"

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Sakura menatap jam tangannya dan mulai gelisah. Sudah satu jam dia menunggu. Tidak biasanya Konohamaru terlambat pulang. Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu dengan Konohamaru? Selarut-larutnya Konohamaru pulang, dia tidak akan melewatkan waktu makan malam sampai pukul 8 seperti ini. Lagi pula, Sakura harus ke rumah sakit. Sakura tidak suka terlambat.

Beberapa kemungkinan buruk berputar di kepalanya. Kecelakaan. Perampokan. Atau... Ya Tuhan... Sakura bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan yang terakhir. Adiknya itu harus pulang atau dia akan berubah menjadi gila.

"Ittekimasu."sapa Konohamaru dengan wajah riang. Tapi senyuman di bibirnya langsung lenyap ketika Sakura menyambutnya dengan wajah lelah dan takut.

"Itterasai. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai jam 8 malam Konohamaru? Kau tau kakak harus segera ke rumah sakit kan? Kenapa pulangnya lama sekali? Kakak bahkan... kakak sempat berpikir kemungkinan yang terburuk karena kau tidak memberi kabar apapun!"

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku sedang mempersiapkan festival bunga sakura di sekolah, Nee-chan. Festivalnya besok. Aku lupa mengabari. Ponselku mati dan aku tidak membawa _charger_ tadi."

"Apa sulit sekali bagimu untuk mengirim pesan kepada kakak, Konohamaru? Jangan membuat kakak khawatir!"

Sakura bergetar. Tangisnya pecah. Konohamaru langsung memeluk kakaknya. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan kalau Nee-chan tidak ada di sampingmu Konohamaru? Kau harus... bisa... menjaga diri." Racau Sakura.

"Gomenne, Nee-chan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Tangis Sakura masih belum berhenti. Kekhawatiran yang sejak tadi menghantuinya tak kunjung sirna. Sampai kapan dia seperti ini? Sampai kapan? Mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Mengkhawatirkan kehidupan keluarganya. Takut bila orang yang membenci ayahnya juga tega menghancurkan kehidupannya.

"Nee-chan jangan menangis dong. Aku janji ini terakhir kalinya aku membuat Nee-chan takut. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Baka!"

Sakura mengendurkan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. Berusaha bersikap tenang dan mengondisikan dirinya untuk siap berangkat ke rumah sakit.

"Makan malamnya sudah ada di meja. Nee-chan sudah menghangatkannya lagi tadi. Jangan menonton tv sampai larut karena besok Nee-chan tidak ada di rumah untuk membangunkanmu."

"Baik Nee-chan."

"Nee-chan berangkat dulu."

Sakura memakai sepatu berhak 3 cm miliknya dan keluar dari apartemen. Berusaha melupakan ketakutan yang sempat melumpuhkan tubuhnya tadi. Dia harus kuat. Dia harus menjaga keluarganya sampai ayahnya kembali di tengah-tengah mereka.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Gaara berusaha meraih bahu Sakura. Gadis itu terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya. Aduh... pasti Sakura sedang melamun. Kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan Sakura semenjak ibunya meninggal dunia itu belum hilang.

"Sakura!"

Kepala berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Gaara berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum memarahi gadis itu.

"Apa tidak bisa kau menoleh tanpa aku berlari mengejarmu atau meneriakkan namamu seperti itu Sakura? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk menghentikan kebiasaanmu melamun. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan sih?"

"Ma...maaf."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap keseluruhan ekspresi yang ditampakan Sakura. Ada kekalutan dan ketakutan di matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Sakura?"

"A... bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya cemas. Aku ingin cepat pulang. Kemarin Konohamaru pulang terlambat tanpa memberitahuku dia ada di mana. Aku juga... sedang memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan atas permintaan Tuan Namikaze. Aku..."

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Kau ingin menolak permintaan Namikaze itu kan? Kebetulan tadi ada seorang Namikaze yang mencarimu. Kau harus menemuinya dan mengatakan penolakanmu. Dia meminta tolong padaku untuk membawamu menemuinya di kafe depan itu. Ayo."

Gadis bersurai pink itu hanya diam ketika Gaara menarik tangannya. Menyeberang jalan dengan buru-buru dan memasuki kafe bergaya _cauntry_ itu tanpa menoleh. Gaara baru menghentikan langkahnya ketika gadis berambut biru gelap, dan mata lavender pucat menyambutnya. Gadis yang menurut Gaara adalah seorang Namikaze. Di samping gadis itu, duduk seorang balita berambut pirang, berkulit tan, dan mata berwarna lavender.

"Apa kau yang bernama Haruno?"tanya gadis Namikaze itu beberapa detik setelah mereka duduk. Sakura mengangguk samar dan membuang arah pandangnya ke jendela.

"Namaku Namikaze Hinata. Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan ayahku tempo hari."

"Bukan apa-apa, Namikaze-san."

"Tolong, panggil aku Hinata saja. Usia kita juga tidak berbeda jauh."

"Baiklah, Hinata."

Hinata menatap Gaara yang duduk di samping Sakura dengan tatapan waspada. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa ini kekasihmu, Sakura-san? Oh maaf, aku ingin memanggil namamu saja. Boleh kan? Mengingat kau juga sudah menganggilku dengan nama kecilku. Aku pikir itu sudah cukup untuk menjadikan kita teman."

"Bukan. Dia sahabatku. Sabaku no Gaara."

"Maaf aku harus mengganggu kalian berdua, Sabaku-san, Sakura-san. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan perihal lamaran keluargaku."

"Aku tid..."

"Tolong jangan putuskan dulu sebelum mendengar ceritaku ini, Sakura-san. Aku datang bukan sebagai perwakilan ayahku. Tapi aku datang sebagai perwakilan keponakanku ini. Namanya Hikari. Dia anak kakakku, Naruto. Orang yang akan dijodohkan ayahku denganmu."

Sakura meneliti profil balita yang duduk di hadapannya. Balita itu terlihat amat kesepian. Ketika balita itu menatapnya, ada sejenis kerinduan yang tidak bisa digambarkan pada kedua mata berwarna lavender itu.

"Ada alasan yang menjadikan pernikahan ini sebagai hal yang genting di keluarga kami. Tapi pernikahan itu direncanakan ayahku bukan untuk menyelamatkan kakakku, melainkan untuk menyelamatkan Hikari. Keponakanku ini... dia kehilangan kasih sayang ayah sekaligus ibunya tak lama setelah dia dilahirkan. 6 bulan setelah Hikari dilahirkan, ibunya pergi meninggalkan keluarga kami dengan alasan benci memiliki anak. Dia tidak kembali lagi semenjak pergi. Sudah 3 tahun berselang. Dan kakakku... dia tidak pernah menjadi pribadi yang sama setelah kakak iparku pergi. Dia tenggelam dalam kekecewaannya tanpa menghiraukan kondisi Hikari. Aku dan ayahku berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak kesepian dan mengisi kekosongan yang ada dalam dirinya. Tapi tetap saja kami tidak bisa karena kami bukan ibunya. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kondisinya sekarang. Karena itulah kami bertekat untuk mencarikan ibu untuknya."

Hinata menghentikan ceritanya. Mengamati reaksi apa yang ditimbulkannya kepada Sakura. Kalau saja air mata tidak turun membanjiri penglihatannya, mungkin dia akan bisa melihat lebih jelas tentang sosok berambut merah muda yang saat ini tengah menunduk.

"Aku... benar-benar minta maaf, Namikaze-san."

Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki. Gaara ikut berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Bibi... Bibi yang baik... Apa Hikari anak yang nakal?"

Tanya balita lucu yang semula duduk di sebelah Hinata. Balita itu tengah memegang ujung rok Sakura. Menatap Sakura dengan mata yang penuh harap.

Sakura merunduk dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan balita itu. "Hikari anak yang baik kok."

"Kalau begitu, apa Bibi mau menjadi Kaa-san untuk Hikari? Teman-teman Hikari memiliki Kaa-san. Dan Hikari ingin memiliki satu saja. Hikari akan menjadi anak yang lebih baik. Hikari berjanji."

Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata turun membanjiri wajah Sakura. Kedua lengannya memeluk sosok mungil balita itu. Tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun, Sakura tau balita mungil itu sudah memenangkan hatinya. Mengambilkan keputusan penting dalam dirinya yang tidak berani diutarakannya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Hai minna... Apa kabar? Sebelum memulai sesi curhat, saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang follow, favorite, dan reviews. Apapun tulisan kalian, chiyo senang membacanya.

Nah, di chapter ini Chiyo menjelaskan konflik utamanya. Asal muasal dari kenapa Sakura dan Naruto bisa bersama. Kalau bikin cerita seperti ini, biasanya Chiyo membahas satu per satu dari mengapa sesuatu itu bisa terjadi. Jadi, buat yang nggak sabar saya minta maaf. Tapi cerita ini masih belum kelar ya... Jadi jangan bosen sama kelanjutannya. Ikuti terus kisah gajhe ini sampai selesai, oke? #maksaamatyak?

At least, Chiyo meminta review untuk para pembaca sekalian. Terutama yang berhubungan sama tulisan, konflik, ataupun masukan. Saya butuh banget masukan soalnya. Oh ya, saya nggak bisa janji buat selalu up tepat waktu karena jadwal kuliah yang nggak beraturan.

Last, doumo arigatou... Jaa nee, minna. ^3^


	4. Chapter 4, Greeting

**I don't own Naruto.  
Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
But this story is mine. So, please enjoy. ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: "Apa kau pernah membenci hidupmu, Dei-nii?"/ "Menikah itu bukan akhir dunia Naruto."/ "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kau sudah memikirkan tentang dia?"/ "Kau ingin menolak permintaan Namikaze itu kan?..."/ "Bibi... Bibi yang baik... Apa Hikari anak yang nakal?"/ "Kalau begitu, apa Bibi mau menjadi Kaa-san untuk Hikari? Teman-teman Hikari memiliki Kaa-san. Dan Hikari ingin memiliki satu saja. Hikari akan menjadi anak yang lebih baik. Hikari berjanji."/

.

.

.

.

 **4\. Greeting**

Konohamaru merasa tidak sepenuhnya senang ketika kakaknya memberitahu dia memutuskan akan menerima lamaran dari keluarga Namikaze. Apa-apaan kakaknya itu? Kanapa harus repot-repot menerima semua itu tanpa memikirkannya berulang kali?

"Kau marah pada Nee-chan Konohamaru?"tanya Sakura. Kakaknya itu muncul dengan kimono sutra berwarna hijau dengan bordir gambar berbentuk bunga teratai dan obi berwarna kuning cerah. Rambut kakaknya yang berwarna merah muda itu sudah disanggul rapi dan diberi jepit berbentuk bunga sakura. Riasan tipis malah membuat kakaknya terlihat memukau.

"Aku tidak suka ini, Nee-chan. Apa Nee-chan tidak ingin hidup dengan cinta yang melimpah dari suami atau keinginan romantis lain yang diimpikan banyak wanita?"

"Nee-chan memutuskannya bukan tanpa alasan."

"Harusnya Nee-chan mempertimbangkan keputusanku juga!"

"Ayah juga sudah menyetujui keputusan Nee-chan ini."

Konohamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan protes-protes yang ada di pikirannya. Dia tidak akan bisa mendebat kakak perempuannya yang keras kepala ini.

"Jangan lupa untuk bertanggung jawab dengan keputusan ini, Sakura. Jangan pernah menyesali keputusan yang kamu buat. Dan jangan lupa untuk bahagia."tutur Tsunade. Wanita berambut pirang dengan wajah yang luar biasa cantik itu memeluk Sakura.

"Terima kasih dukungannya Tsunade-sama."balas Sakura. Setitik air mata sudah membayang di sudut matanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu menghapus air mata Sakura dengan lembut dan mengecup dahinya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu orang lain, Sakura. Kau juga tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu. Bagiku, kau adalah putri terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan." Tsunade mengelus bahu gadis itu dan menatap Konohamaru yang berdiri di samping kakakknya. "Jangan berdebat dengan kakakmu soal ini, Konohamaru. Dewasalah. Suatu saat kau juga akan menikah dan tau bagaimana beratnya masa-masa sebelum pernikahan."

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu mengangguk pasrah dan berjalan mengikuti Tsunade dan juga Sakura menuju ruang tamu. Mereka sepakat untuk menerima kedatangan keluarga Namikaze di rumah Tsunade yang berperan sebagai wali mereka 3 tahun terakhir.

"Apa mereka tidak pernah menanyakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya Sakura?"tanya Tsunade. Wajahnya terlihat cukup khawatir.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tuan Namikaze bilang dia sudah tau latar belakangku dan tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu."

Tsunade manaikkan salah satu alisnya. Apa yang didengarnya cukup mengejutkan.

"Bagaimanapun ini mencurigakan, Nee-chan. Jangan-jangan Nee-chan memang sudah dijebak." Konohamaru bersikeras.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Nee-chan terluka."tambah Konohamaru.

"Nee-chan akan baik-baik saja. Nee-chan janji."tukas Sakura, berusaha meyakinkan.

Keheningan langsung menyelimuti ruangan. 10 menit setelah itu, mobil sedan ferrari berwarna hitam memasuki halaman rumah Tsunade yang cukup luas. Keluarlah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna perak, kacamata bulat menggantung di hidungnya dan berwajah dingin. Laki-laki itu membukakan pintu. Dan keluarlah sang Namikaze senior. Diikuti dengan gadis berambut langit malam dan mata berwarna lavender pucat. Di lengannya ada sosok balita dengan rambut pirang. Balita itu tersenyum cerah. Lalu... Namikaze yang tidak pernah ditemui Sakura. Laki-laki bernama Naruto yang akan dinikahinya tak lama setelah ini.

Tsunade menyambut kedatangan tamu-tamunya dengan senyum. Mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke ruang tamu luas yang beralaskan tatami. Bergaya Jepang era zaman edo dengan beberapa lukisan pemadangan menggunakan cat air yang dipajang dengan artistik.

"Rumah anda sangat indah."puji Minato dengan tulus. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah itu.

"Terima kasih. Kami meminta maaf kalau sambutan kami hanya seperti ini. Sejujurnya, saya dibuat sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan Sakura."

"Jangan begitu. Akulah yang menginginkannya sebagai menantu. Oh ya, maaf sebelumnya. Saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya Namikaze Minato. Di sebelah kiri saya ini, Putri saya Namikaze Hinata. Dan yang ada dipangkuannya adalah cucu saya, Namikaze Hikari. Sebelah kanan saya adalah putra yang akan saya jodohkan dengan Sakura, Namikaze Naruto. Hikari adalah putranya dari pernikahan sebelumnya. Dan yang duduk di sebelah sana, dia adalah asisten saya Kabuto."

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda semua. Nama saya Senju Tsunade. Saya untuk sementara ini adalah wali dari Haruno Sakura. Anda tentu sudah mengenalnya. Dan ini adalah adik Sakura, Haruno Konohamaru."

"Saya tidak ingin membicarakan panjang lebar soal ini, Senju-san. Saya ingin membahas soal rencana pernikahan Sakura dengan putra saya Naruto."

"Saya ingin Sakura menyelesaikan masa magangnya di Rumah Sakit terlebih dahulu. Sebagai pembimbing akademiknya juga, sangat disayangkan kalau hanya kerana pernikahan dia melupakan studinya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Setelah ini dia akan mendapat lisensi sebagai dokter secara penuh. Tolong tunggu sekitar 2 atau 3 bulan lagi. Hanya itu saja permintaan saya. Soal tempat dan bagaimana acaranya, saya mempercayakan keseluruhannya pada anda, Namikaze-san."

"Berarti tidak ada masalah dengan keinginan kami. Saya akan mempersiapkan sisanya."

"Silahkan nikmati hidangan ini. Beberapa dari masakan yang ada di sini dibuat oleh Sakura sendiri."

"Benarkah? Patut di coba. Calon menantu yang baik pasti bisa memasak. Benar begitu kan?"

Obrolan dan candaan menghiasi suasana malam itu. Namun, Sakura merasa ada yang tidak benar ketika dia mentap wajah 'calon suami'nya. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk di hadapannya itu hanya tersenyum lelah dan memakan hidangan yang ada di hadapannya dengan mengeryitkan hidung. Laki-laki itu terlihat tidak cukup bahagia.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah balita berusia hampir 4 tahun yang duduk di pangkuan Hinata. Balita itu tersenyum cerah ke arahnya dengan mengacungkan garpu yang digenggamnya erat-erat.

Ya, alasan inilah yang membuat Sakura ingin bertahan. Melawan nuraninya untuk menolak pernikahan ini. Balita itu harus bahagia. Sekalipun ini baru kedua kalinya dia bertemu dengan bocah itu, ada rasa sayang yang tidak bisa diucapkan olehnya.

Mengetahui kalau dirinya dipandangi, Hikari bangkit dari pangkuan Hinata dan berjalan munuju Sakura. Lengan kecilnya melingkari leher Sakura.

"Kaa-chan."panggil Hikari.

Sikap balita itu membuat keseluruhan ruangan menjadi senyap.

"Daisuki."ujar Hikari lagi sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ucapan Hikari yang polos, dan penerimaannya akan sosok Sakura membuat Sakura terharu. Direngkuhnya Hikari tanpa sadar. Setitik air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya ketika melihat Hikari turun dari mobil menetes di kedua pipinya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Selepas rombongan keluarga Namikaze pulang, Sakura tidak bisa memejamkan mata seperti yang harusnya dilakukan olehnya. Bayangan Ayah, Ibu, dan Sasuke membelit di otaknya. Seolah tidak pernah memberikannya celah untuk merasa tenang.

Sakura membuka lemari yang berisikan album foto. Diatatapnya foto kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tersenyum ketika acara perpisahannya di SMP. Dia ingat sekali Ayahnya sempat menitikkan air mata haru ketika Sakura berdiri di podium mewakili seluruh temannya untuk berpidato. Saat itu Sakura menyandang gelar lulusan terbaik.

Justru ketika tiba saatnya dia untuk menikah, Ayahnya tidak bisa hadir. Tidak bisa ikut mengantarkannya ke altar seperti pengantin putri lainnya. Sebelum ini, Sakura hanya bisa menjenguk Ayahnya di penjara dan meminta restunya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, muncul rasa sesal yang mendalam akibat keputusannya menerima lamaran keluarga Namikaze.

Bukan Sasuke yang akan ditemuinya ketika dia berjalan menuju altar. Bukan Sasuke orang yang akan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan bersamanya. Bukan Sasuke orang yang akan menghabiskan waktu seumur hidup dengannya.

Laki-laki itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan di saat terakhir ketika Sakura berniat menjawab lamaran Tuan Namikaze padanya, dia masih mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Dan nihil. Laki-laki itu seolah hilang ditelan bumi. Semua akses komunikasi yang menuju padanya terasa bagaikan ilusi.

"Sasuke, apa kau tau apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang? Betapa bingungnya aku karena bukan kaulah orang yang akan kunikahi? Mengapa sulit sekali mencapaimu sekarang? Apa aku tidak memiliki arti lagi untukmu?"keluh Sakura dalam isaknya. Dia tau apa yang diucapkannya tidak akan pernah sampai pada laki-laki itu.

Hanya foto laki-laki itu yang tersenyum dengan latar belakang bunga sakura yang tengah mekar itulah yang menjadi suar hidupnya beberapa tahun ini. Namun foto tidak akan bisa bicara. Tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan sosok aslinya.

"Aku akan menikah. Dan kau akan berubah menjadi salah satu kenangan. Hubungan kita tidak akan pernah sama lagi Sasuke. Dan hari ini... hubungan apapun yang ada dalam diri kita sudah berakhir."tukas Sakura.

Dimasukkannya kembali album foto itu ke dalam laci. Mulai hari ini, dia harus membuka lembaran baru. Tidak akan menjadi Sakura yang sama karena kali ini ada hati yang harus dijaga olehnya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Uzumaki memiliki kaitan yang erat dengan Namikaze?"

Karin nyaris menumpahkan jus jeruk yang ada di tangannya. Di sampingnya, berdiri sosok laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato di dahi sebelah kiri. Laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya tajam.

"A...Aku tidak tau kalau akan be...begini jadinya."

"Harusnya kau katakan saja alasanmu tidak menyetujui pernikahan karena kau sepupu sang Namikaze. Beres kan? Sakura tidak harus mengalami hal menyedihkan seperti ini."tutur Gaara dengan nada yang amat dingin. "Aku benci membayangkan kehidupan seperti apa yang akan diderita oleh Sakura. Sebenarnya kau itu sahabatnya bukan sih?"

Karin menggenggam jarinya erat-erat. Berusaha menahan amarah yang menyusup akibat perkataan Gaara.

"Permisi."pamit Karin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari setelah turut andil dalam keputusan yang diambil Sakura, Uzumaki."

Karin berbalik. Menatap Gaara dengan tatapan nanar. Laki-laki ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Yang memutuskan menikah bukan aku. Lagipula, sekalipun Naruto adalah sepupuku, aku tidak akan memihak siapapun di sini. Pernikahan ini murni keputusan mereka. Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang kurasakan sebelum pengambilan keputusan itu. Jangan menuduhku seolah aku orang yang paling bersalah Sabaku no Gaara!"

Karin meninggalkan Gaara tanpa menoleh. Selama beberapa saat, Gaara menatap sosok gadis bergaun merah muda itu menghilang.

"Sial! Apa yang tadi kukatakan?!" Gaara merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja dia bersikap lebih tenang dan tidak melibatkan perasaan pada kata-katanya, mungkin dia akan menemukan lebih banyak hal tentang siapa sosok Namikaze sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Karin!"

Wanita berambut merah itu menoleh. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya ketika melihat tampilan Sakura yang luar biasa. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengenakan kimono pernikahan yang terbuat dari sutra berwarna merah dengan bordiran emas berbentuk merak di seluruh permukaannya. _Obi_ berwarna emas melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Wajahnya dirias dengan sempurna. Rambut merah mudanya tertutupi oleh topi _tsuni kakushi_. Selama beberapa detik, Karin hanya diam sembari memandangi sosok sempurna di hadapannya.

"Aku seperti melihat putri Kaguya yang melompat keluar dari lukisan. Kau cantik sekali, Sakura."puji Karin. Air mata membayang di sudut matanya.

"Terima kasih."balas Sakura . "Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tadi berlari setelah berbicara dengan Gaara-kun. Ada apa? Kalian tidak bertengkar kan?"

"Ma...mana mungkin kami bertengkar di hari bahagiamu Sakura? Ini kan pernikahanmu?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap ke arah suaminya. Laki-laki itu tengah memakai hakama pernikahan berwarna biru gelap dengan bordiran berwarna perak. Mereka baru saja mengganti pakaian pernikahan mereka. Tapi laki-laki itu masih terlihat acuh dengannya.

Melihat Sakura tidak merespon ucapannya, Karin mengguncang lengan sahabatnya sedikit. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya kembali dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Aa...Aku tidak memandanginya."ujar Sakura terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal memandangi."

"Eh?"

Panas tubuh Sakura meningkat. Sekarang, wajahnya sudah memerah secara sempurna. Pemandangan itu tentu saja membuat Karin tertawa setelah menyadari siapa objek yang tengah dipandangi Sakura selama beberapa saat tadi.

"Aku tau sepupuku itu tampan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengira aku sedang mengingatkanmu kalau kau sudah memandanginya selama beberapa menit."jelas Karin disela-sela tawanya. "Kau tadi ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku kan?"

"Etto... Aku... Karin! Jangan tertawa terus. Semuanya akan memandangiku kalau kau tidak menghentikan tawamu. Aku sudah cukup malu menjadi tontonan hari ini."seru Sakura panik.

"Kau sudah menjadi tontonan seharian. Tidak akan ada bedanya kalau kali ini kau menjadi tontonan lagi. Kau kan menikah. Sudah sewajarnya kan kalau semua mata memperhatikanmu?"

"Karin..."

Sakura memukul-mukul bahu sahabatnya itu dengan ringan. Berharap tawa yang menghiasi wajah sahabatnya itu menghilang sebelum banyak pasang mata teralih perhatiannya padanya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian setelah upacara pernikahan di kuil tadi.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"tanya Karin setelah tawanya reda dan amukan Sakura karena malu juga turut berkurang.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu tidak akrab dengan Gaara-kun akhir-akhir ini. Kalian seperti berselisih paham terhadap banyak hal. Padahal, kalian cukup akrab selama SMA. Aku juga ingin kau memberikan restu atas pernikahanku dengan seorang Namikaze. Kau terlihat sangat keberatan kalau hal ini terjadi. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita semua menjadi renggang, Karin. Lagipula, kau jahat sekali. Kenapa baru memberi tahu tadi pagi kalau kau sebenarnya sepupu keluarga Namikaze?"

"Ibu Naruto adalah adik dari ayahku. Kami memang sepupu. Aku mengenal keluarga Namikaze hampir sama banyaknya dengan aku mengenal keluarga Uzumaki. Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan karena aku tidak ingin membuat masalah. Tapi aku merestui hubungan ini selama alasan yang kau bawa untuk menikah dengannya cukup kuat. Kau sampai meninggalkan kenanganmu soal Sasuke. Tapi apapun itu, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Soal hubunganku dengan Sabaku-san... kurasa kami memang tidak memiliki banyak kecocokan. Itu saja. Jangan terlalu khawatir soal itu. Kami akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tau aku juga menyayangimu, Karin. Kalau memang ada sesuatu yang memberatkan bagimu, ceritakan saja."

"Lupakan soal itu." Karin berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "Jadi, apa alasanmu sampai berani meninggalkan kemungkinan bersama dengan Sasuke dan memilih sepupuku Sakura?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus tenang melepasmu karena sepupuku yang satu itu sangat merepotkan. Aku tidak ingin berusaha membelanya."

"Sasuke tidak pernah memberi kabar soal keberadaannya. Aku tidak memiliki cukup alasan untuk mempertahankan laki-laki yang keberadaannya saja aku tidak tau. Lagipula, dia sudah pergi selama 3 tahun. Aku sudah melepaskan keberadaannya."terang Sakura. "Dan lagi, aku tidak ingin Hikari mengalami kesepian yang kurasakan ketika awal-awal ibu meninggal dunia, Karin. Bagiku itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi Hikari... dia harus kehilangan sosok orang tuanya di usianya yang masih 4 tahun. Dialah alasan terkuatku untuk melakukan semua ini. Soal sepupumu yang merepotkan, semua orang akan menjadi seperti itu karena ditinggalkan."

Sakura tersenyum getir dan berusaha menahan air matanya. Payah. Padahal dia berjanji dia tidak akan menangis selama hari pernikahannya.

"Kau akan bahagia. Aku berjanji aku akan membantumu untuk mewujudkannya, Sakura."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Kiba merangkul pinggang Tenten. Memimpin wanita manja yang tengah hamil 3 bulan itu menuju mempelai yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Laki-laki bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hai pengantin baru."sapa Kiba kepada sahabat berambut pinknya itu. Sakura tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Tenten yang langsung memeluknya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Tentu saja kami datang, _forehead_. Bagaimana mungkin kami melewatkan pernikahanmu? Kami juga tidak akan melewatkan pernikahan Shikamaru, Karin, Sasuke, Gaara, dan juga Ino. Sama seperti ketika kalian datang di pernikahan kami." Tenten menepuk pipi Sakura. Pandangannya teralih ke arah Naruto.

"Salam kenal Namikaze-san. Aku Inuzuka Tenten. Dan ini suamiku Inuzuka Kiba."

"Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal juga."

Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Tolong jaga sahabatku ini baik-baik, Namikaze-san. Dia sudah melalui banyak hal yang tidak akan membuat siapapun merasa senang jika ada di posisinya. Dia gadis yang sangat baik. Kau sangat beruntung menikahinya. Sama beruntungnya denganku yang menikahi Tenten."

Naruto tersenyum kecut dan menatap 'istri'nya itu. Dia tidak suka wanita sebesar rasa tidak sukanya terhadap pernikahan. Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menjaga wanita itu? Dia tidak butuh didampingi (meminjam istilah dari ayahnya. Bagi Naruto, dengan menikahkannya berarti ayahnya menginginkan _babysitter_ gratis untuk Hikari dan juga dirinya).

"Dia sahabat kami yang berharga. Air matanya adalah penderitaan bagi kami semua."

Tenten melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kiba. "Kami pulang dulu Sakura, Namikaze-san. Kami doakan kalian hidup berbahagia sampai ajal memisah."

"Terima kasih doanya."

Kiba berbalik. Tangannya masih merangkul Tenten dengan mesra dan meninggalkan pasangan pengantin yang terlihat kaku dan tidak bersahabat itu. Sakura ingin merutuki dirinya karena tidak mampu membuka komunikasi yang wajar dengan suaminya.

Sementara dia sibuk memikirkan kebodohan demi kebodohan yang mungkin dilakukannya setelah pernikahan, sosok laki-laki berkuncir tinggi berbentuk nanas, berwajah kaku, dan memakai setelan mahal datang menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sakura."panggil pemuda nanas itu. Mata _onyx_ itu memandang sendu Sakura sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok laki-laki di samping sahabatnya.

"Shikamaru. Kau datang juga?"

"Tentu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. Dan ini pernikahanmu. Aku harus datang kan?"

"Kau ini... Kalau kau bicara seperti itu terus, semua orang akan melihat kemari dan mengira kau memiliki sesuatu yang spesial denganku. Bodoh."ujar Sakura sembari menjitak kepala nanas di hadapannya.

"Aku tau." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Sakura yang tertutup dengan topi. "Semoga kau bahagia. Aku hanya mengharapkan air matamu tidak turun lagi setelah ini."

"Berlebihan. Dasar!"

"Namikaze-san."

Naruto menoleh.

"Jaga dia. Selain kedua orangtuaku, dia orang yang cukup penting dalam hidupku. Satu tetes air matanya turun karena perlakuanmu, kau akan menerima akibatnya."

"Terserah saja."balas Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang. Teman-teman gadis yang dinikahinya itu mengganggu. Mereka semua memperingatkan Naruto untuk tidak menyakiti. Lalu bagaimana dengan kemungkinan Naruto yang akan tersakiti dengan tingkah wanita ini? Tidak ada yang memperingatkan soal sifat 'istri'nya.

" _Forehead_!"pekik seorang gadis dengan surai pirang yang panjang. Gadis bermata biru langit itu berlari menuju Sakura.

"Ino- _pig_!"

"Maaf aku terlambat. Nyaris saja aku melewatkan pernikahanmu. Ayahku membuatku sakit kepala semalaman karena memintaku membantunya mengurutkan materi yang akan diajarkan pagi ini. Yang benar saja. Dia membuatku sibuk di hari penting."

Sakura tertawa dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak ketinggalan banyak hal. Kecuali Kiba dan Tenten yang sudah pulang. Karin ada di deretan keluarga kalau kau mau mencarinya. Gaara masih berbicara dengan Tsunade-sama di sana. Dan ada Shikamaru di sini."

Ino melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura dan tersenyum memandang mata _onyx_ milik Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu mendengus sebal dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Oh, maaf Shika. Aku tadi hanya melihat Sakura."

"Cih! Mendokusai!"

"Hei, kau marah? Kau kan tau bagaimana ayahku Shika. Dia tidak akan membiarkanku menganggur. Dan ayahku orang yang paling keras kepala yang pernah ada."

"Lupakan. Kita bisa membahasnya nanti." Shikamaru menghentikan pembicaraan dengan Ino. Kembali menatap ke arah Naruto yang saat ini tersenyum dingin. "Ingat pesanku tadi Namikaze."

"Ah! Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Namikaze-san. Sebagai sahabat Sakura, aku memintamu menjaganya. Dia cukup rapuh dalam beberapa hal. Tapi kau harus banyak waspada karena dia orang yang sangat merepotkan. Dan jangan mencoba untuk menyakitinya. Dia akan sangat menyebalkan kalau ada seseorang yang mengganggunya. Selain itu, aku juga akan menghajarmu kalau sampai dia menangis karena kau sakiti."pesan Ino dengan senyum jahil.

" _Pig_! Kau membuatku terdengar seperti monster."

"Sudahlah. Yang terpenting buatku kau bahagia. Harus setimpal dengan keputusan ini. Kau cukup berani dengan menggadaikan sesuatu yang penting."

Sakura mengangguk. Dipeluknya Ino sembari menyembunyikan air mata yang sejak tadi pagi berusaha ditahannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah pernikahan ini berlangsung. Apakah dia bisa menjalani pernikahan yang bahagia seperti yang selama ini ia impikan?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Naruto memandang langit-langit kamar tempatnya menginap hari ini. Moncoba untuk memahami apa yang terjadi selama beberapa jam terakhir. Dia sudah menikah. Lagi. Dengan seorang wanita yang lebih mengganggu dari istri pertamanya.

Dalam kondisi tenang seperti ini, Naruto merasa bodoh karena menuruti apa yang ayahnya putuskan. Dia tidak akan bahagia dengan sebuah pernikahan. Dan gadis yang menikah dengannya juga tidak akan bahagia. Lalu untuk siapa pernikahan ini berjalan?

Ckrek!

Sosok berambut merah muda muncul. Rona merah menghiasi wajah, telinga, dan juga lehernya. Gadis itu memakai kimono mandi dan tanpa alas kaki. Normalnya, Naruto akan langsung menarik wanita dengan tampilan seperti itu ke ranjangnya tanpa berpikir. Namun kali ini Naruto lebih memilih untuk memandangi gadis itu.

"Ke... Kenapa... me...memandangku seperti i...itu? Membuatku gu... gugup saja."ujar Sakura. Dia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih kecuali Sasuke. Dan selama mereka bersama-sama, Sasuke hanya memeluk, menggenggam tangannya, dan mengecup bibirnya singkat ketika Sasuke akan berangkat ke Maroko. Tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya. Bodohnya dia... kenapa tadi dia tidak menanyakannya kepada Tsunade-sama tentang apa yang harus dilakukan setelah menikah?

"Apa motivasimu menikah denganku? Apa karena uang?"tanya Naruto dingin. Matanya yang berwarna biru seolah membekukan ruangan dan membuat Sakura terpaku. Uang? Apa laki-laki itu menanyakan soal uang dan 'kerjasama' pernikahan?

"A...Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua gadis yang mendekatiku hanya memiliki motivasi yang terbatas. Kalau bukan karena uang, mereka senang aku 'membantu' menghangatkan ranjang mereka. Atau mereka mengincar status sosial dariku. Yang mana yang menjadikan motivasimu sampai kau ingin menyerahkan tubuhmu dalam pernikahan yang tidak ada gunanya ini?"

Mati-matian Sakura menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba memuncak. Apa-apaan laki-laki ini? Kenapa harus bersikap sedingin ini? Tidak bisakah dia berkata yang baik kalau dia memang tidak bisa bersikap selayaknya suami?

"Aku tidak butuh uang. Status sosial bisa kudapatkan sendiri tanpa harus menikah dengan seorang Namikaze. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan balita yang merupakan putra tunggalmu itu dari ketidakpedulian ayahnya."

"Cih! Kau tau apa soal kehidupanku? Bersikap sok baik seperti itu tidak akan membuatku merasa senang. Kau benar-benar memuakkan, Nona."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan penilaianmu Tuan Namikaze. Kalau kau memang ingin mengajakku bertengkar hanya karena fakta yang tidak kau ketahui, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Lusa aku ada keperluan di kampus dan... Kyaaa!"

Jeritan Sakura tidak membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya. Gadis itu terbaring di bawahnya dengan tubuh mereka yang berhimpit. Tangan kirinya mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan Sakura tepat di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Kalau memang motivasimu bukan uang dan status sosial, pilihan lainnya hanya satu. Apa ini karena seks, huh?"

Belum sampai Sakura menanggapi kalimat hinaan itu, sesuatu yang lembut membentur bibirnya. Selama beberapa detik, Sakura hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata sementara bibir Naruto melumat bibirnya. Gerakan bibir Naruto begitu kasar sampai sudut bibir Sakura terluka. Sakura berusaha meronta dan melepaskan kungkungan tak nyaman dari Naruto.

"Hen... hentikan..."gumam Sakura.

Laki-laki yang menindih tubuhnya secara sempurna itu tidak melepaskan lumatannya. Bahkan tangan kanan laki-laki itu ikut bergerilya meraba seluruh lekuk tubuh Sakura yang hanya tertutup kimono tipis dan pakaian dalam.

"Apa alasanmu memintaku berhenti? Apa kau merasa diperkosa nona? Ingin melaporkannya? Hah! Lucu sekali. Kau bahkan akan menjadi bahan tertawaan semua orang yang menginap di hotel ini kalau kau sampai menceritakannya. Suami mana yang akan dihukum ketika meniduri istrinya sendiri?"ucap Naruto disela-sela kegiatannya menelanjangi Sakura.

"Sa...Sakit... Kau... Tanganmu membuatku kesakitan... Ka... Kalau kau me... meminta hakmu sekarang...bisakah... kau... pe... pelan-pelan?"

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. Menatap Sakura yang terlihat berusaha menahan sakit dari perlakuannya. Sudut bibir gadis itu berdarah.

"A... Aku tidak tau se...sebenarnya ba... bagaimana caranya melakukan seks. Ta...tapi... kalau yang se...seperti tadi a... aku..." Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Kau yang pertama u...untukku Naruto. Jadi... bersikaplah lembut. Kumohon."

Sakura berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk menatap Naruto. Tatapan laki-laki itu begitu menusuk. Semakin parah ketika Sakura menyebutkan bahwa Naruto adalah laki-laki pertama baginya.

"Naruto?"

Sepasang mata safir itu menjauh. Bersamaan dengan bangkitnya tubuh si pemilik. Naruto merapikan bajunya dan menatap kondisi Sakura dengan nanar. Wajah gadis itu memerah. Sudut bibirnya berdarah. Rambut merah mudanya berantakan dan justru membuat penampilannya terlihat jauh lebih seksi. Kedua manik jade itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. _Kiss mark_ nyaris menutupi semua permukaan kulit gadis itu selain bagian yang ditutupi dengan selimut. Laki-laki pertama? Di usia yang sudah nyaris 25 tahun? Apa gadis itu bercanda? Bukankah umum wanita yang menikah di Jepang setidaknya sudah melakukan seks beberapa kali sebelum terikat?

"Jangan mencariku."putus Naruto tanpa melihat reaksi apa yang ditimbulkan kata-katanya kepada Sakura.

Blam!

Pintu kamar tertutup.

Laki-laki itu hilang dari pandangan Sakura. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura sampai laki-laki itu berhenti melakukan apa yang dipaksakannya tadi? Apa... Apa dia terlalu menjijikkan sebagai wanita? Apa Sakura adalah gadis paling hina yang pernah laki-laki itu temui?

Air mata turun membanjiri kedua pipi putih itu. Sakura berusaha menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi lehernya. Sekalipun mencoba untuk terlelap, kantuk tidak kunjung membuainya. Bahkan hingga matahari memunculkan sinarnya kedua mata indahnya tidak bisa terpejam. Apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

Hai Minna! Hahaha... Maaf ya lama nggak update. Bukan tanpa maksud lho. Kemarin saya sibuk UAS dan ngumpulin tugas-tugas yang perlu revisi (ceritanya curhat). Saya juga minta maaf buat yang review. Saya nggak bisa bales soalnya saya nggak mau PHP bakal update. Dan... Ehm... Puasa-puasa saya update yang beginian. Hadeh... Sempat mikir mau ganti rate nya biar aman. Tapi yah, kalau emang ada yang saran ganti rate entar saya ganti kok. Beneran deh. ^^  
Yap, saya berharap semua puas sama edisi up nya. Saya nggak bisa janji buat update selancar 3 chapter sebelumnya karena tuntutan jurusan yang saya pilih. Makasih atas dukungannya. **Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5, Root

**I don't own Naruto, all the character is belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **But the story is mine.**

 **So, please enjoy... ^o^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: "Kau marah pada Nee-chan Konohamaru?"/"Aku tidak suka ini, Nee-chan. Apa Nee-chan tidak ingin hidup dengan cinta yang melimpah dari suami atau keinginan romantis lain yang diimpikan banyak wanita?"/"Aku seperti melihat putri Kaguya yang melompat keluar dari lukisan..."/"Semua gadis yang mendekatiku hanya memiliki motivasi yang terbatas./"Kalau memang motivasimu bukan uang dan status sosial, pilihan lainnya hanya satu. Apa ini karena seks, huh?"/"Hen... hentikan..."/"Jangan mencariku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5\. Root**

 **.**

Sudah 2 minggu Sakura tinggal di kediaman Namikaze. Tidak banyak yang berubah antara dirinya dan Naruto semenjak malam itu. Dan tidak banyak yang dilakukannya selama satu hari penuh selain mengurus Hikari dan menyiapkan makanan. Dia sudah lulus dari Universitas tapi belum berminat menaruh lamaran karena belum mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan suaminya.

Bukannya berpikir primitif atau tidak modern. Sakura hanya lebih suka melakukan sesuatu dengan memberitahukan orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas hidupnya. Dia tidak suka sembunyi-sembunyi melakukan sesuatu atau melakukan kegiatan yang tidak disukai dengan paksa dan menimbulkan pertengkaran. Lagipula, mengurus Hikari adalah hal paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Balita itu begitu cerdas dan menggemaskan.

Tapi, mendapati kalau Naruto selalu tidak ada di rumah membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu mengabaikannya?

"Ano, Hinata... Boleh aku bertanya sedikit?"

"Kau boleh bertanya apapun Sakura-nee."

"Apa Naruto memang selalu pulang malam?"

"Kita berbicara sambil minum teh ya?"

Hinata berjalan menuju dapur. Menyeduh sepoci teh dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga.

"Douzo, Nee-chan."

"Arigatou."

"Kakakku melakukan kebiasaanmu setelah Shion-nee pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelum menikah."

"Benarkah?"

"Shion-nee adalah cinta pertamanya. Mereka cukup bahagia ketika menikah. Aku tidak pernah melihat kakakku tersenyum selebar itu di hari pernikahannya. Tapi 1 tahun setelah mereka menikah, Shion-nee hamil. Shion-nee marah besar dan menuduh kakakku merebut karirnya sebagai model. Dia membenci kehamilannya dan mengancam akan menggugurkannya kalau di kemudian hari kakakku memaksanya memiliki anak lagi. Selama itu, kakakku berusaha menahan emosi Shion-nee untuk bayi mereka. Setelah Hikari lahir, mereka tidak pernah sama lagi."

Sakura mengangguk sedih. Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita menolak takdirnya sebagai ibu?

"Kakakku bertengkar terus dengan Shion-nee karena Shion-nee menolak menyusui dengan alasan tidak ingin bentuk payudaranya berubah. Puncaknya, Shion-nee memutuskan meninggalkan rumah. Tak lama setelah itu Tou-sama meminta mereka berdua bercerai. Semenjak itulah kakakku tidak pernah tersenyum. Dia menghabiskan malam-malamnya di dalam bar. Mabuk, berkelahi, dan mencari hiburan dari wanita yang kesepian. Bergonta-ganti pacar tapi tidak ingin menikah. Kakakku membenci ide itu karena pernikahan sudah menyakitinya."

"Are? Apa yang salah dengan pernikahan? Yang menyakitinya kan sudah pergi. Pernikahan tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun Hinata. Yang menyakitkan adalah jika pasangan kita membuat kesalahan."

"Kakakku tidak pernah berpikir serumit itu, Nee-chan. Dia hanya tidak ingin disakiti lagi. Baginya menikah 1 kali sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi Tou-sama dan aku ingin kakakku mempertimbangkan hidup Hikari juga. Tou-sama memaksanya menikah dengan siapapun wanita pilihan Tou-sama. Nee-chan pasti sudah menebaknya kan? Sikap kakakku benar-benar tidak ramah kepada Nee-chan. Apa Sakura-nee marah?"

Sakura menggeleng. Bola emerald berkilat penuh tekat. "Aku menyesali pola pikir Naruto. Dia dan Shion sudah mengabaikan sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting."

"Naruto-nii laki-laki yang baik, Nee-chan. Saat ini dia hanya sedang bingung."

" Aku hanya ingin dia lebih dekat dengan Hikari. Kalau dia seperti ini terus..."

"Mungkin itulah hal yang diinginkan Kami-sama. Sakura-nee adalah jawaban dari semua doa-doaku dan Tou-sama."

Jawaban dari doa-doa? Sakura sudah sering disebut sebagai 'Haruno pembawa sial', idiot, sok tahu, gulali busuk, atau semacamnya. Tapi jawaban dari doa-doa? Apa dia benar-benar orang yang tepat untuk menyanding nama itu?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Ini malam ketiga Sakura menunggu Naruto hingga selarut ini. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi laki-laki pirang itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya atau bahkan sekedar memberi informasi. Naruto berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Satu jam setelah matahari terbit. Dan pulang kantor dini hari. Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Hikari? Sikapnya juga acuh bahkan selama hari libur. Dia seolah tengah menutup kesempatan bagi Hikari untuk mendekat.

Sakura cukup yakin, sekalipun tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, Minato terlihat kurang menyukai sikap Naruto yang sering menghilang dan sampai di rumah ketika pagi buta. Tidak banyak perubahan yang dilakukan laki-laki itu sekalipun dia sudah menikah. Bukannya sembuh, sikapnya semakin terlihat menjadi-jadi.

Beberapa kali Sakura menanyakan kondisi Naruto sebelum pernikahan kepada Hinata. Tapi, pembicaraan yang berkali-kali itu tidak pernah membuahkan hasil. Sakura tidak bisa menentukan sikap untuk menghadapi laki-laki keras kepala itu.

"Apa kau sudah tau dia ada di mana kali ini, Kabuto-san?"tanya Sakura dengan sedikit cemas. Ini sudah pukul 3. Kemarin mertuanya mengancam akan membakar Naruto hidup-hidup kalau laki-laki itu tidak kunjung pulang.

"Aku akan menyiapkan pasukan bodyguard untuk membawa Tuan Namikaze pulang, Nyonya. Jangan khawatirkan soal itu."

"Dengan membuat hampir seluruh wajahnya lebam seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak mengizinkanmu. Antarkan aku ke sana. Tunggu aku turun 15 menit lagi. Mengerti?"

"Baik Nyonya."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk memilih dandanan yang pas. Dengan tampilan seperti ini, dia akan menyeret Naruto pulang saat itu juga. Laki-laki tidak mungkin menolak.

"Ayo Kabuto-san. Kita berangkat."ujar Sakura. Kabuto menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Nyonya rumahnya dengan tidak mengerti. Memakai pakaian yang terlalu provokatif seperti itu... Apa yang direncanakan wanita bermata giok ini?

"Bawa beberapa pengawal. 2 saja. Usahakan kalian menunggu di luar sampai aku menyuruh kalian masuk. Mengerti?"

Kabuto mengangguk pasrah sembari membukakan pintu mobil. Rencana gila apapun, Kabuto berharap itu tidak akan membuatnya dipecat begitu saja.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menemukan Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu duduk di dekat meja bar. Menatap nyalang ke arah gelas yang sudah kosong. Wajahnya memerah. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, kenapa Naruto tidak memilih pulang?

"Naruto."panggil Sakura. Diguncangnya bahu Naruto pelan.

"Hooo... rambut permen!"

"Ayo pulang."

"Hei, hei, hei... Kau sudah belajar jadi orang yang cerewet ya?"tanya Naruto sembari mengetuk kepala Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin membawamu pulang dengan cara baik-baik."

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

Naruto berusaha mendorongnya. Hampir saja Sakura terjengkal ke lantai. Kalau saja tidak ada kursi di belakangnya, mungkin Sakura sudah terkapar memalukan di lantai.

Marah, Sakura mengambil gelas Naruto dan mengisinya dengan bir sisa. Menenggaknya cepat. Pahit. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura meminum minuman seperti itu. Nekat memang. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Dia butuh keberanian penuh untuk menghadapi sifat keras kepala Naruto.

Sakura berjalan mendekat. Mendekap tubuh suaminya sampai laki-laki itu terhimpit meja dan juga tubuhnya. Didekatkannya bibir mungilnya ke arah telinga Naruto. Setengah mati dia berusaha menahan malu. Sakura berharap, ini adalah kegilaan terakhir yang dia lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menurut. Kalau tidak, aku akan membuatmu malu di tempat ini sekarang juga, Na-ru-to-kun."bisik Sakura.

Tubuh laki-laki itu berubah kaku.

"Cih! Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"ejek Naruto sambil lalu. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan 'cengkraman' Sakura. Tapi sial! Gadis itu melekat terlalu kuat di tubuhnya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang membuat tubuh sempurna itu melebur menjadi satu dengan tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut denganku, aku akan menelanjangimu dan juga diriku di sini. Mungkin kita bisa melanjutkannya menjadi tontonan yang menarik. Kudengar, bercinta di tempat umum sudah menjadi tren. Bagaimana?"

Sial! Benar-benar sial! Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan wanita berambut permen ini sih? Ingin mengaturnya? Yang benar saja! Bahkan berkat wanita itu, rasa mabuk yang tadi menguasainya hilang seketika.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Kau menolak, terima saja hukumanmu. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau membawaku pulang."

Cup.

Bibir beramoma cherry itu membentur bibir Naruto. Lembut dan terkesan hati-hati.

"Kumohon, hentikan aku sebelum aku melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ini, Naruto."

Sakura memeluk leher Naruto dan memperdalam ciumannya. Dia sudah melakukan hal gila. Sekalian saja kalau begitu.

"Tu... Sak..."

Ya Tuhan... Gadis ini membuatnya nyaris gila. Apa sih maunya? Naruto nyaris kehilangan nafasnya ketika dengan perlahan Sakura membuka kancing kemeja Naruto. Gerakan jari lentik itu memang tidak terkesan seksi atau profesional. Tapi tetap saja! Naruto laki-laki normal!

"Sial!"Rutuk Naruto tepat sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Lengan kekarnya merengkuh tubuh Sakura hingga tubuh gadis itu lebih menempel pada tubuhnya.

Naruto ingat semua rasa memabukkan yang sempat dirasakannya malam itu. Malam ketika pertama kalinya tangan dan juga bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kulit Sakura. Sensasi rasa manis, asin, dan aroma cherry menguar di seluruh permukaan kulit putihnya. Tubuh ramping gadis itu terasa pas dalam pelukannya. Rambut gadis itu juga salah satu rambut terbaik yang pernah disentuhnya. Lembut, indah, dan beraroma cherry.

Sakura membuka matanya. Menatap tak mengerti ke arah suaminya yang tidak melepaskan cumbuan sekalipun semua kancing kemeja laki-laki itu sudah terbuka. Kami-sama, dia sudah menikahi laki-laki gila. Adegan seperti ini seharusnya cukup untuk membuat seseorang merasa amat malu. Karena bukan hanya mencumbu, adegan yang sudah dilakukan Sakura ini sudah mencapai tahap 'menelanjangi'.

Sebagai langkah terakhir, Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menuntun tangan itu untuk membuka risleting gaun berwarna merah superpendek yang dikenakannya. Pada awalnya, Naruto diam. Namun, begitu suara 'zip' pelan yang membuka seperempat dari panjang risletingnya, Naruto mencengkram tangan Sakura dan melepaskan ciuman gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nyonya Namikaze? Apa kau ingin memberi tontonan dengan bercinta di depan umum?"ejek Naruto.

"Kalau terpaksa, aku bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu Tuan Namikaze."

"Dasar gila!"

"Aku akan membawamu pulang. Dan ingat Namikaze. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal segila ini. Tapi kalau kau terus melakukan kebodohan yang seperti ini lagi, aku yakin akan membuatmu lebih malu dari saat ini. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau... benar-benar gila!"

"Aku akan bertingkah sesuai dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau bertingkah bodoh, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau bertingkah baik, aku juga akan bertingkah baik."

Sakura menarik lengan Naruto dan membimbingnya masuk ke mobil. Menghiraukan Kabuto yang tengah menyembunyikan semu merah di pipinya karena penampilan pasangan suami istri itu terlihat 'berantakan'. Siapapun pasti bisa menebak adegan apa saja yang terjadi dengan bibir keduanya yang bengkak, rambut yang berantakan, dan kemeja yang berantakan juga terbuka. Menunjukkan secara langsung kaus dalam tanpa lengan yang mencetak tubuh sempurna Naruto.

"Antarkan kami pulang Kabuto. Ambil jalan yang paling pendek. Kami harus segera beristirahat. Benar begitu kan Naruto-kun?"

Manik safir itu berputar. Membuang pandangannya jauh-jauh dari Sakura. Dia harus tidur lebih cepat. Tentu saja itu bukan hal yang mudah bagi Naruto karena semenjak ciuman panas mereka, Naruto jadi ingin melakukan hal yang lebih banyak dari sekedar ciuman.

Sial! Benar-benar sial! Apa yang harus dilakukannya malam ini? Menunggu gadis berambut permen ini tertidur? Membayangkan wajah tidur gadis itu saja sudah membuat kendalinya lepas. Bagaimana kalau dia harus tidur di samping gadis ini? Yang benar saja!

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Kuso!"rutuk Naruto. Dia tidak pernah sepusing ini bahkan ketika dia berhasil menenggak alkohol lebih banyak dari kemarin.

Naruto mencoba tenang dan membiarkan pandangannya pulih perlahan-lahan. Sekalipun nyaris setiap hari dia terbangun dalam keadaan _hangover_ , kondisi inilah yang paling membuatnya merasa buruk. Terlebih ingatan tentang apa yang dilakukan Sakura untuk menyeretnya pulang. Gadis gila yang terlanjur dinikahinya itu.

"Are? Kau sudah bangun?"

Sosok bertubuh ramping dengan rambut berwarna permen itu mendekat. Di tangannya terdapat mug berukuran sedang.

"Minumlah. Ini bisa mengurangi _hangover_ yang kau rasakan."

Naruto diam sembari menatap Sakura marah.

"Oh ayolah. Aku hanya ingin berbuat baik, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak segara mengambil mug dan meminumnya? Kau akan merasa nyaman dengan minuman ini. Setelah itu kau bisa mandi dan memakan sarapanmu."

"Pergi!"

"Aaa... Kau ingin aku memakai cara kemarin untuk memaksamu? Ingin mengulanginya lagi?"

"Dasar sinting! Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain membuatku frustasi?! Urusi saja urusanmu dan jangan ganggu aku!"

"Minum atau aku akan memaksamu meminumnya dari bibirku?"

Kedua bola berwarna safir itu terbelalak. Tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari 'istrinya'. Disambarnya mug itu dan meminumnya perlahan. Sensasi manis lembut, aroma teh yang membuat tenang, dan rasa asam yang menyegarkan dari perasan lemon memanjakan lidahnya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto sudah mengembalikan mug itu dalam keadaan kosong.

"Sekarang pergilah mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapanmu. Mau di meja makan atau di kamar saja?"

"Terserah."

"Di meja makan kalau begitu."putus Sakura sepihak.

Dan... Blam!

Pintu kamar Naruto tertutup. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menggeram. Berusaha menahan keinginan mengguncang tubuh mungil Sakura. Gadis permen itu sudah berani memerintahnya. Mengatur apa saja yang harus dilakukannya! Demi Tuhan! Apa-apaan dia? Naruto harus membalasnya.

.

.

"Kaa-chan? Apa Tou-chan akan turun?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Tou-chan kan sayang dengan Hikari. Dia akan sarapan bersama kita. Tenang saja."

Balita berambut pirang itu tersenyum senang dan melihat kembali ke arah sarapannya kali ini. ramen yang terbuat dari brokoli dan dihiasi potongan wortel yang sudah dibumbui. Siapapun yang memakan makanan itu tidak akan menyadari kalau hampir seluruh bahan pembuat ramen itu adalah sayur.

"Ck! Sial!"

Naruto hendak berbalik naik kembali ke kamar. Dasar wanita gila! Dia hendak memaksanya sarapan dengan anak kecil itu? Yang benar saja!

"Naruto, turunlah. Aku tau kau akan kembali ke kamar lagi. Tapi kau kan belum sarapan. Kalau kau tidak turun aku akan MEMAKSAMU MAKAN seperti yang kujanjikan."

"Kuso! Permen menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Sakura tersenyum dan menggiring Naruto duduk di samping Hikari. Benar-benar pemandangan yang langka. Balita itu memiliki semua fitur yang ada pada Naruto. Hanya warna mata dan warna kulit saja yang berbeda. "Aku memasak masakan kesukaanmu juga."

"Terserah."

"Hai, douzo."

Naruto menatap ramen berwarna hijau lembut dengan wangi kuah yang bahkan belum pernah diciumnya. Restoran ramen terbaik di Tokyo tidak pernah memiliki aroma menggoda seperti ini. Karenanya, tanpa sadar Naruto memakan ramen tanpa menghiraukan sekitar. 10 menit kemudian mangkuk berisi ramen miliknya sudah kosong.

"Apa ada lagi? Maksudku..."

"Mana mangkuknya? Akan kuisi ulang."

Naruto menyodorkan mangkuknya. Perhatiannya teralih ke arah Hikari yang masih berjuang makan menggunakan garpu. Bibir balita itu belepotan.

"Makan yang rapi, Hikari. Sini kubantu."

"Hikari... harus belajar makan sendiri, Tou-chan."balas balita itu penuh keyakinan.

"Ya, ya... aku tau. Tapi hari ini kau harus berangkat sekolah kan? Akan lebih cepat kalau aku membantumu."

Hikari menatap pria dewasa di hadapannya. Matanya membulat lucu seperti bambi.

"Nah Hikari, sekarang kau bersihkan wajahmu dulu dengan ini dan Tou-chan akan menyuapimu."pamit Sakura sembari menyodorkan kotak tisu.

"Kaa-chan tidak ingin menunggui Hikari?"

Sakura tersenyum. Diusapnya rambut pirang Hikari. " _Hai_. Kaa-chan akan tetap di sini. Makanlah."

Balita itu tersenyum gembira. Beberapa kali terdengar suara pekikan kebahagiaannya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Minato melihat keluarga kecil itu dengan senyum bahagia. Inilah yang selama ini diharapkannya. Sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini Shika? Apa yang menyenangkan dengan menenggelamkan diri di dalam kotatsu rumahku?"tanya Ino setelah untuk kesekian kalinya mendapati Shikamaru tergeletak di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Aku ingin merasakan ketenangan."

"Ketenangan dengan masuk di rumah orang lain? Sampai malam-malam kau datang kemari seperti ini?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menatap Ino dalam. Tepat di kedua netra berwarna langit itu. "Ada baumu di selimut kotatsu ini."

Blush.

Wajah Ino memerah. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan menutup matanya kembali.

"Te..Tentu saja ada sisa bau parfumku di sana. Kau selalu memaksaku tidur di kotatsu juga."protes Ino sembari melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah kepala nanas sahabatnya itu.

Shikamaru terkekeh melihat Ino yang mulai salah tingkah. "Kau tau alasan aku selalu kemari ketika banyak masalah yang datang? Rasanya permasalahan yang kuhadapi jadi lebih mudah setelah tidur di kotatsu ini."

"Baka. Kalau begitu bawa saja kotatsunya."

"Ayahmu akan menghajarku. Kotatsu ini properti favoritnya. Sudah lupa ya?"

"Terserah saja. Aku ingin membuat minum."

Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian. Berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tidak beraturan akibat kata-kata tukang tidur itu. Bahkan suara degupnya lebih kencang dari yang terakhir diingatnya selama Sai masih bersamanya.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru sibuk memikirkan masalah yang dihadapinya. Pertemuan keduanya dengan Temari, pertemuannya dengan si Namikaze yang terlihat dingin terutama ketika bertemu wanita, dan juga permintaan Ayahnya untuk segera menikah. Hubungan buruk antara Gaara dan Karin juga menjadi salah satu perhatiannya. Dan bagaimana jika Sasuke pulang dan mengetahui Sakura sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain?

Kami-sama... kenapa dia harus terlahir sebagai orang jenius? Kecendrungan seorang jenius selalu seperti ini. Memikirkan banyak hal dalam waktu bersamaan. Sementara masalah ini terlalu kompleks.

"Sebenarnya kepala nanasmu itu penuh dengan pikiran apa sampai kau lupa berkedip sejak 3 menit yang lalu? Hm?"tanya Ino sembari meletakkan segelas teh gandum di atas meja. "Minumlah. Setelah itu ceritakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan."

Tangan kekar Shikamaru meraih gelas mungil berisi teh itu. Meneguknya lambat sebelum menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino.

"Terlalu banyak hal. Aku butuh sedikit hiburan dengan mendengarmu mengomel."

"Are? Kau mengatakan apa? Kau mengataiku cerewet? Baka Shika! Akan kubuat kau menyesal dengan kata-katamu tadi!"

Shikamaru tergelak. Tangan Ino yang tergenggam mendarat bertubi-tubi di punggungnya. Bukannya merasa menyesal, laki-laki itu malah terlihat menikmati.

"Cukup. Rasanya menyebalkan kalau kau tidak melawan dan hanya tertawa, Baka. Kau menerima pukulanku seolah itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan."protes Ino setelah tidak mendapat perlawanan apapun dari Shikamaru.

Puk.

Tangan Shikamaru menepuk puncak kepala Ino dengan lembut. "Kau yang seperti ini membuatku teringat kalau hidupku cukup berharga. Terima kasih, Ino."

Setelah puas melihat wajah Ino yang memerah, Shikamaru kembali tenggelam dalam kotatsu tanpa melihat usaha Ino untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya. Ino bersumpah, kalau satu kali lagi Shikamaru membuat jantungnya seperti ini, Ino akan melempar laki-laki itu keluar. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengakui debaran tidak wajar yang dirasakannya pada sahabatnya ini.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Tersenyum terus, eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Uchiha?"tanya laki-laki bertubuh gempal dengan surai coklat yang menghiasi kepala bulatnya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

"Memikirkan gadismu?"

"Enyahlah, Chouji. Kau menggangguku saja."

"Aku? Mengganggu bagaimana? Justru sejak tadi kau tidak memperhatikan pekerjaanmu dan sibuk menerawang ke jendela. Melihat dari bagaimana struktur gedung ini, terutama ruangan tempat kita _meeting_ ini, tidak mungkin kau sedang melirik gadis seksi dari balik jendela itu. Kita ada di lantai 26."

"Kau hanya berpikiran tentang makanan dan wanita. Cari topik lain ketika berbicara denganku."

Chouji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bukankah normal jika laki-laki membahas soal wanita di saat seperti ini? Mereka masih muda.

"Mereka adalah surga dunia. Makanan dan juga para gadis. Kecuali kau seorang _gay_ , kau pasti akan memahami apa yang kumaksud."

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jendela. Menerawang jarak ribuan kilometer yang memisahkan dirinya dengan satu-satunya wanita yang mendekam indah di hatinya.

Sakura...

Bahkan saat ini, di ruangan ini, Sasuke bisa mencium aroma _cherry_ lembut yang biasa menguar dari rambut gadis itu. Sasuke sangat merindukannya. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini Sasuke harus berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tergoda menghubungi Sakura karena takut kuliah mereka akan terganggu.

Kami-sama... Apa gadis itu merindukannya? Apa saat ini gadis itu tengah menatap fotonya dan berharap tentang kepulangannya? Apakah gadis itu masih... mencintainya?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Naruto memutar bola matanya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju mobil pribadinya. Meninggalkan wanita dengan rambut permen kapas di belakangnya.

"Hei? Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan istri? Naruto no Baka!"teriak Sakura di tengah usahanya mengejar suaminya itu. Sekalipun berteriak dan menjadikan dirinya bahan tontonan, Naruto tidak berusaha menghentikan langkahnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak berbalik!

"Luar biasa. Kau membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian hari ini. kau harus bertanggung jawab."omel Sakura. Tubuhnya kini sudah sejajar dengan Naruto. Langkah cepat laki-laki itu sudah bisa diimbangi olehnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kemari?"tanya Naruto. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Aku sendiri? Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Untuk?"

"Aku ingin tau apakah setelah ini kau akan pergi ke bar lagi? Mabuk seperti biasanya?"

Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap Sakura dingin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau hampir selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau bisa mati muda kalau begitu."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku istrimu. Kurasa upacara kemarin sangat sakral. Bahkan seluruh identitasku berubah menjadi Namikaze Sakura."

"Terserah saja. Dasar aneh."

"Tidak semua permasalahan diselesaikan dengan alkohol. Kau masih memiliki banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan, Naruto."

"Dengar, kau tidak tau apapun tentang masalahku. Jadi jangan bersikap sok akrab. Kau sudah mendapat bagian yang diinginkan kebanyakan wanita. Uang yang banyak dan sejumlah kartu kredit yang _unlimited_."

"Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh."

"Hal bodoh?"

"Ya. Mabuk, pulang tengah malam, memiliki banyak sekali teman wanita, tidak mau menikah, dan menghiraukan balita yang butuh kasih sayang. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk bertingkah seperti orang yang putus asa."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, Gulali!"

"Oh, terserah saja. Kurasa kita harus membuka pikiran dan belajar untuk kompromi. Kau menyetujui semua persyaratan yang kuajukan, dan sebagai gantinya, aku tidak akan mengganggumu seperti ini."

Laki-laki itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura. Jengkel dengan respon laki-laki pirang itu, Sakura melepas sandal berhak 5 cm miliknya dan melempar tepat di punggung Naruto.

"Ittai! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" teriak Naruto. Sepatu Sakura cukup keras. Naruto bahkan yakin punggungnya akan memar tak lama lagi.

"Kau menghiraukanku!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau menyebalkan! Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku akan membalas semua sikap tidak masuk akalmu?"

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Cepat selesaikan sekarang dan jangan muncul lagi di kantorku. Hari ini kau membuatku menjadi tontonan."

Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah. "Kau yakin kau akan menuruti apa yang kuminta?"

"Katakan saja. Jangan berbelit-belit."

"Pertama, aku tidak suka melihatmu mabuk. Apapun jenis alkohol yang ada, kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya."

"Yang benar saja?"gumam Naruto tanpa protes lebih lanjut. Melihat respon suaminya yang tenang-tenang saja, Sakura melanjutkan.

"Kedua, setiap pagi dan juga malam kau harus ikut makan malam keluarga bersama Tou-sama, Hinata, dan Hikari."

"Kau berusaha menghukumku atau bagaimana?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Tidak habis pikir dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir suaminya. "Mereka keluargamu. Aku hanya ingin kau menghabiskan waktu dengan keluargamu. Apa aku salah?"

"Oke, terserahlah. Ada syarat lain?"

"Ketiga, jangan terus mengingat masa lalu yang tidak perlu. Kau akan berkubang dalam kesedihan kalau terus memikirkannya. Mulailah hidup dengan tenang Naruto. Kau harus menyingkirkan semua kekhawatiran yang tidak perlu."

"Baiklah. Ada syarat lain?"

"Tersenyumlah. Kau berhak untuk setidaknya merasakan bahagia. Itu saja."

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Gadis itu tidak meminta persyaratan yang menuju pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak mengajukan syarat untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Senyum mengembang di bibir merah mudanya. "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa. Sungguh."

Naruto menduga ada sekrup atau sambungan saraf yang lepas di otak gadis itu. Benar-benar gadis abnormal. Dia menawarkan sesuatu yang besar tapi gadis itu tidak menginginkan apa-apa.

"Mau berjabat tangan?"tawar Sakura. Uluran tangan itu disambut Naruto dengan berat hati. Selama beberapa detik mereka berjabat tangan, senyum Sakura berubah menjadi seringai jahil.

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu menarik tangan kanan Naruto kuat dan menggigit jari telunjuknya.

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"pekik Naruto. Gigitan Sakura cukup kuat. Laki-laki pirang itu berusaha melepaskan jarinya. Namun gagal karena tarikan Sakura. Gadis itu melepaskan gigitannya ketika merasa cukup yakin bahwa Naruto sudah kesakitan.

"Itu balasan atas sikap menyebalkanmu hari ini. Kau meninggalkanku, kau mengabaikan pembicaraanku, dan kau mengataiku gulali. Namaku Namikaze Sakura. Kalau-kalau kau lupa." Sakura memberi peringatan dan beranjak menuju mobil Naruto yang terparkir.

Naruto ingin mengumpat sekencang yang ia bisa. Namun keinginan itu tertahan begitu menyadari bahwa umpatan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya saat ini. Dan gadis itu... dia benar-benar makhluk paling menyusahkan yang telah mengguncang ketenangan jiwanya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hai minna. Ketemu lagi sama Chiyo (apaan sih author gajhe...). Nah, ini adalah chapter yang dulu pernah saya janjikan. Chapter 5 dimana Sasuke baru mulai muncul. Fiuh... Saya udah bales review melalui PM untuk yang punya akun. Dan untuk pertanyaan kalian satu-satu... saya bisa menjawabnya seiring berkembangnya cerita dalam fic ini. At least, Chiyo sangaaattt berterima kasih atas semua masukan dari para reviewer.

Chiyo juga minta maaf (untuk yang kedua kalinya) karena posting sesuatu yang agak 'panas' selama bulan puasa ini. Jumpa lagi selepas lebaran ya. Dan selamat lebaran bagi yang merayakan.

Oh ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan **RnR, oke**? Kritik dan saran termasuk segala jenis typo yang bertebaran akan diterima. Arigatou. Jaa matta ne, minna. ^o^


	6. Chapter 6, Deeping

**I don't own Naruto.**

 **Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **But this story is mine. Please enjoy the story. ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Summary: "Shion-nee adalah cinta pertamanya. Mereka cukup bahagia ketika menikah..." / "Kakakku tidak pernah berpikir serumit itu, Nee-chan. Dia hanya tidak ingin disakiti lagi. Baginya menikah 1 kali sudah lebih dari cukup..." / "Kumohon, hentikan aku sebelum aku melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ini, Naruto." / "Aku akan bertingkah sesuai dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau bertingkah bodoh, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau bertingkah baik, aku juga akan bertingkah baik."/ "Tersenyum terus, eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Uchiha?"/ "...Namaku Namikaze Sakura. Kalau-kalau kau lupa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **6\. Deeping**

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Aroma _cherry_ menusuk-nusuk hidung membuat tubuhnya 'bereaksi'. Dia benci keadaan seperti ini. Selama 2 minggu setelah Sakura melakukan hal gila untuk membawanya pulang dari bar, reaksi tubuhnya selalu seperti ini.

"Gadis menyebalkan. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku?"gerutunya sembari menatap gadis yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Wajah Sakura begitu lembut dan damai. Dengkur halusnya membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kalau tidur dia terlihat lemah. Coba saja kalau bangun. Tingkahnya selalu membuat kepalaku pusing. Dasar _tsundere_."gumam Naruto.

Laki-laki pirang itu merebahkan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidur. Merubah posisinya sampai tidak menghadap Sakura. Berusaha memejamkan mata. Benar saja, kehidupan tanpa alkohol sangat memusingkan. Dia selalu kesulitan untuk tertidur karena Sakura memaksanya membuang semua persedian alkohol yang ada di rumah. Melarangnya untuk pergi ke bar atau _club_. Dasar gadis aneh.

.

.

Air dingin membasahi kerongkongan Sakura. Kegelisahan yang didapatinya karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia terkejut ada sosok laki-laki yang tidur di sampingnya. Sekalipun sudah berbulan-bulan itu terjadi, tetap saja membuatnya panik. Kegelisahan itu berkurang ketika Sakura melirik jari manis kirinya dan mendapati cincin berlian sederhana yang terselip di sana. Dia sudah menikah. Wajar saja kan kalau dia tidur di satu tempat dengan suaminya?

"Tidak... jangan..."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Apa Naruto mengigau? Penasaran, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar.

"Naruto?"

Laki-laki itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Alisnya berkerut dan seluruh tubuhnya berpeluh. Semenjak tidak mengonsumsi alkohol, tidur dengan penuh kegelisahan selalu mewarnai tidurnya.

"Jangan... kumohon..."

"Naruto?" Sakura mengguncang bahu Naruto lembut. Berharap laki-laki itu terbangun dari apapun mimpinya. Tapi laki-laki itu bergeming. Gerakan tubuhnya semakin gelisah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura memeluk tubuh tegap itu dan mengelus rambut pirangnya secara ritmis. Gerakan yang semula gelisah itu perlahan mulai tenang. Kerutan di dahi Naruto berkurang dan gumaman di bibirnya perlahan hilang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu sampai kau jadi begini Naruto? Apa benar hanya karena sebuah perceraian kau jadi terlihat kacau seperti ini?"gumam Sakura tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Rasa nyaman yang dirasakannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu mengundang rasa kantuk. Sakura kembali terlelap dengan masih memeluk Naruto. Menikmati wangi citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berubah. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mencair. Hari ini, entah mengapa Sakura terketuk ingin menghilangkan duka yang dirasakan Naruto. Tidak hanya menyembuhkan kehausan Hikari akan sosok ibu, tapi juga menjadi tempat sandaran terbaik bagi Naruto, suaminya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau melotot? Apa ada berita penting yang disampaikan atasanmu, Shika?"tanya Ino. Laki-laki berambut nanas yang duduk di hadapannya itu masih belum bereaksi. Matanya masih tertuju pada ponselnya seolah ponsel itu mengirimkan berita duka dari neraka.

"Ada apa?"desak Ino. Kali ini mengguncang lengan atas Shikamaru agar mendapat perhatian penuh darinya.

"Sasuke..."

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke-chan, Shika?"

"Dia pulang ke Jepang Ino. Dia memintaku menjemputnya."

Gadis pirang itu tertawa begitu tau hanya karena berita itu saja Shikamaru terlihat pucat. Seolah darah sudah tersedot habis dari darahnya.

"Harusnya kau senang Shika. Kita sudah lama tidak melihat Sasuke-chan kan? Kenapa harus merasa panik?"

"Apa kau lupa kondisi Sakura saat ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala gemas. Ino luar biasa menyebalkan saat seperti ini. Otak encer wanita itu tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Sakura yang sekarang adalah Sakura yang sudah menjadi istri orang lain. Dia bukan lagi pacar Sasuke. Dan kau pikir apa yang pertama kali akan ditanyakan olehnya kalau bukan Sakura, Ino?"

Ino tersedak jus mangga yang diminumnya. Kenapa bayangan tentang itu tidak terpikir olehnya? Padahal sudah jelas sekali hampir 3 tahun Sasuke tidak memberi kabar. Tentu saja 'mereka' lupa memberitahukan kabar itu kepada Sasuke. Berita menikahnya Sakura di awal kedatangan Sasuke hanya akan membunuh pria itu.

"Ap...apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku akan memberitahu Sakura dan..."

"Aku ke bandara sekarang."

Shikamaru berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke meja kasir. Membayar makan siang mereka tanpa menunggu Ino bersiap.

"Tunggu Shika! Aku ikut."

"Terserah saja. Jangan berlama-lama Ino."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Baka Otouto. Kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung karena datang tanpa mengabari? Kau lihat ibu? Dia tidak berhenti menitikkan air mata karena kepulanganmu yang tidak didului dengan kabar. Kau bahkan mengabari Shikamaru tapi tidak dengan kami."omel Itachi pada adik semata wayangnya.

"Yare yare... kau berlebihan Aniki. Kau tidak senang aku pulang?"tanya Sasuke dengan senyum jahil. Dia tau Itachi akan menyerah dan duduk di sampingnya. Balkon kamar Sasuke tepat menghadap jalan pertokoan. Membuat mereka bisa mengamati lalu lalang yang ada di hadapannya. Keramaian yang sangat dirindukan oleh Sasuke setelah 3 tahun pergi.

"Kami semua senang. Tapi sikapmu itu memang mengejutkan. Seharusnya kau tidak membuat kami sepanik ini."

"Tidak akan kuulang. Aku janji."

"Kau tidak akan mengulanginya karena setelah ini kau tidak akan pergi ke luar negeri lagi. Benar begitu kan?"

Sasuke tergelak. Sikap kakaknya ini benar-benar menggelikan. Laki-laki yang terkesan dingin itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melihat adiknya kembali dari perjalanan jauh. Yang benar saja. Mereka sama-sama bukan anak kecil. Itachi sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki 1 putra. Itachi sendiri sudah meneruskan restoran soba turun-temurun milik keluarga Uchiha. Sementara Sasuke... usianya sudah 24 tahun. Sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya tanpa bertanya pertimbangan siapapun kecuali itu memang dibutuhkan.

"Kakak tau? Ketika aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki kembali di Tokyo, aku sempat kebingungan. Banyak sekali yang berubah. Banyak tempat yang nyaris tidak kukenali. Aku takut... terjadi banyak perubahan yang tidak dapat kuterima. Apakah semua teman yang kukenal masih sama? Apakah keluargaku akan memberikan sambutan sehangat yang aku ingat? Aku ketakutan. Sampai akhirnya aku meminta Shikamaru menjemputku. Dia datang bersama Ino. Mereka berdua memperlakukanku sama persis dengan sebelum aku pergi. Aku lega sekali."

"Kau merasakan semua itu karena kau menutup diri selama 3 tahun terakhir. Selama bertahun-tahun kau hanya mengirim email kepada keluargamu 1 bulan sekali. Seolah menjadi pertanda kau masih hidup saja. Kau tidak mengabari teman-temanmu. Banyak hal yang sudah berubah, itu benar. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari itu semua yang boleh kau sesali."

"Aku tau."

Itachi tersenyum sembari menjitak kepala adiknya. "Kau bertambah dewasa dalam beberapa hal. Tingkahmu yang seperti ini membuatku merasa tua."

"Umur 34 memang sudah tua kan? Baka Aniki."

"Yare yare... terserah saja."balas Itachi malas. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ah, lupa. Ibu menunggumu di bawah Sasuke."

" _Hai_. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Sepeninggal kakaknya, Sasuke kembali melamun. Apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukannya setelah ini? Menemui Sakura? Melamarnya?

Tidak... dia tidak mungkin melakukannya dulu tanpa adanya pekerjaan. Dia harus mengurus kepindahannya ke kantor pusat yang ada di Jepang. Menemui bagian kepegawaian dan memberikan surat dari kantor lamanya.

"Kuharap kau masih Sakura yang sama. Maafkan aku. Bahkan setelah pulang ke Jepang pun aku masih belum bisa menemui dirimu dulu Sakura. Bukannya aku pengecut. Aku hanya... ingin bertemu denganmu dan merancang kehidupan kita sebagai satu keluarga. Kuharap ini semua tidak mengubah apapun."gumamnya.

Sasuke menatap ke arah bulan dan merapalkan banyak doa. Pertemuannya dengan Sakura kali ini harus berakhir dengan bahagia. Bagaimanapun caranya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

.

"Apa penjelasanku semalam kurang jelas, Murakame? Kalau kau tidak melakukan tiltrasi terlebih dahulu, kita tidak bisa melakukan uji produknya. Lagipula, apa sih yang kau lakukan 1 minggu terakhir? Ini hanya soal sederhana. Aku hanya memintamu untuk melakukan tiltrasi yang bahkan anak SD saja mampu melakukannya."

"Ma...Maaf Hinata-san. Ini benar-benar..."

Brak. Laporan berisi hasil kerja Murakame dilempar begitu saja oleh Hinata. Dia harus memulai penelitiannya dari awal hanya karena kecerobohan seseorang seperti ini.

"Perbaiki itu dan keluar dari ruanganku. Aku akan melaporkan pada bagian produksi kalau uji produk tidak bisa dilakukan sekarang."

Murakame membungkuk 90 derajat sebelum keluar dari ruangan Hinata. Wanita muda itu salah satu pimpinan perusahaan yang memiliki standar tinggi dalam menilai pekerjaan. Dia tidak segan memecat karyawannya jika karyawan yang dipimpin dirasa kurang kompeten olehnya. Dengan mata lavender pucatnya, rambut indigo yang disanggul tinggi, dan keseriusannya dalam menangani sesuatu membuat wanita itu dikenal sebagai ratu es di kalangan para pekerja.

Wajar saja. Hinata terbiasa hidup dalam kesempurnaan dan ketepatan. Sesuatu yang tidak sesuai perkiraannya adalah sesuatu yang salah. Begitu juga dengan bagaimana cara Hinata menata hidupnya. Laki-laki, keluarga, dan juga pekerjaannya. Semua haruslah sempurna.

.

.

"Jadi Tuan Uchiha, anda sudah bekerja di Dubai selama 1 tahun? Kau juga tercatat sebagai mahasiswa selama masa kontrak percobaan?"

"Benar."

"Baiklah... Sepertinya kau memang memiliki kualifikasi seperti yang diterangkan Tobi. Kuharap semua yang tertulis memang benar-benar bentuk dari dedikasimu terhadap perusahaan."

"Saya akan sangat berusaha, Orochimaru-san."

"Bagus. Semangat yang luarbiasa di awal bekerja. Selamat bergabung kalau begitu, Tuan Uchiha."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

"Baiklah... Aku akan ke sana... Ya... Tunggu saja... Ne..."

Hinata menutup ponselnya dan mendengus sebal. Dia tidak suka seluruh rencananya gagal. Dia harus menyelesaikan banyak proyek dalam 3 bulan terakhir ini. Sementara sepupu jauhnya, Hyuuga Neji, sibuk mengurus pernikahannya dan membuat Hinata pusing karena permintaannya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Dia pemaksa yang luar biasa. Dasar aneh."gerutu gadis bermata amethyst itu.

Tanpa menyadari sekitarnya, atau lebih tepatnya menyadari lantai basah yang baru saja di pel oleh karyawan di sana, Hinata berlari dan...

BRUK!

"Aw."

Sengatan nyeri yang dirasanya di pelipis tidak sebanding dengan sesuatu yang terasa menyangga dadanya. Mata Hinata terbelalak ketika menyadari tangan laki-lakilah yang menyangga 'tubuhnya'.

"Ap...Ap...apa yang kau lakukan dasar hentai!"

Buagh!

Laki-laki yang semula ada di bawahnya itu jatuh terkapar. Bagian belakang kepala laki-laki itu membentur lantai dengan keras. Sementara Hinata berjalan menjauh sembari mendekap dadanya dengan air mata yang membayang di sudut kedua matanya.

"Tunggu... Apa salahku?"tuntut laki-laki berambut raven itu dengan tatapan galak. "Kau yang jatuh di atasku kan? Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau... Apa yang tadi kau sentuh?! Hah?!"

"Ap... " Sasuke membeku selama beberapa saat. Menyadari kalau selama beberapa detik tadi dia merasakan tekstur kenyal dari sesuatu yang... lembut? Apa mungkin... Kami-sama. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja di sini. Kenapa harus mengalami masalah menjijikkan seperti ini sih?

"Hei! Bukan salahku kan? Kau yang jatuh sendiri. Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?"protes Sasuke setelah berhasil berdiri tegak. Oh, ini buruk. Dia sudah menjadi tontonan massa sekarang. Banyak dari karyawan yang berlalu lalang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Po...Pokoknya..."

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Tangan kekarnya menarik lengan ramping Hinata. Membawa wanita menyebalkan itu menjauh dari kerumunan yang mulai terbentuk.

"Ba.. Baka! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Setelah menemukan lorong yang cukup sepi dari hingar-bingar karyawan, Sasuke melepaskan lengan wanita itu. Ekspresi dingin yang keluar dari kedua matanya mampu membekukan air dalam gelas. Hinata berusaha menjaga nafasnya agar tidak ikut membeku seperti air dalam bayangannya. Ya ampuuunn... bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki seperti ini?

"Nah, sekarang katakan apa masalahmu Nona? Jangan membuatku merasa seperti orang paling brengsek di dunia."

"Kau memang... _pervert!_ "

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakannya?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau... Kau sudah memegang dadaku!"

"Dan? Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang sengaja dan tidak? Apa aku terlihat sangat ingin melakukannya? Aku bahkan syok kau terjatuh di atasku. Reaksi tanganku hanya karena aku ingin melindungi diri."

"Tetap saja! Kau sudah menyentuh bagian tubuh yang amat kujaga!"

"Cih!"rutuk Sasuke. Amarah yang sudah menyebar di otaknya berusaha di tahan olehnya. Dia tidak boleh terpancing. "Aku memiliki pacar yang lebih dari segala-galanya dibandingkan kau, Nona. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik sekalipun kau cantik."

"Aku kasihan pada pacarmu karena harus terjebak dengan laki-laki mesum sepertimu."

"Oh ya? Aku juga cukup kasihan dengan siapapun pasanganmu karena kau terlihat seperti setan bermata putih yang galak."

"Baka!"

"Sadako!"

"Setan pantat ayam!"

...

Setelah beberapa teriakan dan juga ejekan yang tidak bermutu...

Sasuke terengah. Lelah untuk marah dan berteriak. Wanita ini memang benar-benar menguji ketahanan mentalnya. Emosinya sudah dipancing semaksimal mungkin. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dan menghancurkan segala kesempatan emas yang bisa dicapainya ketika bekerja. Dan sekalipun Uchiha tidak pernah bisa mengalah dalam banyak hal, kali ini Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

Sementara itu, Hinata berteriak histeris karena bukannya selesai, masalah yang dihadapinya malah menggantung dengan sempurna karena laki-laki itu meninggalkannya. Dia juga terlambat bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya.

"Awas saja kau pantat ayam... akan kubuat kau menyesal karena mengenal Namikaze Hinata."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Deidara berusaha menyadarkan Naruto yang melamun di tengah _meeting_ penting. Sejumlah _client_ hanya bisa menahan rasa penasaran atas sikap tidak biasa dari direktur perusahaan ternama di Jepang itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Naruto?"bisik Deidara setelah 10 dehaman darinya tidak mampu membuat Naruto bangun dari pikirannya.

"De...Dei-nii! Apa yang..."

Naruto terdiam. Ditatapnya satu per satu wajah orang yang duduk melingkar di hadapannya. Sial! Dia bahkan lupa kalau dia sedang _meeting_.

"Maaf. Ada beberapa hal yang menyita perhatianku tadi. Bisa kita lanjutkan diskusinya?"tanya Naruto. Beberapa dari rekan kerjanya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Apa memang ada permasalahan serius Namikaze-san? Kami akan menunda rapatnya beberapa jam kalau anda mau."

"Tidak usah. Yang kupikirkan sudah bertemu solusinya. Jadi, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Mengenai persetujuan proyek di Fukuoka. Kami sedang merencanakan pembangunan di distrik..."

.

.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. Rapat tadi dapat dilaluinya dengan baik sekalipun sempat terhenti karena lamunan konyolnya atas wajah Sakura. Kami-sama! Wanita itu tidak hanya mengusik ketika wujudnya ada. Tapi juga ketika raganya tidak ada di hadapan Naruto, kehadirannya sangat mempengaruhi.

"Banyak hal yang dilalui pengantin baru, eh?"tanya Deidara jahil.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Menikah bukan masalah yang harus dibicarakan sampai kau bertingkah seolah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bahagia."

"Kau tidak tau aku menikah dengan siapa kan?"

Deidara tertawa kencang. Membuat Naruto semakin sebal dengan wanita yang bahkan kehadirannya tidak ada di ruangan ini. Sakura telah sukses membuatnya menjadi bahan ejekan.

"Justru sebaliknya. Aku sangat mengenal gadis itu. Cukup lama malah. Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu."

"EH?"

"Dia sahabat baik adikku. Kau ingat Ino kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kami sudah berteman bahkan sebelum dia lahir."

"Jangan konyol, Dei-nii."

"Sungguh. Aku mengenal baik keluarganya. Pasangan yang saling mencintai. 2 tahun setelah menikah, mereka mendapatkan bayi cantik berambut pink yang diberi nama Sakura."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Apa dia tetanggamu?"

Deidara mengangguk. Tatapan matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit. Berusaha mengenal masa kecilnya dulu.

"Dia tetanggaku. Sebelum Ayahku membeli kediaman Yamanaka yang sekarang, kami tinggal di kawasan pertokoan Konoha. Dan secara kebetulan, Ayahku dan Ayah Sakura adalah teman baik selama kuliah. Ayah menikah lebih dulu dan ibu melahirkanku 1 tahun setelah pernikahan mereka. Tapi, aku tidak hanya mengenal keluarga Haruno saja. Aku juga mengenal beberapa keluarga lain. Termasuk keluarga sepupumu."

"Keluarga Uzumaki?"

"Ya." Deidara mengangguk.

"Dan bagaimana kau mengenal Sakura selama ini?"

"Kau ingin tau?"goda Deidara. Naruto merengut sebal dan memandang jendela ruangannya seolah tidak tertarik dengan topik yang membicarakan istrinya.

"Sakura gadis yang baik. Dia sangat peduli dengan keluarganya. Tapi masa lalunya buruk. Keluarganya hancur hanya karena kabar yang tidak benar. Ayahnya difitnah dan dipenjarakan. Ibunya sakit-sakitan semenjak itu. Dia yang masih SMA waktu itu berusaha menghidupi ibu dan juga adiknya. Karena masa lalunya, dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain hidup dalam penderitaan. Terutama kesepian."

Hening. Naruto hanya bisa menatap sosok seniornya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa benar itu yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Sakura begitu bertekat ingin menyelamatkan putranya?

"Tapi, yang tidak pernah hilang dari Sakura adalah... dia orang yang berisik. Sikapnya yang _tsundere_ itu masih belum hilang sekalipun sudah dewasa. Kau harus tahan dengan semua itu."

"Dei-nii..."

"Oke. Baiklah... sepertinya aku berbicara terlalu banyak. Orang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan kita sudah berdiri di depan pintumu sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Dan tentu saja, dia mendengar semua yang kita bicarakan dari awal."

Deidara berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. Menepuk kepala Sakura dengan tatapan sayang seorang kakak.

"Jaga dia ya? Hatinya benar-benar rapuh Sakura. Hanya kau yang keras kepala ini yang mampu membuatnya keluar dari zona bekunya."

"Um. Aku akan berusaha, Dei-nii."ujar Sakura yakin.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang saat ini tengah memandang sosok dua orang yang dikenalnya sembari mendengus sebal. Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya begitu mudah terikat dengan gadis merah muda itu? Kenapa gadis itu pandai membuat semua orang menyukainya? Kenapa?

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto sengit.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak suamiku yang cerewet ini berbelanja."

"Aku tidak tertarik."tolak Naruto dingin.

"Hei, baka! Apa kau ini memang hobi dipaksa? Aku sudah mengajakmu secara baik-baik."

"Dan aku sudah menolaknya, Permen."

"Kau ikut atau aku akan membuat keributan 'panas' di sini?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Sudah cukup banyak yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya. Sakura sudah membuatnya teringat dengan segala rasa di tubuh wanita itu hanya dengan wangi _cherry_ yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan beberapa hari ini Naruto bangun dalam dekapan wanita aneh itu. Dan membantahnya? Itu bukan pilihan yang baik karena Naruto amat yakin, sekali tubuhnya bersentuhan untuk kesekian kalinya dengan wanita itu, Naruto akan kehilangan semua pengendalian dirinya dan terjebak dalam candu yang tidak pernah habis.

"Baiklah. Terserah saja."

"Yey!"

Sakura terlonjak girang dan menarik tangan Naruto. Tidak peduli dengan raut malas yang ditampakkan suaminya.

"Kaa-chan berhasil mengajak Tou-chan mu, Hikari. Mari kita pergi sekarang."

Mata Naruto membulat. Menatap bingung sosok balita yang memiliki wajah persis sepertinya itu tanpa berkedip. Sakura sudah merencanakan ini. Sakura berusaha mendekatkannya dengan anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku sayang Tou-chan."ucap balita itu spontan sembari memeluk kaki Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto bergerak tanpa disadarinya. Diangkatnya tubuh balita itu ke dalam gendongannya dan berjalan bersama Sakura menuju mobil sport Jaguar kuning miliknya. Dalam diam, Sakura tersenyum. Dia tau sedikit demi sedikit dia sudah berhasil meluluhkan hati Naruto. Laki-laki itu akan menjadi ayah terbaik bagi Hikari. Dan mungkin juga... menjadi suami terbaik untuk Sakura. Siapa yang tau masa depan yang menanti mereka akan berakhir dengan indah? Sakura yakin masih ada kesempatan untuk meraihnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai minna... Di kesempatan kali ini, Chiyo ingin mengucapkan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin ya untuk semua umat muslim yang turut membaca fic nggak jelas ini.

Sebelumnya, Chiyo mau menyampaikan banyak terima kasih atas semua review yang... sampai Chiyo sendiri nggak tau mau bales gimana. Semua masukan yang kalian berikan bagus banget. Tapi, ada beberapa yang bisa direalisasikan karena sesuai dengan plot awal yang sudah disusun, dan ada juga yang nggak bisa. Gomennasai karena keterbatasan otak saya.

Untuk semua penggemar SasuHina, saya mau minta maaf dulu. Di chapter ini hanya bisa sampai sebatas itu dulu interaksi mereka. Maaf kalau agak garing. Saya mau menyelesaikan konflik yang terjadi antara Sasuke-Sakura plus Sakura-Naruto. Tapi Chiyo berjanji Chiyo nggak akan menelantarkan pairing SasuHina karena pairing ini selalu keren di mata saya. Lagian mereka berdua juga salah satu tokoh utama di sini. Saya nggak mungkin telantarkan begitu saja kan? Saya sudah mempersiapkan beberapa adegan romantis yang saya aja baper waktu bacanya (kamu emang tukang baper kalee). Tapi kalian harus sabar dengan semua kekurangan dan keterbatasan saya. (T^T)

At least, Selamat menikmati sajian aneh dari saya ini. See you next chap. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7, Knocking The Frozen Heart

**I don't own Naruto.**

 **Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **But this story is mine. Please enjoy. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary** : "Gadis menyebalkan. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku?"/ "Dia pulang ke Jepang Ino. Dia memintaku menjemputnya."/ "Sakura yang sekarang adalah Sakura yang sudah menjadi istri orang lain. Dia bukan lagi pacar Sasuke. Dan kau pikir apa yang pertama kali akan ditanyakan olehnya kalau bukan Sakura, Ino?"/ "Kuharap kau masih Sakura yang sama..."/"Kau memang... _pervert!_ "/"Awas saja kau pantat ayam... akan kubuat kau menyesal karena mengenal Namikaze Hinata."/ "Menikah bukan masalah yang harus dibicarakan sampai kau bertingkah seolah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bahagia."/ "Aku sayang Tou-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

 **7\. Knocking The Frozen Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan ditempatkan di bagian pengembangan Produksi. Kepindahanmu dan juga seluruh kebutuhanmu langsung kau bicarakan dengan Namikaze-san saja."terang Orochimaru setelah mengajak Sasuke berkeliling. Sebagai ketua bagian personalia, dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas pemeliharaan 'aset' SDM sebaik Sasuke. Dia yang harus turun langsung dalam adaptasi awal Sasuke bekerja di sana.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku bahkan harus berhubungan dengan Namikaze langsung."

"Tidak banyak karyawan yang bertahan dalam genggamannya. Dan percayalah, yang dilakukannya lebih dari cukup untuk menggerakkan 10 perusahaan di waktu yang bersamaan."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Dia sudah sangat akrab dengan betapa hebatnya seorang Namikaze dalam mengelola sesuatu. Tapi mengelola 10 perusahaan sekaligus?

"Ruangannya ada di sebelah sana. Ayo kuantar."

Orochimaru menunjuk direksi tujuan mereka dan memimpin perjalanan. Sasuke hanya diam. Mengekor di belakang Orochimaru.

"Namikaze-san, ada yang ingin bertemu anda."panggil Orochimaru setelah mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Masuk."

Tunggu! Namikaze yang dimaksud Orochimaru itu... seorang wanita?

Sasuke menggigil. Wanita semenyeramkan apa yang cocok dengan deskripsi laki-laki berwajah dingin ini?

"Aku hanya punya waktu 15 menit. Segera saja selesaikan..."

Suara itu menggantung. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter itu. Pandangan matanya yang semula lurus menatap bumi yang dipijaknya kini beralih menatap sosok wanita bertubuh mungil dan bersurai indigo. Astaga...

"Kau! Apa yang kau ingin lakukan di ruanganku, dasar hentai!"pekik wanita itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Langkahnya berderap menghampiri Sasuke dan terlihat... murka.

"Dan kau! Kenapa kau mengajak laki-laki ini masuk ruanganku Orochimaru?! Kau tidak tau dia adalah orang paling tidak... Aku tidak ingin dia masuk perusahaan ini dan menjadi bagian dari divisiku!"protes Hinata.

"Wow... wow... _take a little breathe_. Oke? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau berteriak Namikaze-san? Apa kau lupa ini sedang ada di kantor?" Orochimaru berusaha mengingatkan. Matanya beralih menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat... syok?

"Kenapa kau terlihat aneh, Uchiha?"selidik Orochimaru.

Hening. Orochimaru tidak tau apa dia harus berteriak girang karena pertengkaran yang tadinya 'mungkin' bisa terjadi, atau dia harus marah-marah pada Sasuke karena apapun yang sudah dilakukannya mengacaukan rencana kerjasama penting untuk perusahaan.

"Baiklah. Karena kalian berdua tidak mau mengucapkan apapun padaku, aku yang memutuskan. Uchiha, kau di luar sebentar. Aku butuh bicara 4 mata dengan Namikaze-san."putus Orochimaru yang langsung disambut senyum kemenangan dari Hinata.

"Tapi..." Sasuke berusaha memprotes. Namun gelengan kepala yang dilakukan Orochimaru membuatnya berhenti.

"Kau di luar. Dan aku berbicara dengannya. Setelah itu kau masuk lagi dan aku sudah memiliki solusi untuk kalian berdua. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar suara berat milik Orochimaru.

"Jadi begini sebenarnya Namikaze-san..."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Sakura keluar dari taksi yang dinakinya. Tersenyum puas dengan berbagai macam belanjaan bahan makanan yang dibelinya selepas pulang dari Rumah Sakit. Langkahnya memasuki gerbang rumah terhenti ketika melihat sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang yang menghampirinya.

"Ano... Apakah aku bisa bertemu anggota keluarga Namikaze?"tanya wanita itu dengan takut-takut. Seolah tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Aku akan menyampaikan apapun yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"Ah... Etto... Aku hanya ingin bertemu... Apa Naruto ada?"

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut. Menatap bingung wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Apa perlunya wanita ini dengan suaminya?

"Kau bisa berbicara padaku terlebih dahulu kalau kau mau. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Naruto-kun. Di jam seperti ini dia belum pulang dari kantornya."

Kedua bola mata wanita pirang itu terbelalak. Sufix –kun yang digunakan gadis itu... Apa dia...

"Kita bisa berbicara. Kau ingin masuk ke dalam?"tawar Sakura dengan ramah. Gelengan enggan wanita di hadapannya membuat senyumnya lenyap seketika.

"Oh baiklah. Sepertinya itu sesuatu yang serius. Bisa kau tunggu aku sebentar? Aku akan meletakkan belanjaanku dulu."

Wanita itu mengangguk sembari memperhatikan langkah Sakura yang mulai menjauhinya. Perilaku yang terang saja membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu? Dan apa yang berusaha dicarinya dengan menemui Naruto?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Haruskah aku terjebak di sini bersamamu?"keluh Hinata. Wajah cantiknya redup seolah tanpa gairah. Wanita berambuh indigo itu terlihat gusar sekaligus bosan. Hari ini dia sudah menghabiskan 4 jam ketenangannya bersama laki-laki mesum berambut raven yang duduk bagaikan patung di hadapannya.

"Hn."

"Kau juga terlihat saaanggaaatt membosankan."ujar Hinata lagi. Mencoba memancing respon laki-laki itu.

"Hn."

Oke. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Dia akan mengusulkan kepada Naruto untuk memecat Orochimaru. Laki-laki berwajah dingin itu telah memaksanya bekerja bersama Sasuke setidaknya 80 jam seminggu. Yang benar saja! 100% jam kerjanya harus bekerja bersama robot berjalan?

"Kalau kau memelototiku seharian seperti itu, kita tidak akan memeriksa lapangan dengan benar. Dan aku harus terjebak bersamamu lebih lama."komentar Sasuke setelah Hinata memandanginya paling tidak selama 15 menit.

"Kau pikir aku senang dengan kondisi ini?"

"Entahlah."balas Sasuke acuh. Tangannya menulis cepat apa saja yang ditemukannya tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi Hinata yang siap meledak.

"Dasar robot! Tidak bisakah kau membuatku merasa setidaknya sedang berbicara dengan manusia?!"

"Kalau kau mengajakku berdebat soal yang tidak penting, maaf saja. Kreadibilitasku terhadap pekerjaan akan berkurang."

Hinata mencubit lengan Sasuke. Tidak tahan dengan amarah yang menumpuk. Dia harus terjebak dengan laki-laki membosankan yang bahkan lebih kaku dari baja. Dan jangan lupakan fakta pertemuan pertama mereka yang menyebalkan.

"Sakit!"pekik Sasuke. Oh Kami-sama! Hukum dia kalau dia memang memiliki kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan. Tapi setelahnya, jauhkan wanita meyebalkan ini dari hidupnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"teriak Hinata dengan frustasi. Wanita itu berjalan meninggalkannya dengan kaki terhentak-hentak sepanjang jalan. Seolah tengah memprotes bumi karena kehadirannya.

"Dasar aneh. Pekerjaannya hanya marah saja. Apa yang bagus dari wanita itu sampai memungkinkannya menjalankan 10 perusahaan sekaligus?"gerutu Sasuke setelah sosok berambut indigo itu lenyap.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke membenci wanita yang berisik dan _tsundere_. Baginya, wanita yang pantas menyandang sifat itu hanya satu orang. Dan itu adalah Sakura.

Sasuke teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis berambut permen kapas itu. Waktu itu usianya baru 5 tahun. Dia tidak tau kalau gadis itu adalah anak seorang dokter di kawasan pertokoan mereka yang terkenal hebat. Dia hanya tau kalau gadis itu menyebalkan, pengganggu, cerewet, dan _tsundere_ tingkat akut.

Tapi gadis itulah satu-satunya orang yang mau mendengarkan segala keluhannya. Yang sabar ketika Sasuke mengalami fase sulit saat kakaknya kuliah di tempat yang jauh. Dia juga satu-satunya orang yang percaya padanya ketika banyak orang yang meragukannya. Bahkan ketika dia harus bertengkar hebat dengan Gaara karena pacar Gaara kebetulan 'dekat' dengan Sasuke dan kelompok persahabatan mereka menjadi retak. Sakura yang saat itu mendamaikan hingga perpecahan tidak sampai terjadi.

Sasuke tidak sadar ketika langkahnya terhenti tak jauh dari kebun binatang Ueno Zoo. Kebun binatang yang baginya telah menyimpan banyak kenangan. Ciuman pertamanya bersama Sakura. Tempat kencannya pertama kali dengan gadis itu. Dan banyak hal indah lainnya. Ya Tuhan... dia benar-benar merindukan gadis itu.

"Kaa-chan tunggu!"

Pekikan nyaring bocah laki-laki berumur 4 tahun yang keluar dari gerbang kebun binatang menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan. Mata _onyx_ -nya mengamati balita yang tampak sehat itu.

"Kaa-chan kan sudah bilang, kalau kau terus-terusan di sana Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan akan meninggalkanmu."

Deg! Suara lembut itu...

"Ne, Hikari. Hukumanmu baru selesai kalau kau berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kalau Kaa-chan mengatakan kita pulang, kau harus menurut. Kau tidak kasihan Tou-chanmu menunggu di kafe sejak tadi? Hm?"

Sasuke berusaha mengejar sosok yang tengah berbicara pada balita itu. Sial! Bahkan wanita itu mengenakan topi rajutan yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Apa benar dia...

"Aku minta maaf Kaa-chan. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Baiklah."

Kini balita itu merentangkan lengannya dan memeluk leher wanita itu. Memosikan dirinya dengan nyaman dalam gendongan wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Kaa-chan'. Berkat gerakan sang balita, posisi topi hangat yang dikenakan wanita itu bergeser dan menampakkan sebagian dari rambutnya.

Merah muda.

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika sosok itu sepenuhnya membalikkan badan dan... Kami-sama! Rambut merah muda. Netra yang berwarna emerald yang terlihat riang ketika melihat ke arah balita berambut pirang dalam gendongannya.

"Sa... Sakura..."gumam Sasuke.

Namun sayang, gumamannya itu hanya memanggil angin. Wanita itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan tetap berjalan sembari sesekali melemparkan candaan pada bocah dalam gendongannya.

4 tahun. Hanya 4 tahun lamanya dia meninggalkan Sakura. Apa waktu sudah berjalan begitu cepat hingga dia harus dihukum seberat ini?

Kaa-chan? Tidak tidak... ini skenario hidup paling buruk yang pernah ada. Tidak bisa menemui Sakura karena mimpi yang harus diraih olehnya adalah satu hal. Dan melihat gadis yang dicintainya menyandang gelar ibu tanpa diketahui olehnya? Itu satu-satunya hal yang dapat merenggut seluruh jiwanya dalam sekejap.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Naruto menatap trotoar jalan dari tempatnya duduk hari ini. Merasa sedikit aneh karena selama 2 minggu terakhir ini dia menuruti hampir semua yang dikatakan gadis berambut merah jambu yang secara hukum adalah istrinya.

Naruto tidak protes ketika Sakura secara sepihak memutuskan untuk berbelanja dan menyeretnya dari kegiatan kantor yang cukup padat. Bahkan di beberapa waktu tertentu, gadis itu berani menunggunya di ruangannya selama _meeting_ berlangsung padahal seluruh karyawannya tidak akan berani melakukan itu. Tidak protes ketika Sakura menyeretnya makan bersama anak, adik, dan juga ayahnya. Diam saja ketika Sakura memaksanya membantunya di dapur bersama Hikari.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya berubah. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya mencair. Tidak ada perasaan takut ketika Sakura memintanya tetap tinggal seperti yang pernah terjadi pada wanita lain yang dikencaninya.

"Menunggu lama?"tanya Sakura riang. Di pelukannya terdapat Hikari yang tengah tertawa karena Sakura mencubit lembut pipi tembamnya.

"Entahlah."balas Naruto seolah tidak peduli.

Sakura tersenyum ketika menyadari tidak ada nada amarah dan juga dingin seperti yang biasa dipakai laki-laki itu ketika berbicara dengannya. Hal itu merupakan kemajuan yang menyenangkan.

"Maaf. Tadi Hikari bersikeras melihat pinguin lebih lama. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk cepat karena kau sudah sampai."

"Sudahlah. Bukan apa-apa. Dia masih kecil."

Setelah memastikan Hikari duduk dengan benar di sampingnya dan Naruto, Sakura memandang suaminya kembali. "Sudah memesan sesuatu?"

"Belum. Kau saja yang memilih."

"Baiklah."

Seorang _waitress_ menghampiri mereka. Sakura memesan 3 hidangan dan 4 minuman. Pesanan yang justru membuat kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin jelas. Apa yang direncanakan gadis itu?

"Kenapa memesan 4 minuman?"tanya Naruto.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu kita. Setelah ini kita makan saja dulu. Dia baru akan datang sekitar 20 menit dari sekarang. Ada keperluan yang membuatnya tertahan selama beberapa menit."

"Apa karena janji itu kau menyuruhku datang kemari?"

"Ya. Dan tidak. Ya, karena itu salah satu tujuanku. Dan tidak, karena aku tau kau akan mencari sejuta alasan hari ini untuk tidak menghabiskan siang bersama Hikari."

"Yare yare. Terserah saja kalau begitu."

Pesanan datang 10 menit setelah mereka duduk. Sakura tidak membicarakan apa-apa lagi semenjak menjelaskan rencananya. Sementara Naruto mulai kehilangan selera sekalipun Sakura memesankan ramen yang notabene adalah makanan kesukaannya. Dia tidak pernah kehilangan selera makan selama menunya adalah ramen.

"Kaa-chan, setelah ini kita akan kemana?"tanya Hikari dengan matanya yang membulat. Tingkah yang luar biasa menggemaskan. Membuat Sakura semakin sayang dengan bocah tersebut.

"Kita akan bertemu seseorang dulu sayang. Setelah itu kita pulang. Ne?"

Hikari mengangguk dan fokus terhadap garpunya kembali. Tepat saat itulah bunyi langkah kaki bersepatu hak tinggi mendekat. Naruto kaku di tempat duduknya. Dia benci rahasia. Sampai semisterius itukah sosok yang akan mereka temui sampai Sakura yang selalu 'cerewet' itu diam?

" _Gomen_ , minna. Aku terlambat. Tadi ada pembatalan keberangkatan kereta dari Harajuku."

Kedua bola mata Naruto terbelalak. Suara orang yang tidak pernah ingin ditemuinya lagi. Dan dia tengah berdiri seolah tidak ada beban sedikitpun dalam wajahnya. Sialan! Apa ini yang dimaksud Sakura?

" _Ohisashiburi, Naruto-kun_."

Netra biru _saphire_ miliknya bertemu dengan mata berwarna lavender itu. Dia tidak ingin ini. Dia benci kenyataan ini. Dia mengutuk setiap waktu yang pernah dilaluinya bersama dengan wanita tersebut.

"Aku pulang."pamit Naruto sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura yang sigap langsung menarik tangan laki-laki itu.

"Tinggallah sebentar, Naruto."pinta Sakura. Gadis itu tapi suasana hati suaminya berubah menjadi buruk. Tapi permasalahan ini tidak akan selesai jika Naruto tidak ingin menghadapi masa lalunya.

"Kau! Hanya karena statusmu secara hukum adalah istriku bukan berarti kau bisa ikut campur dalam semua kehidupanku. Kau tau satu hal yang tidak akan sudi kulakukan? Aku benci mengingat bahwa aku pernah menjadi orang tolol yang mengemis pada wanita itu untuk mempertahankan kandungannya! Aku benci menerima kenyataan bahwa aku terlalu lemah hanya karena cinta sialan yang pernah kurasakan untuknya! Aku muak!"

Tubuh wanita berambut pirang itu terduduk. Kepalanya menyatu dengan tanah seolah tengah bersujud pada kaki Naruto. Isakannya yang keras dan teriakan Naruto yang sebelumnya menggelegar di ruangan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

" _Hountoni Gomennasai_! Aku begitu bodoh sebelumnya. Aku tau itu Naruto. Tapi aku menyesali setiap detik kebodohan yang pernah kulakukan padamu."isak Shion. Berharap laki-laki pirang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Aku mengutuk hidupku sendiri. Terima kasih untuk semua rasa sakit yang kau tanamkan, Shion."

Naruto mengibaskan tangan yang diganggam Sakura hingga tangan gadis itu terlepas dari tangannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, sosoknya sudah lenyap dari ruangan. Menyisakan Shion yang tidak berhenti terisak, Hikari yang menangis karena terkejut dengan teriakan ayahnya, dan Sakura yang terduduk lemas.

"Aku... benar-benar menyesal. Aku... hiks... tidak ingin... hiks... merebut kebahagiaan kalian. Aku hanya ingin... hiks... aku bisa melihat putraku dan mendengarnya memanggilku ibu. Apa...hiks... permintaanku berlebihan?"keluh Shion dalam tangisnya.

"Naruto perlu waktu. Mungkin Hikari juga. Aku sudah menunaikan permintaanmu untuk bertemu mereka Shion. Setelah ini, biar aku saja yang menangani. Jika memang memungkinkan, aku akan mempertemukan dirimu dengannya."hibur Sakura sembari membantu Shion untuk duduk di kursi. Tangan wanita itu masih bergetar hebat. Matanya yang penuh air mata menatap Hikari dengan sorot kerinduan.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku menyia-nyiakan kebahagiaan yang saat itu sudah tergenggam di tangan."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Tidak ada penyesalan yang datang di awal."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura menggendong Hikari dan berjalan ke meja kasir dan pergi. Menyisakan Shion yang tengah menangis menyesali masa lalu yang tak pernah bisa kembali.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Bugh! Buagh! Bugh!

Kabuto nelangsa melihat beberapa _bodyguard_ andalannya tumbang satu persatu akibat pukulan Naruto. Jika dalam keadaan sadar, minimal dia harus membawa 20 orang untuk menghentikan laki-laki pirang itu. Terlebih jika dia dalam kondisi marah. Tidak akan cukup semua orang yang ada di kediaman Namikaze saat ini yang bisa menghentikannya.

Brak!

Kabuto menoleh panik ke arah pintu. Sakura tengah berdiri menggendong Hikari dengan nafas yang terengah. Menghampiri Kabuto yang sudah terlihat pasrah.

"Tolong bawa Hikari pergi. Lebih baik jangan taruh dia di kediaman Namikaze. Aku akan mengurus Naruto." Sakura memberi intruksi. Perintah itu terang saja membuat Kabuto menelan ludahnya.

"Ta...Tapi Nyonya... Dia tidak akan bisa berhenti."

"Aku tau. Aku yang membuatnya pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Urus saja Hikari dan usahakan jangan sampai Tou-sama atau Hinata tau. Mengerti?"

Kabuto mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan membawa Hikari yang meraung dalam gendongannya. Dia hanya berdoa Nyonya mungilnya itu tetap dalam kondisi selamat dan 'utuh' tanpa luka. Karena tidak akan ada jaminan tidak ada tulang yang patah setelah Naruto yang memukul.

.

.

Buagh!

"Sial! Kaupikir aku peduli dengan masa lalu yang hina seperti itu?! Aku membencimu!"

Buagh! Bugh!

"Kau menyeretku ke dalam hidup yang mengerikan!"

Bugh!

"Naruto! Hentikan!"teriak Sakura. Berharap dengan teriakannya itu dia dapat menghentikan kegilaan Naruto.

Namun laki-laki pirang itu tidak menghentikan aksinya memukuli salah satu _bodyguard_ yang sudah terlihat lemas. Melihat itu, Sakura tidak punya pilihan selain mendorong _bodyguard_ tak berdosa itu dan menghalangi arah pukul Naruto.

Dan... Buagh!

Sakura jatuh tersungkur. Tak sadarkan diri dengan pelipis yang berdarah. Pemandangan yang terang saja menghentikan aksi Naruto yang brutal.

"Sakura-sama!"pekik para _bodyguard_ yang masih dapat berdiri dengan kakinya.

"Sakura-sama! Sadarlah!" ujar yang lain.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri 'istrinya' dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Dia harus bagaimana? Dia... gadis itu...

Tangan besarnya menggenggam lengan mungil Sakura. Berusaha mencari titik berdenyut yang menandakan Sakura masih hidup. Denyutan lembut yang teraba membuat Naruto terduduk lemas. Syukurlah...

"Dasar bodoh. Menghadangku seperti itu... kau bisa mati, baka."gumamnya. Dan tanpa sadari, air mata meleleh di kedua pipi berkulit tan miliknya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Aduh."

Perih dan nyeri yang langsung menyerang pelipis kirinya membuat Sakura mengerang. Oh, dia tadi berusaha menghalangi Naruto. Melihat dari bagaimana laki-laki itu bertarung, apa yang terjadi padanya tidak akan sebanding dengan luka yang dialami para _bodyguard_. Kami-sama... dia sebenarnya menikahi laki-laki yang seperti apa sih?

Srrrrttt...

Pintu ruangan bergeser. Sakura mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali ketika melihat sosok suaminya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Mata laki-laki itu sembab dan terlihat tidak tenang. Dan... Oh Sakura lupa. Melihat dari ruangan dan juga aroma yang muncul sejak tadi, dia sedang ada di rumah sakit.

"Kau menangis?"tanya Sakura. Laki-laki itu mengangguk sembari menghampirinya.

"Kau terluka."terang Naruto seolah pertanyaan Sakura tidak lebih penting dari pada kondisinya saat ini.

"Ya. Tapi aku dalam kondisi yang bagus. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Aku memukulmu."

"Dengan tidak sengaja tentunya. Aku yang menghalangi arah pukulmu. Jadi wajar saja aku terpukul."

"Sakura..."keluh Naruto. Berusaha menyingkirkan ucapan 'aku baik-baik saja' dari gadis merah jambu itu. Dia bersalah. Dia yang membuat wanita itu mengalami luka seperti itu. Tidak seharusnya dia melampiaskan amarah sesaatnya dengan cara memukul.

Sakura tersenyum. Tangannya menepuk ruang kosong di kasurnya agar Naruto bisa duduk di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu menurut.

"Jangan merasa bersalah untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti ini."

"Tapi..."

Sakura memeluk Naruto. Menenggelamkan wajah cantikya di dalam dada bidang suaminya. Aroma citrus menyerang hidungnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin lama semakin cepat. Bahagia menyusup dengan tidak sopannya ke dalam relung hatinya.

Inilah moment yang berusaha ditunggunya. Dapat memeluk suaminya, menghiburnya secara langsung, dan tanpa mendengar kata penolakan. Tentu saja dengan hati yang jauh berbeda dengan ketika awal mereka menikah.

"Aku yang bersalah. Aku memaksamu untuk menghadapi masa lalu yang tidak ingin kau sentuh lagi."

Hening. Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya kedua tangannya yang beraksi dengan membalas pelukan yang diberikan Sakura.

"Aku begitu egois. Aku ingin kau segera menghadapi luka lamamu dan menjalin hubungan yang baru denganku. Kau, aku, dan Hikari. Hanya kita bertiga. Tanpa adanya luka yang menghalangi kebahagiaan kita."

Sakura merasakan ada air mata yang menetes membasahi puncak kepalanya. Gadis itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap lekat wajah Naruto.

"Air mata ini, kuharap hanya satu kali menetes Naruto. Kau dan Hikari harus bahagia. Kau harus belajar untuk memaafkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Untukmu, untuk kita."ujarnya sembari mengusap lelehan air mata suaminya. Sekalipun tanpa disadari olehnya, air mata juga menetes di kedua bola matanya.

"Apa... aku punya kesempatan? Aku..."

"Cobalah. Kita tidak pernah tau kalau kita belum mencobanya kan?"

Naruto menangis dan kembali memeluk Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Naruto merasa bersyukur. Sakura tidak pernah menyerah menghadapi tingkahnya yang penuh kebodohan. Dia membebaskan Naruto dari segala rasa takut yang menggelayutinya.

Sakura terbelalak ketika merasakan ada kecupan halus yang dilayangkan pada pelipis kirinya. Kami-sama... Rasanya hangaaattt sekali. Sakura tau, sejak saat ini hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hai Minna... Chiyo kembali. Kali ini Chiyo nggak telat update kan? Hehehe...

Makasih untuk respon yang mengejutkan dari semua reader soal interaksi SasuHina-nya. Jujur, Chiyo agak kurang pede sama cerita di chap kemarin. _Hountouni Gomennasai_.

Chiyo juga mau izin buat agak lama up di chap berikutnya. Mungkin 1 bulan? Hahahaha... Gomen gomen. Ini semua karena Chiyo harus menjalani praktik klinik. Tapi Chiyo janji akan menyelesaikan fic ini sampai selesai. Doakan saja kesempatannya banyak, ne?

 **Kritik dan saran** masih Chiyo tunggu demi perbaikan fic ini sampai selesai. Kalau ada yang merasa ada bagian yang kurang bagus, harap Chiyo diberi masukan karena Chiyo tidak tau apa yang membuat fic ini terasa kurang baik tanpa adanya **kritik dan saran.** Chiyo yakin selama pengerjaannya Chiyo juga melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan.

Arigatou gozaimasu. Chiyo Pamit. Jaa ne, Minna. ^o^


	8. Chapter 8, Truth and Surprise

**I don't own Naruto. I just own this story.**

 **Naruto 100% belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So minna, please enjoy. ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: "Kau! Apa yang kau ingin lakukan di ruanganku, dasar hentai!"/ "Ah... Etto... Aku hanya ingin bertemu... Apa Naruto ada?"/ "Dasar robot! Tidak bisakah kau membuatku merasa setidaknya sedang berbicara dengan manusia?!/ "...Hanya karena statusmu secara hukum adalah istriku bukan berarti kau bisa ikut campur dalam semua kehidupanku..."/ "Kau menyeretku ke dalam hidup yang mengerikan!"/ "Naruto! Hentikan!"/ "Dasar bodoh. Menghadangku seperti itu... kau bisa mati, baka."/ "Aku yang bersalah. Aku memaksamu untuk menghadapi masa lalu yang tidak ingin kau sentuh lagi."/ "Apa... aku punya kesempatan? Aku..."/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **8\. Truth and Surprise**

 **.**

Sudah 2 hari ini Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Pikirannya selalu berputar pada sosok Sakura yang tengah menggendong anak kecil berambut pirang. Siapa sebenarnya sosok balita yang ada dalam gendongannya itu? Apakah...

Tidak! Sakura tidak mungkin menghianatinya. Sakura tidak mungkin semudah itu untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Bisa saja balita itu hanyalah anak kecil yang terlampau dekat dengannya.

Tapi, bisakah dia menemui Sakura di saat yang seperti ini? Di saat dia belum mencapai sesuatu?

Kami-sama, Sasuke benar-benar ketakutan. Takut apa yang disangkanya merupakan kenyataan. Takut kalau apa yang selama ini berusaha diperjuangkannya akan menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia.

"Aku harus bagaimana Sakura? Aku begitu menginginkanmu bersamaku. Tolong jangan berubah."pintanya dalam malam hening yang telah meninabobokkan banyak mata.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Dia selalu begini. Benar-benar membuatku kerepotan saja."gerutu Ino. Dia harus menunggu setidaknya 1 jam karena kepala nanas itu.

"Awas saja, Baka!"gerutunya tidak sabar.

Sebenarnya, bukan kebiasaan Shikamaru untuk datang terlambat kalau memiliki janji dengan orang lain. Tapi ini sudah di luar kemampuan Ino. Dia hanya berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengancam sahabatnya itu.

"Yamanaka-sensei?"

Ino tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap sosok manis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seragam hijau perawat yang dikenakan wanita itu membuat penampilannya sangat memukau.

"Oh kau Temari. Ada apa?"

"Anda terlihat gelisah."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan... bisakah kau memakai bahasa non-formal denganku? Aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan apapun yang kau ucapkan tadi. Kita seumuran jadi... sebaiknya panggil aku dengan nama kecilku. Kalau kau memanggilku Yamanaka-sensei, rasanya seperti sedang mendengar orang lain memanggil Ayahku saja."

"Baiklah... Tapi, siapa sebenarnya yang kau tunggu, Ino-san?"

"Sahabatku. Aku berjanji akan menemuinya. Harusnya dia sudah di sini sejak 1 jam yang lalu."

"Are? Apa dia baik-baik saja Ino-san? Kau sudah menelponnya?"

Ino menganggukkan kepala. "Aku akan menunggunya paling tidak 15 menit lagi. Kalau dia tidak muncul, aku akan menelponnya."

Temari mengangguk. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa alasan yang membuatnya ingin menemani gadis blonde itu. Dia tidak sengaja melihat Ino yang duduk di depan Monumen Hachiko. Apa karena wajah gelisah gadis Yamanaka itu?

Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka terpecah manakala suara serak yang khas yang familiar memanggil nama salah satu di antara keduanya. Dan kedua gadis blonde itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara.

"Ino! Gomenna..."suara itu terputus. Pandangan mata yang biasanya terlihat malas dan mengantuk tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin begitu menyadari ada sosok lain yang 'amat dibenci' olehnya turut hadir menemani sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Tema? Menguntit?"tanya suara itu dengan dingin. Ino yang tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi. Apa Shikamaru mengenal Temari?

"A...Ano..."

"Kita pergi Ino!"perintah Shikamaru tanpa berpamitan. Tangannya mencekal lengan Ino tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi kesakitan gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu dan menyeretnya.

"Shi...Shika... Kita bahkan belum berpamitan pada..." Ino berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya untuk bersopan santun. Namun, kata-katanya harus terpotong dengan suara Shikamaru yang sedingin es.

"Diam!"

Ino diam dan membiarkan Shikamaru menyeretnya masuk ke stasiun. Laki-laki itu membeli tiket tanpa melihat tujuan mereka dan mendorong Ino masuk kereta pertama yang datang.

Tangan kekar itu melepas cengkramannya setelah Ino dan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kereta yang penuh sesak. Shikamaru menghimpit tubuh Ino untuk melindungi tubuh gadis itu dari keramaian. Mata onyx nya memancarkan kesedihan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan.

"Shika... Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Temari? Aku..."

Shikamaru mengguncang bahu Ino. Berusaha menghentikan kalimat tanya beruntun yang akan dilayangkan gadis itu padanya. Emosi yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya karena melihat wanita itu telah membuka luka lamanya yang masih menganga.

"Ino, dengarkan aku. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Jauhi wanita itu, jangan pernah mengungkit apapun tentangnya di hadapanku, dan jangan memaksaku menjelaskan. Kau mengerti?!"

Gadis blonde itu mengangguk. Demi apapun, dia akan melakukan apa saja yang diminta Shikamaru saat ini asalkan dia bisa menghapuskan tatapan penuh duka laki-laki itu. Sekalipun dia harus menahan rasa penasaran yang bermain di kepalanya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Laki-laki berambut raven itu mengerutkan alisnya. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyerobot masuk ruang UGD yang tampak 'sesak' itu. Banyak sekali pasien yang perlu penangan khusus dari petugas medis. Setidaknya dia harus menahan diri sebelum dapat menarik gadis berambut merah muda itu keluar ruangan.

1 minggu. Dia harus merelakan sebagian besar waktu istirahatnya untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Sakura. Di mana tempat gadis itu bekerja dan tinggal. Awalnya dia nyaris putus asa ketika menanyai sahabatnya satu persatu. Mereka bungkam seolah hal itu merupakan hal yang terlalu pahit untuk dibagi.

Selama beberapa menit, Sasuke terpaku melihat betapa berubahnya Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat tidak sama dengan gadis yang ditinggalkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sakura tampak cantik dengan rambut panjang yang terurai dan diikat kuncir kuda. Mata emerald-nya begitu lembut ketika menatap ke arah pasien yang ditolongnya. Membuat hati siapa saja yang melihat langsung merasa tersembuhkan.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, laki-laki itu sudah berdiri mematung di depan pintu UGD selama 2 jam. Tanpa merasa lelah bahkan mengeluh. Sampai pada akhirnya, objek yang sedari tadi diamatinya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak.

"Sa...Sasuke?"

Laki-laki itu berdiri tegak dan menampilkan senyuman. "Tadaima, Sakura."

.

.

Bunyi klakson mobil yang berlalu lalang menjadi _backsound_ yang jauh dari kata romantis. Sakura berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apapun sampai laki-laki di hadapannya itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu."ujar Sasuke. Sial! Dia tidak pernah segugup ini. Seluruh kepercayaan dirinya hilang begitu berhadapan langsung dengan gadis merah mudanya. Ya Tuhan...

"4 tahun. Cukup lama kurasa."tanggap Sakura. Pandangannya tertunduk. Enggan mengakui bahwa guratan luka yang berusaha dikuburnya karena keputusan Sasuke menempuh pendidikan di tempat yang jauh dan ketiadaannya ketika Sakura berusaha menghubunginya muncul.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Cherry_..."

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja setelah 4 tahun tidak kelihatan. Sudah berapa lama kau di Jepang?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Sakura seperti menghindari ungkapan rindu yang dilayangkan Sasuke. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadisnya itu?

"2 bulan." Sasuke menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Berusaha menghimpun kekuatan untuk bertanya. "Kau... apa kau merindukanku?"

"Aku tidak berhak lagi merasakannya, Sasuke. Dan lagi, aku juga tidak tau dari mana kau tau aku sudah bekerja di Rumah Sakit. Kepulanganmu yang tanpa memberitahuku menegaskan apa yang kuputuskan beberapa bulan yang lalu merupakan keputusan yang tepat."

"Ap... apa maksudmu? Kau kekasihku begitu juga aku bagimu Sakura. Mengapa kau tidak berhak untuk merindukanku?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. Wajahnya yang semula menunduk kini menatap lurus ke arah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang pernah menguasai seluruh hatinya. Pemilik segala debaran memabukkan yang menghiasi hidupnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan ajaibnya, debaran yang dulu dirasakannya lenyap tak bersisa. Eksistensinya terhapus dan tergantikan dengan luka tak kasat mata yang bersarang di hatinya.

"Aku sudah menikah."

Kalimat pendek itu menghantam Sasuke. Menohok ulu hatinya dan membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Menikah?

"Apa kau mengatakan itu hanya karena ingin menolakku Sakura?"

Gadis itu menggeleng penuh keyakinan. "Kalau saja kau bisa dihubungi selama 4 tahun terakhir, aku akan mengirimkan undangannya padamu. Itu kenyataan yang tidak akan kututupi, Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin bermain-main dengan sumpah pernikahan."

"Ta...Tapi... kenapa? Apa yang salah denganku sampai kau melakukannya Sakura?" Nada Sasuke semakin meninggi. Kilasan adegan yang dilihatnya di depan kebun binatang itu muncul lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa menikah sementara kau masih menjalin hubungan denganku!"

"Kau sudah memutuskannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kau... Kau tidak pernah tau apa yang kurasakan selama beberapa tahun ini? Kau tidak pernah tau betapa sulitnya aku bertahan kan? Ibuku meninggal tak lama setelah kepergianmu. Aku harus menjual rumahku dan hidup seperti orang kebingungan. Aku berusaha mencari penghiburan dengan menghubungi satu-satunya laki-laki yang kuharapkan kehadirannya dalam kedukaan yang menimpaku. Tapi apa yang kudapat Sasuke? Laki-laki itu seolah memutus segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kehidupannya di sini. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau seperti itu?

"Lalu tawaran pernikahan itu datang. Laki-laki yang kunikahi tidak menjanjikan apa-apa. Tapi dia setidaknya mendengarkan apa yang diminta oleh ayahnya. Bahkan setelah lamaran darinya datang aku masih berusaha menghubungimu untuk mendengarkan apa yang kau inginkan untuk kulakukan. Dan apa lagi yang kudapat Sasuke? Laki-laki yang kucintai itu masih tidak bisa dihubungi!

"Aku pun memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran itu dengan kesedihan. Dan kalau pada akhirnya kau kembali kemari dan menyalahkanku atas keputusan yang kuambil, lalu apa kau tidak ingin menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena ketidakhadiranmu itu? Apa perlu aku menjelaskan banyak hal lagi?"jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Tidak... Sakura..."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu bangkit dari kursinya. Mata emarldnya berkilat karena air mata yang berusaha ditahannya.

"Kita sudah berakhir tanpa kau sadari Sasuke. Dan kalau kau menuduhku atau suamiku, aku tidak akan diam. Kau tau betapa sulitnya kami menyesuaikan diri? Menjalin hubungan dan menumbuhkan cinta? Aku tidak mungkin menjadi Sakura yang lama karena Sakura yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanmu sudah dimiliki pria lain, Sasuke."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura pergi dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kehampaan yang tidak dapat dihilangkan olehnya. Dadanya begitu nyeri mendengar rentetan amarah dari Sakura. Dan semakin bernanah ketika gadis itu mengatakan bahwa gadis itu telah menjadi milik orang lain. Dia sudah terlambat.

"Sial!"rutuk Sasuke. Teriakannya mampu membuat seluruh pelanggan cafe tempatnya duduk saat ini menatap ke arahnya.

"Apakah salah kalau aku masih mencintaimu? Apakah salah kalau aku menginginkanmu? Apakah salah... aku..."gumaman Sasuke yang terdengar meracau itu hilang dalam tangis. Dia tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang lain ketika melihatnya seperti ini.

Penyesalan tidak akan cukup untuk mengembalikan Sakura dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu terasa begitu jauh sampai membuat seluruh nafasnya seolah terhenti.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini Karin. Kau butuh sesuatu?"tanya Tenten. Cepol dua miliknya membuatnya terlihat lebih kekanak-kanakan dibandingkan usianya mengingat ada bayi mungil yang saat ini berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku hanya... lupakan saja Tenten. Itu tidak penting sekarang."

Wanita berdarah Cina itu hanya mengerutkan alis. Tidak suka dengan pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir wanita berambut merah itu. Melihat dari apa yang terjadi, Karin jelas terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tau?"ujar Tenten. Gumamannya sontak membangunkan bayi mungil yang usianya tak lebih dari 1 minggu itu.

"Sssttt... Sstt... Sayang, jangan menangis ya? Mama kan di sini. Apa kau haus?"

Karin menghela nafas panjang. Bersyukur karena wanita itu tak lagi memelototinya seolah dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Dia tidak ingin diintrogasi. Demi Tuhan! Cukup Gaara saja yang membuatnya menjadi manusia paling bersalah di dunia. Dia tidak butuh orang lain untuk membuat luka baru dalam benaknya.

Zreettt...

"Oh, Gaara. Ohayou!"teriak Kiba. Kedua tangan pria itu terlambai di udara seolah itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan agar laki-laki berambut merah itu menoleh dan memperhatikannya.

"Hn."

"Cih! Pelit bicara seperti biasanya. Jadi, apa kabar kau panda merah?"tanya Kiba sembari menepuk bahu Gaara. Perilakunya 'agak terlalu bersemangat' setelah dirinya resmi menjadi seorang ayah. Seolah tenaga yang tersimpan dalam dirinya tidak akan pernah habis.

"Baik."balas Gaara datar. Helaan nafasnya semakin panjang ketika matanya menangkap sosok Karin yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Menunduk, dan terlihat kacau.

Di antara semua kemungkinan, dia paling tidak ingin bertemu dengan gadis ini. Dia benci. Entah apa yang membuatnya muak di saat yang bersamaan ketika menatap gadis berkacamata itu. Semua amarah seolah tumpah begitu saja. Tidak dapat ditahan olehnya barang sedetik pun. Seolah Karin memang terlahir untuk menjadi objek kemarahannya saja.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang. Kau ingin duduk bersama Karin dulu? Aku ingin menyusui bayiku. Kiba-kun sibuk. Kau mau kan menggantikanku sebentar? Paling tidak 15 menit saja."pamit Tenten kepada Gaara.

Gaara masih diam saja. Tidak menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Tenten. Bahkan tidak memedulikan Kiba yang mengajaknya mengobrol di tengah keramaian Kedai. Sampai akhirnya Kiba meminta ijin untuk meninggalkannya dan juga Karin karena banyaknya pelanggan yang pesanannya belum siap.

"Kau seharusnya tidak di sini. Tidak di manapun tempat aku berada."tuduh Gaara setelah menggeser tempat duduknya tak jauh dari Karin. Netra gadis itu melebar. Tangannya yang semula diam kini bergerak gelisah.

"Tidak ada yang memaksamu kemari, Sabaku no Gaara. Dan aku juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang hanya bisa mengintimidasiku tanpa sebab." Karin berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat suaranya terdengar datar.

"Aku membencimu."

Karin sudah tidak tahan! Dibaliknya tubuh rampingnya itu hingga menghadap Gaara sepenuhnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Sejak kau menuduhku membawa Matsuri berkenalan dengan Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan alasanku kenapa aku harus membawa pacarmu datang pada Sasuke. Kau hanya membenciku! Kau tidak suka Matsuri terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke. Demi Tuhan! Apa kau tau apa yang sebenarnya kami bicarakan waktu itu? Kau! Kami membicarakan tentangmu!

"Apa kau juga tau kalau Matsuri ingin sekali jujur padamu bahwa dia menolak hubungan kalian selama beberapa bulan waktu itu karena dia sakit? Dia sekarat dan kau tidak memedulikan penjelasanku. Kau tau? Ketika sahabatku itu mati apa yang kulakukan? Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Mengutuk setiap waktu dan perbuatan yang kulakukan karena Mei meninggal tidak dalam keadaan yang bahagia! Kau terlanjur membencinya! Kau bahkan tidak peduli di mana tepatnya dia dimakamkan! Kau... hanya bisa menyalahkanku karena telah membuatmu kehilangan orang yang kau cintai! Dan sekarang kau menuduhku telah menguburkan Sakura dalam kesengsaraan?! Kau hanya marah karena tidak dapat memilikinya Gaara. Tapi kau menumpahkannya dan menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi!"

Gaara memicingkan kedua matanya. Tidak suka dengan kalimat panjang dari Karin. Dia sudah bosan. Dia tidak ingin diingatkan pada kesalahan yang dengan bodohnya telah ia lakukan dulu. Dia hanya ingin Karin mengerti bahwa Karin telah merebut kebahagiaan darinya.

"Kau... Kau bahkan tidak ingin mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Apa kau pikir aku ini sampah? Aku tidak berhak untuk merasa bahagia? Apa setiap hembusan nafasku itu merupakan dosa yang nyata bagimu?"tanya Karin. Matanya penuh dengan air mata. Pandangannya kabur menatap laki-laki yang dicintainya sejak lama itu.

"Apa kau menanyakan itu untuk membuat drama baru, Uzumaki Karin?"

Karin tertawa sinis. Hatinya hancur. Tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Bahkan obat paling ampuh di dunia ini tidak akan mampu membuat hatinya kembali utuh.

"Mungkin kau harus membunuhku untuk mengakhiri rasa bencimu Gaara. Karena demi Kami-sama... mungkin itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatmu merasa 'bebas'."tukas Karin sebelum gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Gaara dalam keheningan yang berhiaskan ramai.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak suka dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Begitu sakit. Begitu sesak.

Pertemuan yang tidak terduga dengan laki-laki yang dulunya merupakan penguasa hatinya itu menyisakan luka yang berdarah.

"Kaa-chan? Apa Kaa-chan tidak suka buku cerita yang ingin kudengar itu?"usik Hikari yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Mata lavender bocah itu mengingatkan Sakura bahwa dia masih memiliki tanggung jawab.

"Tidak. Kaa-chan hanya lelah. Kau tidur dulu ya? Besok kau harus bangun pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah."

Hikari mengangguk dan memosisikan diri hingga merasa benar-benar nyaman dalam tempat tidurnya.

"Aku sayang Kaa-chan."

"Kaa-chan juga sayang padamu." Kecupan hinggap di dahi Hikari. "Tidurlah."

Sakura memadamkan lampu dan menyisakan lampu tidur berbentuk kereta api sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Hikari. Langkahnya menuntun dirinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sakura adalah punggung telanjang Naruto. Laki-laki itu baru saja melepas pakaian rumahnya dan akan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur ketika Sakura masuk. Punggung itu terlihat kokoh dan dapat dijadikan tempat menumpahkan kegundahan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung pria itu dengan sempurna. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Et...Etto... Sakura... Kau..."

Laki-laki pirang itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Namun tangan mungil itu begitu kuat mengunci pergerakannya. Padahal tangan gadis itu gemetar. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu melakukan hal yang tidak biasa seperti ini.

"Sakura? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"tanya Naruto. Gelengan lambat terasa di punggungnya.

"Diamlah dulu selama beberapa saat Naruto. Kumohon."

Namun, keputusan untuk tetap diam ternyata bukan keputusan yang bagus. Gadis itu menangis. Sekalipun tangisan yang keluar berusaha untuk ditahan, itu sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan gadis itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini, kungkungan gadis itu terasa lemah. Naruto memutar posisi gadis itu sehingga tepat berdiri di hadapannya. Diangkatnya dagu Sakura dan melihat netra emerald yang biasanya terlihat jahil, marah, tenang, lembut, dan ceria itu berubah menjadi sorot yang mendung.

"Kau melarangku untuk menangis, Sakura. Dan sekarang kau malah melakukannya. Apa begitu beratnya permasalahan itu sampai kau tidak ingin membaginya? Hm?" Tangan berwarna tan itu mengusap setiap butiran air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sakura.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk memulai semuanya dari awal kan? Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku, Sakura. Tiap air matamu yang jatuh juga melukaiku."

Tangis itu tumpah. Tidak dapat dibendung sekalipun Sakura ingin. Gadis itu memeluk Naruto rapat dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang suaminya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi Naruto. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Senyum terbit di wajah Naruto. Kalimat yang dikatakan Sakura menunjukkan betapa gadis itu mengharapkan eksistensinya dalam setiap waktu yang dimilikinya.

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu, Sakura. Sangat sangat membutuhkanmu."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"tanya Sasuke dingin. Matanya menatap sinis ke arah gadis berambut indigo di hadapannya.

"Oh ayolah. Aku hanya ingin berbuat baik. Kau tidak tau terima kasih ya?"protes Hinata. Tangannya tidak berhenti menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Melihatmu bersikap baik membuat tingkat kewaspadaanku memuncak."

"Baka. Kau pikir aku hanya memikirkan balas dendam? Aku membawamu kemari untuk berterima kasih, pantat ayam."

"Cih!"

"Hei! Aku bosmu. Kau tidak boleh mendecih seenaknya di hadapanku. Terlebih alasanmu melakukannya karena aku."

"Terserah saja. Dasar merepotkan."

Gadis bermata lavender itu memutar kedua bola matanya. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap dingin dan penuh curiga yang dilayangkan pria iti. "Dengar ya Tuan Uchiha... Aku melakukan ini karena kinerjamu selama 1 bulan terakhir memberikan prospek yang baik untuk perusahaan. Karena kau menjadi partnerku dalam mengurus pemasaran dan produksi, aku ingin mentraktirmu makan."

"Dan menyiksaku dengan lebih lama terjebak dengan perempuan menyebalkan sepertimu?"

Hinata mendesah kesal. Laki-laki ini menguji mentalnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. "Yah, lebih kurangnya seperti itu. Memaksamu bersamaku berarti menyiksamu. Tidak ada kebahagiaan nyata yang bisa kurasakan selain melihat wajahmu yang perlahan memucat seperti mayat hidup."ujar Hinata dengan nada sarkastik.

Sasuke diam. Tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan tidak berguna antara dirinya dan wanita Namikaze itu. Hari-harinya sudah cukup buruk setelah mengetahui tentang Sakura. Dia tidak butuh skenario tambahan yang akan menyeretnya dalam kesedihan tanpa akhir.

"Pesanlah sesuatu."perintah Hinata begitu mereka duduk di dalam restoran bintang lima di sebuah Hotel dengan reputasi yang tiada bandingnya. "Jangan diam saja seperti itu. Aku yang traktir."

Sasuke ingin merutuki apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi semua niatan itu diurungkannya demi menjaga ketenangan hidupnya. Sasuke memesan makanan yang dirasa familiar olehnya dan kembali memandang direksi yang di dalamnya tidak ada sosok 'bos' kecilnya itu. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan hari dengan memandangi sosok yang membuat amarahnya bergejolak hampir sepanjang waktu.

Lama memandangi pintu masuk restoran membuat Sasuke menangkap sosok yang amat familiar di dalamnya. Sosok itu tersenyum memandang sosok lain di sampingnya. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Sesekali sosok lain itu membisikkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat sosok yang dikenalnya itu tersenyum.

"Sial!"umpatnya yang langsung membuat Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Melihat ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari Sasuke, membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pusat direksi Sasuke.

"Nii-chan?"gumam Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Nii-chan?"tanya Sasuke sengit.

"Hei hei. Kau sejak tadi memandangi kakakku dan juga kakak iparku. Apa yang salah kalau aku memanggil Nii-chan pada kakakku?"

"Kakak?"

"Oh sudahlah. Aku akan mengundang mereka bergabung bersama kita."

"Tu...tunggu!"

Terlambat. Gadis itu sudah berteriak dan membuat 2 manusia yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Sasuke menoleh ke meja mereka.

"Naruto-nii! Sakura-nee!"

Kedua orang itu mendekat ke meja mereka. Naruto terlihat cukup terkejut ketika melihat ada sosok laki-laki yang ikut menemani adiknya. Apa Hinata sudah memiliki kekasih?

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian di sini."ujar Hinata setelah mempersilahkan kedua kakaknya untuk duduk.

"Aku juga terkejut. Kau yakin kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian?"tanya Naruto. Matanya menatap awas laki-laki yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Laki-laki itu memandanginya dengan tatapan muak. Hei! Dia bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Apa yang membuat laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan sorot penuh kebencian?

"Oh, aku hanya ingin mentraktirnya. Dia sudah melakukan hal baik untuk perusahaan. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikannya."jelas Hinata seolah tidak memedulikan atmosfer orang-orang di sekelilingnya telah berubah. Sakura yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Naruto yang merasa keheranan dengan sikap Sasuke. Dan si pantat ayam yang saat ini menatap satu-persatu dari semua Namikaze yang duduk di sekitarnya seolah mereka telah menanamkan luka dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau pacar Hinata?"tanya Naruto. Dia memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana dengan memulai percakapan.

"Bukan. Hanya atasan dengan bawahan di tempat kerja."balas Sasuke dingin.

Demi Tuhan! Kalau memang tiba saatnya Hinata ingin menikah, Naruto tidak akan menyetujui adiknya menikah dengan laki-laki dingin seperti ini.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Kurasa tidak sopan kalau aku tidak memperkenalkan diri. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Dan wanita cantik yang duduk di sampingku ini... dia istriku. Namikaze Sakura."

Krak!

Sasuke merasa luka di dalam hatinya semakin menganga. Laki-laki pirang berkulit tan itu menjabat tangannya. Dan Sakura terlihat menunduk memberi hormat ke arahnya.

"Ohisashiburi, Sasuke."sapa Sakura. Nada yang dilontarkan gadis itu terlihat amat wajar untuk menyapa seorang kenalan. Tapi tidak... nada itu seharusnya tidak digunakan siapapun yang hendak menyapa mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya Sakura?"tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Um. Kami berteman sejak kecil. Dia salah satu teman mainku selain Shikamaru, Ino, Karin, Gaara, Tenten, dan juga Kiba."

"Oh... pantas saja dari tadi dia melihat ke arah kita. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, etto... Sasuke-san."

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu Namikaze-san. Dan kurasa kita tidak terlalu lama tidak bertemu Sakura. Dan menurutku, seharusnya kau sekalian menjelaskan kepada semua orang di tempat ini kalau kau juga mantan kekasihku. Bukan begitu?"tanya Sasuke dingin.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Buruk. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa perasaannya menggumamkan firasat buruk. Sasuke yang selama ini sudah dipercayai olehnya, satu-satunya laki-laki yang membuat Hinata berusaha mendamaikan hati untuk tidak banyak berdebat dengannya merupakan mantan kekasih kakak iparnya! Oh ini benar-benar jalan hidup yang buruk.

Tidak hanya itu. Tingkah pria itu semakin menyebalkan semenjak pertemuan di restoran tempo hari. Tingkah yang membuat Hinata tidak tahan untuk segera mengakhiri kontrak kerja pria menyebalkan itu. Dia bersedia membayar denda pemutusan kontrak semahal apapun asalkan hidupnya tenang.

"Masuk."ujar Hinata setelah mendengar 3 ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Nah, apalagi sekarang? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah membuatku naik darah selama setidaknya 1 minggu terakhir, Pantat Ayam?"

"Aku ingin memberikan surat pengunduran diri."

Hinata bertepuk tangan dan tertawa sinis. Bagus. Bahkan sebelum dia benar-benar memecat laki-laki ini, dia sudah mengakhiri hubungan kerja mereka. Harga dirinya benar-benar terluka.

"Apa ini karena kau tidak ingin bekerja pada 'keluarga mantan pacarmu' sekarang ?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku berhenti. Dan semuanya selesai."

"Dan kau pikir semua selesai hanya dengan selembar surat pengunduran diri?! Kau tidak merasa bertanggungjawab dengan kesenjangan yang terjadi antara Kakakku dan istrinya setelah kata-kata ajaibmu tempo hari? Kau masuk secara tiba-tiba di perusahaan ini apa memang untuk menghancurkan keluargaku?!"

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan semua itu. Dan kupikir surat pengunduran diri itu cukup untuk membuatku terlepas dari tempat ini."

Arghh!

"Kau pikir ini lucu Tuan Uchiha?! Kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu semaumu terhadap semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kontrak kerja! Kau sebenarnya menghargai itu tidak sih?!"

"Aku lelah. Jangan membuatku semakin ingin menghancurkan apa yang ada di sini, Nona. Berada semakin dekat denganmu saja sudah membuatku muak."

"Kau..." Hinata hendak melayangkan pukulan ke arah Sasuke karena kalimat menyebalkan itu. Tapi Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata. Usahanya membuat tulang selangka gadis itu memerah karena memar yang ditimbulkan benturan jam tangannya.

Hinata berusaha meronta. Tangannya menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke agar tangan pria itu melepaskannya. Tapi bukannya terlepas, 2 kancing kemeja teratas pria itu pun lepas dari tempatnya menempel.

"Tidak bisakah sebagai seorang wanita kau bersikap tenang, Hinata?"

Pria bermata onyx itu mencengkram tangan Hinata lebih kuat. Dia tidak peduli telah mengusutkan blezer serta kemeja kerja Hinata. Dia tidak ingin berakhir dengan saling memukul. Terlebih jika lawannya adalah seorang wanita.

Sasuke berhasil mengunci pergerakan tangan gadis itu dan membuat kedua tangan Hinata terkunci di balik punggungnya. Posisi tubuh Hinata terhimpit antara meja dan tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku lelah berdebat, kau tahu?"bisik Sasuke. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah netra berwarna lavender milik Hinata. Keduanya terengah-engah setelah saling beradu kekuatan. Hinata tidak semudah itu mengalah pada kungkungan Sasuke. Dia ingin melumat wajah pria dingin itu hingga pria itu malu menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

"Kami-sama! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di dalam kantor?! Apa kau merasa apa yang kalian lakukan pantas?!"pekik suara berat yang langsung membuat Hinata refleks mendorong Sasuke sejauh-jauhnya. Mata sebiru langit ayahnya menatap Hinata dengan sorot kemarahan.

"A... Ayah..."

Minato memberi intruksi pada Kabuto untuk menutup pintu dan memastikan tidak ada karyawan yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Masalah ini menyangkut nama besar keluarga Namikaze.

Buagh! Bugh! Buagh!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?!"teriak Minato setelah melayangkan beberapa pukulan ke arah Sasuke.

"Dan kau!" Minato menunjuk Hinata. "Jelaskan pada Ayah apa yang kalian lakukan!"tegas Minato setelah memaksa putrinya duduk. Tak lupa, Minato turut menyeret laki-laki berambut raven yang terlihat berantakan itu untuk duduk di samping putrinya.

"A... Ayah... Kami hanya bertengkar."jelas Hinata.

"Bertengkar? Pertengkaran apa yang membuat kalian berdiri berhimpitan dengan kau yang nyaris tertidur di atas meja dan tanganmu yang tidak melakukan perlawanan? Pertengkaran apa yang membuat kalian berdua terlihat kacau dan tulang selangkamu terlihat merah? Jawab Ayah Hinata!"

Kedua bola mata lavendernya membulat sempurna. Ayahnya sudah salah paham. Tapi Hinata tidak mampu memberikan argumen apapun yang bisa membuat Ayahnya percaya.

"Kau... apa setelah kakakmu kau juga ingin bergabung untuk membunuh Ayah? Kau ingin masuk dalam daftar hitam keluarga Namikaze yang bermasalah? Apa kau sebegitunya hilang akal sampai hendak bercinta di ruang kantormu sendiri? Jawab Ayah!"

"A...Ayah salah paham... A...Aku..."

Minato menatap Sasuke penuh amarah. "Dan apa yang kaulakukan bajingan? Ingin membuat putriku hamil di depan mataku sendiri?! Apa kau tidak tahu malu?!"

"Maaf Namikaze-san. Aku rasa aku harus meralat tuduhan yang anda berikan. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan surat pengunduran diriku dan berakhir bertengkar dengan putri anda. Yang anda lihat tadi tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan. Kami sama sekali tidak memikirkan tindakan yang kau tuduhkan."

"Dan apa? Kalau memang itu hanya kesalahpahaman, bisa kau jelaskan dari mana bekas merah di tulang selangka anakku ini dan kondisi pakaianmu dan juga Hinata yang berantakan? Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kalian berdua terengah-engah dan berdiri berhimpitan di depan meja seperti itu?!"

"Ayah cukup!"

"Ayah yang bicara saat ini Hinata! Kalian berdua yang mendengarkan!" Minato menunjukkan jari ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tidak peduli latar belakang keluargamu. Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kulihat tadi. Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini sebelum aku memergokinya tadi. Bisa saja kau sudah mencoba bercumbu berkali-kali dengan putriku tanpa kuketahui. Dan kau sudah terlanjur memberikan rasa malu dalam diriku dan nama keluargaku. Kau harus menikahinya atau aku akan menghabisimu dan juga seluruh keluargamu."

"A..."

Minato berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang kerja putrinya. Hinata kehilangan kekuatannya dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua pipinya. Pertengkaran tadi... tidakkah Ayahnya melihat kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi seperti yang Ayahnya tuduhkan?

"Kuso!"rutuk Sasuke.

Dia ingin keluar dari perusahaan ini. Tapi mengapa takdir menodongnya dengan hal lain yang mengharuskannya menikahi salah satu dari keluarga Namikaze? Bahkan dalam tidur pun Sasuke sudah tidak ingin melihat, mendengar, atau terlibat dalam nama keluarga yang sudah membawa Sakura pergi darinya.

Tapi sekarang?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Halo minna. Ohayou. Ohisashiburi desune? Hahahaha... Lupakan soal itu. Chiyo _come back_! (oke siapa yang peduli sama author gajhe macem situ?)

Yosh, Chiyo sendiri di kesempatan kali ini mau menjawab salah satu pertanyaan reader yang kayaknya kepo banget sama sikap ambigunya Minato atas Sakura dan nama keluarganya. Mungkin banyak juga yang tanya tapi nggak kesampaian tanya. Ehem, sekedar pengetahuan, di Jepang itu banyak sekali orang yang memiliki nama marga sama sekalipun mereka berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda. Dan disini Minato merasa hanya kebetulan saja Sakura memiliki marga Haruno. Karena itu, Minato bisa sayang sama Sakura sampai seperti itu. Nah, apalagi Sakura itu cewek baik yang bisa 'mengatur' kehidupan Naruto yang kacau.

Chiyo cuma bisa kasih informasi itu karena pertanyaan selanjutnya yang diajukan berbau spoiler. Saya nggak sanggup kasih spoiler biar ada efek kejut buat yang baca. (Nah lho?). Dan harap percaya tokoh siapapun yang Chiyo cantumkan di sini punya porsi dan kepentingan mengapa mereka dihadirkan. Mohon bersabar dengan alur lambat saya.

Nah, sampai sekian cuap cuap yang bisa ditulis Chiyo. Semoga bermanfaat. (Apanya yang manfaat? Gajhe iya.) Daannn, Chiyo harap untuk para reader yang membaca chap ini, kalau ada kesalahan, atau ide, atau apalah-apalah mohon ditulis di kolom **review**. mau dari komen baik sampai yang terburuk. But, kalau mau kasih komen tolong dipikirkan untuk kebaikan author ya. Misalkan, kalau kalian nggak suka kalian tulis **komen yang membangun**. bukan cuma kalimat penuh ketidaksukaan, oke? Karena bagaimanapun author juga manusia.

Jaa matta ne, minna-san. Ohayou. ^^


	9. Chapter 9, You, Me, and Our Destiny

**Naruto is 100% belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own this story. All character here is not mine.**

 **Please enjoy this story. ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Aku harus bagaimana Sakura?..."/ "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Tema? Menguntit?"/ "Sa...Sasuke?"/ "Tadaima, Sakura."/ "Aku membencimu."/ "Mungkin kau harus membunuhku untuk mengakhiri rasa bencimu Gaara.../ "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi Naruto. Aku membutuhkanmu."/ "Apa maksudmu dengan Nii-chan?"/ "Kau sudah mengenalnya Sakura?"/ "...seharusnya kau sekalian menjelaskan kepada semua orang di tempat ini kalau kau juga mantan kekasihku. Bukan begitu?"/ "Aku ingin memberikan surat pengunduran diri."/ "Apa ini karena kau tidak ingin bekerja pada 'keluarga mantan pacarmu' sekarang ?"/ "Tidak bisakah sebagai seorang wanita kau bersikap tenang, Hinata?"/ "Kami-sama! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di dalam kantor?!..."/ "A... Ayah... Kami hanya bertengkar."/ "Aku tidak peduli latar belakang keluargamu. Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kulihat tadi..."/ "Kuso!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **9\. You, Me, and Our Destiny**

 **.**

"Douzo..."

Itachi mengulurkan sekaleng soda pada Sasuke. Namun adiknya itu masih melamun memandangi jalanan seolah kehadiran kakaknya hanyalah angin yang berhembus. Terasa namun tidak terlalu memberikan arti.

"Baka Otouto!"

Duagh!

"Ittai!"

Sasuke mengelus puncak kepalanya yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan kakaknya. Dalam beberapa hal, Itachi jauh lebih menyebalkan ketimbang 3 gadis merepotkan (meminjam istilah yang sering digunakan Shikamaru) yang digabungkan jadi satu. Dan dia memiliki sejuta cara menyakitkan untuk membuat Sasuke fokus dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya. Termasuk saat ini.

"Minumlah dan dinginkan kepalamu, Baka."perintah Itachi sebelum duduk di samping adiknya.

Selama beberapa menit, Itachi membiarkan adiknya melamun dengan meminum sodanya secara perlahan. Menunggu hingga dia sendiri memiliki kalimat yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Apa yang terjadi siang tadi benar-benar serius. Dan masalah itu harus segera diselesaikan.

"Baka, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada putri Namikaze itu? Apa benar kau berusaha tidur dengan gadis itu di kantornya?"tanyanya. Ekspresi Sasuke langsung berubah. Harus berapa kali dia menjelaskan kalau dia tidak melakukan apapun?

"Hanya bertengkar. Dan Tuan Namikaze salah paham."

"Kau sudah berusaha menjelaskannya? Maksudku, kenapa harus dengan cara menikah? Apa kau pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kau harus menikahi putrinya?"

"Aku masih mencintai Sakura, Aniki."terang Sasuke penuh penekanan. Itachi hanya tersenyum sembari meneguk soda miliknya.

" _But everything has change_. _"_

"Aku tau. Aku kehilangan banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan Sakura."

Itachi mengangguk. "Karena kau adalah _the most terrible man_ yang tidak memperhatikan gadisnya."

"Jangan menekankan kata yang tidak perlu Baka Aniki."

Laki-laki berusia 34 tahun itu tertawa sinis. "Kemisteriusanmu membuat kami tidak bisa menghubungimu dan memberitahukan kondisi Sakura. Selama beberapa bulan setelah kau pergi, dia seperti mayat hidup. Aku merasa dia juga berhak memutuskan sesuatu atas dirinya. Termasuk menikah. Kau sudah tidak memiliki hak lagi untuk mencintai dan dicintai olehnya."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Dia tau dia bodoh. Dia tau Sakura sangat berhak untuk meninggalkannya. Namun rasa sakit akibat apa yang dilakukannya pada gadis itu masih belum selesai. Kemarahannya pada keluarga Namikaze... Pun dengan kebenciannya pada gadis Namikaze itu... Dia benci kenyataan yang menyebabkannya harus terjebak bersama Hinata dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Jika menuruti keinginan, Sasuke ingin sekali melakukan _seppuku_ (bunuh diri menggunakan pedang yang dihunuskan di perut. Itu merupakan cara kematian terhormat bagi samurai yang melakukan kesalahan dan merasa bersalah serta malu setelah kesalahan itu terungkap). Tapi, bagaimana dengan nasib keluarganya?

"Kalaupun kali ini kau harus menikahi gadis itu, usahakan untuk tidak pernah mengingkarinya. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah menelan janjinya kembali. Kau ingat itu."tukas Itachi dengan suara dingin andalannya.

Kalimat penutup itu membuat Sasuke begidik. Dia sudah tenggelam dalam sebuah permasalahan yang tidak disukainya. Haruskah dia menanggung sebuah kesalahan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya? Menikah dan melupakan segala kebahagiaan yang mungkin hadir dalam hidupnya?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Di lain tempat, di sebuah kediaman mewah milik keluarga Namikaze, seorang gadis dengan surai indigonya duduk di kursi sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di meja bar rumahnya. Dia tidak tau apakah hal yang saat ini menimpanya merupakan kutukan atau berkah.

Demi Tuhan! Usianya baru saja 23 tahun! Dia tidak mungkin menikah di usia semuda itu kan? Apalagi dengan laki-laki yang dibencinya! Kami-sama benar-benar tidak adil!

Hinata meraih gelas sloki yang tadi sudah diisinya dengan bir. Namun, belum sampai gelas itu teraih tangannya, tepukan keras dilayangkan sebuah tangan padanya.

"Masalahmu tidak akan cepat selesai hanya dengan minum, Hinata."tegur Naruto dengan keras. Adiknya itu menoleh. Sorot mata penuh luka muncul di kedua netra berwarna lavender pucat itu. Mata yang diwarisi dari Kushina, ibunya.

"Aku tidak ingin berpikir, Nii-chan! Aku benci..."

"Reaksimu hampir sama denganku ketika Tou-sama memaksaku menikahi gadis Haruno itu."

"Tapi kondisinya berbeda! Nii-chan... setidaknya Sakura-nee..." Hinata terisak. Berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak terlihat rapuh.

"Apa kau pikir aku bahagia dengan keputusan Tou-sama waktu itu?" Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia, Hinata." Gelengan kepala laki-laki pirang itu membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Tapi tetap saja kita berbeda. Setidaknya kalian tidak dalam posisi saling membenci dan..."

"Tidak ada kata setidaknya. Saat ini kami terlihat baik-baik saja karena kami berusaha berkompromi Hinata. Aku berusaha untuk mencintainya. Entah apa dia juga melakukan hal yang sama." Naruto tersenyum. Berusaha menguatkan adiknya. "Aku pun saat ini tidak akan melepas Sakura untuk alasan yang tidak penting. Kau pun... Aku yakin kau akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku pada akhirnya. Sakura dulu pernah mengatakan aku harus mencoba sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan, bukan bersembunyi di baliknya. Dan aku mencobanya."

"Ni... Nii-chan..."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya denganku, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang hari esok. Aku hanya ingin menikmati apa yang saat ini kumiliki. Dan kebahagiaanmu, aku yakin kau akan meraihnya."

Naruto menepuk kepala adiknya dengan sayang sebelum pada akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan Hinata yang terisak dalam diam dan kesunyian miliknya. Seandainya Ibu mereka masih hidup dan ada di sini... Mungkin Hinata 'setidaknya' bisa berbagi dengan menangis dalam dekapan wanita penuh cinta itu.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Kau mabuk. Ini sudah cukup keterlaluan, Sasuke."tuduh Shikamaru dengan raut wajah tidak senang. Sasuke mangajaknya bertemu di kedai pinggir jalan. Laki-laki berambut raven itu mengajaknya bicara sembari tidak berhenti meminum _sake_.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menambahkan _sake_ lagi ke dalam gelasnya. Tapi tangan Shikamaru sudah mencegah aksinya. "Kau ingin sampai kapan seperti ini?"tanya Shikamaru sembari mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya.

Laki-laki dingin itu hanya memandang sekilas mata onyx Shikamaru sebelum menuangkan _sake_ ke dalam gelasnya lagi.

"Ayolah Sasuke... Sejak kapan kau menjadi selemah ini? Kau kemanakan semua sikap dingin dan tenang milikmu itu?"

"Kau tidak pernah berdiri di posisiku, Shika."

Shikamaru mendecih dan berdiri. Ditariknya kerah baju Sasuke. "Kau yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa disebut Uchiha! Seingatku keluarga Uchiha tidak ada yang sepengecut ini! Kalau kau memintaku keluar hari ini hanya untuk mendengarkan omelan gilamu tentang nasibmu, aku akan memukulmu dan tidak akan segan membunuhmu di tempat. Dan kusarankan padamu untuk memanggil Gaara atau Kiba saja kalau kau ingin bertengkar atau membuang waktu. Kau mengerti?"

Laki-laki berambut Nanas itu menghempaskan tubuh sahabatnya kembali. Dia sendiri duduk dihadapan Sasuke sembari menatap bosan ke arah jalan.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Gaara karena dia membenciku. Kau tau kan sekalipun Sakura mengembalikan pertemanan kita aku tidak bisa bercerita padanya. Dan Kiba? Dia merepotkan."

"Dengar, kalau kau memang sudah dalam posisi ini, coba saja menjalaninya. Mungkin berat dan terdengar gila. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kau melakukan apa yang bisa harus kau lakukan saat ini. Belajarlah mencintai Namikaze Hinata. Setidaknya, itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau akan menghabiskan sisa usiamu dengan gadis itu. Dan menjalani pernikahan tanpa adanya cinta? Aku tidak akan memilih hal itu kecuali aku belajar untuk menumbuhkan cintanya."

"Aku tidak yakin akan berhasil."

"Kalau kau memang ingin semua berhasil, tangguhkan saja pertunanganmu. Tangguhkan sampai kau memiliki perasaan padanya."

Sasuke berhenti memasukkan _sake_ ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa marah yang menaunginya atas keputusan sepihak keluarga Namikaze sedikit hilang. Dia bisa melakukan apapun. Setidaknya untuk membuat segala rancangan hidupnya berjalan dengan baik.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Kenapa Tou-sama memutuskan untuk segera menikahkan Hinata, Naruto?"tanya Sakura bingung. Hari ini mertuanya meminta untuk disiapkan makanan enak demi menyambut calon besannya.

"Tou-sama hanya mengatakan kalau telah terjadi sesuatu antara Hinata dengan laki-laki itu. Aku harap semuanya berjalan lancar."balas Naruto. Sementara Sakura membantunya memasang dasi di lehernya.

"Apa Hinata menerima keputusan ini dengan baik?"

Naruto tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Kurasa tidak. Dia terlihat sangat tersiksa."

"Aku kakak ipar yang buruk. Seharusnya aku menghibur dan menguatkan Hinata. Kurasa aku lebih banyak mengabaikan keadaannya."

Senyum maklum dari suaminya membuat Sakura berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tangan pria pirang itu mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. "Kau terlalu fokus dengan Hikari, aku, dan pekerjaanmu. Wajar saja kan?"

"Baka."gumam Sakura. Tangannya terkepal dan meninju pelan lengan suaminya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi salah tingkah akibat perlakuan Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Naruto hanya terkekeh dan membiarkan Sakura beranjak meninggalkannya. Sekalipun sudah berusaha untuk menutupinya, Naruto masih sempat melihat rona malu di kedua pipi Sakura. Dan rasanya lebih dari menyenangkan ketika melihatnya.

.

.

"Bibi baik-baik saja?"tanya Hikari. Mata lavender bocah itu menembus lavender milik Hinata.

"Tentu."balas Hinata singkat.

"Bibi terlihat ketakutan. Apa nanti kita akan menemui monster, Bibi?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan memangku keponakannya. "Kau ini... Apa semua yang menakutkan harus berupa monster?"

"Hikari takut dengan monster kok. Tapi Kaa-chan selalu bilang kalau ketakutan tidak boleh dipelihara. Hikari harus mencoba untuk lebih berani dan lebih kuat. Agar bisa melindungi seperti Tou-chan melindungi Kaa-chan."

Terkejut dengan ulasan keponakannya, Hinata hanya bisa mengusap kepala pirang keponakannya sebelum memutuskan berdiri dan membenahi dandanannya.

"Sakura-nee banyak mempengaruhi apa yang ada di rumah ini."gumam Hinata. "Nii-chan, Tou-sama, Hikari, dan juga aku. Kuharap dia akan baik-baik saja menyambut pertunanganku ini."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Apa semua sudah sempurna?"tanya Minato kepada semua maid dan juga bodyguardnya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu ingin memastikan sekali lagi bahwa semua persiapan sudah sempurna.

"Semua sudah ditata dengan baik, Namikaze-sama."

"Bagus. Bagaimana dengan masakannya Sakura?"

"Sudah ditata, Tou-sama."

Minato tersenyum dan memeluk menantu kesayangannya itu. "Kau selalu bisa diandalkan, Sakura. _Arigatou_."

" _Iie_ , _doitashimashite_ Tou-sama."

"Nah, nah... Apa sekarang Tou-sama ingin menyabotase istriku juga? Setelah Hikari dan sekarang Tou-sama juga ikut-ikutan?"keluh Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Minato terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya. Netra biru miliknya menatap wajah cucu kesayangannya yang tengah memeluk kaki Sakura.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya dia istrimu. Dan dia milikmu."canda laki-laki yang kini tengah memasuki usia senja itu. Digendongnya Hikari agar tidak 'mengganggu' anak dan juga menantunya. Cucunya itu hanya terkikik geli seolah tau kebahagiaan tengah menyelimuti keluarga mereka.

Suasana hangat keluarga itu tidak membawa Hinata dalam kesenangan. Dia merasa seperti berjalan di papan titian sebelum pada akhirnya dipaksa terjun di kolam yang penuh dengan ikan hiu. Percayalah, itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tersiksa.

" _Daijoubuka,_ Hinata-chan?"tanya Sakura. Gadis bermata ungu itu hanya mengangguk samar sembari memainkan ujung kimononya.

"Kau mau kuambilkan minum?"tawar Sakura lagi.

"Tidak perlu, Nee-chan. Ne... Nee-chan temani aku saja."

Sakura mengangguk dan duduk di samping Hinata. Tangan Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut. Menghentikan tangan berwarna pucat Hinata yang nyaris merusak kimono sutra berwarna biru yang dikenakannya.

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih tanpa cela berlari mendekat. Menghampiri sang Namikaze senior yang tengah bercengkrama dengan cucunya.

"Namikaze-sama, mereka datang."

"Antar mereka masuk. Kami menunggu di sini."

"Baik."

Gerakan tangan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan tangan itu tidak hanya bergerak gelisah tapi juga bergetar. Sakura sampai mengerutkan alis karena melihat reaksi itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ne...Nee-chan... Aku minta maaf."gumam Hinata setengah meracau.

"Minta maaf?" Sakura masih tidak mengerti. Namun, belum sampai dia bertanya langkah kaki keluarga calon tunangan Hinata semakin mendekat.

"Selamat datang di kediaman kami, Uchiha."

Dan saat itulah Sakura benar-benar memahami tingkah tidak masuk akal yang diperlihatkan Hinata. Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak ketika memandangi barisan keluarga Uchiha yang tengah dipersilahkan duduk oleh mertuanya.

"Sebaiknya kuperkenalkan satu-persatu anggota keluarga kecil kami. Ini putraku, Namikaze Naruto dan yang duduk di pangkuannya adalah cucuku Namikaze Hikari. Di sebelah sana adalah menantuku, Namikaze Sakura dan putriku Namikaze Hinata."tutur Minato.

"Dan semua, kuperkenalkan keluarga Uchiha. Kepala keluarganya, Uchiha Fugaku. Istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto. Di sebelah sana, anak laki-laki sulung Fugaku-san, Uchiha Itachi dan istrinya Uchiha Yugao. Putri kecil mereka, Uchiha Misaki. Dan yang paling ujung, Uchiha Sasuke."

Keseluruhan keluarga Uchiha menundukkan kepala sedikit sebagai penghormatan sebelum saling melempar pandangan. Menjadi bagian keluarga yang sama dengan Sakura dengan cara seperti ini tidak pernah terpikir dalam benak mereka.

Naruto kaku di tempat duduknya. Netra berwarna biru langit miliknya menatap ke arah Sakura. Istrinya itu berubah pucat. Kepala gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan bibir cherry miliknya bergetar. Menggumamkan suatu kalimat yang tidak bisa didengarkannya.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Naruto sepelan mungkin.

" _Da...dame... damede..._ "

"Sakura?" Naruto menepuk Sakura. Berusaha menyadarkan gadis merah muda itu.

Kedua bahu Sakura terangkat tiba-tiba. Seolah sentuhan tangan Naruto pada bahunya merupakan sengatan yang menyadarkannya pada dunia nyata.

" _Su...Sumimasen._ Saya pe... permisi dulu."pamit Sakura dengan membungkuk dalam. Wanita berambut merah muda itu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

Semua orang mengangguk maklum. Terkecuali Naruto, Hinata, dan juga Sasuke. Mereka sangat memahami apa yang terjadi. Ekspresi terkejut Sakura dan tingkah anehnya. Takdir memang aneh. Membelit mereka hingga menjadi sebuah untaian yang terasa menyesakkan.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Bulan menggantung indah di langit malam. Suasana sayup yang menyelimuti malam membuat Hinata menggigil. Apa yang terjadi tadi sudah 'terlalu jauh'. Dia sudah menandatangani 'kontrak hidup' yang akan mengantarkannya pada kesengsaraan baru.

"Melihatmu melamun membuatmu terlihat melankolis."ujar Sasuke dingin. Laki-laki berambut raven itu mengambil duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak senang dengan keputusan Ayahku. Apa itu tidak cukup membuatku melankolis?"tanya Hinata dengan sengit. Dalam mata lavender pucatnya tergambar amarah yang membara.

"Aku juga tidak senang dengan keputusan itu, Nona. Kau tau itu kan?"

"Tapi kau terlihat 'menerima' dengan rencana itu!"

"Apa aku harus mengatakan tidak dan membahayakan keluargaku?"

Hinata terdiam. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Ayahnya mengancam pria itu ketika mereka 'tertangkap' di ruang kerjanya. Ayahnya mengancam akan mencelakakan keluarga Uchiha bila laki-laki itu 'tidak bertanggungjawab' atas apa yang 'dilakukannya'.

"Kita tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengatakan 'ya' Nona. Kau juga tau itu kan?"

"Tapi kita tidak akan berakhir dengan bahagia! Kau bahkan menangguhkan pertunangan. Mengapa tidak sekalian kau batalkan saja agar kita tidak berbelit dalam takdir aneh ini, Sasuke? Mengapa?!"

"Aku tidak bisa menarik janjiku."

"Kau bisa! Kau hanya tidak mau!"

Sasuke menoleh. Manik hitamnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan terdingin yang dimilikinya. Sontak udara di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi beku. "Aku seorang Uchiha. Tidak boleh menghianati ucapannya."

"Dan menangguhkan pertunangan? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau ingin terjebak lebih lama dengan keluarga mantan pacarmu?"

"Kau harus belajar untuk tidak melihat dari sisi kebencian saja, Namikaze-san."

"Aku benci rencana pernikahan ini. Dan aku membencimu karena kau menghilangkan kesempatanku untuk menikah dengan orang yang kucintai!"

"Kalau kau hanya bisa membahas ketidaksukaanmu, lebih baik kau saja yang mundur."

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa..."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa maka diamlah! Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan takdir yang membelit ini. Kau! Aku! Sakura! Dan kakak laki-lakimu itu! Aku hanya berusaha menghargai apa yang takdir pilihkan pada kebodohanku ini, Namikaze. Dan kalau Kami-sama memang menginginkanku tenggelam bersama wanita sepertimu, Demi Tuhan! Aku akan melakukannya!"

Hening. Hinata tidak tau harus mengatakan apa-apa. Baru kali ini dia melihat kemarahan di mata hitam itu. Kemarahan itu seolah merantainya untuk tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aku menangguhkan pertunangan ini bukan tanpa maksud. Aku hanya ingin setidaknya kita bisa belajar memberikan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Bukannya saling membenci seperti ini. Pertemuan pertama kita sudah buruk. Benang takdir yang melilit kita juga tidak menunjukkan sisi baiknya. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertindak bodoh lagi dan menyesal."terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

"24 tahun hidup, aku hanya pernah mencintai satu wanita. Aku mengatakan ini bukan berarti menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintai orang lain lagi. Aku percaya satu hal bahwa waktu bisa membuat perasan orang lain berubah. Dan itulah yang kuharapkan terjadi pada kita. Aku tidak ingin merasa 'berat' ketika menjalani rumah tangga. Karena 'kawin-cerai' bukan standar hidupku. Aku hanya ingin menikah satu kali. Menangguhkan pertunangan dan belajar mengenalmu, terlepas dari perasaan tidak sukaku padamu, menjadi satu-satunya pilihan untukku. Pilihan kita."

Tes.

Air mata turun perlahan dari kedua mata Hinata. Gadis itu tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Yang dipikirkannya adalah Sasuke yang masih berusaha mengejar Sakura dan menghancurkan keluarganya secara perlahan. Dia tidak tau kalau Sasuke... ternyata begitu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah benang takdir benar-benar mengikat mereka.

"Go...Gomen."gumam gadis berambut indigo itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kaku. Tidak ingin berdebat dan tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran yang baru. Dia akan menganggap apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah sebuah awalan. Hanya itu.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Di lain tempat, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang juga merasakan betapa terlukanya dia dengan benang takdir aneh yang dibelitkan Kami-sama pada mereka. Gadis merah muda itu... dia yang sudah membuat segel dalam hatinya mencair. Namun gadis itu masih belum bisa melepaskan masa lalunya.

Hiks...

Isakan tertahan itu sayup-sayup terdengar. Sakura yang berbaring di kasur seolah tidak menyadari suaminya tengah menatapnya dan... terluka.

Semuanya baik-baik saja tadi. Sebelum keluarga Uchiha itu datang. Tidak, mungkin semua terasa baik-baik saja sebelum Ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikahkan Hinata. Naruto amat yakin jika saat itu tidak tiba saat ini dia bisa menguntai hubungan yang kokoh dengan Sakura. Saling belajar mencintai dan...

Sial!

Nasibnya selalu buruk jika itu berhubungan dengan wanita. Dengan Shion. Dan bahkan... dengan Sakura. Apa memang dia ditakdirkan hidup dalam keheningan sendiri? Tanpa adanya kasih sayang seorang istri?!

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Naruto berbaring di tempat tidur. Memunggungi istrinya. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya setelah beberapa hari terakhir. Semenjak perasaan nyaman akan kehadiran gadis itu, Naruto tidak pernah tidur memunggunginya. Dan kali ini dia harus melakukannya. Karena rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya begitu kuat. Begitu sesak hingga dia tidak ingin berpikir tentang kebahagiaan lagi.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Jadi? Kau tidak ingin berpindah Uchiha?"tanya Orochimaru sekali lagi. Sasuke mengangguk yakin.

"Aku sudah menyarankan solusi terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan. Kau menolak kupindahkan ke Osaka? Kau yakin?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Orochimaru terkekeh. Dia suka reaksi ini. Tidak disangka, akan datang satu lagi laki-laki tanpa ekspresi dalam lingkaran keluarga Namikaze. Setelah Naruto yang berubah menjadi laki-laki pemurung dan Minato yang berubah menjadi laki-laki tanpa belas kasih semenjak Kushina meninggal dunia. Mereka memang pantas menjadi satu keluarga.

"Ya baiklah. Anda akan terjebak dengan Nona Namikaze ini. Masih ada waktu sebelum terjebak selamanya bersama-sama."goda Orochimaru yang langsung disambut tatapan sengit baik dari Sasuke maupun dari Hinata.

"Bahkan kalian sudah mulai kompak, eh?" Laki-laki berwajah dingin itupun tersenyum. "Kudoakan dengan begini kalian bisa dengan cepat saling mencintai."

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu O-ro-chi-ma-ru-san."ujar Hinata penuh penekanan. Merasa jengah dan marah di saat yang bersamaan. Hanya saja, Hinata belum memiliki kesempatan untuk memecat laki-laki itu (setidaknya dari kantornya pribadi) karena Orochimaru sendiri sudah lama bekerja dengan keluarganya. Dan dia merupakan orang kepercayaan ayahnya dan juga kakaknya.

"Ne, itu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan aku berdoa?"

Orochimaru berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Dia harus meredakan gosip yang muncul di antara para karyawan tentang hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke. Kedua manusia keras kepala itu sudah memutuskan bahwa hubungan mereka akan tetap menjadi 'rahasia' sampai mereka memutuskan untuk siap bertunangan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Hinata saling bertatapan. Mereka sedang menilai apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan untuk saling menurunkan ego. Tidak menemukan ide, keduanya beranjak dari kursi ruang rapat dan kembali ke ruangan masing-masing.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Arrggghh! Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menghadapi wanita!_ Batin Sasuke setengah frustasi. Menyesali kurangnya pengalaman dengan wanita selama ini. Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dekat dengannya hanyalah Sakura. Mereka bisa menjalin hubungan dulu juga karena Sakura. Gadis itu dulu tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Dan sekarang?

 _Dasar Pantat Ayam! Laki-laki tidak peka! Apa perlu aku yang mengatakan sesuatu duluan? Kalau memang dia ingin membuat hubungan ini berhasil, harus dia yang memulainya kan?!_ Hinata berteriak dalam hatinya. Entah rasanya lebih menyebalkan berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu setelah pertemuan keluarga mereka. Dia sendiri tidak memahami bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan laki-laki. Sepanjang 23 tahun hidupnya, Hinata tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Semua temannya mengatakan kalau hidupnya begitu kering. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan hubungan penuh emosi seperti berkencan karena terlalu berambisi meraih gelar lebih cepat dari kebanyakan temannya. Dan inilah hasilnya sekarang. Dia tidak tau bagaimana cara 'memulai' hubungan yang baik dengan laki-laki.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat berjalan mengendap-endap. Memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing baginya. Dia sudah belajar banyak hal dari 'pria' itu bagaimana caranya memenangkan harga dirinya yang hancur karena seorang wanita.

"Dapat."gumamnya senang.

Seringai muncul di wajahnya yang oval. Dia tau dia pasti memenangkan ini. Dia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang angkuh itu mendapatkan segala hal. Tidak... Dia tidak akan rela. Bahkan sampai matipun dia akan tetap menuntutnya dari balik abu tubuhnya.

"Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mampu membawamu dalam kejayaan. Banyak orang membencimu. Reputasimu yang tanpa celah itu akan menemui kehancurannya."

Setelah memasukkan segala hal yang tidak dibutuhkannya kembali pada tempatnya, laki-laki itu berdiri. Sebuah telpon masuk ke ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi?... Ah... Kau Tuan... Ya... Semuanya sudah ada padaku. Kita tunggu saja. Hahaha... Laki-laki di balik semua ini adalah orang paling bodoh. Ya... Aku bisa menjaminnya... jangan khawatir... Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama... Ya... Kita hanya tinggal menunggu kehancurannya..."

Menunggu kehancuran sebuah keluarga memuakkan yang terdiri dari orang-orang kejam. Dia tidak sabar untuk menunggu kapan waktu tiba.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai minna. Jumpa lagi sama Chiyo. Sebelumnya, Chiyo mau berterima kasih atas respon kalian semua yang jujur 'amat tak terduga'. Saya minder banget sama chap sebelumnya soalnya.

Adegan SasuHina dari chapter ini bakal banyak muncul. Dari awal, saya sengaja bikin hubungan NaruSaku dan SasuHina itu 'hubungan yang tidak biasa'. Buat yang mungkin berpikir kenapa Sakura bisa bereaksi begitu, jawabannya ada di chapter depan. Jangan sebel dulu sama manusia pink itu ya. Dia ga jahat kok. Hehehe... (sembunyi di pojokan).

Oke, cukup sekian. Selamat menikmati dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Jaa minna. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10, Step by Step

**Naruto is 100% belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I just own this story**

 **I hope that this story can cheer you up.**

 **So please enjoy. ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary:** "Baka Otoutou!"/ "Aku masih mencintai Sakura, Aniki."/ "But everything has change."/ "Tapi kondisinya berbeda! Nii-chan... setidaknya Sakura-nee..."/ "...Sakura dulu pernah mengatakan aku harus mencoba sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan, bukan bersembunyi di baliknya. Dan aku mencobanya."/ "Kalau kau memang ingin semua berhasil, tangguhkan saja pertunanganmu. Tangguhkan sampai kau memiliki perasaan padanya."/ "Bibi terlihat ketakutan. Apa nanti kita akan menemui monster, Bibi?"/ "Ne...Nee-chan... Aku minta maaf."/ "Su...Sumimasen. Saya pe... permisi dulu."/ "Aku tidak bisa menarik janjiku."/ "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"/ "... Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama... Ya... Kita hanya tinggal menunggu kehancurannya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **10\. Step by step**

.

.

"Ne... Jadi kau menemuiku karena ingin tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, benar begitu?"goda Konan kepada Hinata.

"A...Apa..." Hinata terbata-bata. Pipinya menggembung dan berwarna merah. Ekspresi wajahnya panik. Seolah Konan tengah menanyakan hal mesum kepadanya.

"Nah nah... Kau tergagap. Kalau sudah begini aku sangat yakin kalau kau benar-benar tertarik dengan... siapa tadi namanya? Pantat Ayam?"

"Ak...aku tidak tertarik! Di...dia ha...hanya laki-laki me...mesum."

Konan mengangguk maklum sembari menyembunyikan senyum di bibirnya yang terpoles sempurna. Apa yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini sangat baru. Gadis berponi itu tidak pernah menanyakan apa-apa yang terkait laki-laki pada siapapun. Tidak selama mereka masih bersekolah, tidak juga ketika dia sudah bisa mengendalikan 10 perusahaaan cabang milik keluarganya.

"Oke. Aku paham."

"Ne? Benarkah? Kau tau apa yang harus kulakukan, Konan-chan?"

"Bukan itu. Aku memahami kalau kau setidaknya merasa 'ada yang berbeda' dari 'Pantat Ayam yang Mesum' ini."

"Konan!"

Tawa Konan lepas. Puas menggoda Hinata yang sudah terlihat akan meledak, Konan membenahi duduknya kembali dan mulai menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata serius. "Mendekati laki-laki itu susah-susah gampang, Hinata. Terlebih jika kau harus mendekati laki-laki yang... er... kaku. Boleh kusebut seperti itu kan? Aku hanya mendengar tentangnya darimu. Jadi aku ingin memberikan julukan lain selain Pantat Ayam."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuatnya terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu. Mengajaknya makan siang, sering menyapanya atau bahkan berbicara dengannya. Tidak perlu banyak-banyak. Mungkin hanya 5 menit bicara setiap 1 pertemuan."

"Kau yakin itu akan berhasil?"

Konan tersenyum sembari mengangkat bahunya. "Kita tidak tau sebelum mencobanya kan?"

"Hei! Kau memberi saran yang aneh."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memperlihatkan sisi kekanak-kanakannya yang jarang muncul di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya bicara berdasarkan pengamatanku terhadap laki-laki selama hidupku. Lagipula, seni menaklukkan laki-laki cukup mudah asal kau memahami prinsipnya."

"Prinsip?"

Konan mengangguk. "Laki-laki terlahir sebagai pemburu. Dia tidak akan suka berganti peran menjadi yang diburu, Hinata. Dan jika kau memang tertarik dengan seorang laki-laki, kau harus menunjukkan sikap yang tarik ulur. Jangan terlalu mengejar laki-laki karena dia tidak akan suka. Tunjukkan sisi misteriusmu dan buat dia ingin selalu menguak sisi itu setiap kalian bertemu. Kalau kau sudah menggenggam hati laki-laki itu, selamanya dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Lagipula, posesif terhadap pasangan dan cemburu yang berlebihan hanyalah cara yang tidak menarik. Laki-laki akan lelah menghadapi kita dan berakhir dengan meninggalkan kita."

"Kau terdengar mengerikan ketika mengatakan kata 'pemburu' dan 'diburu'. Kau pikir manusia itu sekumpulan hewan yang diternakkan apa?"

Konan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya sembari mengeluarkan senyum khas 'man eater' miliknya. "Hinata... Hinata... Dengar, kau tidak akan pernah memahami apa yang kukatakan kalau kau belum pernah jatuh cinta. Ketika orang merasakan jatuh cinta, aku yakin dia akan bertekat mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya. Tidak peduli seperti apa halangannya. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka akan menghalalkan berbagai macam cara."

"Cinta hanya berlaku pada remaja, Konan."

Gelengan kepala kuat dari wanita berparas cantik itu membuat Hinata semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "Cinta adalah milik semua orang. Tidak peduli berapapun usianya. Seseorang pasti akan menunjukkan sisi egoisnya ketika mereka jatuh cinta. Percayalah."

Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya seolah menyerah dengan semua penjelasan Konan. Dia tidak ingin berpikir soal cinta. Terlalu rumit dan menyebalkan.

"Nah, karena kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku kali ini, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Aku tidak mau kalau sesuatu itu..."

Telunjuk lentik berwarna putih milik Konan berayun seolah menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. "No no no... Kau tidak boleh menolaknya, Hinata. Itu curang."

"Oh, terserahlah."

"Begitu lebih baik." Konan tersenyum dan mengeluarkan bungkusan berukuran mini dan menaruhnya di sebelah tangan Hinata. "Tolong berikan kepada Orochimaru-san."

Hei!

Hinata ingin protes. Namun usahanya itu terhenti ketika melihat tatapan membunuh dari sahabatnya.

"Berikan atau aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Kau ini masih belum menyerah ya? Apa bagusnya sih laki-laki menyebalkan itu?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Yang benar saja!"raung Hinata.

"Kan aku sudah bilang? Semua halal dan sah dalam hal cinta dan perang. Ne?"

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Kiba harus membetulkan letak kompor yang bergeser akibat terkejut. Tidak biasanya Sasuke datang menemuinya. Dan lagi, laki-laki itu datang untuk... meminta saran? Kalau tidak ingat hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah, Kiba akan berspekulasi kalau kiamat sudah datang lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

"Ka... Kau tadi... me...mengatakan a...apa?"tanya Kiba tergagap. Sial! Dia tidak terlalu percaya pendengarannya lagi karena selama beberapa bulan terakhir dia harus mendengar tangisan bayi dan Akamaru yang menyalak karena meminta perhatian. Hanya ada 3 suara dominan dan sudah merubah orientasi pendengarannya. Akamaru, Tenten, dan bayi mereka – Ai-chan.

"Aku meminta saran padamu soal wanita."ulang Sasuke dengan wajah yang penuh keseriusan. Hal yang tentu membuat Kiba kaku di tempat sembari melirik Shikamaru yang terlihat bosan.

"Ke...kenapa denganku? Maksudku, kau bisa tanya Shikamaru atau Gaa..."

Kiba terdiam. Death glare sudah muncul di mata onyx Sasuke. Bukan pertanda baik kalau dia melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Aku tidak punya banyak pengalaman cinta, Kiba. Hanya satu dan aku tidak ingin terlibat terlalu dalam dengan wanita."jelas Shikamaru tanpa diminta. "Dan Gaara bukan pilihan yang akan dipilih Sasuke mengingat 'masa lalu' mereka yang 'menyenangkan' itu."lanjutnya.

Laki-laki bertato segitiga di pipi itu menghela nafas panjang. Tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Selama ini, dia satu-satunya orang yang paling konyol di antara perkumpulan pertemanan mereka. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, mampu memperistri Tenten merupakan suatu keajaiban. Dan melihat dari apa yang selama ini dilaluinya, memberi nasehat sahabatnya bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah dipikirkannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak saran. Aku tidak pintar bergaul dengan wanita. Kalian juga tau aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Akamaru bila dibandingkan dengan wanita di luaran sana. Yah, sekalipun aku pernah beberapa kali berpacaran. Hal itu tidak bisa dijadikan patokan. Apa kau yakin ingin nasehatku, Sasuke?"

Pria berambut raven itu mengangguk. Dia tidak memiliki 'pilihan' kan? Setidaknya, Kiba memiliki pengalaman mendekati wanita. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selama ini 'didekati' wanita.

"Seingatku, semua wanita menyukai bunga. Mereka suka diberi kejutan dan perlakuan yang manis. Sekeras apapun kepala gadis itu, kau masih bisa meluluhkannya dengan memberinya perhatian. Membuat dirimu menjadi tempat sandaran yang baik baginya. Wanita senang dimanja. Aku mengatakan ini berdasarkan pengalaman menikah dengan Tenten. Tapi yah... di atas semua itu... kupikir seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menyerah dalam mengejar wanita yang ingin dimiliki hatinya."

"Hal-hal konyol seperti itu? Tidak mau!"

Kiba tertawa. Harga diri Uchiha memang terlalu tinggi.

"Bukan hal konyol, Sasuke. Wanita memang seperti itu. Apa kau tahu? Perayaan valentine menjadi momen yang membahagiakan mereka. Hal itu karena setiap wanita memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap orang yang dicintainya. Laki-laki hanya akan menerima. Jika kau suka, hubungan bisa terus berlanjut. Dan wanita tentu akan mengharapkan hadiah balasan dari pria yang dicintainya setiap white day. Wanita suka dengan semua perhatian. Memberikan perhatian lewat email, menelpon secara berkala, kau juga bisa mengajaknya kencan di tempat yang romantis di berbagai macam kesempatan, makan bersama, menyanyikan lagu bersama, memakai baju yang desainnya sama, atau melakukan banyak hal bersama. Oh, dan satu lagi. Wanita suka sekali dengan kejutan yang manis."

Mendengar kata 'manis', Sasuke yakin kalau tidak lama setelah ini dia akan memuntahkan makanan malamnya. Dia tidak suka makanan manis. Dan dia juga tidak suka dengan segala hal yang 'manis'. Kalau memang sampai sesulit itu membiasakan diri dengan wanita, dia berharap dia bisa mundur saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan janji yang terlanjur diucapkan olehnya? Akan dikemanakan semua itu?

"Kalau tidak mengingat sekarang kau sudah menjadi Ayah, aku ingin sekali melemparmu keluar jendela karena saranmu yang memuakkan itu Kiba."ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Nah sudah kubilang padamu kan Shika? Dia tidak akan memahami apa-apa karena dia tidak pernah berburu wanita. Dan dia hanya pernah jatuh cinta satu kali."seru Kiba sembari menunjuk Shikamaru. Protes dengan tanggapan Sasuke atas saran yang diberikannya.

Laki-laki berambut nanas itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan meminum teh miliknya. Tidak ingin berkomentar untuk hal merepotkan seperti ini.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Sudahlah Sakura. Hentikan pekerjaanmu. Kau harus mengambil libur hari ini."ujar Ino. Tangan sahabatnya itu bergetar.

"Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh. Air mata sudah menggenang di kedua sudut matanya. Ino mengernyit. Merasakan keparahan yang terpampang di wajah cantik itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus segera pulang. Kita perlu membicarakan masalah apapun yang membuat wajahmu buruk seperti ini Sakura." Ino menarik tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya keluar dari UGD.

"Ta...tapi Ino."

"Diamlah."

Ino menghampiri laki-laki berwajah datar, berambut perak, dan memakai masker berwarna hitam yang sedang membaca status pasien.

"Kakashi-sensei. Aku harus membawa pulang Namikaze bodoh ini. Dia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja hari ini. Dia perlu istirahat. Bisakah kau yang menggantikannya berjaga? Mungkin sampai beberapa hari?"

Sebelah alis laki-laki itu terangkat. Mengamati Sakura yang terlihat pucat. "Baiklah. Aku mengizinkannya tidak masuk sampai setidaknya 3 hari. Sepertinya dia perlu istirahat. Apa itu cukup?"

"Cukup. Dia butuh lebih dari sekedar istirahat. Aku akan membawanya pulang."

"Ya. Aku akan mengurus sisanya dan memberitahukan kepada dokter kepala."

"Arigatou."

Ino menunduk sebentar dan kembali menyeret sahabatnya. Tidak peduli protes ringan yang dilayangkan Sakura. Dia akan membawa sahabatnya itu ke kediaman Yamanaka sebelum membawanya pulang.

.

.

"Minumlah dan tenangkan dirimu."ujar Ino setelah mengulurkan segelas teh gandum hangat pada sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih."

Hening. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya kembali setelah meminum tehnya sedikit. Gadis itu terlihat luar biasa kacau. Pemandangan ini pernah terjadi ketika... Ah, benar. Dulu ketika awal Sasuke meninggalkannya dan tidak lama setelah itu sang ibu meninggal dunia.

"Sakura, apa sudah terjadi sesuatu?"

Hening lagi. Gadis merah jambu itu hanya menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya. Seolah lantai itu merupakan objek terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"tebak Ino asal. Mendengar nama laki-laki itu disebut, Sakura bergetar. Air mata turun begitu deras di pipinya.

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura? Bicaralah agar aku bisa membantumu."

"A...Aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku Ino. Kupikir... kupikir hubunganku dengan Sasuke memang sudah se... selesai. Tapi kenapa aku masih saja tidak rela ketika dia memutuskan bertunangan dengan adik Naruto yang notabene adalah suamiku? Aku... aku merasa buruk, Ino."

"Kau... Apa? Sasuke memutuskan bertunangan? Bukankah dia baru kembali sekitar 3 bulan ini?"

Sakura mengangguk dan berusaha menyeka air matanya. "Ayah mertuaku memaksanya menikah dengan Hinata karena sesuatu. Aku... aku tidak suka dia... Kami-sama..."

Gadis itu kembali menangis. Sementara Ino hanya bisa memperhatikannya tanpa berkomentar. Masalah ini cukup serius. Dan dia tidak cukup banyak pengalaman karena dia sendiri tidak pernah menikah. Satu-satunya kisah cinta yang dimilikinya adalah ketika bersama Sai. Dan laki-laki itu sudah meninggal karena sakit yang dideritanya. Sakit yang dirasakan laki-laki yang dicintainya itulah yang membuat Ino menjadi dokter seperti sekarang. Sai hanya tidak beruntung karena tidak sempat melihat Ino dalam balutan jas dokter.

"Apa hanya itu yang terjadi Sakura? Apa hanya karena persoalan Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan adik iparmu saja yang membawamu sampai ke tingkat kesedihan seperti ini?"

"Naruto... dia menghiraukanku Ino."

"Menghiraukan bagaimana?"

"Dia mengabaikanku. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu sejak... sejak aku dan dia berusaha untuk menerima pernikahan kami dan mengabaikan masa lalu. Dan aku... Aku gagal Ino. Aku bahkan tidak bisa..."

"Stop, berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri Sakura. Aku tidak suka. Satu-satunya masalah di sini adalah kau yang tidak tau di mana sebenarnya letak perasaanmu sekarang. Naruto kah? Atau Sasuke? Kau mungkin masih bingung dengan semua itu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memilih."

"Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus kupilih, Ino."

"Kau bisa." Ino bersikeras. "Begini saja. Aku akan bertanya beberapa hal dan kau tinggal menjawabnya. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah... Pertanyaan pertama, apa kau merasakan kesedihan yang tidak terkendalikan apabila Sasuke pergi lagi dari hidupmu?"

"Mungkin?"jawab Sakura penuh keraguan. Sementara Ino hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa boleh buat?' miliknya.

"Kedua, apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika suatu hari kau bangun dan di sampingmu tidak ada suamimu?"

Deg!

Gadis bermata zamrud itu menelan ludah dengan berat.

"A...aku tidak tau Ino."

"Tidak tau bagaimana?"

"A... ak... aku menikah selama 7 bulan ini. Aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi."

"Apa kau tidak mencintai Naruto?"

Sakura terdiam. Benar-benar bungkam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata turun lagi dari kedua mata indahnya. Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan suamimu. Itulah yang membuatmu menangis. Kau belum bisa sepenuhnya menghilangkan bayangan Sasuke dari benakmu. Kau menangisi rasa bersalahmu terhadap suamimu, Sakura. Dan perlu kau tau, itu bukanlah sebuah dosa besar. Kau hanya perlu membicarakan semuanya dari awal bersama Naruto. Aku yakin sikapnya yang mengabaikanmu karena dia merasa 'ditolak', Jidat. Itu artinya dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu."

"Ba...Bagaimana..."

"Aku bisa menyimpulkannya karena aku pintar."goda Ino. Dia tertular sifat narsis kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Dasar! Seharusnya dia memaksa kakaknya untuk segera menikah agar tidak mempengaruhinya sebanyak ini. "Apa suamimu itu pernah disakiti sebelumnya dengan wanita, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Apa Dei-nii yang memberitahumu?"

"Hei. Apa hubungannya dengan orang menyebalkan satu itu? Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya menebak asal dan voila! Tebakanku benar."

"Kau ini..."

"Sudah sudah. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan dari mana tebakanku ini benar. Yang paling penting," Ino menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "kau harus memastikan perasaanmu sendiri pada suamimu. Dekati dia dan tentukan pilihanmu. Cobalah berdamai. Kalau memang tujuan awalmu menikah untuk membantu keluarga Namikaze, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kau benar-benar mengambil kesempatan untuk bahagia juga? Kau dan suamimu."

"Ino..."

"Aku percaya kalian bisa saling membahagiakan. Dan mungkin, bisa saling mencintai."

Sesuatu yang semula terasa berat bagi Sakura perlahan seolah menemukan pencerahan. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Ino."ujar Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu meraih gelas teh dan menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan. Setelahnya dia berdiri dan meraih tas juga jas dokternya.

"Aku harus pulang."

Ino mengangguk dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Rasa turut berbahagia membuat senyumnya terlihat luar biasa cantik. "Sudah seharusnya begitu kan?"

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan rasa terima kasihku, Ino."

Gadis ponytail pirang itu terkekeh. "Aku harap cuti 3 hari akan cukup bagimu dan Naruto untuk... ehm... memperbaiki hubungan."

"Ino..."

"Hei, apa dengan begini aku akan memiliki keponakan darimu?"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dan melemparkan bantal duduk ke arah Ino. "Menikah sendiri sana. Kau bisa membuat 'keponakan' sendiri sebanyak yang kau mau."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Sudah 10 menit Sasuke dan Hinata duduk saling bertatapan. Mereka berdua tidak memiliki ide apapun untuk dibicarakan bahkan setelah pembicaraan panjang mengenai laju produksi perusahaan.

Sasuke marasa sia-sia saja dia menghabiskan waktu di kedai Kiba tanpa bisa menemukan solusi bagaimana cara 'memulai hubungan yang baik dengan Hinata' tanpa terasa aneh. Bagaimanapun ini gila.

Di sisi lain, Hinata hanya bisa memutar otaknya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Saran dari Konan tidak ada satupun yang berguna. Satu-satunya yang tidak berguna dan amat disesalinya adalah dia justru 'berhasil' membuat Orochimaru diam tanpa kata-kata berkat kado aneh dari Konan. Dan itu berarti dia benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan memberhentikan Orochimaru dari wilayah kekuasaannya. Menyebalkan.

"Ano..."

"Kau..."

Mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan. Hinata membuang muka. Melihat ke arah jendela yang hanya menunjukkan panorama city light yang sudah ribuan kali ditatapnya. Sementara Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya dalam 'merayu wanita'. Terkutuklah semua pria yang pandai merayu!

"Dinner?"tanya Sasuke. Persetan dengan semua rasa malu yang nantinya dia rasakan. Rasanya jauh lebih menyebalkan setelah mereka 'terikat' ketimbang dulu. Jika saja tidak ada hubungan aneh yang membelit ini, dia tidak akan keberatan berbicara atau memaki dan bahkan berteriak di hadapan wanita ini. Dan sekarang? Oh, yang benar saja! Dia bahkan tidak bisa membicarakan sesuatu dengan Hinata seperti 'pembicaraan normal mereka' ketika bertemu.

"Oke."jawab singkat Hinata.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan wajah yang kaku. Tidak ada kalimat yang menunjukkan kedekatan sekalipun mereka sudah 'terikat'. Justru sikap mereka menunjukkan seolah mereka tengah menggenggam senjata dalam dekapan dan bersiap untuk perang.

.

.

Hinata mengaduk spageti tanpa minat. Dia sudah menuruti satu dari sekian banyak saran tidak masuk akal dari Konan. Bahkan untuk makan satu meja dengan laki-laki ini terasa amat memusingkan. Bagaimana dia harus menghabiskan seumur hidupnya dengan dia?

"Kalau kau tidak suka, pesan yang lain."saran Sasuke, masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku suka. Lihat?" Hinata mengangkat garpunya dan memasukkan spageti itu sebanyak mungkin di mulutnya. Tingkah anehnya itu terang saja membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Cih!"

Sasuke mengulurkan air putih dan membantu Hinata minum. "Pelan-pelan. Kalau kau mati tersedak aku bisa dituding sebagai tersangka, tau?"omelnya tanpa ampun. Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap nanar ke arah pria dingin di hadapannya.

"Kau akan menjadi tersangka jika aku mati, Baka! Akan kupastikan kau akan terpuruk selamanya."ancam Hinata.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa menghiraukan Hinata. Tangan pucatnya mengambil sapu tangan yang semula diletakkan di pangkuan dan mengusapkannya pada sudut bibir Hinata yang belepotan. Setelah dirasa bersih, Sasuke menarik sapu tangannya dan meletakkan di tempat semula seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Ka...Ka...Kau..." Hinata tergagap. Tidak menyangka merasakan sapuan lembut pria dingin di hadapannya.

Deg!

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Wajahnya memanas seolah ada angin musim panas yang menerpanya. Kami-sama... Apa-apaan ini? Perasaan apa yang saat ini menggalayutinya?

"Makanmu persis anak kecil. Berantakan."omel Sasuke lagi.

"Ka... Kau..."

"Apa? Mau marah-marah lagi?"

"Me..mesum! He... hentai! Per... Pervert!" Hinata meracau. Namun kali ini dengan nada pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya yang berubah merah seperti tomat. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai gadis itu 'bereaksi' sehebat ini?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Dei-nii?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang ponytail itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sebelah alisnya tertarik ke atas. Tidak biasanya Naruto memanggil dengan nada seolah tidak percaya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Dei-nii sudah menanyakan soal laporan ini ke Orochimaru?" Naruto menunjuk map berwarna biru yang ada di tangannya. Barisan angka yang sudah ditandai Naruto dengan warna merah menarik perhatian Deidara.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Laporan keuangan ini tidak sesuai dengan income yang kita terima Dei-nii. Ada yang salah." Naruto menunjuk beberapa barisan yang berlabelkan 'permintaan'. "Lihat? Di sini seharusnya kita mendapat untung sekitar 2 juta dolar. Kenapa hasil pembukuan yang kau audit kemarin tidak sama dengan laporan di sektor produksi?"

"Ne? Apa benar seperti itu?"tanya Deidara tidak percaya. Otaknya berputar amat keras. Ada yang salah di sini. Pasti.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kedua pria pirang itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. 3 detik setelah bunyi ketukan, masuklah sosok laki-laki berwajah dingin dengan rambut hitam yang membuatnya terlihat bagaikan patung berjalan. Matanya yang terlihat seperti mata ular itu mendekat bersamaan dengan sosoknya.

"Oh syukurlah! Kau datang tanpa kutelpon Orochimaru. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan soal hasil laporan perusahaan yang dipegang Hinata."

"Aku juga ingin membahas soal itu, Naruto. Aku menemukan banyak hal yang janggal. Dan puncaknya..." Orochimaru membuka tablet miliknya dan menunjukkan data indeks saham yang baru keluar tadi pagi. "Nilai saham kita turun. Dan lagi, banyak karyawan di bagian produksi yang tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri karena berita tadi pagi."

"Apa?!"

"Kita memiliki masalah yang besar, Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. "

"Apa kau ada kecurigaan khusus Orochimaru?"tanya Deidara.

"Aku belum tau. Aku akan menyelidikinya dulu. Tapi jangan khawatir. Siapapun yang ada di balik semua ini aku akan membuatnya jera."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hai minna. Apa kabar? Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf sekali karena menghilang selama 1 bulan lebih. Apa? Nyaris 2 bulan? #pusinggegaratahukenyataan

Oke, itu lebay. 2 bulan terakhir apa aja sih yang dilakukan sama author alay ini? Saya menyelesaikan tanggung jawab kuliah yang memang sudah di semester akhir. Jadi, gomennasai. Hountoni gomennasai! Saya nggak bisa meninggalkan kehidupan asli saya walaupun menulis di ffn sangat menggoda. Saya masih sempat baca beberapa ffn favorit. Tapi untuk nulis? Jujur itu butuh proses berpikir yang lebih. Doakan saja tugas akhir saya kelar dengan memuaskan. Ne?

Dan kalau boleh jujur, saya jadi agak semangat dapet PM dari Mashahiro 'Night' Seiran. Salah satu author ffn favorit saya. Dia yang punya dunia real life inspiratif masih bisa balas komen aneh dari saya. Makasih Night-san. :)

Nah, apa ceritanya sudah seru? Sebenarnya, di chapter 9 kemarin saya sudah memberikan hint untuk masalah inti. Apa sudah ada yang menyadarinya? Semoga saja banyak yang nyadar. hehehe... #mojokditembok

Cukup sekian ya cuap-cuap dari saya. Semoga menikmati chapter selanjutnya dari tamat. Dan... terima kasih buat banyak yang mampir dan membaca. semua silent reader yang jumlahnya melonjak nyaris 1500 lebih sekalipun saya tinggal dan telantarkan. Makasih. Semoga kalian selalu sehat dan tetap semangat membaca ffn sekalipun ngga ikut komen, subscribe or favorit ataupun follow story ini. Kalian yang terbaik dah. Hountouni arigatou.

Ja matta ne, minna. :)


	11. Chapter 11, Let Me Be Yours

**Naruto never belong to me**

 **Naruto 100% belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I just own the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Laki-laki terlahir sebagai pemburu. Dia tidak akan suka berganti peran menjadi yang diburu, Hinata. Dan jika kau memang tertarik dengan seorang laki-laki, kau harus menunjukkan sikap yang tarik ulur..."/ "Kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta."/ "Kalau tidak mengingat sekarang kau sudah menjadi Ayah, aku ingin sekali melemparmu keluar jendela karena saranmu yang memuakkan itu Kiba."/"Sepertinya kau harus segera pulang. Kita perlu membicarakan masalah apapun yang membuat wajahmu buruk seperti ini Sakura."/"Apa kau **tidak** mencintai Naruto?"/ "Kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan suamimu. Itulah yang membuatmu menangis./ _"Dinner_ _?"_ / "Makanmu persis anak kecil. Berantakan."/"Laporan keuangan ini tidak sesuai dengan _income_ yang kita terima Dei-nii. Ada yang salah." / "Kita memiliki masalah yang besar, Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11\. Let Me Be Yours**

.

.

Minato mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Suasana meja makannya hari ini benar-benar 'senyap'. Bahkan Hikari yang biasanya sudah berceloteh panjang lebar tentang teman-temannya di sekolah turut bungkam bersamaan dengan diamnya para 'orang dewasa' yang duduk mengitari meja.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bicarakan?"tanya pria paruh baya itu.

Hening. Bahkan Hinata yang biasanya selalu aktif menjawab pertanyaan Minato juga ikut diam.

"Bicara saja. Aku tidak keberatan seandainya ada yang ingin disampaikan."ujar Minato.

Dan sekali lagi, pertanyaan itu dibalas oleh keheningan. Minato pun menyerah dan kembali fokus pada makannya. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Keheningan ini semakin mencekik sejak Hinata bertunangan dengan pria brengsek mesum dari keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Aku selesai. Aku akan naik ke atas dulu."pamit Naruto. Laki-laki pirang itu beranjak tanpa memedulikan suasana tidak nyaman yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"A...Aku juga."ujar Sakura tergagap sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan. Menyusul suaminya. Ada banyak hal yang harus mereka bicarakan.

.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Menatap was-was ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah memunggunginya. Bagaimana caranya memulai percakapan dengan laki-laki itu tanpa adanya amarah yang membatasi mereka?

"Na.. Naruto."panggil Sakura terbata-bata. Sosok itu masih bergeming dalam posisi berdiri.

"Na... Naruto."panggil Sakura sekali lagi.

"Bicara saja. Jangan membuang waktuku."

Laki-laki itu mengambil tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah berkas yang harus diperiksa. Dia masih berskeras menghiraukan Sakura.

"Bi... Bisakah ketika berbicara tanpa ka...kau memunggungiku?"

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Menghela nafas berat selama beberapa detik sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak penting bagaimana caranya bicara. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu. Apa itu tidak cukup?"tanya Naruto dengan dingin. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan tatapan yang dapat membekukan laut.

"Karena it..itulah kita harus bi...bicara." Sakura bersikeras. Sekalipun kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya tidak sekeras keinginannya dan air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya. Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia harus memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Apa dari permintaanmu yang tidak kuturuti, Permen? Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan! Kau muncul dalam kehidupanku. Menghancurkan banyak hal yang selama ini menjadi sesuatu yang paling nyaman bagiku. Kau memaksaku mengikuti apa yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin aku dekat dengan keluargaku, berhenti minum, dan memulai hubungan yang baru denganmu. Tapi apa yang kudapat, Sakura?! Aku harus menelan pil pahit yang kau sodorkan!"

"Naruto..." Sakura berusaha menghentikan teriakan histeris Naruto. Dia bersumpah bahwa dia akan menerima apapun yang dikatakan Naruto. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hikari? Pertengkaran yang terjadi di rumah ini tentu akan sampai di telinga Hikari.

"Tou-chan?"

Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati sosok Hikari yang tampak ingin menangis dengan Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang bocah tersebut.

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sedang melakukan apa? Kenapa Tou-chan berteriak pada Kaa-chan?"tanya bocah itu sembari menahan tangis.

Sakura menghampiri balita itu dan mengecup dahinya. "Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan hanya sedang berdiskusi Hikari. Kami terlalu bersemangat sampai Tou-chan terdengar seperti sedang berteriak."

"Benarkah? Apa itu artinya Tou-chan tidak marah dengan Kaa-chan? Tou-chan tidak akan membawa Kaa-chan pergi dari Hikari kan?"

"Kaa-chan masih di sini bersama Hikari."

Balita berusia 5 tahun itu mengangguk dan memeluk leher Sakura yang merunduk. "Kaa-chan jangan meninggalkan Hikari ya?"

Hening selama beberapa saat. Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Permintaan polos bocah berusia 5 tahun itu membuat jantungnya serasa diremas.

Hinata menepuk bahu Sakura sekaligus keponakannya. Menghentikan adegan haru itu karena Hinata tau ada masalah yang memang harus diselesaikan oleh Naruto dan juga Sakura.

"Aku akan menjaga Hikari malam ini."ujar Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya. Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap dua sosok itu menjauh.

"Terima kasih."

Kepala bersurai indigo itu mengangguk. Meninggalkan 2 manusia di belakangnya yang masih terdiam.

"Mengharukan. Kau ingin membuat drama?"tanya Naruto sinis.

"Kita masih perlu bicara, Naruto."

"Kau ingin kita menjadi tontonan bocah itu?"

"Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh bicara di rumah. Harus ada suatu..."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena lengan kekar Naruto sudah menariknya. Laki-laki itu berjalan cepat sembari menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja. Cengkraman tangannya begitu kuat sampai Sakura merasa tangannya sudah mati rasa.

"Kalau kau memang sangat ingin berbicara, biar aku yang menentukan dimana tempatnya."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Hinata terdiam memandangi ayunan taman tak jauh dari kediaman Namikaze. Taman bermain itu cukup luas dan mengingatkannya akan masa kecil menyenangkan miliknya. Hampir 70% waktu senggangnya ia habiskan di sana. Bermain pasir, berjalan di papan titian, memanjat setiap pohon tinggi yang ada di sana, bermain ayunan, dan perosotan.

"Alangkah senangnya menghabiskan waktu tanpa tanggung jawab."gumamnya.

Malam belum begitu larut sebenarnya. Tapi suasana gelap dan bintang yang mulai tampak di sela-sela padatnya kota Tokyo membuatnya merasa bersedih. Tidak seharusnya malam seindah ini dia merasa seperti itu.

"Kuharap diam yang kau tunjukkan tidak menunjukkan tanda kalau kau ingin bunuh diri."ujar Sasuke dingin. Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba nyaris membuat Hinata jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Bisakah kau muncul dengan cara yang benar, Uchiha? Lama-lama aku muak dengan semua tingkahmu."

"Setiap hari kau selalu merasa begitu. Apa bedanya?"balas Sasuke sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. Seolah kalimat apapun yang akan dikatakan Hinata berikutnya adalah hal yang jauh dari kata penting.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Hentai_?"

"Membeli soda di depan. Temanku sakit. Rumahnya di sekitar sini."

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bahkan dalam mode menjelaskan, laki-laki itu masih pelit suara. Dasar!

"Dan kenapa kau mengira aku akan bunuh diri?"selidik Hinata tak puas.

"Panjatan yang kau duduki cukup tinggi. Kalau jatuh dari ketinggian itu minimal akan mengalami gegar otak."ujar Sasuke datar.

"Pantat Ayam, kalau memang aku berniat bunuh diri, aku akan memilih cara bunuh diri yang membuatku cepat mati. Jadi jangan khawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting."

"Kau harus menggajiku."

Hinata memutar bola matanya sebal. Laki-laki ini memang sangat pandai mengeluarkan semua sifat buruknya.

Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya, Hinata sekali lagi harus berusaha bertahan di posisi duduknya ketika melihat Sasuke memanjat tiang _pul up_ yang menjadi tempat duduk Hinata sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"A...Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka?!"

"Memanjat?"

Sasuke sudah menempatkan diri dengan nyaman ketika menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sudah pucat. Laki-laki itu masih menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Tapi tangannya mengulurkan sekaleng soda.

"Minumlah."

"Kenapa setiap tindakan yang kau lakukan selalu tidak sejalan dengan ekspresi yang kau tampakkan sih?"keluh Hinata dalam diam. Laki-laki itu hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tidak peduli dengan keluhan gadis itu.

Sikap yang seperti itu membuat Hinata frustasi mendadak. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah cukup dipusingkan dengan berbagai macam hal buruk di perusahaan. Dan sekarang? Dia harus duduk ditemani pria tanpa ekspresi yang merupakan calon tunangannya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana Sakura-nee bisa menyukaimu dulu."gumam Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tau."

"Nah? Nah? Kau selalu menjawab dengan beberapa kata. Apa kau ini patung?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku punya banyak ekspresi ketika jatuh cinta, Hinata. Kau hanya belum melihatnya."

"Sakura-nee pasti punya banyak tempat di hatimu. Benar kan?"

"Hn."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku menyerah mengajakmu berbicara."tukas Hinata.

Gadis itu terdiam. Membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka. Keheningan yang anehnya membuat Hinata sangat nyaman. Perasaan yang menegaskan bahwa dia tak sendiri membuatnya merasa lebih... aman?

Deg!

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah lagi?"tanya Sasuke.

"Da.. dasar... me...mesum!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan reaksi yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Hinata. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya gadis itu menunjukkan reaksi yang sama.

Puk.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata yang terus menunduk. "Apa karena perusahaan kamu selalu terlihat seperti ini? Takut, sedih, dan marah?"

"Ap...apa?"

"Aku dan Orochimaru-san akan menyelidiki semuanya. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tenang saja."

Itu merupakan kalimat menghibur terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan laki-laki itu. Sontak saja, seluruh wajah Hinata merah padam. Kalimat 'kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu' terngiang terus menerus di kepalanya.

"Bodoh."

Ya, laki-laki tanpa ekspresi yang ada di sampingnya ini memang bodoh. Dia tidak tau apa efek yang ditimbulkannya pada Hinata. Jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang sampai Hinata takut laki-laki itu akan mendengarnya.

"Bukan. Aku seorang Uchiha. Aku tidak boleh mengingkari janji."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Sakura menunduk gugup. Ini...

"Na...Naruto? I...ini...a...apartemen...si...siapa? Kenapa membawaku ke...kemari?"tanyanya setengah tergagap.

"Milikku. Kenapa? Kau ingin bicara kan?"

"Ta..tapi..."

"Apa masalahnya sih?! Kau ingin bicara kan? Bicara saja!"

"Naruto..."

"Aku sudah muak! Kau tidak ingin bicara di rumah karena tidak ingin membuat Hikari menangis kan?! Cih!" Laki-laki pirang itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tidak menyukai keadaan yang dialaminya saat ini. "Atau kau memang tidak ingin dia tau betapa licik ibu tirinya ini? Munafik! Kau memilih untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru katamu? Bahkan aku tidak melihat usaha apapun darimu! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau masuk dalam kehidupanku dan merusakku sama seperti Shion, Ha?!"

"Naruto, dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Dengarkan apa lagi? Kau ingin menjelaskan kalau kau tidak bisa melupakan mantanmu itu?!"

"Naruto!"pekik Sakura. Mulai tidak tahan dengan kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir suaminya itu.

"Bicaralah sesukamu. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Mungkin jalan terbaik kalau kita berdua..."

Grep!

Sakura memeluk Naruto sembari menutup bibir pria itu. "Jangan katakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat kita menyesal, Naruto. Kumohon."

"Lalu apa maumu? Ingin menguburku hidup-hidup, Sakura?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya..."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua tingkah anehmu itu. Apa aku harus merasa bahagia atau malah merasa buruk. Kau ini sebenarnya..."

"Aku saat ini..." Sakura menghirup nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali. "Aku mulai jatuh cinta denganmu, Naruto. Tolong jangan lepaskan aku. Tolong jangan ucapkan kalimat buruk yang akan menghancurkan kita. Apa yang kurasakan kemarin adalah imbas dari rasa terkejutku. Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Sasuke semenjak dia pulang ke Jepang, Naruto. Kami bahkan sudah mengakhirinya sebelum ide pertunangan itu datang. Aku... aku tidak sanggup kalau kau membenciku sekarang. Aku..."

"Jangan mempermainkanku Sakura."

Jari telunjuk Sakura menutup bibir Naruto. Menghentikan segala ucapan yang akan terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mempermainkanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Buatku itu sudah lebih dari cukup, kau tau?"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti Sakura. Aku laki-laki yang egois. Aku tidak ingin berbagi. Kalau kau sudah memutuskan bersamaku, kau tidak boleh melihat orang lain. Cukup 1 kali aku hancur. Aku tidak ingin hancur lagi."

"Kalau begitu miliki aku. Jika memang terjadi sesuatu, biarkan aku juga ikut hancur bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian yang terpisah darimu. Aku..."

Cup.

Kecupan pelan hinggap di dahi Sakura. Air mata menitik di pipi kedua manusia yang semula berdebat itu.

"Setelah ini kau tidak berhak untuk menyesal, Sakura. Kau milikku."

Anggukan pasti yang dilakukan gadis itu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Inilah saat sebenarnya untuk mengesahkan kepemilikan masing-masing.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Mengecup setiap jengkal wajah Sakura tanpa satu bagianpun yang terlewatkan. Setelah puas melihat wajah gadisnya memerah, Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Sakura. Tidak hanya mengecup, bibirnya melumat bibir gadis itu hingga sedikit bengkak.

"Kau milikku, Sakura."

"Aku milikmu."gumam Sakura sembari tak melepaskan tatapan matanya pada netra biru milik suaminya.

Laki-laki pirang itu mengerang dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Malam pertama yang sesungguhnya bagi mereka berdua. Karena kecupan dan pelukan tidak akan cukup. Dan tidak pernah cukup.

.

Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang membelai surai merah muda milik istrinya. Wanita itu, Naruto tidak bisa menyebutnya 'gadis' lagi karena dia sudah membuat status gadis itu berubah untuk selamanya, menjadi makhluk paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Dia benar-benar menjadi laki-laki pertama dalam hidup Sakura. Perasaan hangat menjalar di dada Naruto karena memikirkan hal itu.

"Hei, kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur."protes Sakura lembut begitu kedua matanya terbuka. Senyum mengembang dari bibir indahnya. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang hangat.

"Kau cantik."

Blush!

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah merah. Gadis itu tidak tahan dengan pujian langsung semacam itu. Dengan malu-malu, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Baka."

Naruto terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menempelkan tubuh polos mereka semakin erat. "Ne, Sakura. Aku benar-benar ingin membuat hubungan kita semakin jelas. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman lagi yang membuat kita semakin jauh. Termasuk soal laki-laki pantat ayam itu."

"Kau cemburu?"goda Sakura tanpa ampun. Dicubitnya pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"Apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut suaminya. "Aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Kau ikutlah denganku dan kita bicarakan apa yang sebenarnya membelit dalam hubungan ini. Kita akhiri semua yang membingungkan Naruto. Dan menyisakan hubungan antara kau, aku, dan Hikari."

"A... Aku juga."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Shion dan menyelesaikan luka yang dulu pernah terbangun dari hubungan kami yang tidak baik. Aku benar-benar ingin memulai segala yang baru, Sakura."

"Dengan begini, apakah semuanya sudah selesai?"

"Tentu."

Hening beberapa saat. Mereka berdua masih meresapi kebersamaan yang terasa di sekeliling mereka. Naruto bersyukur takdir mempertemukanya dengan Sakura. Wanita ini kuat. Tidak rapuh dan tidak meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah. Tangan laki-laki itu kembali bergerilya di tubuhnya. Membuat Sakura tersentak karena sensasi baru yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Ano, Sakura. Apakah masih sakit?"tanya Naruto setengah berbisik. Ujung bibir seksinya menempel di telinga gadis musim semi itu.

"So... soal apa?"

"Yang kita lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Masih sakitkah?"

Blush! Pipi gadis itu memerah. Tangan mungilnya memukul bahu Naruto tanpa ampun. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki pirang itu mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya di saat seperti ini.

"He.. hentai! Apa sih yang sebenarnya yang kau pi..."

Cup.

Naruto melumat bibirnya. Begitu intensnya sampai Sakura merasa setiap persendiannya mulai meleleh. Tidak berdaya terhadap serangan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya memerintahkannya untuk patuh terhadap cumbuan pria itu.

"Sakura, sepertinya aku akan selalu mesum ketika ada di dekatmu."gumam Naruto sebelum menuntaskan apa yang dimulai olehnya. Membawa Sakura dalam keindahan gairah hingga pagi menjelang. Dan tentu saja, tanpa protes apapun dari wanita berambut merah jambu tersebut.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Sepertinya memang ada yang salah. Aku curiga ada beberapa orang memang menjadi dalang jatuhnya saham perusahaan kita secara tiba-tiba. Dia juga merubah beberapa data yang menunjukkan provit perusahaan sehingga kita tidak tau kalau selama ini kita merugi. Ada beberapa pasokan yang tidak tercantum di keuangan yang ada di _data base_ bahan baku."ujar Orochimaru. Sasuke hanya mengangguk begitu melihat _slide_ prakiraan estimasi kerugian 10 perusahaan Namikaze yang dibawahi oleh Hinata langsung.

"Aku menemukan hal janggal lainnya Orochimaru-san."ujar Sasuke setelah membuka beberapa data.

"Oh benarkah? Aku berharap itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

"Tapi semua data ini seolah akan menuduhku."

"Kenapa seperti itu, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menunjukkan neraca penjualan yang sedari tadi dilihatnya. "Semua kerugian dimulai sejak kedatanganku ke Jepang. Apa benar Nona Namikaze kita yang satu ini tidak memiliki masalah dengan pegawai lain sebelum kedatanganku, Orochimaru-san? Karena kalau itu benar, semua kecurigaan bisa diperkecil. Kita bisa menyelidiki beberapa pegawai atau mantan pegawai yang ada di perusahaan ini."

"Kau benar juga. Aku akan berusaha mencari tau soal ini. Aku akan meminta Renji membantuku dalam penyelidikan."

"Apa laki-laki itu bisa dipercaya, Orochimaru-san?"

Laki-laki berwajah pucat bagaikan mayat berjalan itu hanya terkekeh. "Kalau mengatakan bisa atau tidaknya, aku ingin bertanya sebaliknya. Apa kau cukup bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga keluarga Namikaze, Uchiha-san?"

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak percaya dengan ekspresi dingin Sasuke yang kali ini terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Beberapa hari ini dia menghabiskan seluruh jam istirahat siangnya bersama Sasuke. Mereka memutuskan untuk terus makan siang dan makan malam (jika kebetulan mereka mengambil lembur di waktu yang bersamaan) bersama. Hitung-hitung membuat masing-masing dari mereka 'terbiasa' dengan satu sama lain.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bicarakan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada."

Alis Hinata terangkat. Laki-laki aneh. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggungmu?"

"Bukan kau." Sasuke menggeleng dan masih terlihat fokus pada makanan yang disantapnya. Hinata mengeluh pelan dan menatap makanannya yang sekarang terasa hambar.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak nyaman seperti ini? Aku sudah sangat berusaha menjadi orang yang yang tidak memancing emosimu. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Tapi kau terlihat semakin mempersulit apapun yang membuat kita semakin dekat dengan tidak bercerita apapun padaku, Sasuke."

"Aku hanya ingin kau nyaman."

"Tapi bukan seperti ini cara yang kumau, kau tau? Aku ingin kau bisa jujur padaku soal apapun. Jangan berbelit-belit. Aku juga akan jujur padamu dalam banyak hal kalau kau mau jujur padaku, kau tau?"

"Aku takut aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Itu saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada orang yang berniat buruk pada keluargamu, Hinata. Aku harus cukup kuat untuk bisa tetap menjaga perusahaan dan juga keluargamu."

"Tunggu... Apa ini tentang perusahaan?"

"Bukan hanya tentang itu. Aku menemukan fakta lainnya."

"Fakta?"

"Hn. Ada yang berniat mencelakai keluarga Namikaze hingga ke akar-akarnya. Perusahaan hanya salah satu cara yang mereka miliki."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Orochimaru-san hanya membicarakan soal..."

"Tutupnya 2 pabrik milik Namikaze hanya permulaan. Mereka berniat menumpas seluruh keluarga Namikaze. "

"Ta...tapi... kenapa?"

"Aku belum tau."

"Kau harusnya menjelaskan secara lengkap. Kenapa masih saja ada fakta yang ditutupi dariku? Kenapa tidak ada orang yang benar-benar percaya denganku? Apa aku tidak cukup untuk..."

"Ini bukan soal kepercayaan. Semua ingin melindungimu."

"Aku hanya ingin diakui, Sasuke. Kau hanya tidak mengerti!"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menepuk kepala gadis yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Berharap tingkah histeris yang ditampakkan Hinata terhenti sejenak.

"Aku mengakuimu. Kau hebat. Tapi kau tidak mungkin bisa melindungi semuanya sekaligus, Hinata."

Tes.

Air mata turun membanjiri pipi Hinata. Hal yang membuat Sasuke terpaku. Wajah cantik wanita itu terlihat mendung.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya... Ini bukan diriku yang sesungguhnya, Sasuke. Aku..."

"Lupakan. Kau harus makan. Dan hentikan air matamu atau aku akan menjadi tontonan."tukas Sasuke dengan nada datar khas miliknya.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera menghentikan tangisnya. Tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan. Namun, Hinata sangat tau hubungannya dengan Sasuke saat ini memang telah memasuki sesuatu yang baru. Sekalipun 'mungkin' saja belum ada cinta di dalamnya, Hinata tau kalau setidaknya laki-laki di hadapannya itu tidak ingin mempermainkannya.

Hatinya menghangat tanpa bisa dibendung. Bahagia. Sebuah kata singkat yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Berusaha mencerna berbagai macam angka hasil laporan terbaru dari Orochimaru. Tentang berbagai macam kemungkinan yang membuat bangkrutnya 2 pabrik milik Namikaze. Laporan sebelumnya menunjukkan kalau tidak ada masalah yang signifikan. Tapi laporan belakangan yang disusun oleh Orochimaru bersama Uchiha mesum calon adik iparnya itu menunjukkan ketidakseimbangan dalam catatan proses pengolahan bahan baku.

"Kenapa, Anata?"tanya Sakura. Wanita itu muncul dengan membawa kudapan dan masuk ke ruang kerja pribadi milik Naruto.

"Hanya berpikir. Ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan."

"Apa sangat mengganggu sampai kau tidak ingat makan malam?"

"Maafkan aku. Data ini tidak bisa kuabaikan karena ini menyangkut nasib orang banyak, Sakura." Naruto tersenyum menyesal. Tangannya terbentang untuk menyambut Sakura. Memberi intruksi pada wanita itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Nampan berisi kudapan diletakkan Sakura di meja. Wanita itu menempatkan diri di tempat yang dikehendaki Naruto dengan tetap menatap awas pada tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di meja.

"Apa kita defisit bulan ini, Anata?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu tepatnya. Ada 2 pabrik kimia milik Namikaze yang harus ditutup. Tapi pendapatan keseluruhan perusahaan masih mendapat keuntungan sekalipun tidak sebanyak biasanya. Aku hanya... memikirkan bagaimana nasib para pegawai yang lain kalau aku harus memecat mereka."

"Apa aku bisa membantu? Mungkin mencari sedikit informasi sebatas yang aku tau?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang istrinya. "Tidak perlu. Biar aku, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Dei-nii dan juga mantan pacarmu itu yang mencari tahu."

"Dia punya nama, Naruto."tegur Sakura halus.

"Aku tidak suka namanya kusebut."

"Dia akan menjadi adik iparmu dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku tau itu."

"Kau menyebutnya mantan pacarku terus menerus seperti itu. Apa kau berharap aku kembali padanya? Hm?"goda Sakura.

Laki-laki pirang itu menggeleng pelan dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi lebar istrinya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan. Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kau mau melakukannya."

"Baka. Kau pikir aku ingin kau mati? Itu sama dengan membunuhku. Jangan menuduhku sembarangan. Buatku semua yang berhubungan dengan aku dan Sasuke sudah selesai. Sekarang hanya ada kau, aku, dan Hikari."

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher suaminya. Menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya ke bahu Naruto. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit sampai suara bocah cilik menghancurkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan sedang apa?"

Pelukan itu serta merta terlepas. Keduanya berdiri menghadap sosok mungil berambut pirang yang berdiri di dekat pintu ruang kerja Naruto.

"Moi... Aku juga ingin dipeluk."ujar balita berambut pirang itu dengan nada manja. Tangannya terentang seolah mampu memeluk Sakura dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Baik Sakura maupun Naruto, keduanya terkekeh. Naruto mengangkat Hikari dan memeluknya dalam gendongan bersama dengan Sakura. Ketiganya saling berpelukan sembari berjalan menuju kamar.

"Hari ini kita tidur bertiga. Kau ingin dipeluk lebih lama kan, Hikari-chan?"tanya Sakura. Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika bocah itu mengangguk antusias.

"Aku sudah gosok gigi dan cuci kaki."balas Hikari.

Malam itu, mereka bertiga terlelap bersama. Dan malam itu juga, mereka resmi menjadi 'satu keluarga yang utuh'. Kebahagian manalagi yang mampu menandingi kebahagiaan mereka saat ini?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Shion tersenyum kaku. Gugup melandanya hingga dia tidak sanggup bicara. Menatap takut-takut pria berambut pirang yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya. Pria itu duduk dengan tenang. Tidak ada lagi amarah yang tampak seperti terakhir kali dilihatnya. Sementara, di samping pria itu duduk seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan balita berusia 4 tahun yang terlihat sehat dan ceria. Putranya. Putra yang telah disia-siakan olehnya hingga dia merasa seperti ibu yang paling buruk di dunia.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku berusaha."ujar Naruto memecah keheningan. "Aku berusaha memulai semua yang baru. Aku sadar tidak ada gunanya aku marah berkepanjangan. Tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun dan malah meninggalkan luka yang membekas."

"A...Aku benar-benar ti...tidak tau bagaimana meminta maafmu selama beberapa tahun ini. Penyesalan tidak akan cukup untuk membayar apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Pada Hikari."balas Shion terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah. Marahpun tidak bisa merubah masa lalu. Kita hanya bisa memperbaiki apa yang sudah rusak. Kau sangat berhak menemui Hikari. Kau juga ibunya."

Shion menunduk dalam. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat penerimaan yang paling indah sepanjang hidupnya.

"Aku... aku sudah memulai hidup yang baru juga Naruto. Aku ha... hanya ingin bertemu sekali lagi denganmu dan... dengan Hikari. Aku minta maaf dengan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu."

"Senang mendengarnya."

Senyum tulus terukir di wajah cantik Shion. "Namanya Menma. Dia yang membuatku tidak putus asa untuk meminta maaf darimu, keluargamu, dan... wanita hebat di sampingmu Naruto. Istrimu memang orang yang luar biasa. Aku senang Hikari berada di tangan yang tepat. Wanita baik yang tidak akan membuat Hikari menangis. Bukan ibu buruk sepertiku."

"Aku pun bukan ibu yang sempurna, Shion. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau melahirkan Hikari di dunia karena bagiku kini dia adalah segalanya. Semua orang memiliki kesempatan untuk dimaafkan. Begitu juga dengan dirimu."tutur Sakura.

Tanpa diduga, Hikari turun dari pangkuan Sakura dan berjalan menuju Shion. Bocah itu merentangkan tangan. Meminta Shion menunduk supaya bocah itu dapat memeluknya. Shion menuruti keinginan Hikari dengan tak henti-hentinya menangis. Bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala bocah itu berkali-kali sementara tangannya memeluk sosok mungil itu erat-erat.

"Mama."panggil bocah itu lagi sembari mengelus rambut wanita pirang di pelukannya itu. "Kaa-chan bilang kau juga ibu bagi Hikari. Kalau semua teman sekolahku memiliki 1 ibu, aku benar-benar beruntung karena Kami-sama memberiku 2 ibu."

Ucapan spontan itu membuat Sakura turut meneteskan air mata haru. Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Pria itu merangkulnya dan mengecup ujung dahinya. Dia juga menangis. Merasa bodoh sebagai seorang ayah. Bila dia menghentikan egois dan rasa sakitnya, mungkin dia bisa membuat putra semata wayangnya itu lebih bahagia.

"A...Arigatou... Arigatou Sakura-san. Arigatou Naruto-kun."bisik Shion berkali-kali bagaikan mantra.

Sementara Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura dan berbisik pada telinga wanita musim semi itu. "Terima kasih sudah terlahir dan menjadi pendampingku, Sakura."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menatap Hinata yang mematung di hadapannya. Wajah gadis itu memerah ketika Sasuke, yang untuk kesekian kalinya, mengajaknya makan siang. Bukan... bukan karena ajakan makan siang itu yang membuat Hinata seolah kehilangan seluruh nafasnya. Gadis itu mematung karena baru saja melihat senyum Sasuke.

Pria itu masih bertahan dengan senyum tipisnya. Tidak sadarkah pria itu kalau senyumnya itu mampu membuat wanita normal terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena ketampanan (yang baru disadari Hinata akhir-akhir ini) mutlak miliknya?

"A...Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?"tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Makan siang?"

Sasuke tau dia terlihat aneh di mata Hinata. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya. Dia terlampau senang dan juga... lega. Pada akhirnya dia bisa memulai sesuatu yang baru dan berhenti merasa 'terluka' atas kebodohannya. Pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu membuat kedua matanya terbuka.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"A...Aku minta maaf atas yang terjadi di masa lalu, Sasuke."ujar Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk dalam._

 _"Bukan salahmu. Lagipula aku yang bodoh. Menghilang darimu memang memperbesar kemungkinan kehilanganmu. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."balas Sasuke tenang. Tatapan matanya beralih ke arah Naruto. "Aku minta maaf padamu, Namikaze-san. Tidak pantas rasanya masih menyisakan masa lalu kepada istrimu sementara aku memulai hubungan dengan adikmu. Percayalah, aku dan Sakura sudah selesai mulai dari sekarang."_

 _Naruto, yang raut wajahnya tidak berubah menjadi tenang sekalipun berusaha tidak terlihat terganggu dengan kehadiran Sasuke, hanya mengangguk. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura._

 _Sasuke melihatnya. Namun anehnya, pria dingin itu tidak merasakan sesuatu yang seolah mematahkan hatinya. Tidak, mungkin **rasanya tidak sesakit** ketika dia mengetahui Sakura sudah menikah untuk pertama kalinya. Sekalipun Sasuke masih merasakan sakit itu. Memang tidak menghilang tanpa bekas. Tapi hal itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya senang. Senyum laki-laki itu mengembang._

 _"Aku harap kau bahagia, Sakura. Jangan menitikkan air mata lagi." Sasuke melirik bocah berusia 4 tahun yang berada dalam pangkuan wanita yang pernah dicintainya itu. "Kau, dan bocah itu. Tersenyumlah terus."_

 _"Aku akan berusaha, Sasuke."_

 _"Baiklah. Aku menyerah dengan kalian. Dan kau, Tuan Namikaze. Aku masih memiliki banyak perhitungan denganmu. Sekali saja kau membuat Sakura tidak bahagia, aku akan membunuhmu. Kau mengerti?"_

 _"Ck, terserah saja dasar Teme!"_

 _"Nani?! Dasar Dobe!"_

 _Sakura menatap bingung 2 pria dewasa yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Kedua pria itu masih berdebat dan saling melemparkan olokan seolah itu adalah hal yang penting. Sekalipun merasa bingung dan ingin menjitak kepala mereka atas sikap kekanakan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, Sakura tetap tersenyum. Diam-diam wanita itu merasa terhibur. Hatinya menghangat kembali._

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"usik Hinata. Pria berambut raven itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kali ini kau yang pilih tempatnya."

 _"Hountou ni?"_ Hinata nyaris memekik karena terkejut. Itu merupakan kalimat terpanjang pria itu ketika berbicara santai dengannya. Sebelumnya, pria itu tidak pernah mengucapkan sesuatu yang panjang ketika mengajaknya makan siang.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin makanan yang mahal!"pekik Hinata senang. Langkahnya ringan dan riang.

"Jangan terlalu mahal. Boros."

"Tidak. Kali ini harus yang mahal. Aku melihatmu tersenyum. Itu hal paling langka yang pernah terjadi padaku. Bukankah sesuatu yang seperti itu wajib dirayakan?"

Sasuke diam dan mengikuti langkah Hinata. Pria itu masih belum menghilangkan senyum samarnya. Mungkin orang lain tidak akan melihatnya. Bibir pria itu hanya terangkat beberapa milimeter. Tapi siapa yang dapat membodohi keadaan ketika putri seorang Namikaze berjalan riang seolah tengah memenangkan sesuatu?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai Minna...

Maafkan ya baru up sekarang. Banyak sekali hal yang harus diselesaikan Chiyo dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Termasuk salah satunya, Tugas Akhir.

Chiyo punya rencana untuk mengganti genre cerita ini menjadi M karena akan ada beberapa muatan dewasa (non lemon. ga bisa bikinnya) yang akan muncul di beberapa chapter selanjutnya.

Oke, berhubung waktu dan kesempatan terbatas, Chiyo cuma bisa menyapa kalian seperti ini. Kritik dan saran kalian tulis di kolom review. sebanyak-banyaknya. Chiyo tunggu pokoknya. oke? Chiyo juga berterima kasih buat semua yang sudah komen, follow dan fav cerita ini. Kalian luar biasa. Semakin banyak yang fav, follow, dan review, Chiyo akan lebih berusaha buat mempercepat up nya. Hehehehe..

Jaa matta ne minna. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12, Count On Me

**Naruto 100% belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I just own the story.**

 **Please enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Na.. Naruto."/ "Tidak penting bagaimana caranya bicara. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu. Apa itu tidak cukup?"/ "Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sedang melakukan apa? Kenapa Tou-chan berteriak pada Kaa-chan?"/ "Benarkah? Apa itu artinya Tou-chan tidak marah dengan Kaa-chan? Tou-chan tidak akan membawa Kaa-chan pergi dari Hikari kan?"/ "Mengharukan. Kau ingin membuat drama?"/ "Kenapa setiap tindakan yang kau lakukan selalu tidak sejalan dengan ekspresi yang kau tampakkan sih?"/ "Bodoh."/ "Bukan. Aku seorang Uchiha. Aku tidak boleh mengingkari janji."/ "Jangan mempermainkanku Sakura."/ "Kau cemburu?"/ "Sepertinya memang ada yang salah. Aku curiga ada beberapa orang memang menjadi dalang jatuhnya saham perusahaan kita secara tiba-tiba..."/ "Apa laki-laki itu bisa dipercaya, Orochimaru-san?"/ "Bukan hanya tentang itu. Aku menemukan fakta lainnya."/ "Terima kasih sudah terlahir dan menjadi pendampingku, Sakura."/ "Sasuke?"/ "Kali ini kau yang pilih tempatnya."/ "Kalau begitu aku ingin makanan yang mahal!"/ "Tidak. Kali ini harus yang mahal. Aku melihatmu tersenyum. Itu hal paling langka yang pernah terjadi padaku. Bukankah sesuatu yang seperti itu wajib dirayakan?"/

.

.

.

.

.

 **12\. Count On Me**

 **.**

Tsunade duduk tenang sembari menunggu opsir menuntun seorang pria berambut keperakan yang masih terlihat segar sekalipun usianya sudah memasuki setengah abad. Pria itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada wanita pirang itu.

"Kau datang lagi, ne?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, Baka. Apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak."

"Benarkah?" Jiraiya terkekeh dan senang mendapati wajah wanita yang tidak lagi muda itu memerah. Seperti masih remaja saja. Dasar.

"Kau tidak bersama Konohamaru hari ini?"

"Dia sedang ujian. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya dengan memintanya mengantarku kemari."

"Konohamaru dan juga Sakura tumbuh tanpaku. Aku benar-benar Ayah yang gagal."bisik Jiraiya sedih.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti itu. Kau Ayah yang cukup baik. Mereka tidak pernah..."

"Sudahlah, Tsunade. Aku tidak ingin mengungkit apapun yang membawaku ke tempat ini."

Wanita bermata _hazlenut_ itu bungkam. Tidak ingin mengorek luka lama sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun semua itu berlalu. Seharusnya dia...

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Tsunade. Kita bahas yang lain saja, hm?"

"Baiklah." Tsunade tersenyum. Wanita itu menyerah untuk mendebat apapun yang keluar dari bibir Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura? Apa putriku itu bahagia dengan pernikahannya?"

"Dia bahagia. Setahuku dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan dia mendapat perlakuan buruk dari keluarga suaminya. Sesekali dia mengunjungiku kalau dia sedang libur bekerja. Dia juga membawa putranya."

"Ah... Aku nyaris saja lupa. Putra dari suaminya, bukan begitu?"

Tsunade mengangguk. Senyum mengembang dari bibirnya yang terpoles sempurna. "Namanya Hikari. Kau akan senang ketika melihatnya."

"Sakura tidak pernah membawanya kemari. Dia selalu mengunjungiku sendirian. Itupun dengan membawa makanan dan mengomeliku untuk menjaga diri sampai aku kembali."

"Kami semua menunggumu kembali, Jiraiya."

"Aku pun begitu. Oh ya, siapa nama suami Sakura?"

"Are? Apa dia tidak menceritakan padamu?"

"Dia pernah menyebutkan nama suaminya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu ingat."

"Namanya Naruto."

Jiraiya mengerutkan alisnya. Dia amat yakin dia tidak tau apapun tentang siapa yang dinikahi putrinya. Tapi kenapa nama itu terkesan tidak asing?

"Apa dia pria yang baik?"

"Mungkin. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Dia pria yang sibuk. Tapi melihat senyum yang ditampakkan putrimu, sepertinya pria itu membuatnya lebih dari bahagia."

Jiraiya mengangguk lega. Setidaknya saat ini putrinya bahagia. Sudah cukup sering putri kecilnya itu menderita. Bertahan sendirian untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga di usia yang muda tidaklah menyenangkan. Gadis itu nyaris saja kehilangan kebahagiaan di masa muda.

"Aku akan segera keluar dari sini, apa aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Tsunade?"

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Itachi membantu Sasuke membereskan tumpukan kardus yang berisikan barang-barang pribadi adiknya. Matanya masih awas menatap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir. Keputusan pindah mendadak yang dilakukan pria itu nyaris membuat Mikoto jatuh sakit. Untung saja Fugaku mampu membuat istrinya tenang 1 jam setelah pengumuman kepindahan Sasuke keluar.

"Kau tetap jadi pria kekanak-kanakan yang menyebalkan, ne?"gumam Itachi.

"Aku punya alasan untuk di sini, Nii-chan. Lagipula kau punya keluarga. Bukankah Yugao-nee sedang mengandung lagi? Kalian akan butuh ruangan lebih."balas Sasuke. Itachi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Alasan adiknya memang masuk akal.

"Tapi kau baru saja kembali dari luar negeri. Apa kau pikir keluargamu tidak merindukanmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Aku merindukan kalian juga. Aku melakukan semua ini dengan banyak perhitungan. Dan jangan khawatir. Nii-chan tau kan aku sangat menyayangi keluarga kita? Aku akan mengunjungi kalian sesering mungkin."

"Pastikan itu. Aku akan menuntutmu kalau kau sampai lupa. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah."

Itachi hanya memutar bola mata. Menyerah untuk meyakinkan adik bungsunya. Dia hanya bisa maklum karena sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya menurun secara sempurna pada Sasuke.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini Hinata dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah laku Sasuke. Pria dingin yang irit bicara itu tidak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa. Hinata sangat yakin jika dia menceritakan semua ini pada Konan, wanita ungu itu hanya akan tertawa dan mengatakan kalau Sasuke sudah jatuh hati padanya. Yang benar saja! Berkali-kali Hinata masih memergoki Sasuke melamun menatap setiap benda yang berwarna merah muda. Dia juga melihat adanya reaksi aneh pria itu ketika seseorang membahas tentang musim semi, hanami, dan juga bunga sakura. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat sesuatu yang berwarna sehijau mata kakak iparnya itu, Sasuke sudah mematung. Pria itu tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan padanya. Titik.

"Aku sudah pindah ke apartemen."

Hening. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak nyaman dengan respon Hinata atas pengumuman kepindahannya. Wanita itu seolah menghilang dalam pemikiran yang hanya Kami-sama saja yang tahu.

"Hinata?"

"Oh! Maaf. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku pindah."

"Apa?"

"Apartemen baru. 100 m dari sini. Kalau berjalan sekitar 10 menit saja."

"Tapi... kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Hinata menggantung begitu saja. Pria raven itu hanya melemparkan kunci ke arah Hinata dan tidak memedulikan reaksi wanita indigo itu.

"Apa ini, Sasuke?"

"Kunci apartemenku."

"NANI?!"

Hinata memekik sekeras yang ia bisa. Tangannya gemetar memandang benda logam mungil itu. "Ku...kunci?"

"Dekat. Aman. Mudah untuk mengawasimu."

Penjelasan singkat itu tidak membantu rasa panik yang menyerang Hinata. Pria di hadapannya ini memang sudah gila. Bahkan saat ini pria raven itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Hinata dalam kehisterisan tak berujung.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Temari-san, ohayou."

Wanita berambut pirang dan berkuncir 4 itu menoleh. Melihat ke arah Ino yang tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan. Gadis Yamanaka itu terlihat cukup ceria.

"Ino-san."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu denganmu sejak kau pindah di departemen bedah."

Temari hanya mengangguk kaku dan tersenyum. Mencoba menampakkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya bukan karena kepindahannya ke departemen bedah yang membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan Ino. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan sadar karena menghindari gadis Yamanaka di hadapannya ini.

Sejujurnya, sejak kejadian 'bertemu' lagi dengan Shikamaru dan ada Ino di dalamnya, Temari ingin mencari tahu apa hubungan gadis Yamanaka itu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Shikamaru terlihat begitu protektif dan..

"Temari-san?"

Wanita itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Matanya yang berwarna biru bening menatap Ino. "Ah, maafkan aku. Apa tadi kau berbicara sesuatu padaku?"

"Ah, aku ingin menanyakan kepadamu soal Shikamaru. Kau sepertinya mengenal dia lama sekali, Temari-san."

"A... Aku..."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kutahu, Temari?" Ino melihat reaksi resah yang ditampakkan wanita pirang di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin memaksa. Hanya saja..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino-san."

Ino menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Temari. Dia sudah membuka luka lama gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan terlalu banyak hal. Aku hanya bisa menegaskan satu hal padamu. Aku pernah meremukkan hati dan harga dirinya. Dan aku berharap Ino-san tidak melakukan hal yang dulu pernah kulakukan padanya. Dia laki-laki yang baik, Ino-san. Kau mungkin akan mendapat penyesalan seumur hidup sepertiku jika kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Hening. Ino hanya bisa menatap wanita berparas cantik yang tengah tersenyum itu. "Apa kau masih mencintai Shikamaru, Temari?"

"Aku tidak lagi pantas memendam perasaan istimewa seperti itu, Ino."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya. Aku mengutuk semua hari yang kuhabiskan untuk menyakiti orang baik sepertinya. Dan karena dia melarangku untuk bertemu dirimu, Ino-san... Lebih baik kau menjauhiku."

Temari yang hendak berlari ditahan oleh Ino. Tangannya menarik tangan wanita yang seumuran dengannya itu. "Apa kau tidak ingin mencoba berbicara secara baik-baik dengan Shikamaru, Temari?"

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura meletakkan stetoskop dan bersiap untuk pulang. Jam operan sudah tiba dan sudah ada dokter yang menggantikannya bertugas setelah ini.

"Sudah akan pulang, Namikaze-sensei?"sapa Kakashi.

"Ne. Anakku sudah menunggu di rumah."

"Sayang sekali. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Lain kali saja kalau begitu, Hatake-sensei."ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum. Tangannya sudah menggenggam tas jinjing merah mudanya dan bersiap keluar dari UGD.

"Tunggu dulu."

Langkah wanita merah muda itu terhenti. Kepalanya menoleh kembali ke arah dokter yang senantiasa memakai masker itu.

"Kau itu... benar-benar bukan keturunan Haruno biasa ya?"

"Maksud sensei?"

Kakashi mendekat. Kepalanya menggeleng lambat. Setelah jaraknya dan Sakura hanya terpaut setengah meter, pria jangkung itu merunduk hingga dapat berbisik di telinga wanita bermata _jade_ itu. "Kau adalah putri dari Haruno Jiraiya. Bukan begitu?"

Sontak mata Sakura melebar. Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh seniornya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Dahi lebarnya berkerut. Berusaha menelaah perasaan yang membalutnya saat ini. jika dulu ada yang menyinggung soal keluarganya, Sakura akan ketakutan. Tapi tidak dengan kali ini.

"Benar. Dari sanalah aku tau banyak soal jantung. Itu sangat menjawab pertanyaan Hatake-sensei kemarin kan?"

Alis Kakashi terangkat. Tidak menyangka dengan keberanian tiba-tiba yang muncul dari wanita mungil di hadapannya. Ini menarik. Banyak hal yang tidak terduga yang dilakukan oleh wanita merah jambu tersebut.

"Aku sangat menghargai Jiraiya-sensei. Sampai kapanpun, dia tetaplah dokter bedah jantung terbaik di Jepang. Dan aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah putrinya."

"Ne, banyak yang bilang seperti itu."

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita merah jambu tersebut. Laki-laki itu berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Aku tidak berniat membahayakanmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini."

Pria yang senantiasa memakai masker itu meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan. Apa maksudnya dengan tidak membahayakannya?

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Hinata mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Sempurna. Dengan dress berwarna _royal purple_ berbahan sutra kualitas terbaik. Rambutnya disanggul longgar dengan jepit berornamen lavender. Riasan tipis di sudut-sudut wajahnya membuat dia terlihat luar biasa mengangumkan.

"Sempurna."gumamnya pelan sebelum meletakkan lipstick berwarna _pink rose_. Wanita indigo itu berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto serta Sakura.

"Cantik sekali, Hinata."gumam Sakura sembari memeluk adik iparnya tersebut.

"Ya. Dia mirip sekali dengan Ibu." Naruto menyetujui dan menggandeng kedua wanita cantik di samping kanan kirinya.

"Aku suka kalau aku bisa tampil sempurna di acara kali ini."

"Wanita akan selalu terlihat cantik ketika dia jatuh cinta, Hinata."ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

Hinata hanya menunduk. Dia tidak tau apa yang dimaknakan kakak iparnya. Namun Hinata tau ada yang telah berubah dari dirinya. Dan semua itu karena sikap menyebalkan tapi manis milik Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum kaku ketika untuk kesekian kalinya harus melihat tangan Sakura melingkar pada Naruto. Rasanya masih cukup nyeri sekalipun tidak serasa akan membunuhnya. Dan dia juga bukan pria melankolis yang akan terus mempermasalahkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu. Cinta bukan lagi prioritas jika ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan olehnya. Misalnya seperti menyelamatkan Nona Kecil yang menjadi 'Bos' nya itu.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang."sapa Sasuke dengan nada kaku. Dia belum terbiasa bersikap ramah pada Naruto sekalipun mereka sering bertemu beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Ya. Kuharap sejauh ini baik-baik saja."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ada Orochimaru di sebelah sana."

Hening yang sedikit dingin. Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan menggamit lengan Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan reaksi pria itu atas sikap spontannya. Dia perlu bicara.

"Kurasa aku ingin menyapa beberapa orang dari perusahaan. Sakura-nee dan dan Naruto-nii, selamat menikmati pestanya."pamit Hinata sebelum menarik Sasuke menjauh.

"Aku jadi tidak mengerti tentang dia semenjak dia berurusan dengan Teme."keluh Naruto.

"Sasuke orang yang baik. Dia tidak akan menyelakai Hinata."

"Oh, aku lupa dia mantan pacarmu."gumam Naruto seolah tengah merajuk. Istrinya itu hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang suaminya. Sakura berjinjit sedikit sehingga bibirnya mencapai ketinggian yang sama dengan telinga Naruto.

"Kau mengucapkan satu hal seperti itu lagi, aku akan membuatmu malu dengan melakukan _flirting_ terbuka di sini dan disaksikan orang banyak."

Pria pirang itu terkekeh. Sikap Sakura yang agresif dan tidak terduga selalu membuatnya merasa tenang ketika kecemasan melandanya. Baik kecemasan yang disebabkan oleh cemburu, atau kecemasan lain yang ditimbulkan oleh masalah perusahaan.

"Kau harus mengendalikan dirimu sendiri, Nyonya Namikaze. Aku lebih suka privasi ketika aku memilikimu."bisik Naruto dengan suara yang parau. Hasratnya sempat naik namun berusaha dikendalikannya mengingat ini merupakan acara yang penting.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa kita harus mencari tempat duduk kita. Bagaimana?"

" _Your command is my wish_."

.

.

"Kau bersikap terlalu kaku, Sasuke. Demi Tuhan! Apa kau masih menyukai Sakura-nee?"tanya Hinata disela-sela mengambil makanan untuk dirinya dan juga Sasuke.

"Singkirkan udang itu. Aku alergi."

"Oh baiklah." Hinata menurut dan memindahkan udang di piring Sasuke ke dalam piringnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, gadis bermata lavender itu merasa Sasuke sudah mengalihkan pebicaraannya dengan membahas udang. "Hei, kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Untuk apa? Bukan hal yang penting untuk dibahas."

"Penting karena entah berapa lama lagi kau akan menjadi suamiku, Uchiha."

Sasuke manaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengambil alih piringnya dari Hinata. "Kau benar. Aku masih sedikit menyukainya."

"Dan kau membuatku terluka dengan mengatakan kau menyukainya. Aku jadi merasa bodoh harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak terlalu menyukaiku."

Tubuh Sasuke mendadak kaku. Diletakkannya piring miliknya dan Hinata di meja. Tanpa memedulikan antrian yang mengitari meja prasmanan, pria itu membalik tubuh Hinata hingga menghadap ke arahnya secara penuh.

"Aku masih menyukainya. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain."

"E...Etto...itu... Kita... ano..."

"Aku hanya akan membuka hati untuk istriku."

Blush!

Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan rasa panas yang menyerangnya akibat sikap ajaib Sasuke. Dengan gugup, Hinata menatap sekitarnya dan mendapati mata-mata penasaran yang mulai mengepung mereka.

"Se... Sepertinya kita perlu duduk. Ne?"

Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke. Menyerahkan piring pria itu dan menyeretnya menjauh dari meja prasmanan. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah itu. Semua ini karena Sasuke. Salahkan saja pria itu!

.

.

Meja nomor 12. Tempat Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, dan juga Sasuke duduk. Mereka tidak duduk berempat saja. Ada 4 orang lain yang juga duduk di meja itu. 2 diantaranya adalah pria paruh baya. Pria bernama Murakame bertubuh gempal dan bulat. Lehernya menghilang di dalam lipatan lemak dagunya. Matanya yang sipit menatap tajam ke arah Hinata seolah tengah menggerayanginya. Sementara pria bernama Sato memiliki perawaan pendek dengan sinar mata yang licik. Seolah tengah menelisik kelemahan terbesar dalam keluarga Namikaze. 2 orang yang tersisa, adalah istri kedua pria menjijikkan itu (meminjam istilah favorit Hinata ketika melihat pria tak tau malu seperti 2 orang yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang).

"Perusahaan sedang kolaps seperti ini pasti akan membuatmu kebingungan, Namikaze? Kudengar kau sampai mengalami pailit."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap suaminya. Pria kuning itu hanya diam dan seolah tidak peduli dengan ucapan penuh hinaan yang dilayangkan pria bernama Sato itu.

"Kudengar bahkan kau tengah mencari pinjaman untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan yang sudah tidak memiliki harapan itu. Heh? Kau yang dulu sombong sekarang bisa menundukkan kepala membelas kasihan pada 'rekan' mu."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."balas Naruto setenang mungkin. Dia tidak ingin memancing kekhawatiran Sakura karena selama ini dia tidak pernah menceritakan perihal kesulitannya itu pada istrinya. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin memancing keributan.

"Ya. Kalau melihat dari betapa hebatnya Ayahmu dulu memimpin perusahaan, aku jadi sedikit meragukan kemampuan generasi berikutnya. Belum tentu sebaik yang merintis, eh?"

"Kami pikir itu sudah memasuki ranah pribadi, Sato-san."sela Hinata tak sabar. Dia masih menekan emosinya. Tidak terima jika keluarganya dikonfrontasi seperti ini dengan orang yang tidak tau apa-apa seperti pria kotor ini.

"Aku tau. Percayalah. Kurasa aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membantu kalau beberapa aset kalian berikan secara sukarela. Dan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan yang sedang kolaps, aku rasa..."

"Klang!"

Sebuah pisau steak mendarat di lantai 1,5 meter dari tempat Sato duduk. Pria itu mengerjap terkejut ketika menatap Nyonya Namikaze berambut merah muda yang tengah menatap dingin ke arahnya. Sato merasa ada sedikit rambutnya yang terlepas berkat pisau yang nyaris melukai lehernya itu.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Tanganku tergelincir. Aku tidak terlalu hati-hati tadi. Aku harap pisau itu tidak melukaimu, Sato-san. Karena kudengar pisau yang dilemparkan dengan kecepatan seperti itu bisa membunuh orang dengan efisien."ujar Sakura dingin. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengajak suaminya berdiri dari meja.

"Jika ada kerugian, tolong katakan. Anda tidak perlu sungkan karena kami bisa membiayai biaya perawatan anda jika itu diperlukan. Anda punya asuransi yang cukup kan?"tambah Sakura lagi sebelum beranjak menjauh.

Seluruh manusia yang duduk di ruangan hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Mereka bahkan tidak melihat Sakura melemparkan pisau itu sampai bunyi dentingan benda itu terdengar. Wanita itu menakutkan.

"E..Etto... Saya pergi saja kalau begitu."ujar Sato gugup sembari menarik tangan istrinya menjauh. Dia masih menyayangi tubuhnya dan menjaga supaya tidak ada pisau lagi yang menyerang kehadirannya. Nyonya Namikaze ini lebih mengerikan dari Nyonya Namikaze sebelumnya atau bahkan mendiang Nyonya Namikaze sebelum beliau wafat.

Nyonya Murakame yang berbadan lurus layaknya papan memainkan _clutch_ yang dibawanya dengan gelisah. Dia baru benar-benar memahami betapa mengerikannya seorang Namikaze. Dia tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan para wanita dari keluarga ini.

Tatapan wanita itu mengarah pada Hinata yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan reaksi terkejut ketika pisau steak itu melayang dan nyaris memotong leher Sato-san. Mengerikan.

"A...Aku ingin ke kamar mandi."pamitnya tergesa-gesa.

Sementara, Tuan Murakame semakin tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati meja hanya tersisa antara dirinya dan Hinata yang seksi. Oh, dan dengan pria dingin disampingnya? Murakame amat yakin pria itu hanyalah ajudan keluarga Namikaze.

"Sato begitu agresif menghina, bukan begitu Nona Namikaze?"tanya pria itu basa-basi. Hinata hanya mengerutkan dahi cantiknya dengan sebal. Pria itu berbicara dengan suara yang nyaris tercekik dan menatap tubuhnya dengan air liur yang membasahi bibir berminyaknya yang menjijikkan. Cih! Seperti babi kelaparan saja, umpat Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku bahkan memiliki penawaran yang lebih mudah untuk ditempuh."ujar Murakame lagi. Pria itu menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Hinata. "Kau hanya perlu membayarnya dengan tubuhmu, Nona. Aku tidak memerlukan hubungan berkali-kali. Tapi aku bisa menjamin semua perusahaanmu jika kau mau tidur denganku setidaknya selama 6 bulan. Bagaimana?"

Murakame mengerling seolah ingin menggoda yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin menjijikkan. Pria itu mencoba mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh ringan payudara Hinata.

Nyaris saja Hinata melayangkan tamparan ke pipi pria yang berpenampilan seperti babi guling itu. Namun aksi Murakame yang hendak menyentuh Payudara Hinata itu terhenti ketika Sasuke menangkap tangannya dan mematahkan tulang pria tersebut.

"KRAKK!"

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"lolong Murakame yang membuat meja 12 untuk sekali lagi menjadi perhatian ruangan.

"Baru mematahkan tangan kananmu yang kurang ajar, Tuan. Lain kali aku akan mematahkan setiap tulang dalam tubuhmu kalau kau berani menyentuh tunanganku. Bahkan aku bersumpah akan membuatmu lumpuh kalau kau berani mengucapkan kata-kata kotor lagi di hadapannya. Kau mengerti?"bisik Sasuke dingin. Pria itu tidak berhenti membengkokkan tangan Murakame sampai pria gemuk itu mengangguk dengan wajah yang sudah mulai membiru menahan sakit.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang."komando Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Tubuh Hinata yang mengenakan gaun seberat 10 kg itu dipanggul Sasuke seolah tengah membawa karung bulu. Pria itu menatap tidak suka pada semua pria yang semula menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mesum.

"Ka...Kau membuat keributan yang tidak perlu U...Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Ba..Baka!"

"Lain kali pakailah pakaian biarawati kalau kau berniat keluar."

"Turunkan aku bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat dimana Naruto-nii memarkirkan mobil kami tadi. Dan lagi..."

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata tanpa aba-aba dan mendudukkannya pada salah satu bangku yang berada di luar area bangunan hotel. Mata onix nya berkilat marah.

"Uchiha tidak suka berbagi miliknya. Kau tau?"

Kalimat itu sontak membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Kalimat penuh kepemilikan itu menegaskan keinginan pria itu untuk tidak ingin membagi dirinya. Apa pria itu setidaknya mulai melihatnya sebagai wanita dan mulai melupakan Sakura?

"Kau bisa meneriakkan namaku kalau ada yang kurang ajar padamu. Kau bisa mengandalkanku Hinata."

"Ha...Hai."

Pria dingin itu menghela nafas berat dan menarik Hinata berdiri. Tanpa meminta persetujuan, dia menarik tangan gadis itu dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam taksi bersamanya. Dan selama perjalanan, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Sementara pria itu memeluk bahunya dengan posesif dalam keheningan.

.

.

Sakura menatap jengkel kebungkaman yang terus dilakukan Naruto sepajang perjalanan pulang. Pria itu bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali.

"Kalau kau tetap diam dan tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa, aku akan melompat keluar dari mobil, Anata."ancam Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan menepikan mobilnya. Pria itu mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Sakura dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Netra berwarna biru miliknya terlihat... kalut.

"Apa yang berusaha kau sembunyikan dariku, Anata?"tanya Sakura dengan lembut. Kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup rahang Naruto dan mengecup hidung pria itu.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Kau yang begini malah membuatku lebih khawatir. Kau tau?"

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan _seat belt_ yang dikenakannya. Dia melompat dan memosisikan dirinya duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Posisi paling nyaman yang sering mereka lakukan ketika membicarakan suatu masalah yang menurut mereka cukup berat untuk dikatakan. Kebiasaan yang terbentuk sejak Naruto meruntuhkan seluruh dinding egois yang dibangunnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersikap seperti ini. Aku istrimu. Apa gunanya kalau aku hanya mendampingi di saat kau bahagia? Aku ingin menjadi temanmu di saat yang sulit juga, Anata. Apa semua itu terlalu sulit untuk kau lakukan? Aku tidak serapuh yang ada dikepalamu. Aku cukup tangguh untuk mendampingimu."

"Aku tau. Maafkan aku."bisik Naruto sembari memeluk Sakura. Menghirup aroma _sakura_ dan _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya. Aroma menenangkan yang selalu ingin dihirupnya hingga akhir hayat.

"Perusahaan sedang sulit. Ada 2 pabrik yang harus kututup. Aku tidak bisa memecat seluruh karyawan secara sepihak. Aku baru bisa mengatakan memberhentikan mereka secara sepihak untuk sementara waktu. Kerugiannya bahkan membuat perusahaan harus menanggung biaya sebesar keuntungan perusahaan selama 2 tahun. Aku harus mencari solusi sekaligus pinjaman dalam jumlah besar atau aku harus menutup 2 perusahaan cabang di wilayah Kobe dan Hokaido.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu susah karena memikirkan itu semua. Aku juga tidak bisa membuat Hinata khawatir terus-terusan dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jadi aku meminta Teme untuk membantuku menyembunyikan beberapa hal penting dari Hinata agar dia tidak mengalami kesulitan seperti kami. Aku juga tidak bisa mendiskusikannya pada Ayah karena penyakit jantungnya. Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu berdiskusi karena aku takut kau akan berpikir terlalu berat. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu susah karena kondisi yang kita alami. Aku juga takut... aku akan kehilanganmu."

"Baka!"geram Sakura sembari memukul pelan bahu suaminya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Apa kau pikir hanya karena itu semua aku akan meninggalkanmu? Aku bahkan tidak membutuhkan semua uangmu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak awal kita menikah kalau uang bukan segala-galanya untukku? Aku sudah mendapatkan uang dengan pekerjaanku. Aku hanya butuh kehadiranmu dan kepercayaanmu, Naruto. Aku tidak butuh semua kehidupan mewah kalau pada akhirnya aku harus kehilanganmu. Kau harus percaya kalau sesulit apapun kondisi kita, aku akan tetap ada. Aku bisa membantumu dengan mencari pinjaman di kenalan ayahku. Yah, walau aku tidak terlalu yakin apa mereka masih mengingatku. Setidaknya ada yang bisa kulakukan. Kita bisa berjuang bersama. Kau mengerti?"

Air mata turun perlahan di kedua netra _saphire_ milik Naruto. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh istrinya. Merasa tenang sekaligus terberkati.

"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Kami-sama terlalu baik sehingga membuatmu menjadi istriku."

Sakura terkekeh dan mengecup ujung bibir Naruto. "Aku juga beruntung menikahimu. Pria keras kepala milikku yang membuatku menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia. Aku mencintaimu Anata. Dan aku harus mengingatkan hal ini. Kau bisa mengandalkanku. _Wakarimashita ka, Naruto-sama?_ "

" _Hai, wakarimasu_."

Kalimat penuh cinta Sakura terngiang dalam telinga Naruto. Rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya dan membuatnya semakin tidak ingin melepaskan wanita dalam pelukannya ini. Kami-sama... mudah-mudahan kebahagiaan ini tidak menjadi pertanda yang buruk. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hai minna. Apa kabar? Maafkan Chiyo yang sudah lama nggak muncul. Hm... Ini bukan karena Chiyo sengaja. Tapi karena tugas negara.

Oh ya, Selamat Hari NaruSaku semua (3 April). Oke itu telat. Chiyo juga telat ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat Haruno Sakura san. Chiyo penggemar berat Sakura soalnya.

Terima kasih untuk antusiasme para reader sekalian. Semoga kalian suka. Kritik dan saran tetap jalan ya teman. Kutunggu respon kalian.

Jaa matta ne minna.


	13. Chapter 13, Finally Home

**Naruto never belong to me**

 **I own this story but not the Chara.**

 **They belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Give your review below, okay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Kau datang lagi, ne?"/"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, Baka. Apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak."/"Aku pun begitu. Oh ya, siapa nama suami Sakura?"/ "Aku sudah pindah ke apartemen."/ "Apa ini, Sasuke?"/ "Kunci apartemenku."/"Kau itu... benar-benar bukan keturunan Haruno biasa ya?"/ "Cantik sekali, Hinata."/ "Ya. Dia mirip sekali dengan Ibu."/ "Sasuke orang yang baik. Dia tidak akan menyelakai Hinata."/ "Oh, aku lupa dia mantan pacarmu."/ " _Your command is my wish_."/ "Aku masih menyukainya. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain."/ "Perusahaan sedang kolaps seperti ini pasti akan membuatmu kebingungan, Namikaze? Kudengar kau sampai mengalami pailit."/ "Klang!"/ "Jika ada kerugian, tolong katakan. Anda tidak perlu sungkan karena kami bisa membiayai biaya perawatan anda jika itu diperlukan. Anda punya asuransi yang cukup kan?"/ "Kau hanya perlu membayarnya dengan tubuhmu, Nona..."/ "KRAKK!"/ "Baru mematahkan tangan kananmu yang kurang ajar, Tuan. Lain kali aku akan mematahkan setiap tulang dalam tubuhmu kalau kau berani menyentuh tunanganku,,./ "Lain kali pakailah pakaian biarawati kalau kau berniat keluar."/ "Aku tidak suka kau bersikap seperti ini. Aku istrimu. Apa gunanya kalau aku hanya mendampingi di saat kau bahagia?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **13\. Finally Home**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsunade membimbing Jiraiya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Pria itu terlihat lebih tua jika dibandingkan dengan 8 tahun yang lalu. Tubuhnya juga sedikit lebih kurus. Namun raut bahagia yang ditampakkannya membuat Tsunade senang. Setidaknya pria itu tidak terpuruk dalam rasa sedih berkepanjangan.

"Sayang aku tidak bisa kembali tinggal di rumah yang lama, Tsunade. Aku sudah membuat kedua anakku hidup dalam kesusahan."ujarnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Jangan mengungkit hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Konohamaru akan datang beberapa jam lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu. Setelah ini mandi dan istirahatlah. Aku juga mungkin akan kembali setelah mengajar."

"Ne. Terima kasih untukmu. Kau wanita luar biasa."

Wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh. "Mulutmu itu masih terlatih untuk merayu wanita, eh?"

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk melakukannya semenjak menikah. Kau tau kan?"

Tsunade mengangguk. Mencoba mengingat sosok cantik Haruno Suzuna selama hidup. Wanita anggun yang penuh cinta dan berhasil membuat playboy kampus seperti Jiraiya menjadi pria dewasa yang memimpin keluarga kecil penuh cinta. Sahabatnya yang sebelum sakit merupakan seorang bidan paling disegani di Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Suzuna wanita yang sangat anggun. Dia cantik dan mampu membuatmu tidak berkutik."

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku ingin pergi dari sisinya. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Beruntungnya Suzuna..."desah Tsunade dengan mata menerawang. Seperti mengingat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

Jiraiya mengerutkan alisnya. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba timbul mengingat Tsunade tidak sebahagia itu dalam pernikahannya. Wanita cantik yang masih tetap terlihat muda di usianya yang senja itu tidak begitu beruntung dalam pernikahannya. Suaminya menceraikannya setelah mereka menikah selama 10 tahun dan tidak memiliki keturunan. Pria itu bahkan tidak meninggalkan kompensasi apa-apa selain rumah yang ditempatinya. Tidak ada tunjangan dan pria itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau membuatmu teringat dengan Ryu, Tsunade?"

"Ah bodohnya aku."ujar Tsunade dengan senyum. "Harusnya kau membuatmu tenang dan membantumu menyiapkan makanan bukannya mengirimkan rasa bersalah padamu, Jiraiya."

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak merasa itu menjadi beban."

"Aku tau. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan. Kamarmu ada di lantai 2. Kamar paling ujung. Mandilah dan makananmu akan siap di meja makan. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan karena ada mata kuliah yang harus kuisi selama 3 jam. Dan aku ada jadwal operasi pukul 9 malam."

"Bagaimanapun, terima kasih banyak Tsunade."

"Sama-sama."

Pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir. Suasana dalam rumah berubah menjadi canggung. Jiraiya berjalan menuju lantai 2 sementara Tsunade kambali ke dapur. Menata makan siang sebelum melanjutkan aktivitas.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Hinata termenung menatap tumpukan kertas yang dibawa Sasuke untuk diperiksa olehnya. Tumpukan data aset perusahaan yang tersisa dan beberapa bukti rekap keuangan palsu yang telah digelapkan entah oleh siapa. Pria kaku itu benar-benar tidak tau situasi dan kondisi. Setelah membuatnya melayang dengan kata-kata manis, pria itu menodongnya dengan hal monoton menyebalkan yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kau menyebalkan, Uchiha."

"Aku realistis. Sekarang kau harus melihat ulang berkas ini. Ada beberapa laporan yang perlu diperiksa ulang. Kita juga bisa menjual beberapa aset di dokumen berwarna merah."

"Oh, baiklah. Terserah saja. Tinggalkan ruanganku. Aku akan memanggilmu lagi kalau ada yang ingin kutahu."

Sasuke mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Matanya menatap khawatir ke arah gadis indigo itu. Semoga saja wanita itu tahan. Masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya sebelum menangkap orang jahat yang tengah menunggu kehancuran keluarga Namikaze. Lihat saja.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Naruto, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."ujar Deidara. Alis mata pria melambai itu menyatu seolah tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Suruh masuk saja seperti biasa Dei-nii."

"Oh! Aku bahkan tidak percaya kau tidak bisa membaca keterkejutanku."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Siapa yang datang menemuinya? Apa dia mengenal siapapun yang berdiri di balik pintu kantornya itu?

"Masuklah."perintah Deidara pada sosok yang bisa dikatakan 'berantakan' untuk tampilan pria yang bekerja di kantor.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Namikaze."

"Kau?"

Naruto mengerjap tidak percaya. Rambut hitam dikuncir seperti nanas. Mata _onyx_ yang tajam dan terkesan sinis. Kemeja putih yang dibiarkan keluar dari celana katun hitam mahal miliknya. Dan jas hitam keluaran salah satu rumah butik ternama di Tokyo yang dikenakan seolah tidak memperhatikan tata krama.

"Nara Shikamaru. Kali ini aku datang bukan sebagai sahabat Sakura. Aku datang menawarkan bantuan investasi yang akan menguntungkan kita bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Investasi?"

"Aku akan memulai dengan memperkenalkan perusahaanku dan apa yang diinginkan perusahaaanku darimu. Bisa kita mulai diskusinya?"

Naruto seperti tersentak sebelum bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. Keterkejutan akan datangnya Shikamaru membuat seluruh penilaiannya terhadap pria itu berubah.

"Baiklah. Silahkan. Aku memiliki waktu yang cukup luang untuk berbicara."ujar pria pirang itu dengan nada formal. Nada yang biasa dikeluarkannya saat bersama koleganya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Pukul 11 malam dan dia tidak ingin pulang sendirian. Mungkin lebih baik kalau dia menginap di kantornya semalaman dan baru pulang besok.

"Sendirian di atap. Merenungi sesuatu, Nona Namikaze?"

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pria berambut hitam dengan potongan rambut yang mirip pantat ayam itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau selalu datang di saat yang mengejutkan, dasar _hentai_!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap ke arah _city light_ yang terlihat indah dari ketinggian ini. "Pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab yang besar untuk tubuh semungil itu."

"Tinggiku 165 cm. Dan berat tubuhku 55 kg. Kurasa itu cukup besar jika kau mengatakan mungil."

"Aku bahkan bisa mengangkatmu dengan 1 tangan tanpa merasa kesulitan."

"Perhatikan posturmu, Mesum. Kau itu tinggi besar."

"Hn."

Hening kembali. Sasuke menarik Hinata duduk dan mengeluarkan bungkusan makanan. 2 kopi hangat dan 4 buah nasi kepal. "Makanlah."perintahnya Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Dan kau selalu melakukan hal tidak terduga yang tidak sejalan dengan ekspresimu."protes Hinata lirih.

"Aku lebih punya banyak ekspresi sekarang."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap ekspresi datar yang ada di wajah Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum! Kalau kau bisa melihat sudut bibir yang tertarik sekitar 2 milimeter bisa dikatakan senyuman.

"Kau menertawakanku, Uchiha?"tanya Hinata, setengah bergurau.

"Tidak."

"Kau tersenyum, ne?"

"Kau lucu."

Hinata nyaris tersedak. Kalau saja tangan Sasuke tidak segera mengulurkan kopi dan memintanya minum.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau lucu. Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan badut seorang Uchiha."

"Hn."

Pria berambut raven itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan ekspresi Hinata. Fokusnya hanya pada nasi kepal yang dimakan olehnya. Tapi, jika dilihat seperti apa wajah wanita Namikaze itu, Sasuke mau tidak mau harus mengakui betapa cantiknya dia. Hinata sangat cantik. Dan juga lucu.

Kami-sama sangat baik padanya karena mengirimkan Hinata untuk dimiliki dan dijaga. Wanita itu akan menjadi istrinya kan? Dan menilik dari seperti apa interaksi yang mereka berdua lakukan belakangan ini, Sasuke amat yakin kalau pernikahannya dengan Hinata akan berlangsung dengan baik. Dia cukup yakin dia memiliki waktu untuk mencintai Hinata sepenuhnya.

Puk.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata lembut. "Makanlah."

Hinata terdiam dari racauannya. Berusaha menelan kunyahan nasi kepal di mulutnya dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat malu. Pria raven itu seolah memiliki kemampuan untuk mengenali cara menghentikan racauan Hinata dan bagaimana cara untuk menenangkannya.

"Dan melihat dari seberapa malam saat ini, aku menyarankanmu untuk menginap di apartemenku."

Uhuk!

"Kenapa kau selalu tersedak kalau berbicara denganku, sih?"protes Sasuke. Pria itu menepuk leher Hinata dan memijatnya hingga Hinata pulih dari batuknya.

"A...Apa?"

"Tersedak?"

Hinata menggeleng dan mencubit perut Sasuke. "Kau menyuruhku menginap di apartemenmu. Apa kau masih waras?!"pekik Hinata. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan berusaha memukuli dada Sasuke. Hinata tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya malah mendorong Sasuke terbaring bersama dia yang saat ini berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau mengataiku mesum. Tapi kau membuatku terbaring di bawahmu, Nona."ujar Sasuke datar. Dia tidak berusaha menghentikan pukulan Hinata karena baginya pukulan itu sama sekali tidak terasa.

Seperti tersadar, gadis itu terduduk dan membuat posisi mereka semakin ambigu. Praktis, Hinata menduduki perut Sasuke dan membuat wajah keduanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Tu...Turunlah. Aku laki-laki normal dan aku tidak yakin akan tahan dengan posisi ini."

Gadis bermata lavender itu mengangguk dan menggeser posisi duduknya. Menjauh sejauh mungkin dari tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbaring.

"Yare yare... aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman dengan tidur di atas kasur. Bukan tidur di atas sofa. Lagi pula apartemenku memiliki 2 kamar yang masing-masing kamarnya memiliki tempat tidur. Kau juga sudah memegang kunci apartemenku yang artinya kau bahkan bisa mengunci kamar tempatmu tidur kalau kau khawatir aku akan 'memakan'mu."terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ha...Hai... Maafkan aku."

Sasuke hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Menghiraukan raut bersalah yang hadir di wajah Hinata.

"Go...gomennasai."

Tidak ada reaksi.

Hinata mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. "Ne, kalau kau tertidur di sini kau akan sakit."

"Dan kau akan tidur di mana?"

"Di... di apartemenmu. Ka...kalau kau ti...tidak kekeberatan."

Senyum 2 milimeter pria itu tampak lagi. Sasuke bangun dari posisi terlentangnya dan menepuk kepala Hinata lembut.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang. Sebaiknya kau tidak menginap di apartemenku kalau tidak benar-benar terpaksa, Hinata."

Kedua _amethyst_ gadis itu terbelalak. Jika dulunya dia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Sakura dari pria raven ini, Hinata harus menelan ludahnya kembali atas hinaannya selama ini. Pria yang ada di hadapannya itu... Hinata bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkannya. Tapi Hinata yakin, jika dia memang harus menikah, dia akan memilih Sasuke sebagai suaminya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat Naruto tertidur di ruang kerjanya. Suaminya itu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman itu akan membuat tubuhnya kaku keesokan paginya.

"Anata."panggil Sakura sembari menepuk lembut bahu Naruto. Pria pirang itu terbangun.

"Pindah ke kamar saja, ne?"ajak Sakura.

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Aku disini saja dulu."

"Kau bahkan tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman, Anata."

Naruto tersenyum dan menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. "Begini baru nyaman."

"Ne, tapi kau bisa sakit kalau begini. Dan posisi ini akan membuatku kaku besok pagi. Kau ingin aku tidak bekerja besok, hm?"tanya Sakura dengan senyum.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Pukul 2 pagi."

"Astaga, pantas saja aku merasa lelah."

Sakura tersenyum maklum. Wanita itu memutar posisinya sehingga tangannya bisa memijat bahu Naruto. Mencoba mengurangi penat yang membuat suaminya terlihat kelelahan.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Sakura?"

"Aku menunggumu selesai. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering tidak tidur dan terus menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjamu. Aku takut kau kurang istirahat."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air mandi hangat dengan aromaterapi. Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan minuman hangat yang bisa membuatmu tidur nyenyak malam ini."

Naruto mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung suaminya sedih. Dia sudah amat berusaha menggapai hati pria itu. Namun entah kenapa semuanya masih terasa jauh. Terlalu banyak hal yang disembunyikan pria itu. Pun tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sakura sudah meminta bantuan para sahabatnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada perusahaan Naruto. Dan wanita itu tau, amat sangat tau jika nyawa seluruh keluarga Namikaze sedang terancam.

"Kenyataannya, kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya Naruto."gumam Sakura sedih.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk pada bagian pinggangnya. Profil tubuh atletisnya terpampang dengan jelas. Siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini pasti memahami mengapa banyak sekali wanita tergila-gila pada pewaris Namikaze tersebut.

"Kau masih belum tidur, Sakura?"

Wanita bermahkota merah jambu itu tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menunggumu."

"Tidak bisa tidur tanpaku ya?"goda Naruto. Pria itu melepas handuknya dan mengganti dengan celana boxer kesukaannya. Setelah itu ikut bergabung dengan Sakura di atas kasur.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan tidurmu nyenyak."bisik Sakura. Tangan mungilnya melingkari tubuh Naruto. Kepalanya tenggelam sepenuhnya di pelukan suaminya. Menghirup aroma citrus dan mint yang membuatnya tenang.

"Dalam beberapa hal, kau mengingatkanku dengan bagaimana ibu bertingkah di hadapan Tou-sama. Ibu wanita keras kepala yang akan menunggu Tou-sama semalam apapun Tou-sama datang. Dia akan menyiapkan apapun yang dibutuhkan sekalipun aku sudah membuatnya repot seharian."

"Kushina Kaa-chan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Wanita yang amat kucintai. Satu-satunya yang kuhormati dan selalu kurindukan. Kau dan Hinata adalah pelengkap sempurna. Hinata memiliki seluruh sifat baik ibu dan warna matanya. Dan kau, selalu membuatku merasa pulang ke rumah. Beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kutolak."

"Benarkah?"

"Um. Mungkin karena itu Tou-sama langsung memintamu menikah denganku. Banyak hal tentangmu mengingatkannya akan ibu. Mungkin Tou-sama ingin aku bahagia seperti Tou-sama bahagia bersama Ibu."

"Aku sering melihat Tou-sama melamun ketika aku bersamamu."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Ini adalah saat yang paling berat baginya untuk membagi kisah tentang ibunya. Bayangan orang berseragam putih yang tengah 'menghidupkan' ibunya dari kematian tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Dokter pengkhianat. Ibunya tetap saja tertidur tanpa bangun lagi sejak Hinata berumur 2 hari. Upaya yang mereka lakukan sungguh sia-sia dan menguras emosi.

"Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkan Hinata. Lebih tepatnya 2 hari setelah Hinata lahir. Aku masih ingat banyak perawat dan dokter menghampiri ibuku. Menusuknya dengan banyak alat. Membuat Ibuku semakin menderita. Aku tau ibuku kesakitan. Tapi mereka tidak menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Hingga ibu meninggal. Dan sejak saat itulah aku membenci dokter. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar percaya dengan mereka."

Deg!

Kalimat yang secara sadar diucapkan Naruto menghujam perasaan Sakura. Pria itu... Apa karena profesi yang tengah digeluti Sakura ini yang menjadikan suaminya tidak ingin benar-benar terbuka dengannya?

"Ka...Kalau denganku? Bu... bukankah aku juga seorang dokter?"'

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup ujung hidung Sakura. "Kau istriku. Tempatku merasakan rumah."

Jawaban simpel pria itu tidak membuat Sakura tenang. Luka tak kasat mata telah ditanam Naruto jauh di sudut hati Sakura. Mengendap, dan seolah bersiap untuk meledak. Dia dengan segala masa lalunya. Serta Naruto dengan segala kebenciannya. Akankah menemui titik bersama?

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Ino mengetukkan jari telunjuknya dengan tidak sabar. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana sekalipun Sakura sudah berusaha menghiburnya dan mengajaknya makan siang di kediaman Namikaze. Shikamaru yang biasanya datang mengganggu mulai menjauhinya hanya karena permintaan konyol Ino. Sebenarnya permintaannya tidak konyol. Ino hanya ingin Shikamaru membicarakan kesalahpahaman yang melanda antara dirinya dan juga Temari.

"Masih memikirkan si nanas itu, Ino?"tanya Sakura. Tangan gadis itu mengulurkan sepiring _custard_ _strawberry_ dan teh gandum.

"Dia menjauhiku. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang selama ini berusaha membuatku mengikhlaskan kepergian Sai malah berbalik mengabaikanku? Apa maksudnya?"

"Shikamaru butuh waktu."

"Dan aku butuh penjelasan."

"Kalian cukup keras kepala."

"Dan kau juga cukup keras kepala _forehead_."

"Aku tau itu. Cocok bukan dengan karakterku? Lagipula, apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain membuat Shikamaru ' _berbicara'_?"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku..."

"Kau mulai jatuh cinta dengan nanas pemalas itu?"

Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya. "Aku tidak tau. Sulit sekali mendefinisikan apapun setelah Sai meninggal. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berharap jatuh cinta lagi, Sakura."

"Aku dulu juga seperti itu. Pernah mencintai seseorang dan berpisah dengannya membuat kita tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi aku salah Ino. Aku jatuh cinta lagi. Bahkan lebih dalam. Terkadang sampai terasa sesak. Aku tidak tau apakah ini benar. Maksudku...yah, mencintai suami sendiri memang bukan kesalahan. Tapi ada yang janggal dari ini semua. Aku sangat takut kehilangan Naruto. Hal yang tidak pernah kurasakan ketika bersama dengan Sasuke."

"Kata-katamu terdengar sedih."

"Benarkah? Aku berharap semua itu tidak membawa banyak perbedaan." Sakura tersenyum dan memandang Ino. "Bangkit dan bicarakan ini semua pada Shikamaru. Kalau memang hubungan kalian harus berakhir menjadi satu seperti Kiba dan juga Tenten, maka lakukan. Aku mendukung apapun yang bisa membuatmu dan Shikamaru bahagia."

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Kaa-chan."sapa Hikari tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan lamunan Sakura sesaat. Bocah cilik itu menenteng bola dan mengerjap.

"Ada apa?"

"Hikari ingin makan."

"Kaa-chan ambilkan. Sebelum itu, cuci tangan dan ganti pakaianmu. Kalau perlu mandi dulu, mengerti?"

"Baik."

Bocah itu menghilang sementara Sakura mulai melamun kembali. Konohamaru baru saja menelponnya. Ayahnya sudah bebas dari penjara. Dia sangat ingin menjenguk ayahnya tapi mengurungkan karena merasa tidak terlalu jujur pada Naruto. Apa benar keluarga Namikaze benar-benar mengerti tentang latar belakang keluarganya? Bahwa Ayahnya seorang narapidana? Apa nanti akan ada sikap yang berbeda jika mereka tau kalau dia adalah anak dari seorang narapidana?

"Kami-sama, kuatkanlah aku untuk menghadapi semua ini. Apapun yang terjadi aku hanya ingin yang terbaik. Jika memang menghabiskan waktu selamanya bersama dengan Naruto dan anak-anak kami nantinya adalah takdirku, maka jadikanlah hal itu terwujud."pinta Sakura dalam keheningan.

"Kaa-chan? Kenapa Kaa-chan menangis?"usik Hikari tiba-tiba. Sakura berusaha menyeka air matanya dan menatap bocah tampan itu dengan tanya.

"Kaa-chan rasa Kaa-chan merindukan Tou-chanmu."

"Hikari juga merindukan Tou-chan. 2 hari Tou-chan ada di luar kota. Tapi Kaa-chan jangan khawatir. Tou-chan akan selalu pulang selama di rumah ada aku dan juga Kaa-chan."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus kepala pirang Hikari. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Tou-chan sendiri yang mengatakan padaku sebelum berangkat."

Perasaan meluap muncul dalam diri Sakura. Namun sekali lagi, rasa janggal bahwa sekarang dia akan kehilangan membuat Sakura ingin menangis.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Harus sampai berapa kali kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu tidur di kotatsu rumahku, Shika?"tanya Ino. Shikamaru hanya membuka matanya sebentar dan menutupnya kembali.

"Aku ingin tenang dan satu-satunya cara aku mendapatkan ketenangan adalah mengobrol denganmu dan tertidur di kotatsu ini."

Ino tersenyum sedih dan meletakkan segelas teh gandum hangat di atas meja. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan tingkah lakumu, Shika. Terkadang kau membuatku tidak karuan hanya dengan 1 kalimat dan kau menghilang di lain waktu hanya karena kita membahas Temari."

Kedua mata Shikamaru terbuka dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan marah. Nama itu mengirimkan luka tak kasat mata ke dalam hatinya. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini Ino sering membahas wanita itu?

"Ganti topiknya atau aku akan..."

"Baik. Terserah saja. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu. Untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kita berdua."potong Ino. Dia lelah berdebat. Shikamaru tidak banyak bicara dan cenderung meninggalkan perdebatan kalau mereka membahas Temari. "Shika, bagimu aku ini... siapa?"

"Kenapa kau tanya hal remeh seperti itu? Apa kau bosan dengan rutinitasmu?"tanya Shikamaru sengit.

"Aku hanya... aku bingung. Jika memang pertemanan ini disebut dengan persahabatan, kau bahkan tidak pernah memperlakukan Sakura, Tenten, dan juga Karin seperti kau memperlakukanku. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Sakura dan Tenten sudah menikah. Aku bingung. Kau membuatku kehilangan kata-kata dengan semua sikap baik yang kau tunjukkan. Apa aku salah jika aku berharap mungkin ada sesuatu yang lain dari hubungan kita?"

"Ino..."

"Kumohon jawab ini dan aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa lagi darimu. Demi Tuhan... aku tidak sanggup. Karena aku...mulai mencintaimu Nara Shikamaru."

Hening sesaat. Shikamaru duduk dan menatap Ino yang tengah menunduk. Apa dia harus mengatakan semuanya sekarang?

"Yamanaka Ino. Bagiku kau adalah sahabat. Teman paling berharga di dalam hidupku. Orang yang membuatku merasa aman sekaligus nyaman. Orang yang kutahu tidak akan meninggalkanku demi alasan yang konyol. Orang yang entah sejak kapan kucintai hingga terasa sesak. Orang yang membuatku merasakan rumah dan tau dimana aku harus kembali. Aku tidak tau kapan tepatnya aku jatuh cinta pada seorang Yamanaka Ino. Tapi aku tau satu hal. Perasaan ini jauh lebih besar dari apapun yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya."

Air mata turun perlahan dari kedua mata Ino. Gadis itu menunduk. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, harusnya kau terbuka akan beberapa hal. Kau menyembunyikan masa lalu yang membuatmu membenci Temari-san. Kau juga tidak mau memaafkannya. Kalau kau memang ingin membuat sebuah hubungan yang baru, kau harusnya menyelesaikan apapun yang ada di masa lalu."

"Kenapa masalah Temari kau libatkan disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau. Apa sa..."

"Dengar, kau bisa mencampuri urusan Sakura. Kau juga bisa membantu Kiba dan juga Tenten. Tapi tidak... jangan pernah campuri urusanku apalagi melibatkan nama wanita itu!"

"Shika..."

"Stop dan berhenti membahas tentang dia! Apa kau tidak punya topik lain untuk dibahas Ino?! Aku lelah mendengarnya. Kenapa kau ingin tau?! Apa itu penting untukmu?!"

"Karena demi Tuhan itu satu-satunya yang membuatku tidak mengenalimu lagi, Nara Shikamaru!"

"Tunggu. Apa..."

"Stop dan biarkan aku yang bicara!"

Hening.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak melepas masa lalu tapi tidak lagi membuatnya menjadi hal buruk. Mimpi buruk. Kau tau betapa sulit untukku melupakan perasaan yang kumiliki untuk Sai. Kau juga tau betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Kau yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak perlu melupakannya. Hanya perlu menerima keadaan bahwa dia tidak lagi bisa bersamaku. Kau membuatku 'sembuh' dari kesedihan berkepanjangan yang kumiliki. Tapi kau? Kau bahkan tidak segan menggenggam erat kenangan pahitmu tanpa mau memaafkannya."

Pria nanas itu terdiam. Melihat amarah membara di sekeliling mereka bukanlah hal yang baik. Dia tidak ingin berakhir dengan Ino seperti ketika dia berakhir dengan Temari. Lain kali... ya... lain kali dia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino. Tapi bukan sekarang waktunya.

"Aku pulang."pamit Shikamaru dingin. Pria itu tidak menoleh. Kalimat pamungkasnya sukses menorehkan luka menganga di hati Ino. Dan gadis bermata biru itu menghabiskan malamnya dalam tangisan hingga pagi menjelang.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Tadaima."

Sakura muncul dari balik pintu. Membawa serta Hikari untuk masuk ke kediaman Tsunade. Sosok pria bertubuh besar dan berambut putih menyambut ruang pandangnya.

"Okaeri."balas pria itu.

Layaknya anak kecil yang bertemu ayahnya setelah menghilang lama, Sakura berlari dan memeluk Jiraiya dengan air mata yang tak henti menetes di kedua pipinya.

"Akhirnya Ayah pulang."

"Ayah senang kau datang."

Bocah cilik bernetra ungu itu hanya memandang dua orang dewasa yang sibuk saling memeluk itu dengan wajah was-was. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu selama menjenguk 'Nenek Tsunade'nya.

"Siapa dia Sakura?"tanya Jiraiya setelah atensinya tidak berada pada Sakura secara penuh.

"Putraku. Namanya Hikari." Sakura berbalik dan menggandeng tangan Hikari. "Sayang, ini Ayah Kaa-chan. Kau bisa memanggilnya Jiraiya-jii."

" _Hajimemashite, Jiraiya-jii._ "ujar Hikari dengan menunduk sopan.

" _Hajimemashite._ "sapa Jiraiya dengan senyum. Tapi senyum itu sedikit memudar ketika Hikari menengadahkan wajahnya. Jiraiya termenung. Kilasan masa lalu membeludak di dalam pikirannya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Apa benar suamimu tidak menikahimu karena maksud tertentu?"

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Kapan kau bisa membawa suamimu kemari dan mengenalkannya pada Ayah?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara. Sakura yakin dia bahkan berhenti bernafas selama beberapa detik. Permintaan Ayahnya terkesan sedikit janggal.

"Ayah ingin tau seperti apa orang yang sudah membuat putri Ayah bahagia. Apakah permintaan itu berlebihan?"

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hai minna. Kembali jumpa dengan saya, Chiyo. Oke, Chiyo akui dalam banyak hal Chiyo sangat amat bersalah karena menelantarkan cerita ini. Tapi mau gimana? Chiyo belum selesai mengerjakan tugas akhir. Huhuhuhu... T_T

Arigatou buat yang nge PM Chiyo dan minta update nih cerita. Habis ga ada reader yang review minta up sih. Chiyo pikir cerita ini udah nggak seru lagi. (ngambek mode on).

Oke, terlepas dari semua itu... Chiyo mau ngasih tantangan ke reader. Apa tantangannya?

Kalian harus nebak alur selanjutnya dari cerita ini. Kalau review nya nambah sampai di atas 110 review (dengan catatan review nya yang bersangkutan sama alur cerita ini), Chiyo akan up kilat. Minggu depan Chiyo kasih chapter 14. Gimana? Seru kan? Makanya jangan bosen kasih review.

Saya juga udah nggak sabar lihat kelanjutan dari cerita ini. Makasih buat yang masih setia membaca. Doumo arigatou minna. Jaa matta ne?


	14. Chapter 14, Dancing Under The Moon Light

**Naruto 100% belong to Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own nothing but the story.**

 **Enjoy it. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Kau menyebalkan, Uchiha."/ "Aku realistis..."/ "Naruto, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."/ "Lama tidak bertemu, Namikaze."/"Sendirian di atap. Merenungi sesuatu, Nona Namikaze?"/ "Kau selalu datang di saat yang mengejutkan, dasar _hentai_!"/ "Kau menyuruhku menginap di apartemenmu. Apa kau masih waras?!"/ "Akan kuantar kau pulang. Sebaiknya kau tidak menginap di apartemenku kalau tidak benar-benar terpaksa, Hinata."/ "Kenapa kau belum tidur, Sakura?"/"Aku menunggumu selesai.../ "Kenyataannya, kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya Naruto."/ "...Dan sejak saat itulah aku membenci dokter..."/ "Ka...Kalau denganku? Bu... bukankah aku juga seorang dokter?"'/ "Kaa-chan? Kenapa Kaa-chan menangis?"/ "Stop dan biarkan aku yang bicara!"/ "Siapa dia Sakura?"/ "Putraku. Namanya Hikari." /"Apa benar suamimu tidak menikahimu karena maksud tertentu?"/

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **14\. Dancing Under The Moon Light**

 **.**

Sakura menata berkas yang berserakan di meja Naruto. Hari ini dia bisa melakukan bersih-bersih lebih banyak dari biasanya karena hari ini dia libur. Akhir-akhir ini, bahkan untuk mengurus diri sendiri saja Naruto tidak sempat.

Sebuah berkas terjatuh. Melihat dari penampilan berkas itu, Sakura amat yakin jika berkas tersebut sangat sering dibuka. Mungkin berkas penting?

Sakura mengambil berkas tersebut dan menggabungkannya bersama berkas lain. Namun, tanpa sengaja dia melihat lambang salah satu perusahaan yang akrab di matanya.

 _._

 _"Beri kami keadilan!"_

 _._

 _"Kau menjebloskan orang yang tidak bersalah ke dalam penjara! Dimana letak keadilannya?!"_

.

Pening menyerang Sakura. Kilasan apa yang dilakukan ibunya ketika sang ayah dibawa ke penjara tanpa dilakukan sidang pembelaan. Ayahnya dinyatakan bersalah tanpa diadili.

"Apa hubungan Naruto dengan perusahaan ini?"tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Air mata turun secara perlahan dari kedua matanya. Ada yang salah. Demi Tuhan dia tau itu. Tapi apa? Apakah takdirnya salah hingga mengantarkannya pada waktu yang salah?

.

000

.

"Hinata..."

Gadis berambut indigo itu terkejut dari lamunannya. Menatap bingung ke arah pria yang selama beberapa minggu ini menjadi orang yang mengisi hidupnya.

"Gomen. Kau tadi mendiskusikan apa?"

"Kali ini kau harus lebih banyak berhati-hati. Bukan tanpa sebab. Keluargamu semuanya dalam kondisi bahaya."

"Oh. Soal itu. Apa Nii-chan sudah tau semua itu Sasuke?"

"Dia tau. Dan karena itu aku ingin memaksamu untuk mengerti bahwa tinggal lembur sendirian di perusahaan bukan keputusan yang bijaksana, Hinata."

"Hai, hai."

Hinata tersenyum simpul dan mengamati perubahan wajah Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih tua dari seharusnya. Pria itu terlihat lelah. Kantung matanya menebal dan sorot matanya lebih tajam dari biasanya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sasuke?"tanya Hinata. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Sasuke yang mulai ditumbuhi cambang.

"Aku khawatir."

"Maafkan aku tidak banyak membantu."

"Bukan salahmu Hinata."

"Aku harap aku bisa sedikit berguna."

"Kau bisa selamat saja sudah membantu."

Netra berwarna lavender itu membulat. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Keselamatanmu prioritasku. Benjanjilah untuk tidak terluka, ne?"

Hinata tau apa yang dirasakannya saat ini tidak tepat. Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dan seolah berontak ingin keluar dari dirinya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan Hinata? Tanpa disadarinya pria ini sudah menggenggam keseluruhan rasa yang dimilikinya. Pria itu sudah menjadi penguasa hatinya.

"Tapi berjanji satu hal. Jangan pergi dari hidupku. Kau harus bersamaku sampai aku tidak memberimu kesempatan hadir di hadapanku. Kau mengerti Sasuke?"

"Aku tau. Dan aku senang mendengarnya."bisik Sasuke sembari menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

.

000

.

"TIDAK!"

Sakura memekik dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Naruto langsung turut bangun dan menyalakan lampu nakas. Pria kuning itu menatap Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?"

Wanita pink itu menangis. Kilasan adegan yang menghias mimpinya tidak baik. Memerlukan waktu 5 tahun baginya untuk melupakan semua mimpi buruk itu. Dan kini mimpi itu kembali. Ya Tuhan...

"Sayang ada apa?"tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini pria itu menarik wajah Sakura mendekat. Memaksa wanita itu menatap matanya. "Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku di saat yang seperti ini, kau tau?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tangannya terulur dan memeluk suaminya dengan mata yang terpejam. Berusaha menghirup wangi pria itu yang biasa menenangkannya. "Maafkan aku sudah mengganggu istirahatmu, Naruto. Aku hanya..."

"Bukan apa-apa."bisik Naruto lembut. Bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir Sakura dan kembali memeluknya. "Aku bisa kau andalkan dalam hal apapun. Kau tau itu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami. Dia sedih, gelisah, takut, dan butuh pelampiasan. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto. awalnya hanya sentuhan lembut. tapi semakin lama semakin menuntut. Membangkitkan gairah yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahan Naruto.

"Hei, _easy darling_. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura. Tidak perlu memelukku sampai gemetar, Sayang."bisik Naruto sembari mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Sakura. Pria itu melakukannya dengan lembut. Tau jika saat ini sakura sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu."

Pria pirang itu tersenyum. "Aku tau."bisiknya lembut sembari melayangkan ciuman di telinga Sakura. Memanjang hingga ke leher wanitanya. Meninggalkan bekas ciuman di pangkal leher sakura. Tapi wanita itu tidak peduli. Sakura semakin menarik kepala Naruto mendekat. Menguasainya. Dia membutuhkan pengalihan dari semua rasa gelisah yang melandanya.

"Sakura, bolehkah?"ujarnya meminta izin.

"Aku milikmu, Naruto. Seluruhnya milikmu."

Naruto mengerang dan melancarkan aksinya. Mengkalim tubuh istrinya. Menciumnya dan memberi tanda di seluruh tubuh wanita itu bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya, hidupnya. Mereka bercinta hingga pagi menjelang. Keduanya berhenti ketika benar-benar lelah.

"Aku selalu bersamamu, Sakura. Bersamamu."bisik Naruto sebelum benar-benar tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

.

000

.

 _"Kau mendengarku? Ibu sudah menghilang sejak 50 jam yang lalu. Kami berusaha membuat polisi mendengarkan bahwa kondisi ini tidak biasa. Saat ini mereka memproses apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika kita menyerahkannya sepenuhnya kepada polisi. Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Sasuke?'_

Pria raven itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal. Belum lagi satu masalah selesai, sekarang dia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ibunya sedang dalam bahaya. Mikoto mendapat kesulitan dan sebagai seorang putra, dia wajib untuk melindungi keluarga mereka.

" _Hai_ , aku akan mencari cara untuk menemukan Ibu. Apa Ayah tau?"

 _"Apa aku berlebihan jika mengatakan bahwa Ayah yang memberitahuku bahwa ibu menghilang? Ayah sedang ada di rumah sakit Sasuke. Aku hanya khawatir hilangnya ibu akan memperparah kondisinya."_

"Baik. Akan kuusahakan untuk melakukan sesuatu."

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku..._ "

"Itachi-nii, bukan kesalahanmu kalau sampai ada sesuatu dalam keluarga kita. Menjaga Ayah dan ibu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Aku juga turut andil dalam menjaga mereka. Kau tidak usah menempatkan semua kesalahan hanya padamu."

Sasuke mematikan poselnya dan menerawang ke arah jendela. Semua kejadian ini memang sesuai perkiraannya. Semakin sering dia berinteraksi dengan Namikaze, akan semakin banyak bahaya yang harus dihadapinya. Tapi Demi Tuhan! Sasuke tidak akan sanggup jika salah satu dari orang yang disayanginya terluka. Tidak lagi.

Tidak untuk Uchiha. Tidak juga untuk Namikaze. Dia akan pastikan bahwa siapapun yang melakukan semua ini akan menyesal.

.

000

.

" _Hai douzo_."

Hinata menyodorkan bento yang susah payah dibuatnya pagi ini pada Sasuke. Dan Hinata tidak yakin dengan rasanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia memasak dan dia harus merepotkan Sakura sepanjang pagi.

"Apa ini?"tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lihat? Itu bento."

"Aku tau maksudmu. Tapi... bento? Kau membelinya?"

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, Baka."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan membuka bento itu perlahan. Senyum 2 milimeter terbit di wajah Sasuke. Bento teraneh yang pernah dilihat olehnya. Sushi yang tidak rapi dan sosis gurita yang terlalu matang (gosong). Telur gulung yang tidak terlihat rata, gosong dan.. dengan apa Sasuke harus menyebut potongan kecil-kecil gosong yang ditaburkan? Wijen gosong? Bawang goreng?

"Bentuknya memang tidak mengesankan. Ta.. Tapi... Kau harus menghargai usahaku memasaknya. Dan..."

"Kau boleh membuatkannya lagi kalau tidak keberatan. _Itadakimasu_."

Suapan pertama masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya sesaat dan menatap kotak bento dengan tidak percaya.

"Sa...Sasuke... Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pria raven itu terkekeh dan menyuapkan sushi ke mulut Hinata. Kunyahan pertama, gadis itu tersedak. Matanya berair karena buruknya rasa masakannya.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

"Jangan dimakan Sasuke. Rasanya buruk." Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

" _Daijoubu._ Semua koki harus melewati kegagalan dulu sebelum bisa menciptakan makanan enak." Tangan pria itu meraih pipi Hinata dan mengusap air mata yang turun.

Sasuke mengangkat sumpitnya dan mulai memakan isi bento sekalipun sesekali pria itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hinata. Gadis itu adalah harta karun yang tidak akan bosan dilihat oleh Sasuke. _Surprise box_ miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

.

000

.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka melihatmu berkeliaran seperti ini."

Shikamaru tersenyum masam sembari mengaduk kopinya yang tidak butuh diaduk. Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan mulai menyendok parfait buah miliknya.

"Berkeliaran bukan kata bijaksana yang bisa diucapkan sahabatnya terhadap teman lamanya."

"Lalu kau sebut apa dengan ini?"

Shikamaru melemparkan beberapa foto yang menunjukkan aktivitas Sakura. Wanita itu seolah tengah mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Apa yang dilakukan seorang dokter di perusahaan rekan kerja Shikamaru?

"I...Itu..."

"Membahayakan hidupmu. Ada sesuatu yang kau cari tapi kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Naruto atau siapapun yang ada di sekitarmu. Tindakanmu ceroboh sekali."

"Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya, Sakura?"

"Kebenaran."

"Tentang?" Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. "Demi Tuhan kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, aku akan memaksamu berhenti dari pekerjaan dan meminta Naruto untuk mengurungmu saja."

"Aku tau terlalu banyak yang ditutupi suamiku dariku, Shika. Termasuk kenyataan yang bahkan mungkin bisa menghancurkan keluarga kami. Ada orang yang amat jahat yang berniat mencelakakan kami semua. Aku bahkan harus menemukan fakta itu sendirian. Selain itu... Itachi memberi tahuku kalau sudah sejak 2 hari yang lalu ibunya menghilang. Tidak ada yang tau dimana keberadaan Bibi Mikoto. Kau tau itu menandakan apa?"

"Jangan katakan..."

"Dan kau MENYURUHKU DIAM SEMENTARA KELUARGAKU DALAM BAHAYA?!"

"Sakura..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun yang terjadi pada orang yang aku cintai. Mereka sudah mengorbankan ayahku. Mereka juga membunuh ibuku secara tidak langsung. Dan jika sekarang mereka mengincar keluarga suamiku juga, maka aku tidak akan mengampuni mereka. Biar saja aku yang terluka asal... asal tidak ada lagi yang terluka. Kalau dengan kematianku aku bisa membayar semua kebahagiaan mereka, aku ikhlas."

"Sakura, dengarkan..."

"Tolong jangan cegah aku, Shika. Aku tidak ingin melihat siapapun terluka atau bahkan meregang nyawa di depanku. Tidak lagi."

.

000

.

Hikari bermain dengan akrab bersama Jiraiya dan juga Tsunade. Dua manusia lanjut usia itu terlihat amat terhibur dengan celotehan cerdas bocah tersebut.

"Dan selanjutnya Kaa-chan mengajakku ke kebun binatang. Aku suka sekali di sana. Ada banyak hewan dan juga makanan."

"Kau ingin kakek ajak ke sana lagi, um?"

"'Tentu!" Hikari bertepuk tangan dan menunjukkan senyumnya. "Aku sayang Jiraiya-jii."

"Kakek juga sayang padamu. Kau sangat menggemaskan."

"Nah, berhubung Nenek juga menyayangi kalian, Nenek membuatkan puding spesial. Ada yang mau?"

Hikari dan Jiraiya langsung berebut puding dan memakannya. Hikari bahkan tidak memedulikan pipinya yang belepotan puding dengan rasa jeruk itu.

"Nenek."

"Hm?"

"Aku sering melihat Jii-sama merindukan Baa-sama. Bahkan Jii-sama sering sekali tidur dengan memeluk foto Baa-sama ketika tidur. Aku juga sering melihat Tou-chan memeluk Kaa-chan. Paman Sasuke juga terlihat sering menepuk kepala Bibi Hinata. Sesekali juga aku melihat mereka berdua berpelukan. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat kakek dan juga nenek melakukannya. Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan polos itu sontak membuat Jiraiya dan juga Tsunade tertunduk. Pipi mereka berdua memerah layaknya remaja yang sedang terpergok berkencan di dalam kelas. Konohamaru yang sejak tadi terdiam ikut tergelak. Dia tidak menyangka seorang bocah polos mampu meruntuhkan dinding ' _kau hanya sebatas teman_ ' milik mereka.

"Ayah..."

Konohamaru bersimpuh di samping Hikari. Matanya menatap lekat netra ayahnya. Bergantian dengan menatap Tsunade.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Dan aku juga sangat tahu kalau Nee-chan juga tidak keberatan kalau Ayah menikah dengan Tsunade-bachan."

Pemuda itu menyatukan tangan Ayahnya dengan Tsunade. Senyum hangat muncul di wajahnya seolah ingin menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Jangan konyol. Kami sudah tua dan..."kilah Tsunade yang langsung dipotong oleh Konohamaru.

"Aku bahagia jika Bibi mau menjadi ibuku. Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya."

Tsunade menunduk. Jiraiya yang sejak tadi bungkam akhirnya menggenggam tangan wanita itu dan berbalik menatapnya. "Aku akan menanyakannya sungguh-sungguh Tsunade. Yah, aku tau ini terdengar bodoh. Tapi aku harus menanyakannya. Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

.

000

.

"Sakura."

Naruto berusaha mengguncang bahu istrinya. Wajah kelelahan wanita itu mampu meruntuhkan segala lelah yang semua di rasakannya. Wajah Sakura cukup pucat dan terlihat sayu. Gurat kecemasan nampak dengan jelas bahkan ketika wanita itu tertidur. Dan satu hal yang membuat Naruto merasa bersalah adalah Sakura masih tetap menunggunya di sofa sekalipun kondisinya tidak cukup baik.

"Sakura?"

Kali ini wanita itu menggerakkan matanya dan berusaha membuka mata. Netra emerald itu terlihat jauh sekalipun ada di dekat Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi ketiduran. Aku bahkan tidak menyambutmu."ujar wanita merah muda itu.

"Bukan masalah. Kau terlihat kelelahan. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengagetkanmu dengan mengangkatmu ke dalam kamar kita."

"Jangan. Kau baru saja pulang dari Saga. Aku akan sangat keterlaluan kalau memintamu membopongku."

"Kalau begitu kita berjalan ke kamar bersama-sama."putus Naruto dengan senyum.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap lengan suaminya. "Aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat dan juga air hangat untukmu mandi. Akan kusiapkan makan malam juga."

Wanita itu berlalu. Meninggalkan Naruto dalam lamunannya. Sakura, bagaimanapun adalah wanita yang sempurna dalam banyak hal. Dia baik dan memiliki banyak sisi manusiawi. Tapi tetap saja, ada getar aneh yang meliputi benak Naruto. Terutama ketika Shikamaru memberinya ultimatum minggu lalu.

 _"Keluargamu dalam bahaya. Dan orang yang paling mungkin mendapatkan itu semua adalah istrimu. Kalau kau tidak mengawasinya dengan hati-hati, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Yang kumaksud disini, dia mungkin akan mati."_

Apa ini pertanda kalau dia akan kehilangan wanita itu?

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Pria itu berjalan menuju dapur dan menghampiri istrinya. Dipeluknya Sakura dari belakang sembari menggumamkan doa yang sudah lama tidak dirapalkannya. Dalam kekalutan pikirannya, Naruto berbisik.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura. Aku mungkin akan hancur kalau itu terjadi."

.

000

.

"Hikari, ayo jalan. Kenapa kau melihat ke arah sana terus?"tanya Sakura gemas. Bocah itu tidak fokus mengikuti arahan Sakura untuk pulang. Kepalanya malah terpaku ke arah gang sempit di seberang jalan.

"Kaa-chan..."

"Ne? Ada apa?"

"Aku melihat nenek yang dulu pernah menolongku ketika tersesat di kebun binatang."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap ke arah pandang putranya. Dia melihat sosok wanita yang memiliki postur sama dengan Mikoto tengah di tarik menjauh.

"Nenek?"

"Iya. Dia pernah menolong Hikari. Bukankah itu nenek yang sering dibicarakan dengan Paman Sasuke?"

Tangan wanita itu lincah memencet nomor Sasuke dan berjalan menuju pria yang menyekap Mikoto. Mengirim koordinat GPS dan mengantarkan Hikari ke pos polisi terdekat dengan cepat. Setidaknya Hikari akan aman jika dia berniat mengejar orang yang membawa Mikoto.

"Tunggu Kaa-chan di sini dan jangan coba-coba mengejar Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan akan menemuimu lagi setelah Kaa-chan membawa Nenek yang menolongmu waktu itu."

Bocah pirang itu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. Satu masalah selesai. Dia harus bersiap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Sakura tau ini konyol. Tapi menyelamatkan Mikoto adalah salah satu tanggung jawabnya. Tidak seharusnya wanita penuh kasih sayang seperti Mikoto terjebak dalam masalah seperti ini.

.

.

Sakura memastikan Sasuke sudah membawa pasukan polisi untuk menyekap pabrik terbengkalai di selatan Kota Tokyo itu sebelum mencoba masuk dan menyelamatkan Mikoto. Selama paling tidak 2 jam ini dia mengamati gerak-gerik sekumpulan pria berbadan besar yang menjaga pintu pabrik.

"Aku akan mencoba masuk lewat jendela. Kau nanti menyusul dan memastikan mereka semua tertangkap. Mengerti?"

Bisik Sakura dalam telpon yang langsung diputusnya. Dia tidak boleh ketahuan. Dia berdoa tidak akan ada orang yang menyadarinya masuk.

Tidak sesuai yang diperkirakan Sakura, kondisi gudang juga dijaga dengan cukup ketat. Sakura berusaha memutar otaknya dan merekam kondisi gudang agar terdapat bukti. Dia tau ini beresiko. Tapi dia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya agar bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Setelah bukti dirasa cukup, wanita cantik itu berjalan mendekati Mikoto yang tengah diikat. Penjagaan di sekitar wanita paruh baya itu tidak seketat penjagaan di pintu.

"Bibi Mikoto."bisik Sakura. Menyadarkan wanita paruh baya itu dari teror yang dirasakannya. Mata Mikoto terbelalak ketika tahu siapa yang menyelamatkannya. Sesekali wanita berambut gelap itu menggelengkan kepala seolah menolak ditolong. Air mata keluar perlahan dari kedua bola matanya.

"Aku akan membawa Bibi pulang. Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan."

Dengan cekatan, wanita itu menarik simpul tali yang mengikat Mikoto. "Setelah ini Bibi harus pura-pura terikat sampai aku menemukan cara bagaimana penjagaan mereka dapat berkurang."

Mikoto hanya mengangguk sementara Sakura kembali menjauh. Berjaga-jaga dengan mengawasi para penculik itu. Total jumlah mereka ada 6. Jika dia ingin melumpuhkan mereka, dia perlu pengalihan dan tenaga yang ekstra. Beruntung dulu dia pernah mengikuti bela diri. Tapi dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang, apakah dia sanggup?

" _Well,_ tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba _pink_."bisiknya. Sakura melemparkan botol kaca ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya.

"Suara berasal dari sana!"pekik salah satu pencuri bertubuh dempal. Ke 6 pria yang berjaga itu berlari. Mengejar tempat yang direncanakan Sakura.

Sakura menyambut itu sebagai sebuah kesempatan. Dia berlari menuju Mikoto dan memapahnya menjauh.

"Mau kemana kau, Nyonya Namikaze?"

Sakura berbalik. Netra emerald miliknya terbelalak ketika mendapati sosok pria dengan wajah seram dan bertubuh dempal. Kilasan masa lalu yang menyakitkan berputar di kepala Sakura.

 _._

 _._

 _"Jangan sakiti ibuku, Paman!"_

 _"Diam kau!"_

 _Pria itu dengan bengisnya menginjak tangan sang Suzuna Haruno hingga bunyi 'krak' keras tanda ada bagian tulang yang patah terdengar._

 _"Kau terlalu banyak ikut campur!"_

 _"Paman jangan sakiti Ibuku!"teriak Sakura sembari memegangi kaki pria itu. Berharap kaki itu tidak menimbulkan luka lain di tubuh ibunya._

 _"AH! Persetan dengan bocah tengik sepertimu! Enyah kau!"_

 _BRUUAKK_

 _Sakura terpelanting hingga beberapa meter. Kepalanya membentur tiang tambatan kapal._

 _"Haruno harusnya mati! Terkubur dalam peti mati! Kalian selalu menghalangi langkahku!"_

 _Gadis merah muda itu merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Pria itu menjambak rambutnya dan menggiringnya hingga ke tepi laut. Dan tanpa belas kasihan, pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam laut. Sesak. Sakura merasa ada bagian dari air laut yang masuk ke paru-parunya._

 _"Tidak! Jangan sakiti putriku. Aku saja! Kumohon!"teriak Suzuna._

 _Sirine polisi menggaung. Pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Sakura. Menarik tubuh gadis kecil itu ke tepi sembari mengumpat._

 _"Save by the bell. Lain kali akan kupastikan hidupmu berantakan, Haruno."_

 _._

 _._

"Ah... apa harus kupanggil kau Nona Haruno?"

Sakura menggenggam tangannya erat. Berusaha melawan kemarahan sekaligus nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya. Semua kecurigaannya terhubung. Banyak hal. Terlalu banyak hal dalam kejadian bangkrutnya sang suami yang terhubung dengan pria menjijikkan di hadapannya ini.

"Aku bukan lagi gadis kecil naif yang dulu kau lukai."

"Begitu? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan membawa wanita sekarat itu dan juga tubuh mungilmu jika kau berhadapan dengan 12 pria sekaligus?"

Tepat setelah kalimat penuh intimidasi itu berakhir, beberapa pria bertubuh besar muncul. Beberapa menampakkan diri dari tumpukan sejumlah barang tak terpakai, dan sisanya muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Bibi Mikoto, maafkan aku. Kumohon bertahanlah."bisik Sakura setelah meletakkan Mikoto di lantai.

"Jangan."cegah Mikoto.

"Aku janji Bibi akan pulang."

Sakura berjalan menuju kerumunan pria itu. Dia sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Bunuh wanita itu, sekarang!"

3 pria sekaligus maju dan berusaha menghantamkan tongkat besi ke arah Sakura. Wanita itu berhasil menghindar dengan lincah dan memukul telak 2 pria berbadan besar itu hingga keduanya terhuyung. 1 pria lagi berusaha melayangkan pukulan lagi dan berhasil dihindari.

Suara pistol pun membahana. Sakura, dengan masih menghindari pukulan, berusaha menjaga agar Mikoto tidak terluka. Dia tidak tau sampai kapan dia berusaha menghindar tanpa perlawanan. Jumlah ini terlalu banyak untuk dihindarinya.

"Bos! Ada polisi datang!"

Seorang pria dengan wajah licik dan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuh para pria yang tengah melawan Sakura berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Lepaskan dia! Pakai rencana B dan jangan munculkan batang hidung kalian sampai aku memberi intruksi lanjutan."perintah pria berwajah mengerikan itu.

"Cih, ketakutan pria tua?"ejek Sakura. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah setelah mendapat hantaman tak terelakkan dari salah satu penyerangnya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku ingin memperingatkanmu satu hal. Kau ingin selamat, jangan ikut campur. Kalau satu kali lagi aku melihatmu terlibat, kau dan seluruh Namikaze akan menerima akibatnya."

"Kalau kau berhasil membunuhku, akan kupastikan aku juga akan menguburmu di tanah pria tua."maki Sakura dengan penuh kemarahan. Bayangan ibunya yang sekarat. Bayangan keluarganya yang hancur sejak polisi membawa pergi ayahnya berkelibat.

"Coba saja." Pria itu tersenyum licik. " _For once again, you save by the bell_."

DOR!

Suara letusan senjata api itu menggema. Sakura tidak menyadari sesuatu sampai dia merasa ada aliran hangat merembes di lengan kirinya. Lengan yang sejak setelah perkelahian tadi terasa kebas.

Pria tua itu menghilang seolah telah tertiup angin bersamaan dengan gelak tawa jahat yang turut menggema.

Perlahan, kegelapan menggerayangi pandangan Sakura. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Wanita musim semi itu terjatuh sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Sa... Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Tolong jangan tutup matamu. Buka matamu sekarang! Sakura!"

.

000

.

Naruto berlari kencang. Menghampiri resepsionis dengan mata penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan?"

"Namikaze Sakura! Sebutkan dimana kamarnya!"

"Tunggu sebentar. Kamar nomor 602 Tuan."

" _Thank's_."

Tanpa menunggu waktu, Naruto berlari menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Hinata yang sejak tadi berusaha mengejarnya tidak kalah khawatirnya. Siang tadi dia ditelpon oleh polisi kalau seorang wanita tengah menitipkan anak kecil di pos mereka. Setelah menjemput anak kecil yang dimaksud, Hinata tau ada yang salah. Apa yang terjadi sampai kakak iparnya menitipkan Hikari di pos polisi terdekat? Kemana kakaknya itu?

Semua pertanyaan tidak nyaman yang mengganggunya terjawab ketika Sasuke menghubunginya dan mengatakan Sakura dan dia tengah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Bibi Mikoto, calon mertuanya.

BRAKK!

Pintu rawat inap terbuka secara kasar dan Naruto masuk. Disusul Hinata yang berwajah pucat pasi. Kedua Namikaze itu tertegun ketika mendapati Sakura tengah duduk dengan tangan kiri di gips dan beberapa luka lebam tampak di wajah wanita musim semi tersebut.

"Kami-sama."bisik Naruto nyaris seperti doa. Pria itu langsung berlari dan memeluk erat istrinya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terluka sampai seperti ini?"

"Sakura berusaha menyelamatkan ibuku. Berkat Hikari. Maaf aku tidak cukup cepat sampai dia terluka."terang Sasuke. Ekspresi muram dan sarat akan rasa bersalah nampak di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau...apa kau tidak terluka Sasuke? Tolong katakan kalau kau baik-baik saja."tuntut Hinata dengan cemas.

"Aku baik. Kau lihat?" Sasuke merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Wanita indigo itu merengkuh tubuh Sasuke erat. "Kupikir aku kehilanganmu."

"Aku bersamamu."bisik pria raven itu sembari membalas pelukan Hinata.

Gadis indigo itu tidak mampu menahan tangisnya lagi. Segalanya tumpah menjadi satu setelah kekhawatiran panjang yang dialaminya selama beberapa jam sebelumnya. Jika Sasuke tidak selamat... Demi Tuhan! Itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia pikirkan.

"Jangan menangis Hinata. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi pria sepertiku."

"Ta...Tapi... Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, aku janji aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Sasuke terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Gadis indigo kesayangannya. Gadis yang selama beberapa bulan ini menggeser posisi Sakura dari hatinya. Gadis yang membuatnya merasa sebagai pria paling beruntung di dunia.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura dengan khawatir. Pria kuning itu mencemaskan kondisi istrinya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya dia lebih mencemaskan tanggapan Sakura atas keintiman adiknya dengan mantan kekasih istrinya itu. Tapi Naruto tidak melihat apapun di mata Sakura. Wanita itu bahkan hanya menatap kedua netra birunya seolah hal lain di dunia ini bukanlah hal penting selain keberadaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Anata. Kumohon?"bisik Sakura. Sembari mengecup sudut pelipis Naruto. Tangannya mengalung pada leher suaminya seolah itu adalah hal yang dapat membuatnya bahagia selamanya.

"Maaf untuk apa, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak suka membuatmu khawatir seperti ini, Naruto. _Gomen._ "

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Sakura kembali. "Jangan membuatku takut lagi. Kau tidak tau betapa menderitanya aku ketika membayangkan kau meninggalkan aku selamanya Sakura. Rasanya seperti mati."

"Jangan bicara hal buruk di depanku, Naruto."

"Aku tau, maafkan aku."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh semangat. "Maafkan aku juga. Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai jawaban. Perasaannya kali ini tidak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata. Sakura miliknya. Dia tidak akan membaginya pada siapapun bahkan pada kematian.

.

000

.

"Ayah, aku mendapat telpon dari Naruto-nii kalau kondisi kakak saat ini baik-baik saja. Kakak tidak ingin dijenguk sekarang. Ayah dan Bibi Tsunade bisa tenang kan?"

Jiraiya mendengus lega dan mengistirahatkan kepala pada sandaran sofa. Dia nyaris seperti orang gila ketika Konohamaru memberitahu Sakura terluka.

"Syukurlah. Aku cemas sekali tadi."gumam Tsunade. "Ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia membuatku seperti ini."

"Tsunade."

"Hm?"

"Apa putriku terlibat dengan _'mereka'_?"

Wanita pirang itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sangat tau kau mengerti maksudku. Dan kalau memang benar putriku terlibat dengan apa yang kukhawatirkan, putriku benar-benar dalam bahaya."

.

000

.

Ino menatap ponselnya dengan cemas. Sudah 2 hari ini dia mencoba untuk mendapat izin dari Sakura untuk menjenguk. Tapi gadis pink yang sayangnya adalah sahabatnya itu menolak. Sakura beralasan dia hanya ingin istirahat.

"Dia lupa siapa sahabatnya. Dia lupa bagaimana aku bisa sangat khawatir kalau sudah seperti ini."gumam Ino frustasi.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai milik Kiba. Dia ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Tenten dan melupakan semua hal yang membuatnya jengah belakangan ini.

Dan Ino harus menyimpan kemarahannya ketika melihat para sahabatnya berkumpul di kedai milik Kiba. Ya Tuhan! Apa mereka melupakan keberadaan Ino juga? Mengapa mereka berada di sini tanpa mengabari dirinya?

"Aku ingin memastikan Sakura aman. Kau mengerti kan Karin?"

"Aku tau. Akan kucoba. Masing-masing dari kita sudah memahami resiko dari tugas masing-masing. Aku harap setelah ini apa yang ingin kau dan juga Sasuke buktikan benar-benar terbongkar."

"Tapi bukankah di sini kita sedikit keterlaluan? Kita hanya..."

"Kalian hanya melupakan keberadaanku."ujar Ino lantang yang langsung menghentikan pembicaraan.

Karin menoleh. Dan bahkan Gaara tidak terlihat terganggu dengan kehadiran Karin seperti ketika mereka bertemu di pinggir jalan. Kiba tidak sedang menghadap kompornya. Sementara Tenten berhasil menidurkan putrinya tanpa meninggalkan meja pembicaraan. Dan Shikamaru... pria nanas itu bahkan tidak melirik keberadaan Ino.

"Oh hai. Kau datang."sapa Tenten salah tingkah.

"Ya. Akhirnya aku datang. Hampir 20 tahun aku mengenal kalian dan kalian mengabaikanku bahkan untuk urusan yang memiliki kaitan dengan sahabat baikku. Aku sangat yakin aku tidak dibutuhkan."papar Ino dingin.

"Bu...Bukan begitu. Kau hanya salah paham Ino. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kami..." Karin berusaha menjelaskan. Namun kalimatnya sia-sia karena Ino sudah memotongnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan? _I'm just the outsider_. Lanjutkan saja."

Ino berbalik dan meninggalkan kedai tanpa menoleh.

" _Shit!"_ bisik Gaara yang langsung mengambil langkah mengejar Ino. Gadis itu sudah salah paham.

"Shika... Ino bagaimana?"tanya Tenten dengan wajah khawatir.

"Biarkan saja."balas Shikamaru datar. Pria itu meminum tehnya dan menerawang menembus dinding. Seolah acuh dengan orang-orang yang ada disekililingnya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun ini salah. Kita membicarakan Sakura tanpa melibatkan Ino."protes Kiba.

"Kita bertemu di tempat ini tanpa sengaja. Kita membicarakan Sakura karena hal ini sudah genting."kilah sang nanas dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Shika." Karin menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku yakin kau memahami apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Gaara. Dan aku yakin kau juga tau bahkan dalam hubungan kami yang kacau ini tidak ada perasaan yang terlibat. Hanya aku yang mencintainya dan tidak dengannya. Tapi kami berdua membiarkan kesalahpahaman larut dan menjadi sesuatu yang menghancurkan kami.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau menyukai Ino dan Ino menyukaimu? Apa kau ingin menghancurkan banyak hal dalam hubungan kalian?"tanya Karin.

Shikamaru tetap bungkam. Hanya kerutan pada alisnya yang menampakkan dia memikirkan setiap kalimat yang dicapkan Karin.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak menyesalinya. Cukup aku dan Gaara. Dan bahkan Sasuke-Sakura dulu. Kau tidak perlu merasakan hal yang sama kan?"

.

000

.

Sakura menatap jendela kamarnya mendapat perawatan intensif. Kamarnya berada di lantai 6. Pemandangan malam Tokyo terlihat amat jelas dari sini. Indah sekaligus jauh. Seperti bagaimana Naruto menganggap keberadaannya. Dekat namun jauh.

"Aku bersyukur kamar Rumah Sakit ini tidak memiliki balkon. Melihatmu menatap dunia sampai seperti itu membuatku khawatir kau akan jatuh, Sakura."gurau Naruto sembari memeluk pinggang istrinya erat. Berhati-hati agar tangan Sakura yang diberi gips tidak terganggu oleh perlakuannya.

"Bulannya terang sekali. Aku merasa nyaman memandanginya. Terlebih kalau kau tidak melepas pelukanmu seperti ini. Pelukanmu adalah tempat ternyaman yang ada di dunia, kau tau?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Sakura. "Kau lebih indah dari bulan itu."

Sakura terkekeh dan memukul pelan tangan Naruto yang melingkar erat di perutnya. "Jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jujur seperti itu Naruto."

" _Gomen._ Tapi aku tidak berbohong soal betapa cantiknya dirimu, Sakura."

Wanita musim semi itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membalas tatapan Naruto. "Kau mungkin semua jawaban dari doa yang dulu sering kupanjatkan, Naruto. Mencintaimu sampai membuatku takut aku bisa kehilanganmu."

Naruto terpaku dengan kalimat yang dilayangkan istrinya. Tangannya menangkup pipi sang istri dan mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura. Perlahan, pria pirang itu mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir Sakura. Melumat pelan bagaikan tengah melakukan _minuet_ dansa.

" _May I have the dance with you?_ "tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Tubuhnya merunduk sedikit. Tangannya terulur menunggu tangan Sakura menyambutnya.

"Kau ingin mengejekku, ne? Tangan kiriku diberi gips dan kau mengajakku berdansa."keluh Sakura dengan tawa. Namun toh tangan kanannya tetap menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku melakukannya karena memang ingin, Sakura."

"Begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memutar salah satu lagu lama favoritnya. Can't help fallin' in love with you- Elvis Presley. Tangannya bergerak lembut. Memosisikan Sakura untuk dansa pertama mereka.

" _Ladies and gentlemen I present you Mrs and Mr Namikaze."_ bisik Naruto. " _And for very first time, we dance."_ Tambahnya dengan tatapan teduh yang menyejukkan.

 _"Don't wake me up if it just a dream. Let me to stay forever with this beautiful world. Just me and you."_

"Hikari?"

"Dan Hikari juga Naruto."

Keduanya terkekeh sebelum kembali larut dalam dansa dan lagu yang mengalun. Lagu yang seolah telah mempresensikan perasaan cinta dalam hubungan mereka.

.

 _Wise man say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help fallin' in love with you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help fallin' in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _Take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help fallin' in love with you._

 _..._

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Merasakan aroma cherry yang khas dari nafas Sakura. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan melumat bibir istrinya. Sementara kedua tangannya semakin merengkuh erat tubuh sang istri. Nyaman dan hangat. Dapatkah perasaan ini bertahan hingga selamanya?

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."bisik Sakura layaknya tengah merapal doa. Pria pirang itu hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Bulan semakin nampak terang. Mengiringi sepasang suami istri itu dalam keheningan yang menyatukan. Tak ubahnya kata, sikap yang manis akan membuat sebuah hubungan semakin erat. Hanya waktu yang boleh mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kisah mereka berikutnya. Tidak sekarang. Namun nanti. Dan dalam keheningan manis itu, Sakura tidak berhenti berdoa agar dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk menemani Naruto hingga dia tidak sanggup lagi.

.

000

.

Sasuke menikmati hembusan angin dari atap kantornya. Menikmati kesendirian dalam pikiran sembari menatap langit kota Tokyo membuatnya tenang. Semua masalah yang belakangan ini mengganggunya seolah lenyap. Hal yang lebih penting lagi, ibunya selamat dan dia bisa melanjutkan janjinya untuk menjaga Namikaze. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menjaga Hinata-nya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pulang tapi kau terlihat sangat nyaman di sini Sasuke."usik Hinata lembut. Tangan Hinata menyentuh lembut tangannya. Menyadarkan Sasuke dari keheningan yang sedari tadi membungkusnya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan mengantarku pulang setiap hari?"

Sasuke menampakkan senyum 2 milimeternya dan menatap Hinata intens. "Akan kulakukan sampai kau bosan."

Hinata tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan pria itu. Tangan besar yang diluar dugaan, terasa hangat dan nyaman. "Kau akan terus melakukannya sampai salah satu dari kita tidak lagi bernafas Sasuke. Akan kupastikan itu."

Sasuke mendengus geli dan merangkul bahu Hinata. "Melihatmu menggemaskan begini, aku jadi ingin berdansa."

Wanita bermata lavender itu mematung. Kalimat penuh ekspresif pertama yang diucapkan pria raven itu. Dan hebatnya, kalimat itu cukup panjang.

"Tentu saja aku mau."ujar Hinata penuh antusias.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan memosisikan Hinata dalam rengkuhannya. Mereka berdansa ringan tanpa iringan musik. Tapi terasa begitu menenangkan.

"Ini dansa teraneh yang pernah kulakukan. Dan demi Kami-sama. Tanpa musik?"gurau Hinata.

"Kau ingin aku bernyanyi?"

"Boleh. Hitung-hitung sebagai pengiring dansa pertama kita ini."

Pria raven itu tersenyum lagi. "Aku hanya bisa satu lagu. Dan aku tidak pandai bernyanyi. Kau berjanji tidak akan pingsan mendengar suara burukku kan?"

Hinata terkekeh. "Tidak akan."

.

 _Wise man say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help fallin' in love with you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help fallin' in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _Take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help fallin' in love with you._

.

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada bahu Sasuke. Pria itu tidak memiliki suara paling indah di Jepang. Pria itu hanya menyanyikan sesuatu yang menyentuh jauh ke dalam hatinya.

"Kau merubah banyak hal Hinata. Apa kau bisa memercayaiku hingga akhir?"tanya Sasuke dengan mata dinginnya.

"Akan kucoba. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Lebih dekat dengan apapun yang membuatku terikat denganmu."bisik Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Bertahanlah untukku. Cintai aku sampai kau tidak sanggup lagi."

"Kita akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukannya."

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa pening. Nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Aroma lembut yang sangat khas milik pria itu membuat Hinata tak kuasa menjauhkan dirinya. Dan tibalah satu hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan dimabuk asmara.

Sasuke menciumnya.

Ini bukan jenis ciuman penuh gairah seperti ciuman yang sering Hinata lihat ketika teman-temannya berkencan. Ini bukan jenis ciuman remaja penuh hormon yang seolah ingin memakan bibir pasangannya. Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Menekan lembut penuh perasaan sehingga Hinata merasa tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

"Kalau bukan karena masalah keselamatan keluargamu yang genting saat ini, aku akan memintamu menikahiku sekarang, Hinata."bisik pria raven itu dengan senyum 2 milimeternya.

Hinata bersumpah, dia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki setampan pria yang dihadapannya saat ini. Dan senyum 2 milimeter itu kali ini sukses membuat jantungnya seolah lupa ritme normalnya. Nafasnya tercekat dan pipinya memanas. Ya Tuhan!

.

000

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Olaa minna. Chiyo desu. Gomennasai atas keterlambatan update yang diluar ekspektasi. Sebelumnya, Chiyo juga mau minta maaf buat fans SasuHina. Adegan di sini SasuHina nya nggak begitu banyak. Tapi tetap ada dan kerasa _sweet_ kan? harap bersabar karena saya akan selalu memasukkan adegan SasuHina di setiap chap dalam porsi yang lebih banyak dari pair lain selain NaruSaku.

Perlu kalian ketahui, SasuHina memang salah satu main pair di sini tapi porsinya tetap lebih banyak NaruSaku karena NaruSaku memang Pair Utama. Pair SasuHina sejak awal saya hadirkan sebagai pair yang membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan pelik dalam keluarga mereka. **Catatan buat penggemar Sasuke, saya mau tegaskan lagi Sasuke itu bukan orang yang saya korbankan buat pair NaruSaku. Dia tokoh yang menyelesaikan banyak hal di cerita ini. Posisinya bahkan lebih penting karena dia yang bahkan 'mengurai' konflik yang sudah kelihatan semakin jelas.** Buat beberapa adegan yang menggambarkan Sasuke masih merasakan sakit ketika lihat kebersamaan NaruSaku, _well,_ saya cuma mau membuatnya terlihat realistis. Kenapa? Karena cinta itu nggak akan bisa hilang dalam sekejap mata. Mau _move on_ pun butuh waktu. Lagipula, tokoh Hinata di sini diceritakan belum pernah jatuh cinta. Proses interaksinya dengan Sasuke lah yang menghadirkan perasaan di antara mereka berdua. Cinta yang hadir karena keterbiasaan.

Dan untuk fans NaruSaku, adegan romantis nggak bisa ada di setiap chapter ya kawan. Karena ada masalah di antara mereka yang perlu terselesaikan. Untuk beberapa chap berikutnya, interaksi mereka nggak akan sebanyak chap sebelumnya. Kenapa? Bom Konflik di chap 15 yang menjawab. Jadi, harap bersabar.

Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Doumo arigatou atas perhatiannya. Jaa matta ne, minna. :)


	15. Chapter 15, Crossing The Line

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own nothing but this story**

 **Enjoy.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary:** _"Beri kami keadilan!"/_ "Apa hubungan Naruto dengan perusahaan ini?"/ _"Kau mendengarku? Ibu sudah menghilang sejak 50 jam yang lalu.../_ "Aku tidak terlalu suka melihatmu berkeliaran seperti ini."/ "Dan kau MENYURUHKU DIAM SEMENTARA KELUARGAKU DALAM BAHAYA?!"/ "Aku bahagia jika Bibi mau menjadi ibuku. Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya."/ "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura. Aku mungkin akan hancur kalau itu terjadi."/ "Aku akan membawa Bibi pulang. Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan."/ "Bos! Ada polisi datang!"/ " _For once again, you save by the bell_."/ "Sakura berusaha menyelamatkan ibuku. Berkat Hikari. Maaf aku tidak cukup cepat sampai dia terluka."/ "Apa putriku terlibat dengan _'mereka'_?"/ " _May I have the dance with you?_ "/ "Ini dansa teraneh yang pernah kulakukan. Dan demi Kami-sama. Tanpa musik?"/ "Kau ingin aku bernyanyi?"/ "Kalau bukan karena masalah keselamatan keluargamu yang genting saat ini, aku akan memintamu menikahiku sekarang, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

 **15\. Crossing the line**

 **.**

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri menyiapkan kami makanan. Ada banyak orang yang bisa mengurus itu."ujar Naruto. Pria kuning itu terlihat sedikit gusar begitu mendapati istrinya berkutat di dapur tanpa memperhatikan tangannya yang terpasang gips.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Sudah kepalang bosan ini."rengek Sakura yang hanya dijawab Naruto dengan helaan nafas.

"Kau bisa menghabiskan malam denganku. Atau kita bisa mengobrol? Bahkan kalau kau memintaku tidak berangkat ke kantor akan kulakukan. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, Sakura."

"Baka."

"Kita berdua sama-sama bodoh."

"Oh baiklah."ucap Sakura menyerah dan meletakkan spatula yang digunakannya untuk menggoreng. "Aku akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu saja. Apa itu membuatmu senang, Namikaze-san?"

.

.

Naruto mengulurkan jus stroberi pada Sakura. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Kau terlihat berpikir. Ada apa?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku selalu berpikir. Aku memikirkan banyak hal semenjak memutuskan untuk menikah. Kurasa aku memang tidak memiliki banyak pilihan selain mencintaimu dan Hikari semampuku."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya tidak setuju. "Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengatakan hal yang membuatku harus bersiap akan kehilanganmu kapanpun. Aku tidak suka. Apa kau berniat untuk pergi?"

"Ne. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk berlari darimu. Kau hidupku sekarang. Kalau aku harus berjauhan denganmu, aku mungkin akan terlihat hidup. Tapi tidak lagi tanpa jiwa."

Kalimat itu entah mengapa mengirimkan getar menyesakkan dalam dada Naruto. Pria kuning itu memeluk istrinya dengan ketakutan. Seolah akan benar-benar berjauhan. Naruto tidak pernah merasakan ini ketika dia masih menikah dengan Shion. Dan pada saat itu, dia tidak memiliki kebahagiaan sebanyak ini.

Naruto memeluk Sakura erat. "Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Berjanjilah."

" _I will and always will, Naruto_. _Trust me._ "

Sakura menengadah dan menatap wajah suaminya lekat. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan banyak hal kepada Naruto tetang keluarganya. Mengingat pria itu bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan apapun kepadanya, Sakura merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk bersikap jujur. Wanita itu juga merasa tidak terlalu yakin Naruto mengerti dengan segala latar belakangnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, hm?"tanya Naruto.

"Ayahku akan menikah."

Sakura mengamati reaksi yang muncul pada Naruto. Pria itu hanya mengerutkan alis.

"Aku masih memiliki Ayah."

"Kau tidak pernah cerita apapun soal itu. Aku hanya tau Konohamaru adalah adikmu dan Bibi Tsunade adalah orang yang merawatmu."terang Naruto.

"Aku... Kupikir kau tau semua tentangku waktu itu. Aku minta maaf. Sebelum ini juga Bibi Tsunade sudah menanyakan banyak hal pada Ayahmu soal keyakinannya menerimaku dibalik segala latar belakangku. Tapi Ayahmu mengatakan itu bukan hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan. Kupikir Ayahmu mengatakan banyak hal."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan istrinya karena apa yang terjadi waktu itu adalah sebuah kekacauan.

"Baiklah. Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan selain itu?"

Sakura menimbang baik dan buruknya perkataan yang akan diucapkannya. Dia harus jujur kan? Tidak mungkin dia hidup dalam kebohongan selamanya. Sekalipun dia tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya.

"Aku..." Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang. "Ayahku menjadi narapidana atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Dia sudah berada di sana setidaknya 9 tahun. Itulah mengapa kau tidak pernah menemuinya, Naruto. Ayahku baru saja kembali 3 bulan ini. Dia bebas karena masa hukumannya selesai. Atau anggap saja seperti itu. Dan minggu depan... adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Bibi Tsunade."

Tubuh suaminya itu mendadak kaku. Naruto terdiam sembari menatap tidak percaya pada istrinya. Narapidana? Demi Tuhan! Apapun alasannya tetap saja... Apa yang dipikirkan Ayahnya hingga dia menyetujui dia menikah dengan Sakura?

"Naruto... Kumohon katakan sesuatu."

Pria itu hanya terdiam dan mengecup dahi Sakura. Bagian paling favoritnya untuk dikecup dari keseluruhan wajah Sakura. Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi Sakura tau, ada yang sedikit berubah dari hubungan mereka.

"Seminggu besok aku akan berada di Kobe. Aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Sampaikan salamku pada seluruh keluargamu."ujar Naruto pada akhirnya sebelum membawa istrinya dalam pelukan.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Hati-hati. Ayah tidak ingin kau kelelahan."tegur Jiraiya pada sang putri.

"Aku tidak kelelahan Ayah. Dokter sendiri menyuruhku untuk tetap beraktivitas. Lagipula ini sudah 2 bulan sejak tanganku patah. Luka jahitan akibat terkena tembakan waktu itu juga sudah menutup dengan baik. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak bergerak Ayah."

"Ayah tau itu. Kau tau kan, jangan gunakan tangan kiri terlalu banyak. Dan jangan mengangkat barang." Jiraiya mengingatkan.

"Baiklah."

Sakura memasukkan bahan untuk memasak sup. Setelahnya, dia meracik bahan untuk membuat hamburger spesial.

"Ini bukan saatnya kau yang sibuk, Sakura."tegur Tsunade.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku ingin Mama tenang dan menikmati acaranya."

Kalimat sederhana Sakura membuat Tsunade mematung. Apa wanita itu baru saja memanggilnya 'Mama'?

"Mama?"panggil Sakura lagi ketika tidak mendapat respon dari Tsunade. "Ma?"

"Oh astaga!"

Wanita pirang itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan memeluk Sakura. Dia tidak tau kalau Sakura sangat mudah menerimanya menjadi pengganti ibunya. Wanita itu bahkan memanggilnya Mama.

"Tsunade-sama, ah itu kan panggilanku padamu selama kuliah. Kau Dekan yang cerdas dan baik. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku menerimamu begitu mudah. Bahkan jika kau tidak menikah dengan Ayahku, aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai ibu keduaku. Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku ingin memanggilmu Mama?"

"A... Aku baru saja. Ya tuhan... Kami bahkan belum memulai upacara pernikahannya. Masih satu jam lagi. Aku..."

"Aku menyayangimu lebih banyak dari aku menyayangi ibu lain di dunia. Tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah mengubah besarnya rasa cintaku pada Ibuku. Tapi buatku kau adalah segalanya."tegas Sakura yang langsung dibalas dengan isak Tsunade. Kedua wanita itu berpelukan dalam keheningan penuh haru.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

" _Yatta_."erang Sasuke.

Pria raven itu menumpuk berkas yang sudah dipindainya. Ada satu nama yang menjadi pangkal dari segala permasalahan ini semua. Dan nama itu memiliki kaitan erat dengan apapun yang saat ini sedang dicari tahu Sakura.

"Wajahmu terlihat bahagia, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Meminta Hinata mendekat hingga tangannya dapat merengkuh pinggang Hinata.

"Aku sudah menemukan dalang dari kehancuran perusahaanmu."

"Siapa?"

"Murakame. Dia keluar dari perusahaan ini tepat ketika aku masuk. Dia sering bermasalah denganmu. Tapi bukan itu intinya."

Hinata menggigil. Tidak menyangka salah satu mantan karyawannya berbuat sekeji itu. Seingat Hinata, sejahat apapun yang dia lakukan, dia tetap memberikan surat rekomendasi pekerjaan agar para karyawannya masih tetap dapat bekerja sekalipun tidak dalam perusahaannya.

"Sialnya, sejak awal kedatangannya dia tidak berniat bekerja di sini. Dia memang berniat menghancurkan Namikaze." Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa berkas yang tadi dipilahnya. "Dia ada di bagian penjaminan mutu produk kan? Kalau kau lihat, dia memalsukan banyak hal dari kenyataan di lapangan. Di bagian ini dan yang lainnya. Dari segi produksi saja, kau sudah merugi paling tidak 100 juta yen."

"Ini dokumen asli sebelum diaudit. Penanggung jawab keuangan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Murakame. Butuh banyak waktu untuk mengumpulkan semua berkas aslinya. Aku bahkan harus meminta tolong Shikamaru untuk meretas data yang sudah dihapus oleh keduanya. Tapi kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menyuruh Orochimaru untuk menyingkirkan orang itu sebelum perusahaan menjadi semakin memburuk."

"Tapi... kenapa?"

"Target utama orang ini adalah keluargamu. Dia menginginkan kehancuran mutlak bagi Namikaze. Dan salah satu upaya yang sudah dilakukannya adalah membuat kakak iparmu berusaha mencari tau tentang mereka."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura-Nee? Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Namikaze."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya berat. Matanya menerawang menuju tembok. "Kau salah. Kaitannya sangat erat. Dan entah apa yang berusaha disembunyikan kakak iparmu, yang pasti itu sangat berbahaya."

" _Nani?"_

"Dia adalah kunci dari penyelesaian bahaya yang ada pada keluargamu. Pilihannya ada dua. Dia kembali dalam keadaan hidup tapi keluargamu lenyap. Atau dia harus mati dalam kondisi keluargamu terancam kematian."

"Sa...Sasuke... Ini tidak masuk akal. Maksudku..."

"Kami sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan kakakmu. Kami berusaha berkali-kali memintanya meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk bersama Sakura. Wanita itu pandai tapi bodoh. Kami bahkan harus secara bergantian mengawasinya."

Air mata menetes dari kedua netra lavender milik Hinata. "Kau mengkhawatirkan semua itu karena kamu masih mencintainya kan?"

"Hinata..."

"Maafkan aku. Terkadang aku selalu memikirkan kalau kau tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiranmu dari Sakura-nee. Itu menyakitkan Sasuke. Kau mau menikah denganku tapi kau masih memikirkan wanita lain. Terlebih dia kakak iparku. Aku..."

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Kau salah paham."

"Bagaimana aku bisa salah paham kalau aku selalu melihatmu menatapnya? Kau bukan pria dengan ekspresi yang mudah ditebak. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau juga puluhan kali mengatakan kalau kau masih belum sepenuhnya melupakan Sakura-nee. Apa aku salah?"

Sasuke mengerang. Kesalahpahaman ini sepenuhnya salahnya. Hinata tidak bisa terus-terusan begini. Terlebih mereka akan menikah.

Pria itu menarik Hinata hingga gadis itu jatuh ke pangkuannya. Tangannya menarik lembut kepala gadis itu dan meletakkannya di pelukannya.

"Dengarkan jantungku. Apa kau mendengar perubahannya?"tanya Sasuke.

Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya. Jantung pria itu berdetak tidak karuan seperti jantungnya. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari wajah dingin Sasuke. Pria itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan dengan jelas Hinata. Satu-satunya hubungan serius yang pernah kumiliki dengan wanita adalah ketika bersama Sakura. Itupun aku tidak pernah mengatakan cinta atau apapun. Kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tapi bersamamu, aku banyak melakukan hal yang sangat tidak ingin kulakukan.

"Pindah dari rumahku dan mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan kantor. Lembur berlama-lama denganmu. Menjadikanku bahan pengawasan Orochimaru selama beberapa bulan karena kasus hancurnya perusahaanmu bersamaan dengan masuknya aku di Namikaze Inc. cabang Jepang. Aku marah hingga meledak-ledak ketika awal bersama denganmu. Aku tergoda untuk berdansa denganmu. Mematahkan tangan pria yang berusaha menggodamu. Melakukan beberapa hal romantis yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir di otakku ketika aku bersama dengan Sakura. Kau sudah membuatku melakukan banyak hal yang kupikir tidak akan pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku. Apa itu belum cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya?"

"Sa...Sasuke... I... Itu..."

"Setiap hal yang kulakukan sekarang adalah mengacu pada keselamatanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Tapi aku juga tau kalau menyelamatkanmu dan juga keluargamu pasti memberi resiko yang cukup banyak bagiku. Terlebih bagi Sakura. Aku mengatakan ini bukan utuk memancingmu salah paham dengan kondisiku dan dia. Semua yang terjadi antara aku dan dia hanyalah masa lalu. Aku mengkhawatirkannya karena ada banyak tahun yang kami lalui sebelum aku mengenalmu. Dia menjadi sahabatku terlebih dahulu sebelum menjadi kekasihku."

" _Gomennasai_."

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin kau benar-benar memahami satu hal. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu, Hinata. Kecuali kau yang melepasnya dan memohon padaku. Kau mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Jaa... Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berpidato. Sangat bukan diriku dan..."

CUP

Sasuke terbelalak dan mendapati Hinata dengan santainya menempelkan bibir mungilnya di atas bibir Sasuke. Tidak hanya itu, Hinata mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Sasuke. Membuat arah ciuman berubah menjadi panas.

Pria raven itu berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak merengkuh dan kehilangan kontrol. Aroma lavender yang memabukkan milik Hinata mampu membuat pikirannya berubah kosong dan sisi primitif dirinya muncul. Benar-benar berbahaya. Untung saja tak lama setelah itu Hinata melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sasuke dalam.

" _Daisuki... Sasuke-kun._ _Hounto ni daisuki desu._ "

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

" _Ittekimasu._ "

" _Itterasai._ "sahut Sakura dan Hikari bersamaan. Suara tawa mereka berdua membuat Naruto berjalan menuju dapur.

Naruto tersenyum mendapati Sakura tengah mengaduk adonan bersama putranya di dapur. Pemandangan yang indah. Potret keluarga kecil yang sudah lama diidamkan olehnya. Setidaknya, sampai dia mengetahui bahwa pembunuh ibunya masih hidup dan mungkin akan menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Aku berusaha menyelesaikan urusanku tepat waktu. Dan sepertinya keputusanku tepat."ujar Naruto sembari memeluk Sakura. Pipinya menempel di pipi istrinya sementara Hikari tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang akan kudapat malam ini?"tanya Naruto kepada sang putra.

"Kaa-chan mengajariku cara membuat puding strawberry."

"Sepertinya enak."

"Tentu saja. Ini kan masakan Kaa-chan, Tou-chan."

"Tou-chan yakin pudingnya akan semakin enak karena Hikari pandai. Kau membantu Kaa-chan dengan sepenuh hati dan menjalankan permintaan Tou-chan untuk menjaga Kaa-chan."

"Tentu saja." Hikari mengangguk penuh keyakinan dan menatap lekat wajah Ayahnya. "Aku akan tumbuh besar seperti Tou-chan. Menjadi laki-laki hebat yang bisa diandalkan."

Tes.

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Naruto. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya dia akan memiliki waktu yang bahagia bersama keluarganya. Sebelum menikah dengan Sakura, dia hanya bisa membayangkan potret keluarga dingin. Dengan dirinya yang sibuk menghalau sakit hati dengan mabuk dan wanita. Dan Hinata yang dingin terhadap kehidupan percintaan. Sementara Minato yang terus-terusan terpuruk menatap wajah mendiang istrinya. Dan Hikari yang kesepian.

Entah mengapa, membayangkan masa lalu membuat Naruto semakin takut. Apa yang dilaluinya saat ini terasa sangat indah dan bagaikan mimpi.

"Naruto?"panggil Sakura. Naruto terkesiap.

"Kurasa aku butuh mandi. Setelah ini aku akan turun dan bergabung dengan kalian semua untuk makan malam."pamit Naruto setelah mengecup kedua pipi anaknya dan juga Sakura.

.

.

.

"Berkali-kali menciummu tidak bisa membuatku berhenti melakukannya, Sakura."bisik Naruto jahil. Istrinya itu hanya terkekeh dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Mesum."ejek Sakura.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya berada di tempat yang jauh dari rumah sementara kau dan juga Hikari berada di Tokyo. Rasanya kesepian dan juga menyakitkan."

"Aku dan Hikari sangat merindukanmu di sini. Kemarin adalah perjalananmu yang paling lama." Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengecup punggung tangan suaminya. "Dan aku semakin bahagia melihatmu dan Hikari menjadi sangat dekat. Bocah itu cerdas dan memiliki banyak hal yang tidak terduga. Kita sangat beruntung memilikinya."

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih banyak."

" _Nani Naruto-kun?_ Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun sampai kau harus mengatakan terima kasih seperti itu."

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Ayahku waktu itu. Terima kasih kau masih bersikeras menikahiku sekalipun kau ragu dan takut. Terima kasih karena sudah mengubah rumah ini menjadi bahagia. Hinata lebih banyak tersenyum dan memahami cinta. Hikari menemukan sosok ayahnya kembali dan dapat tersenyum riang."

"Aku tidak melakukan sebanyak itu sampai kau harus berterima kasih padaku."

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai mengikis jaraknya dengan Sakura. Bibirnya mulai melumat bibir sang istri dan tidak berniat berhenti bahkan setelah percintaan berjam-jam yang mereka habiskan berdua. Pria itu merasa kecanduan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dirasakannya sepanjang hidup. Hanya Sakura yang mampu membangkitkan gairahnya sampai seperti ini. Seluruh atribut yang melekat pada gadis itu bahkan lebih memabukkan dari seluruh alkohol yang pernah diminumnya.

"Hentikan, Naruto. Kau ingin menghukumku dengan tidak berangkat kerja besok, hm?"tanya Sakura dengan tawa geli. Naruto terus menciumnya sementara tangan nakalnya masih sibuk meraba tubuh polos Sakura.

"Tukar _shift_ mu dengan salah satu temanmu. Atau sekalian saja ambil libur." Naruto masih sibuk melumat bibir cherry itu sementara pemiliknya hanya terkekeh. Celah bibir yang terbuka semakin lebar sehingga Naruto bisa mengeksplorasi ciuman mereka.

"Kita sudah melakukannya selama 4 jam tanpa henti. Apa kau tidak lelah, hm? Kita bisa melanjutkannya besok atau kapanpun kau suka. Tapi sekarang kita butuh tidur."

Pria pirang itu menyeringai dan menghentikan aksinya. Matanya menatap lekat wajah Sakura yang berantakan dan semakin seksi akibat ulahnya. Bibir wanita itu membengkak dengan pipi yang merona dengan begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah khusus karena malam ini kau membuatku bahagia, Sakura."

Wanita itu tersenyum. Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci nakas kamar tidur mereka. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah dan tersegel dengan baik disodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku menemukannya di ruang kerja Tou-sama. Beliau mengatakan dulu Kaa-chan menitipkannya pada Tou-sama untuk kuberikan pada wanita yang menjadi istriku."

"Kau tidak pernah memberikannya pada Shion?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Lamunannya kembali pada pernikahannya dulu bersama Shion. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan mereka bisa tersenyum bahagia. Hari-hari yang mereka lewati adalah pertengkaran yang tiada akhir.

"Aku tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan dulu dengannya. Sejauh yang aku tau, aku tidak pernah merasakan damai sebanyak yang kudapatkan ketika bersamamu. Aku ingin kau memiliki kotak ini karena Kaa-chan bercerita jika hanya wanita yang kuat dan baik hati yang akan menerimanya. Wanita yang bisa melindungi keluarga ini sesulit apapun kondisinya. Kaa-chan selalu berharap aku bisa menikahi wanita yang memenuhi kriteria itu. Dan aku sudah mendapatkannya."

Air mata menetes di pipi Sakura. Wanita itu memeluk suaminya erat dengan tangis yang semakin membanjiri dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Jangan lupakan saat aku mengatakan semua ini. Dan semoga apa yang diharapkan Kaa-chan bisa kuwujudkan."

"Asalkan itu tidak membahayakan hidupmu, Sakura. Aku akan menerima apapun yang kau lakukan. Tapi tidak dengan membahayakan diri sendiri. Ne?"

Sakura mengangguk dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu telanjang suaminya. Merasakan nyaman sekaligus aman dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Kau sedang apa, Tsunade?"

Wanita pirang yang selalu terlihat muda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jiraiya berdiri dengan bersandarkan pintu sembari menatap lekat ke arah istrinya.

"Aku baru saja ingin menatap barang-barang yang berhasil kuselamatkan sebelum kediaman Haruno disita oleh bank. Mendiang Suzuna memintaku untuk menjaga kotak ini dengan baik. Dia mengatakan kalau tiba waktunya aku harus memberikannya pada Sakura. Aku tidak tau apa yang dimaksudkannya pada saat itu. Dia melarangku membuka kotak ini dan dia juga berkata Konohamaru dan bahkan kau sendiri tidak boleh menyentuhnya."

Jiraiya mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Sejak kapan Suzuna bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Apa isi kotak itu? Dan apa kaitannya dengan putri kecilnya?

"Kenapa dengan Sakura?"

"Aku juga tidak tau." Tsunade mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali membereskan tumpukan kerdus lainnya. "Tadi pagi Sakura menghubungiku dan mengatakan dia butuh sesuatu yang pernah ditunjukkan ibunya. Kupikir apa yang dibutuhkannya ada di kotak ini."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membukanya, Tsunade?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Hak Sakura. Kenapa aku harus mengusik apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Suzuna? Itu tidak sopan, Jiraiya. Sekalipun saat ini dia sudah menjadi putriku secara penuh."

Tidak... Jiraiya merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman yang membuatnya tetap menatap lekat kotak yang dipisahkan Tsunade dari tumpukan lainnya. Apa isi kotak itu? Apa yang direncanakan mendiang istrinya? Apa ada sesuatu yang dia tidak tau?

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Apa kalian tidak ingin mempertimbangkan ini untuk kedua kalinya agar tidak menjadikan ini berita Nasional?"tanya Hinata tidak percaya kepada para lelaki yang duduk dengan nyaman di hadapannya.

Naruto, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Deidara, dan bahkan Shikamaru? Hinata tau pria nanas itu tidak hanya menjadi sahabat kakak iparnya tapi juga partner penuh perusahaan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri keberadaan pria nanas itu sudah membantu perusahaan keluarganya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Tapi tetap saja ada yang janggal.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa penangkapan Murakame atas kecurangan yang pernah dia lakukan harus dilaporkan dan diberitakan secara besar-besaran? Bukankah ini akan menjadi kerugian yang cukup banyak bagi perusahaan?"tanya Hinata. Tangan lentiknya menunjuk-nunjuk lembar kopi _headline_ koran ternama yang belum naik cetak.

Hari ini salah satu editor di tempat itu menelponnya dan meminta persetujuan untuk memuat berita yang tidak hanya menggegerkan seluruh kalangan bisnis tapi juga kalangan awam.

"Jadi?"

"Kami butuh sesuatu untuk memancing orang yang mengendalikan Murakame, Hinata."terang Sasuke.

"Ya. Maksudku, kalian boleh melakukan apapun itu. Tapi ini terlalu beresiko. Kita tidak tau siapa yang bermain di belakang. Dimana dia dan apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya. Dengan begini, setelah berita dimuat dan proses peradilan minggu depan mulai berjalan, harus ada tokoh yang masuk sebagai penengah pihak kita dan wartawan. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menanggung ini semua karena Murakame bermasalah ketika berada dalam wewenangku."

"Aku yang akan berbicara karena aku juga salah satu penanggung jawab. Kita fokuskan pada penyelesaian ini saja. Bagaimana Naruto?"tanya Orochimaru.

"Bagus. Tidak ada yang kita khawatirkan soal itu. Jadi bisa kita mulai prosesnya?"tanggap Naruto yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari beberapa orang di ruangan. Kecuali Hinata. Gadis itu masih mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil. Perasaannya tidak nyaman.

.

.

Sasuke menatap sosok Hinata yang berdiri memandangi _city light_ dari jendela kantornya. Gadis itu murung semenjak keputusan diambil siang tadi. Tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap seperti ini. Sasuke sering melihat gadis itu marah, kecewa, senang, dan cemburu. Tapi tidak pernah secemas ini.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan. Hinata menoleh dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku hanya berpikir ada yang salah dari semua ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi."

"Akan kupastikan hal buruk itu tidak menyangkut dengan keselamatanmu."

Air mata bening menetes deras di pipi pualam Hinata. Sasuke terkejut melihat respon tiba-tiba gadis itu.

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa yang kau cemaskan?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya... Ada yang salah Sasuke. Semuanya terasa tidak tepat. Aku cemas. Aku... Rasanya aku akan kehilangan hidupku. Aku takut."

Pria raven itu mengusap pipi Hinata lembut. Bibirnya mengecup dahi Hinata lama sebelum membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia juga takut. Sangat takut. Setiap kali menemukan fakta baru dia harus menjadi lebih waspada. Lama-lama tidak tahan. Dia ingin melakukan lebih banyak untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Menjaga gadis itu hingga dia tidak mampu. Tapi kondisi sedang tidak menentu. Siapa saja yang terlibat saat ini bisa dalam kondisi yang berbahaya. Termasuk dia dan juga keluarganya.

"Aku di sini. Kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk bertukar pikiran, menumpahkan semua perasaanmu, kekesalanmu, kau selalu tau kemana harus pergi Hinata. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon. Aku mungkin akan hancur kalau itu terjadi."

"Aku yang akan hancur lebih dulu karena sudah melepasmu. Dan itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang akan terjadi."

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura menatap nanar semua data yang dikumpulkannya. Kotak yang diberikan ibunya. Dan kotak yang Naruto berikan padanya. Kotak yang menurut pria itu merupakan peninggalan ibu mertuanya khusus untuk siapapun menantunya kelak. Beruntungnya, kotak itu ada pada tangannya. Ingatannya cukup kuat sehingga dengan mudah dia menemukan kaitan dari kedua kotak tersebut.

"Ketemu. Selama ini yang kucari sangat dekat denganku."gumamnya lirih.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura berlari ke ruang kerja suaminya dan menggunakan mesin fotokopi yang ada untuk menggandakan temuannya. Wanita itu mengembalikan dokumen asli ke dalam kotak dan menyegelnya kembali.

Dia akan menyimpan kotak itu di tempat yang aman. Kotak yang telah membuka tabir atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 25 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan apa yang terjadi 25 tahun lalu menjadi tragedi untuk kedua kalinya. Jika ini harus berakhir, cukup aku saja yang melakukannya. Bukan orang lain."

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti dengan coretan di kertas yang ditinggalkan Sakura di meja makan. Mungkin kakak iparnya itu terlalu buru-buru hingga tidak menyadari kertas yang mungkin penting itu tertinggal di rumah.

Tapi tunggu...

Apa hubungannya seorang dokter di ruang gawat darurat dengan list pelabuhan yang tertulis di sini?

"Ini... jalur pelabuhan Internasional. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

.

.

"Ho, kau. Masuklah." Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata.

Pria raven itu mengantar Hinata ke ruang tamunya sebelum beranjak menuju dapur.

"Kau tidak ingin libur sampai mendatangiku, hm?"tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi canda. Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke singkat.

"Aku ingin mendiskusikan beberapa hal. Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan apa yang berusaha kita temukan."

"Tunggu sebentar. Akan kusiapkan teh untuk kita berdua."

Sasuke mengaduk teh gandumnya sembari mengamati ekspresi Hinata hari ini. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah. Tidak cocok dengan ekspresi yang biasa gadis itu tampakkan ketika bersamanya.

"Jadi?"tanya Sasuke dengan mengulurkan segelas teh gandum pada gadisnya. Hinata tersenyum tipis sebelum mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku menemukan ini di atas meja makan rumahku. Dan dari tulisannya, sepertinya ini milik Sakura-nee. Itu kopian dari kertas aslinya."

"List pelabuhan internasional. Untuk apa?"

"Itulah yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu Sasuke. Kau mengenalnya lebih lama dariku. Dan aku percaya kau lebih tau kenapa kakak iparku itu berusaha mencari tau semua tempat itu."

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Berusaha menggali ingatan tentang apa saja yang membuat Sakura terlibat dengan nama-nama tempat yang ada di tangannya. Kapan? Dan peristiwa apa yang membuat gadis itu berada di sana? Informasi baru itu langsung membuatnya pening.

"Kita petakan dulu semua lokasi dan kita cari kaitannya dengan apa yang berusaha diketahui Sakura. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal, Hinata."

"Apa?"

"Jangan beritahukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan ini pada Sakura. Bertanya padanya pun jangan. Aku tidak ingin dia curiga kita berusaha mencari tahu."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan meletakkan kepala Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Kau tau? Kakak iparmu itu tidak hanya pandai dalam ilmu kedokteran. Instingnya tajam dan kemampuan otaknya setara dengan Shikamaru. Dia akan tau kalau kita ceroboh. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk tegas dan berusaha memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah menghubungkan titik-titik lokasi yang dimaksudkan sang wanita bunga itu. Hinata berharap tidak akan ada yang terjadi dengan keluarganya setelah semua misteri ini terungkap.

"Sudah kuduga."bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membawa peta pelabuhan yang sudah ditandai olehnya. "Ini _list_ pelabuhan dimana perusahaanmu melakukan kegiatan ekspor impor jalur laut. Dan di pelabuhan ini adalah tempat paling potensial menimbulkan konflik."

" _Nani_? Dimana?"

"Kobe."

"Eh?"

"Pusat industri Namikaze grup dan tempat dimana semua ini berasal. Kalau aku benar, ini akan menjadi langkah besar bagi kita."

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Kau yakin akan membawa Tou-sama ikut ke rumah, Anata? Kemarin Ayah sakit. Kurasa kondisinya tidak cukup baik untuk datang ke rumah Ayah dan Ibuku."ujar Sakura khawatir. Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Sakura penuh kelembutan. Pria kuning itu menatap dalam kedua netra istrinya.

"Tidak sopan kan kalau aku dan keluargaku tidak datang? Mereka baru saja menikah. Setidaknya aku harus mengatakan kepada Ayahmu betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu, Sakura. Aku belum pernah memintamu secara pribadi dengannya."

"Ayah memahami kesibukan keluarga Namikaze. Kau tenang saja."

"Kita keluarga Sakura."

Wanita itu mengangguk. Matanya terpejam. Meresapi rasa pelukan Naruto dan menyimpannya dengan baik dalam ingatannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura bergerak mengusap tengkuk Naruto. Terus naik hingga salah satu tangannya mencapai puncak kepala suaminya. Sakura menarik kepala suaminya lembut dan mengecup bibirnya. Kecupan yang semula dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan kegelisahan yang melandanya berapa waktu ini berubah jadi lumatan ganas yang menenggelamkan mereka ke api gairah. Hingga suara dehaman keras menyadarkan mereka.

"Aku tau tidak sopan membuat kalian memisahkan diri di saat gairah benar-benar membakar. Tapi kita harus segera turun."peringat Hinata di depan pintu. Gadis itu menggunakan dress formal siang berwarna lavender. Di sampingnya, Sasuke tengah merengkuh bahu Hinata protektif dengan senyum menghias di wajahnya.

"Menyebalkan."gerutu Naruto sebelum melepas pelukannya pada sang istri. " _Jaa_ , kita pergi. Setelah itu kita bisa melanjutkan apa yang tadi kita mulai, Ne?" Naruto mengedip penuh makna ke arah Sakura. Wajah gadis bunga itu berubah merah.

"Onii-chan! Kalau mau mengatakan sesuatu yang mesum jangan sampai aku mendengarnya!" Hinata menutup telinganya dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke terus mengusap bahunya sembari menahan tawa.

"Kau juga! Jangan tersenyum terus, Sasuke. Kau juga sama mesumnya dengan Naruto-nii."bentak Hinata sebelum berlari menuruni tangga.

" _Yare_... Aku juga terkena."bisik Sasuke. "Aku tinggal kalian di sini. Aku harus menenangkan gadisku atau dia akan terus merajuk sepanjang hari."

"Hinata..." Sasuke berjalan cepat menghampiri Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Kau menyebalkan. Mesum nomor satu yang anehnya menjadi calon suamiku."

"Kau tau perbedaan tubuh pria dan tubuh wanita kan, Hime? Apa kau paham kalau pria bisa lebih banyak berpikiran mesum dibandingkan dengan wanita?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan merajuk dan beranjak turun. Sasuke masih memanggil-manggil namanya dengan sesekali menyelipkan kata maaf.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya berpandangan sesaat melihat banyak yang berubah dari hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke. Pria itu juga menjadi lebih ekspresif sekalipun masih terlihat kaku. Dan aksi Sasuke membujuk Hinata yang sebal menjadi tontonan yang menarik.

"Sepertinya mereka cukup dekat."gumam Naruto.

"Aku bertaruh mereka akan segera menggelar pernikahan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mungkin Hinata yang akan menyeret pria itu ke altar. Aku bersungguh-sungguh karena Hinata orang yang keras kepala dan sangat gigih."

" _Yare-yare_... Namikaze memang menakutkan."

" _For your information, my lady, you are Namikaze now_. Dan kau tau kau lebih gigih dan lebih menakutkan dari Hinata kalau kau memiliki tujuan."

Sakura tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Naruto. "Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi bagian dari Namikaze."

.

.

Hikari terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman Haruno. Bocah cilik itu membangga-banggakan boneka kurama yang diberikan sang 'nenek' kepadanya dan terus bercerita betapa bahagianya bermain dengan sang 'kakek' dan pamannya.

" _Moi_ , sepertinya Hikari lebih menyayangi mereka dibandingkan denganku."gumam Minato sembari berpura-pura terluka.

" _Iie_ , _Oji-sama_. Aku menyayangi _Oji-sama_ juga. _Oji-sama_ tetap yang paling Hikari sayang. Jangan marah atau sedih, ne?"ujar pria cilik itu sembari memeluk sang kakek. Minato tersenyum dan memeluk cucu semata wayangnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Ne, Sakura. Aku sangat malu karena tidak pernah mengunjungi Ayahmu."ujar Minato.

"Ayah mengerti kalau Tou-sama harus lebih konsen dengan kesehatan. Tou-sama tidak perlu khawatir."

Minato mengangguk dan kembali mengumpulkan atensinya pada tingkah lucu Hikari.

10 menit kemudian, mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai di kediaman Tsunade. Memori saat lamaran keluarga Namikaze kala itu membuat Sakura tersenyum. Banyak hal yang berubah. Terutama hubungannya dengan Naruto. Hal yang sangat disyukuri Sakura melebihi apapun.

"Jangan lari Hikari."peringat Hinata saat melihat keponakannya melesat masuk dan memeluk sosok remaja berusia 17 tahun yang tersenyum ramah.

"Paman Konohamaru, kami datang."jerit Hikari.

"Baiklah. Nenek dan Kakek menunggumu di dalam. Tapi ingat, masuk dan berjalan dengan benar. Bukan berlari. Nanti jatuh."nasehat Konohamaru yang langsung dipatuhi Hikari.

"Selamat datang semua."sapa pemuda itu kepada para tamu yang hadir. "Are? Bahkan Sasuke-nii sudah mendapatkan tangkapan yang bagus. Kudoakan segera menikah ne?"

"Amin. Kau juga semoga cepat lulus."balas Sasuke tulus.

"Masuklah. Ayah dan Mama sudah menunggu kalian di dalam. Mama bahkan mengambil liburnya hari ini."ajak Konohamaru.

Tsunade sudah menyambut dengan senyum riang di wajahnya. Hari ini dia menggunakan kimono berwarna telur asin dengan obi berwarna navy. Kimono itu disulam dengan benang emas dengan motif bunga teratai.

"Sudah lama tidak melihat anda, Namikaze-san."sapa Tsunade.

"Ya. Kurasa hampir satu tahun? Atau lebih? Secara pribadi aku meminta maaf padamu karena tidak pernah berkunjung. Dan kami juga tidak datang ketika pernikahanmu berlangsung."

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk. Akan kupanggilkan suamiku. Dia masih menelpon temannya."

Hening sesaat. Atmosfer berubah canggung selama beberapa menit sampai keheningan itu terpecah karena suara teriakan Hikari.

"Kakek Jiraiya datang!"

Sontak Minato menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk cucunya. Tangannya terkepal dan wajahnya berubah memerah. Menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"HARUNO SIALAN!"

"NAMIKAZE BRENGSEK!"

Kedua pria itu berteriak di saat yang bersamaan. Seluruh orang dalam ruangan terpaku. Naruto menggenggam bahu istrinya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan amarah yang tercetak jelas di wajah ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sialan! Kau pembunuh! Harusnya kau membusuk lama di jeruji besi itu!"

"Kau brengsek berhati dingin!" Jiraiya menatap nanar putrinya yang tengah berada dalam rengkuhan Naruto. Ya! Putra dari pria brengsek yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya dan juga putrinya. "Kau mencoba menyiksa putriku dengan menjadi bagian dari keluarga berdarah kotor sepertimu?!"raung Jiraiya tanpa ampun.

Pria tua itu menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar sehingga wanita itu terlepas dari pelukan Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut reflek menarik kembali tubuh istrinya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari putriku, brengsek! Terlepas dari apapun statusmu saat ini! Kau dan seluruh keluargamu, keluar dari RUMAHKU!"perintah Jiraiya.

"Lepaskan tangan wanita kotor itu Naruto. Dia tidak pantas kau sentuh karena dia putri dari pembunuh!"jerit Minato.

"Apa maksud Tou-sama? Kenapa dengan pembunuh? Maksudku..." Naruto berusaha mencerna informasi mendadak yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Naruto..." Sakura berusaha menggapai tangan suaminya. Tapi tangannya ditepis Minato dengan kasar. Minato bergerak menghalangi tubuh Sakura yang berusaha mendekat dari tubuh Naruto dan...

PLAKK!

"Jauhkan tangan hinamu dari putraku." Minato mendorong Sakura menjauh. "Hah! Tak kusangka selama ini aku memelihara benalu di rumahku. Kau pikir aku laki-laki tua penyakitan yang akan cepat mati, hah? Kau orang yang diutus ayahmu untuk menghancurkan keluarga kami lebih banyak kan? Brengsek! Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkanmu menikahi putraku!"

"To...Tou-sama..."

"Diam dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan mulut kotormu itu Haruno atau aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai tak bersisa."

"Jaga ucapanmu pada putriku Namikaze! Kau tidak pantas menghinanya."

BUAGH!

Minato tersungkur di lantai berkat bogeman mentah dari Jiraiya.

"Keluar dari rumahku selagi aku masih bersikap baik padamu."ujar Jiraiya dingin.

"Kau pikir aku akan bertahan lama disini? Cih!"

Minato berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto serta Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata menolak. Tangannya melepas genggaman sang Ayah dan kembali berbalik menatap keluarga Haruno.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian bertengkar sampai seperti itu?"tanya Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau?"tanya Minato pada putranya. Naruto mengangguk dan melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Jiraiya. "Pria Haruno itu adalah dokter yang menangani Ibumu. Dia yang membunuh Ibumu dan membuat kau, adikmu, dan aku kehilangan Kushina untuk selama-lamanya. Pria itu meresepkan obat suntik yang langsung membunuh ibumu dalam hitungan menit 2 hari setelah kelahiran Hinata."

"Cih! Bahkan ahli grafologi sudah memberi pernyataan bukan aku yang menulis resep dan _advice_ saat itu. Semuanya dipalsukan dan aku tau kau yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas rusaknya keluargaku!"

"Kau penanggung jawabnya! Kau membunuh istriku!"

Sasuke menatap khawatir ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu tengah menatap nyalang ke arah Sakura yang berusaha 'menjelaskan sesuatu' pada Naruto.

PLAAK!

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kakakku, Pembunuh!"ujar Hinata dingin. Tamparan itu langsung menghentikan perdebatan kedua ayah mereka. Sakura merasa pipinya panas dan berdenyut. Sakit sekali. Tapi sakit yang dirasakan hatinya jauh lebih menghujam.

"Hi... Hinata... Aku..." Sakura terbata-bata.

"Kau penipu sekaligus pembunuh. Untuk apa berada di keluarga kami? Kau dan keluargamu seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kami. Kau sendiri tau seberapa hancurnya kami tanpa figur ibu. Kau yakin kau sangat menikmati peran yang ada dan menertawakan kami."

"Hinata, bukan seperti itu. Kumohon..."

"Jangan memohon pada manusia seperti mereka." Jiraiya menarik putrinya. "Mereka yang harusnya memohon padamu."

"Ayah, tapi..."

"Tidak ada bantahan! Masuk ke kamar dan biarkan Ayah mengusir mereka!"

Tsunade menepuk bahu Sakura dan membimbingnya ke kamar. Namun mata wanita merah muda itu awas melihat ke bawah. Tempat Hikari menangis di tengah pertengkaran kedua kakeknya. Hikari meraung memanggil namanya. Dan untuk sesaat, Sakura merasa hidupnya benar-benar telah berakhir.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ola minna. Chiyo-desu. Sebelumnya, Doumo Arigatou buat semua pembaca yang ikut memeriahkan cerita Chiyo. Review dan juga klik fav dan follow. Kalian hebat bisa bertahan sampai di sini.

Nah, ini yang kapan lalu Chiyo sebut dengan bom konflik. Hem... Tapi banyak yang masalahnya masih ada. Jujur, chap ini adalah chap yang pembuatannya nguras emosi banget. Chiyo harus bangkitin mood dengan melakukan beberapa riset, baca buku, dengerin lagu yang pas sama suasana cerita, dan lain-lain.

Sekedar curhat ya semua. Chiyo sebenernya agak sebel ada yang nulis 'Author NARUSAKU tuh ga kreatif. Masukin SASUHINA biar storynya dibaca banyak orang.' Ney ya ney. Kalian tuh review di lapak saya. Kalau emang saya ada niatan biar cerita saya populer, kenapa di cerita saya yang lain saya nggak nyantumin SASUHINA juga? Biar populer juga gitu. Hei gais. Jangan kejem gitu. Suka-suka saya dong mau nulis siapa. Toh saya ini nulis begituan bukan tanpa alasan. Logikanya, saya harus nulis pair siapa selain Narusaku di kolom deskripsi? ShikaIno? MinaKushi? atau KibaTen? Atau yang paling jarang saya bahas... Gaa-Karin? Sekalian aja pair JiraiyaTsunade.

Sekali lagi, karena porsi SASUHINA di cerita ini BESAR makanya Chiyo masukin jadi mainpair. Terus sekalian aja kali ada yang nanya. Chiyo itu author Narusaku? Jawabannya bukan. Saya author biasa. Kenapa nggak pilih Cannon yang jelas-jelas udah ketemu alurnya sampai next generation? Nggak. Saya cinta banget sama NARUSAKU. Bagi saya NARUSAKU harga mati. Dan sekali lagi, ini ranah fanfiction. Saya jadi bisa memahami KENAPA dan MENGAPA banyak author NARUSAKU hengkang dari dunia fanfic. Kalian hobi bashing author yang menurut kalian pair itu bukan pair favorit kalian. Gampangannya gini ya, kalau kalian nggak suka ya jangan baca fict-nya. udah. kelar. Saya toh nggak pernah bashing atau jelek-jelekkan pair lain yang saya nggak suka. Dan ada yang bilang CHIYO CUMA COMOT NAMA SASUHINA DI FICT INI KARENA INGIN POPULER? Hello!

Tau nggak kalau di wattpad saya lebih dikenal sebagai author SASUHINA? Ada 2 cerita saya yang FULL SASUHINA. Kalau sempat cerita itu bakal saya publish di sini juga. Yang penasaran sama ceritanya bisa check akun saya hikarichiyo18.

Udah ah segitu aja. Kepanjangan juga curhatnya. Happy reading ya. Jangan lupa **review**. Oh ya, karena ini bulan oktober, saya bakal up semua fict saya secara bergantian sebelum saya memasuki masa hibernasi. Makasih semua. Jaa matta ne.


	16. Chapter 16, Facing The Truth

**I don't own Naruto.**

 **Naruto 100% belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **This story is mine. So please enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Kita berdua sama-sama bodoh."/ "Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengatakan hal yang membuatku harus bersiap akan kehilanganmu kapanpun..."/ "Kau tidak pernah cerita apapun soal itu. Aku hanya tau Konohamaru adalah adikmu dan Bibi Tsunade adalah orang yang merawatmu."/ "... Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu, Hinata. Kecuali kau yang melepasnya dan memohon padaku..."/ " _Daisuki... Sasuke-kun._ _Hounto ni daisuki desu._ "/ "Aku menemukannya di ruang kerja Tou-sama. Beliau mengatakan dulu Kaa-chan menitipkannya pada Tou-sama untuk kuberikan pada wanita yang menjadi istriku."/ "Aku baru saja ingin menatap barang-barang yang berhasil kuselamatkan sebelum kediaman Haruno disita oleh bank. Mendiang Suzuna memintaku untuk menjaga kotak ini dengan baik..."/ "Aku tidak akan membiarkan apa yang terjadi 25 tahun lalu menjadi tragedi untuk kedua kalinya..."/ "HARUNO SIALAN!"/ "NAMIKAZE BRENGSEK!"/ "Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari putriku, brengsek!..."/ "Lepaskan tangan wanita kotor itu Naruto. Dia tidak pantas kau sentuh karena dia putri dari pembunuh!"/ "Jangan memohon pada manusia seperti mereka."/

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **16\. Facing The Truth**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tidak berhenti menangis semenjak pulang dari kediaman Haruno. Mata gadis itu berubah menjadi bengkak. Wajahnya memucat.

"Hinata..."

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke. Bisakah kau percaya wanita yang selama ini mengubah atmosfir rumah adalah putri pembunuh dan pembohong? Aku..."

"Hinata dengarkan aku..."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun. Kau pasti akan membela wanita kejam itu, Sasuke!"

"Hinata..."

Gadis itu menggeleng. Kali ini melempar bingkai foto yang tergeletak di nakas. Foto yang berisi keluarga mereka beserta Sakura saat mereka piknik di kebun binatang.

"Penghianat!"umpat Hinata kencang lalu menangis tersedu.

Pria raven itu mendekat dan memeluk Hinata. Menepuk punggung gadis indigonya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Berharap gadis itu tenang sebelum dia bisa menjelaskan satu-persatu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata. Kumohon. Aku hanya ingin kau hidup tanpa prasangka. Hanya itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan bahkan jika kau memaksaku melepasmu, kau mengerti?"bisik Sasuke.

.

.

PRANG!

Sasuke berlari menuju kamar Naruto. Pria itu terkejut mendapati seluruh barang yang ada di kamar itu terbalik, pecah, dan kacau. Naruto terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pria itu terlihat hancur.

"Naruto."panggil Sasuke. Pria kuning itu tetap tak bergeming.

"Bisakah kita bicara sedikit?"tanya Sasuke setelah berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingin bicara tentang wanita penipu itu, enyah dari sini. Aku tidak butuh nasehat dan petuah memuakkan. Kalau kau masih bersikeras, maka tinggalkan rumahku dan jangan dekati adikku lagi."

"Kumohon jangan membenci Sakura sampai seperti itu Naruto."

"Cih! Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya! Jangan menuduhku seenakmu! Kau berbicara seperti ini karena kau mencintainya, iya kan?!"

Sasuke menggeleng. Matanya menyorot prihatin pada sosok pria pirang itu. "Kau salah paham, Naruto. Kau tidak mengerti. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti yang kau tuduhkan. Dan dia mencintaimu, Naruto. Dia bisa saja... Ya Tuhan..." Jeda sesaat. Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau semakin hancur ketika tau kenyataannya, Naruto. Jadi tolong jangan begini. Kita bicarakan semua dengan kepala yang dingin."

"Kenapa aku harus hancur?! Dia bahkan tidak akan bisa menggoyangkanku! Dia penipu! Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk hancur karena penipu!"

"Kau mencintainya, Naruto."

Naruto bangkit. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Uchiha!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyadarinya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan kau semakin menyesal."

BUAGH! BUGH! BUAGH!

Sasuke terpental dan sepasang tangan membabi buta menghajarnya. Pria raven itu berusaha menghindar. Namun gerak penuh amarah yang dilakukan Naruto lebih cepat dari dirinya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, brengsek! Aku tidak pernah mencintainya!"

BUAGH!

Naruto tersungkur berkat pukulan keras dari Sasuke.

"Kau akan menyesal. Dan pada saat itu, kau akan mengutuk hidupmu selamanya."tukas Sasuke sebelum keluar dari kamar itu. Hatinya seolah teriris ketika melihat bingkai kecil berisi foto pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah teronggok di dalam tempat sampah.

.

.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak mendapat tubuh mungil tengah meringkuk di bawah meja makan. Pria cilik berambut pirang itu menangis.

"Hei, Hikari. Ada apa?"

"Paman Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bersama Kaa-chan, Paman. Aku tidak ingin di sini. Tou-chan terus terusan mengamuk. Bibi Hinata menangis. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, Paman. Aku ingin Kaa-chan."

"Hikari, dengarkan Paman..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan. Aku hanya ingin Kaa-chan ku. Kenapa semua orang berteriak? Kenapa Kaa-chan tidak bisa pulang bersama kami? Kenapa Kaa-chan ku dilukai? Bibi Hinata tega sekali memukul Kaa-chan. Kakek Jiraiya memukul Tou-chan. Ada apa? Kenapa semua menjadi begini? Kenapa Paman?"

"Bersabarlah, ne? Paman akan berusaha mengembalikan apa yang hilang dari keluargamu. Paman janji. Hapus air matamu dan pergilah tidur. Jangan khawatirkan Tou-chan dan Bibi Hinata. Paman yang akan mengurusnya."

Hikari menyeka air matanya dan mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Aku beruntung, setidaknya Paman Sasuke masih ada di sini."

Kalimat polos itu membuat Sasuke meneteskan air matanya.

"Mereka hancur tanpamu, Sakura. Kau harus kembali pada keluarga Namikaze bagaimanapun caranya."gumam Sasuke sebelum mengangkat Hikari dan menidurkannya di kamar.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Ayah... Kumohon biarkan aku keluar."ujar Sakura. Sudah 2 hari Jiraiya mengurungnya di kamar dan tidak mengizinkannya keluar bahkan untuk bekerja.

"Tetap di sana sampai kau berjanji kau tidak akan berhubungan dengan siapapun yang berkaitan dengan Namikaze."

"Aku juga Namikaze sekarang, Ayah."

"Kau akan bercerai dengan pria brengsek itu. Aku tidak ingin darah keturunanku bercampur dengan darah pria berhati dingin sepertinya. Karena dia kau kehilangan kebahagiaan di masa remajamu. Kau juga kehilangan ibumu. Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan orang sebaik dirimu. Ayah tidak akan pernah mengizinkan kau bersama dengan mereka."

"Naruto tidak tau apa-apa, Ayah. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Mereka tidak bersalah. Apa Ayah juga ingin menyakiti Hikari? Bukankah Ayah mencintainya juga seperti cucu Ayah sendiri?"

Jiraiya tercenung. Hikari sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sejak lama. Tapi tidak! Sekalipun rasa sayangnya terhadap bocah itu tidak berkurang, tapi kebenciannya terhadap Namikaze sudah terlanjur mendarah daging. Rasa sayangnya terhadap Hikari tidak akan mengubah semua itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura. Ayah tau kau berusaha membujuk Ayah."

"Aku mencintai Naruto, Ayah. Kumohon, jangan pisahkan kami..."

"Persetan dengan cinta! Buang jauh-jauh cinta itu ke neraka karena Ayah tidak akan mengizinkanmu kembali padanya!"

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sidang perdana kasus penggelapan dana dan manipulasi data yang menyebabkan kerugian besar pada perusahaan Namikaze dimulai. Sesuai rencana awal, Orochimaru yang bertugas sebagai penanggung jawab atas seluruh serangan media yang menuntut kejelasan. Hai itu menjadi titik baru dalam perusahaan. Tapi tidak dengan kemajuan hubungan Hinata dan juga Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?'tanya Sasuke begitu melihat wanita berambut indigo itu mengemasi peralatannya. Hinata hanya diam dan mencatat sesuatu di buku agendanya.

"Hinata?"panggil Sasuke lagi. Pria itu sudah kehabisan akal. Pertengkaran mereka selama beberapa hari belakangan tidaklah baik. Hinata terus mendiamkannya sampai kasus Murakame digelar. Jika terus begini Sasuke tidak akan bisa memastikan keselamatan gadisnya.

"Hinata..."

Kali ini gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke kesal. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah dengan tangan yang terkepal. Semenjak mengetahui bahwa terlalu banyak kebohongan di dalam keluarganya dan bahwa Sakura merupakan penyebab menderitanya dia, Hinata tidak pernah bisa melunakkan hatinya lagi. Bahkan dengan perasaannya yang baru saja terbangun bersama Sasuke. Terlebih jika dia mengingat Sasuke pernah sangat mencintai penghianat itu.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Apa itu sulit untuk dilakukan, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Hinata."

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan Sasuke."

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entah apa yang membuatmu bersikap sulit seperti ini, Hinata. Aku bisa memberimu waktu. Tapi tidak dengan meninggalkanmu."

"Egois!"

"Aku butuh kau selamat. Dengan semua sikap dan kondisi kita saat ini, kau bisa saja menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya."

"Aku tidak perlu kau mengguruiku soal hidup!"

"Hinata... Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika kau tidak disampingku? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji kita akan menaruh apapun masa lalu di belakang kita dan memulai semua yang baru?"

"Tidak dengan kau yang masih mempertimbangkan keselamatan penghianat yang sangat kau cintai itu! Tidak juga dengan hancurnya keluargaku!"

Hinata beranjak dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Pria raven itu menatap bayangan gadisnya hingga di telan jalan.

"Kau sudah mengambil seluruh perasaanku pada Sakura. Tapi kau masih menuduhku seperti itu."bisik Sasuke sedih.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Ino dan Karin memasuki kamar Sakura atas izin dari Tuan Haruno. Kedua mata gadis berparas cantik itu terbelalak manakala melihat sahabat mereka duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur dan melamun menatap jendela. Tubuh gadis itu terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat kurang tidur.

"Sakura..."

Wanita merah muda itu menoleh. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah 2 orang sahabatnya. Tidak ada gairah hidup sama sekali.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"pekik Ino dengan histeris. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Sakura. Sekalipun sahabatnya itu tidak merespon seperti yang dia harapkan.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selama ada di sini."

"Kau tau kan ini bukan akhir dari dunia, Sakura."nasehat Karin dengan raut prihatin.

"Aku tau. Aku hanya memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk membuatku bisa menerima semuanya. Tapi mengingat bahwa bahaya bisa sewaktu-waktu terjadi pada Namikaze..."

"Sekali-kali pikirkan tentang dirimu, Sakura! Demi Tuhan! Berhenti berpikir tentang orang lain. Kau juga butuh bahagia."teriak Ino. Air mata tidak berhenti menetes dari kedua netra birunya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku bahagia kalau seluruh keluargaku dalam kondisi aman, Ino. Permasalahannya, _dia_ tau siapa aku. Ayah, Mama, Konohamaru, Naruto, Hikari, Hinata dan Tou-sama dalam bahaya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan keselamatanmu?"tanya Karin dengan tidak sabar. Hatinya luar biasa gelisah.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku pun, kuharap hanya aku saja yang mengalaminya."

"Kumohon jangan ulangi lagi apa yang pernah dilakukan Bibi Kushina dulu, Sakura. Tidak boleh ada nyawa yang dikorbankan untuk kali ini."ujar Karin bersikeras. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kali ini terakhir kalinya. Kumohon lakukan sesuatu untuk membantuku. Aku hanya bisa menyerahkan semua ini pada kalian. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku, jangan ragu untuk menyerahkan semua usaha Bibi Kushina, Ibuku, dan juga aku pada polisi."terang Sakura dengan mengeluarkan kotak kecil masing masing di tangan sahabatnya.

"Yang asli kusimpan dalam bank. Berkas itu sudah kuurus ke pengacara untuk langsung diserahkan kepada salah satu dari kalian jika aku meninggal."lanjut Sakura. "Aku memberikan kalian copy dari semua data yang kumiliki."

"Sakura apa maksudmu?"tanya Ino. Air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya dan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Pria itu akan mencariku. Tujuan utamanya memang menghancurkan Namikaze. Tapi dia tau aku akan melakukan perlawanan dan membuka kedoknya. Aku akan menjadi target pembunuhan sebelum menghabisi seluruh Namikaze. Setelahnya, Namikaze dan Haruno lah yang akan dihabisi olehnya. Aku sudah bersumpah dalam hati jika harus ada korban, cukup aku saja. Tidak perlu keluargaku dan kalian."

" _Dame_ , Sakura..." pekik Karin tertahan.

"Bantu aku. Setelah ini jangan pernah mendekatiku. Aku tidak ingin kalian menjadi korban karenaku. Simpan pemberianku dengan baik dan jangan menceritakan apapun sebelum sesuatu terjadi."

Ino dan Karin terpaksa mengangguk. Senyum sedih terbit di wajah Sakura. Tangannya erat merengkuh 2 wanita yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kumohon maafkan aku."bisiknya dalam sela isak yang melanda mereka. Isak yang memecah keheningan dan mengirim duka pada mereka bertiga.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Shion menatap putranya dengan tatapan prihatin. Putra hasil dari pernikhannya dengan Naruto itu terlihat tidak bahagia. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dari terakhir yang dia ingat. Wajahnya pucat, dan mata bocah cilik itu mulai cekung.

"Sebaiknya kau pertemukan dia dengan Sakura sebentar Naruto."nasehat Shion yang masih berusaha mendiamkan Hikari yang terus meraung.

"Mempertemukannya dengan pembunuh untuk dibuat celaka? Apa kau gila?!"bentak Naruto.

"Sakura wanita yang baik. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang kau tuduhkan."

"Kau tau apa soal peduli, hah?!"

Shion menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan putranya. Matanya melirik Menma yang masih terpaku melihat pertengkaran antara istrinya dengan sang mantan suami. Pria itu tidak mengucapkan apapun sampai Shion menyerahkan putranya pada Menma.

"Tolong jaga Hikari. Aku perlu bicara berdua dengan Naruto."

Menma mengangguk dan menggendong Hikari. Bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir Shion sebelum berlalu.

"Tidak adil menilai seseorang dari apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, Naruto. Apa yang saat ini menimpamu bukan kesalahannya. Melihat dari lama Kushina-Kaachan meninggal dengan usia Sakura, dia bahkan masih bayi ketika peristiwa itu terjadi. Bagaimana bisa dia ikut bersalah karena apa yang menimpa Ayahnya?"

"Dia dokter. Dia tau bagaimana cara membunuh dengan tanpa terlacak. Dia bisa saja merencanakan pembunuhan pada keluarga kami persis seperti apa yang Ayahnya lakukan pada ibuku!"

"Kebencianmu tidak beralasan, Naruto."

"Kau tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat itu! Jangan mengguruiku, Shion!"

"Aku memang tidak tau. Kau juga tidak tau. Kenapa kau tidak memberi Sakura kesempatan? Kenapa langsung membuangnya seolah-olah dia bukan bagian penting dari hidupmu?"tanya Shion dengan mendorong dada Naruto menjauh.

"Kau tidak mengerti karena itu kau menyalahkan!"

"Bagian mana yang tidak diperbaiki olehnya? Hidupmu, hubunganmu dengan putramu, kesehatan ayahmu, perasaan Hinata, dan banyak hal lainnya. Dia bahkan melakukan banyak hal yang aku sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya. Hikari bukan anak kandungnya tapi dia menyayangi putraku dengan sangat baik. Jauh lebih baik dibandingkan ibu kandungnya sendiri! Tidakkah kau melihat itu Naruto?"

"Diam! Jangan bicara!"

"Oke, baik. Aku tidak akan bicara. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau kalau aku yang akan menjaga Hikari. Aku tidak akan melepasnya dan membiarkannya hidup dengan para manusia yang diliputi dendam."

"Dia putraku! Seharusnya bersamaku!"

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah sebagai Ayah!"

Hwaaaa...

Tangis Hikari menghentikan teriakan Shion dan juga Naruto. Kedua manusia yang pernah merajut asmara bersama itu menghentikan pertengkaran dan menatap sosok mungil yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangis yang berderai.

"Aku tidak ingin Mama dan Tou-san bertengkar. Hwaaaa..."isak bocah itu. Menma masih berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi Hikari menolak.

"Aku ingin Kaa-chan, Mama. Ingin Kaa-chan."

Naruto mengeluh dan menatap jendela kosong. Dia tidak suka perasaan sesak ini. Perasaan tidak mampu untuk menatap putranya lekat-lekat. Rasa amarah dan kecewa bergumul jadi satu ketika mengingat wanita yang sudah menemaninya selama 1 tahun terakhir merupakan putri dari pembunuh Ibunya.

"Sial!"rutuknya sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu milik Shion dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Kegiatan ekspor mencurigakan."bisik Sasuke begitu menerima laporan dari Orochimaru terkait dalang dari kasus mereka. Murakame sudah terbukti di bersalah dan dikenahi hukuman 20 tahun penjara atas kasus penggelapan uang dan banyak hal lainnya. Tapi itu saja belum cukup. Ada yang salah.

"Kau yakin dia yang memulai semua ini, Karin?"

Wanita berambut merah itu mengangguk. Dia sudah meminta bantuan pada Gaara (terpujilah pria itu karena sama sekali tidak menyulut konfrontasi mengingat bantuan yang diberikannya murni untuk kepentingan Sakura) yang memiliki akses di Kobe. Semua data sudah lengkap dan sudah diverifikasi kebenarannya.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya. Data ini..." Karin menunjuk kertas pemberian Sakura yang sudah di cek olehnya. "Ini kasus yang sama 25 tahun yang lalu. Penggelapan dana, penyuapan pihak pelabuhan, dan transaksi gelap dari sejumlah mafia yang merupakan bandar narkoba untuk wilayah Asia Timur. Salah satu jaringan terbesarnya dikuasai oleh orang ini. Fakta yang ditemukan Bibi Kushina sebelum meninggal. Besar kemungkinan orang ini tau jika Bibi Kushina berusaha menyelidikinya. Bibi Kushina jelas dibunuh dan pembunuhannya itu jelas direncanakan."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Matanya menatap sedih ke arah Shikamaru yang masih terdiam. "Ini sudah disembunyikan Sakura sejak lama. Yang kita lakukan dengan memulai persidangan Murakame akan semakin membahayakan nyawanya, Shika."

"Aku tau."balas Shikamaru datar.

"Tapi ini terakhir kalinya aku boleh menemui kalian, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Sakura berpesan kita tidak boleh terlalu banyak berinteraksi dan menyiapkan banyak hal sebagai bukti. Dia sudah menghubungi beberapa badan hukum terkait untuk penangkapan lusa di Kobe. Sakura berpesan agar tidak melibatkan Naruto maupun Hinata."terang Ino.

"Dan dia? Apa Sakura berjanji untuk tidak menyodorkan dirinya sebagai perisai?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik. Dia tau apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Wanita bodoh itu akan melakukan banyak cara untuk melindungi apa yang dia cintai.

"Dia berjanji asalkan Naruto dan Hinata tidak ikut ke Kobe."

Sasuke tertawa miris. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan keras kepala Hinata saat ini. Gadis itu memiliki tekad yang tidak bisa dibelokkan dengan apapun. Dan Hinata masih menjauhinya dengan alasan dia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

"Kalau bisa pun aku tidak ingin melibatkan Hinata di dalamnya, Ino. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi."ujar Sasuke. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi muram.

"Kita semua tidak ingin kehilangan siapun, Sasuke. Terlukanya salah satu Namikaze akan menjadi taruhan dari nyawa Sakura."tukas Karin yang disetujui seluruh isi ruangan. Keempat manusia itu sepakat sebelum beranjak dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sasuke menahan keinginannya untuk mengumpat dan mendorong gadis di hadapannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menguncinya bersama dengan Sasuke hingga beberapa hari agar gadis itu tidak bersikeras melangkahkan kaki kemana saja yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Namun Hinata, seperti wanita Namikaze pada umumnya, menentang apa yang diinginkan Sasuke dan memilih melompat dari jendela jika Sasuke menghalanginya ikut dalam misi penangkapan pemilik perusahaan yang sudah menghancurkan usaha keluarganya dan mematikan seluruh aset perusahaan Namikaze di Kobe. Perusahaan milik pria bernama Antonio De Luca yang buruknya merupakan gembong narkoba dan merupakan otak dari distribusi narkoba di wilayah Asia Timur.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Nona. Tetap di sini."peringat Sasuke dengan tatapan paling dingin yang dimilikinya.

Kedua alis Hinata mengerut sebal. Dalam kondisi normal, dia akan marah karena Sasuke telah berusaha mengatur hidupnya seolah pria itu paling mengerti dengan apa yang dibutuhkan Hinata dalam hidupnya. Tapi saat ini Hinata dalam fase marah. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan Sasuke karena dalam pandangannya pria itu masih mencintai mantan kekasih yang merangkap sebagai dalang kematian ibunya. Hinata benci kenyataan dia begitu lemah karena cinta. Dan dia tidak ingin dikalahkan dalam kondisi keras kepala seperti ini.

"Jangan campuri urusanku atau kau akan menyesal Uchiha."

"Kau yang akan menyesal jika tidak mendengarkanku. Kali ini saja, kumohon."

"Aku marah padamu dan aku tidak butuh nasehat menjijikkan darimu."

"Jangan siksa aku dengan kemarahanmu, Hinata."

"Kau yang membuatku marah! Jangan mengatakan hal yang menyudutkan seolah-olah aku yang salah Sasuke!"

"Tolong jangan begini, Hinata."

Wanita indigo itu tersenyum masam. Perasaan marah memang menguasainya. Kilasan kejadian semasa kecilnya yang tidak terlalu membuatnya senang menguasai pandangannya. Dan dengan tambahan kenyataan bahwa wanita yang sudah merubah atmosfer keluarganya merupakan seorang anak pembunuh, serta kenyataan yang menyakitkan tentang wanita itu pernah menjadi wanita yang dicintai calon tunangannya membuat perasaan Hinata tidak karuan. Tapi Sasuke masih memaksa untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang sudah jelas adanya.

"Kau yang jangan begini. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berulangkali ini kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamamu. Aku menyerah Sasuke. Kakakku akan segera bercerai dengan penipu itu. Apa kau keberatan mendapat wanita yang sudah menjadi 'bekas kakakku'?"

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan kita sesali nantinya, Hinata. Aku dan kau terikat dan tidak akan bisa goyah hanya karena kau yang meminta. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu sekalipun kau yang meminta."

"Ini bukan hanya soal perasaan, Sasuke."

"Aku tau. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Apa aku salah?"

"Demi Tuhan!"

"Hinata..." Sasuke memindahkan tangan Hinata di atas dada yang mendengungkan degupan kehidupannya. Hinata terbelalak mendapati ritme jantung Sasuke masih sama dengan terakhir kali pria itu memperdengarkannya padanya. "Aku melarangmu ikut ke Kobe. Semua itu kulakukan bukan tanpa alasan. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku tidak ingin ada satupun anggota Namikaze yang terluka. Bahkan untuk ukuran kakakmu yang menutup telinga dari kenyataan. Ini bukan tentang Sakura. Tapi tentang kita, Hinata. Apa kau mengerti?"

Tes. Air mata banjir di kedua netra berwarna lavender pucat itu. Sasuke menyeka air mata yang turun dan mengecup kedua mata indah itu.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Hinata. Sangat takut. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Kumohon mengertilah..."bisik Sasuke. Kali ini pria itu membiarkan air matanya runtuh membasahi pipi. Kepalanya menunduk dalam seolah tengah menahan beban yang sangat berat di hatinya.

"Sasuke aku..."

Pria raven itu memeluknya. Sangat erat. Hinata tidak tau bagaimana cara mendefinisikan perasaan yang menggelayut di dalam hatinya. Sasuke memang tidak mengungkapkan cinta secara jelas tapi Hinata tau pria tanpa ekspresi itu mencurahkan segalanya. Sasuke membuka hatinya dengan sangat lebar untuknya. Tapi kenyataan yang menggelayut Hinata tentang kondisi keluarganya. Permohonan bantuan kepada pihak kepolisian untuk membantu penyergapan lusa di pelabuhan Kobe telah disetujui. Naruto akan berangkat ke sana. Kakaknya itu akan bertindak bodoh jika semua yang diketahuinya menyangkut tentang ibu mereka. Perasaan sentimentil yang dalam dan luka menganga yang dimiliki kakaknya itu akan membawa kakaknya dalam kehancuran. Hinata jelas tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta itu.

"Aku tetap akan ke Kobe, Sasuke."bisik Hinata.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Keputusan Hinata bagaikan panggilan kematian untuknya. Hatinya tercabik seolah tengah menunggu malaikat maut menjemputnya. Dengan kesedihan yang mengaduk rasa hatinya, pria itu menunduk. Menyejajarkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan membiarkan dahi mereka menempel. Meresapi kebersamaan yang entah sampai kapan akan berada.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hime..."

Bibir Sasuke memagut bibir Hinata dalam. Membiarkan lidahnya menari bersama lidah milik Hinata. Meresapi rasa Hinata dalam dirinya. Ciuman penuh rasa seolah tengah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Hinata membalas ciuman itu dengan sama semangatnya. Memagut dan membalas tarian bibir dan juga lidah Sasuke. Lengannya melingkari tengkuk pria itu seolah pria itulah sumber kehidupannya.

 _"Kami-sama, tolong aku. Aku sangat mencintai pria ini. Sangat mencintainya dan takut berpisah dengannya. Bantu aku hidup bersama dengannya."_

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura terpekur menatap jendela dari UGD tempatnya berkerja. Dia memaksa Ayahnya untuk setidaknya mengizinkannya bekerja di Rumah Sakit dan tidak menerornya dengan ucapan sarat kebencian terhadap Namikaze. Sakura tidak tahan. Sekalipun dia menyadari resiko yang akan dihadapinya akibat mencintai pria yang terlahir dalam kondisi penuh kebencian terhadap keluarganya.

Jiraiya memang mengizinkannya. Tapi pria itu memberikan syarat agar Sakura pulang dan pergi diantar oleh Konohamaru. Tidak ada pengecualian bahkan dengan para sahabat Sakura dari Pertokoan Konoha. Jika Konohamaru tidak bisa melakukannya, Jiraiya yang akan mengantarkan dan menjemput Sakura pulang.

"Haruno."panggil Kakashi. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Hanya pria berambut perak itu saja yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Ne, Hatake-sensei?"

"Ada anak kecil berambut pirang yang menangis terus di lobi dan mengatakan dia tengah mencari Kaa-chan. Dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan anak itu, sepertinya itu dirimu. Nama anaknya Hikari. Namikaze Hikari."

"Kami-sama!"

Sakura langsung berlari ke lobi informasi. Hatinya seolah runtuh mendapati Hikari masih menangis. Bahkan histeris ketika ada salah satu perawat berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kaa-chanku! Aku tidak ingin coklat ataupun es krim. Aku hanya ingin Kaa-chanku!"raung Hikari.

Wanita bermata emerald itu berlari memeluk putranya. Kata maaf berulang kali terujar di bibir merah mudanya. Dia sangat merindukan bocah itu. Ketika dipisahkan dengan Hikari, Sakura merasa separuh hidupnya tidak lagi berharga.

"Kaa-chan sangat merindukanmu, Hikari."

"Aku juga...hiks.. rindu sekali dengan Kaa-chan."

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Hikari dengan tangis yang membanjiri pipinya. Andai saja dia tidak terjebak dalam situasi sulit. Andai saja ayahnya dan mertuanya tidak terus bersitegang dan mau mengurai masa lalu kelam mereka. Andai saja...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hikari? Kau kemari dengan siapa?"tanya Sakura lembut sembari mengusap rambut pirang putranya.

"Aku mencari Kaa-chan. Aku kabur sebelum Mama menjemput. Kurasa saat ini Mama dan Papa kebingungan mencariku."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Hikari? Bagaimana kalau Tou-chan mu marah karena kau merepotkan Mama dan juga Papa? Hm?"

Hikari menggelengkan kepala mungilnya dan menggenggam tangan sang ibu dengan erat. "Aku ingin Kaa-chan ikut pulang denganku. Pulanglah bersamaku, Kaa-chan. Selama Kaa-chan tidak ada Tou-chan selalu marah. Bibi Hinata juga selalu marah dengan Paman Sasuke. Sementara Oji-sama mengurung diri di kamar sambil marah-marah. Hikari takut pulang, Kaa-chan."

Sakura meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk Hikari erat. "Kaa-chan tidak bisa pulang bersamamu dulu. Kau harus menurut dengan Tou-chan dan Ji-sama, Sayang."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin Kaa-chan saja."

"Hikari... Kaa-chan mohon, Sayang. Setelah ini tidak boleh ada acara kabur. Kau harus menurut dan tinggal bersama Tou-chan dan Ji-sama. Jangan keluar kemana-mana sendirian. Jika Tou-chan sibuk dan menitipkanmu kepada Mama dan Papa kau juga tidak boleh kemana-mana."

"Tapi Kaa-chan..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menurut apa yang Kaa-chan ucapkan, Kaa-chan tidak akan mau kau temui lagi. Mengerti?"

Hikari mengangguk dengan air mata yang masih membayang di kedua sudut matanya.

"Mengertilah... Kaa-chan sangat menyayangimu. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Kaa-chan khawatir. Ne?"

Temari, salah satu perawat yang tengah berusaha menenangkan Hikari itu menatap lekat sosok Sakura. "Apa dia putramu, Namikaze-san?"tanyanya.

"Ya. Maafkan aku karena telah merepotkan kalian semua."

"Bukan masalah. Untungnya dia kemari dan tidak hilang. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali penculikan." Temari menepuk pipi Hikari sembari tersenyum. "Jangan buat siapapun cemas setelah ini. Kau mengerti?"

"Um."sahut bocah itu dengan anggukan pasti.

Sakura berbalik ke arah Kakashi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria yang senantiasa memakai masker itu menatap Sakura lekat seolah hanya wanita itu saja orang yang berada di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit.

"Hatake-sensei." Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku rasa aku akan sedikit merepotkanmu dengan meminta ijin sekali lagi untuk mengantarkan putraku pulang. Maaf jika kau keberatan."

"Bukan masalah. Putramu sudah kuanggap putraku juga. Siapapun tidak suka berada dalam kondisi cemas. Pulanglah."

" _Doumo Arigatou."_

" _Iie,_ Sakura. Tidak perlu berterima kasih."ujar Kakashi dengan sorot mata melembut. Pandangannya beralih menatap bocah yang merupakan replika dari sosok yang dikenalnya dulu. Wajah yang sama dengan warna netra yang berbeda. "Jangan membuat Kaa-chan mu cemas terus, kau mengerti? Dia sangat mencintaimu, Hikari."

"Aku bernjanji, Sensei."

Kakashi merogoh saku jas dokternya dan mengulurkan permen rendah gula ke arah Hikari. "Makanlah selama di perjalanan."

"Terima kasih, Sensei."

"Pintar."puji Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum dan menggendong Hikari. "Kami pulang dulu. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian semua."

Seluruh perawat yang berada di sana tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada sosok ibu dan anak itu ketika keduanya beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku tidak percaya Sakura-san sudah memiliki putra. Dia terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang ibu dari anak yang sudah sebesar itu. Andai saja aku tidak terlambat bertemu dengannya. Aku akan menunjukkan semangat membara dari jiwa muda yang penuh cinta."khayal Lee.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak boleh berharap lebih pada wanita yang tidak bisa kau miliki, Lee. Hatinya sepenuhnya milik suaminya."nasehat Kakashi.

"Dari mana Hatake-sensei tahu tentang itu?"

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Matanya menatap lekat jalan yang baru saja dilewati sosok berambut _rose gold_ tadi. Wanita cantik yang bodoh dan penuh kejutan.

"Wanita itu akan semakin cantik ketika jatuh cinta. Dan karena cintanya pada seseoranglah maka orang-orang yang disekitarnya dapat jatuh cinta padanya."tukas Kakashi sebelum berlalu dari lobi informasi.

Sementara Lee hanya menatap kosong pada lorong rumah sakit. Berpikir tentang kalimat penuh teka-teki yang diluncurkan ' _the most wanted doctor'_ itu.

"Apa maksudnya?"tanyanya pada keheningan sebelum kembali ke poli tempatnya bertugas.

.

.

Sakura menelpon Shion begitu dia dan juga Hikari keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Sakura juga menelpon Konohamaru untuk menjemputnya di kediaman Namikaze dan meminta adiknya itu merahasiakan semua dari sang Ayah.

"Kaa-chan tau? Aku sangat rindu dengan Kaa-chan. Aku ingin kita berkumpul bersama lagi seperti dulu."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang putra. Matanya sedikit sembab karena menahan tangis yang tidak bisa dihentikannya sejak mereka berada di rumah sakit. Hikari adalah satu dari kebahagiaannya. Dan keselamatan nyawanya merupakan yang utama.

"Seperti dulu Kaa-chan selalu memasakkan makan malam. Kaa-chan juga membacakanku cerita sebelum tidur. Kaa-chan membantu Oji-sama meminum obat. Kaa-chan mendengarkan cerita Bibi Hinata. Dan Kaa-chan yang memeluk Tou-chan. Aku ingin semua kembali, Kaa-chan."

"Sayang... Saat ini Kaa-chan harus tinggal di rumah Kakek Jiraiya. Kaa-chan akan tetap menjadi Kaa-chan Hikari sampai kapanpun. Jangan bersedih ataupun menangis, ne?"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin bersama Kaa-chan saja."

"Hikari... Tinggal bersama Kaa-chan tidak aman. Di rumah Tou-chan banyak yang menjagamu."

"Apa Kaa-chan akan kembali lagi setelah menginap di rumah Kakek Jiraiya?"

"Kaa-chan tidak tau."

Bocah pirang itu mengeratkan pelukan pada leher sang ibu. Matanya kembali berair. "Aku sayang Kaa-chan. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kaa-chan."

Sakura terdiam. Selama perjalanan ke kediaman Namikaze keduanya terdiam. Menekuri kerinduan masing-masing yang tidak bisa diungkapkan berkat keegoisan 2 keluarga.

.

.

"Hikari!"pekik Shion sembari memindahkan Hikari dari gendongan Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Mata Shion sudah sembab dan wajahnya pucat.

"Mama..."

"Kau tidak boleh membuatku dan Papamu khawatir lagi. Tidak boleh. Kau tidak tau betapa takutnya Mama, Hikari."

Menma menghela nafas panjang dan menarik Hikari dan juga Shion ke dalam dekapannya. "Sudahlah. Dia baik-baik saja. Beruntungnya dia pergi untuk menemui Sakura dan bukan karena diculik, Sayang."tutur Menma lembut.

"Tetap saja aku khawatir. Dia menghilang ketika berada dalam pengawasan kita."ujar Shion.

"Sudahlah, Shion. Hikari baik-baik saja. Itu yang terpenting." Sakura tersenyum pada Menma. "Kurasa sampai disini saja aku mengantar Hikari. Selanjutnya kuserahkan pada kalian. Jangan biarkan dia pergi sendiri tanpa pengawasan."

"Kami berjanji. Maafkan kami sudah merepotkanmu, Sakura." Menma berujar. Pria berambut Hitam itu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat dengan Sakura. "Kau mencintainya lebih besar dari kami. Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana aku dan Shion harus menyebutmu. Kau wanita yang luar biasa."

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Aku hanya berharap apa yang kulakukan dapat membantu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik, Menma. Aku tidak berharap banyak karena kau ingin orang-orang yang kucintai selamat."

Shion mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Sakura. Apa maksud wanita itu? Apa dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya?

"Masuklah kalian bertiga. Aku akan pulang setelah Konohamaru menjemputku."

 _"Are?"_ Shion terperanjat. Dia berpikir Sakura akan masuk bersamanya ke kediaman Namikaze.

"Kaa-chan..."

Tiga orang dewasa itu menoleh ke arah Hikari.

"Aku ingin tidur ditemani Kaa-chan. Apa permintaanku berlebihan? Kali ini saja, kumohon... Aku tidak akan menangis lagi atau berusaha pergi dari sekolah. Aku akan menunggu Kaa-chan kembali. Aku janji."

Air mata menetes kembali membasahi pipi Sakura. Permintaan itu adalah hal yang paling ingin dilakukannya. Mendekap Hikari dan meyakini bahwa bocah itu selamat. Rasa cinta yang bahkan melebihi rasa cinta ibu tiri kepada anak tirinya.

"Masuklah bersama kami, Sakura."ajak Menma.

Sakura mengangguk saja seolah telah terlupa dengan masalah pelik yang dihadapinya saat ini. Hikari terus menggenggam lengannya sementara tubuh mungilnya berada dalam gendongan Shion. Kedatangan mereka disambut dengan Bibi Chiyo. Wanita paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut mendapati majikannya pulang dengan wajah yang semakin tirus dan kuyu. Sakura tidak terlihat sebagai wanita penuh semangat yang dikenalnya beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Nyonya..."bisik Bibi Chiyo tanpa sadar.

"Aku hanya pulang sebentar untuk mengantarkan Hikari ke kamarnya."

"Hikari-sama?"

"Um. Maaf telah datang tidak memberi kabar dulu."

Chiyo yang tergugu selama beberapa detik seperti tersadar soal siapa yang saat ini tengah berada dalam kamar Hikari.

"Nyonya Sakura, sebaiknya anda pulang. Di kamar ada..."

Belum sampai kalimat itu terucap dengan sempurna, Minato keluar dari kamar cucunya dan terpaku menatap wanita yang amat dibencinya. Wanita yang mempresentasikan segala luka batinnya. Wanita yang menjadi anak pria paling dibencinya. Mantan menantunya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, wanita ular?"desis Minato dingin.

"Tou-sama..."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak menyebutku dengan panggilan itu menggunakan mulut kotormu!"

"A...Aku..."

"Kau belum puas menghancurkan hidupku?! Belum puas membuat keluargaku berantakan? Belum puas melihat semua penderitaan itu jadi kau berniat menculik cucuku? HA?!"

Minato mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga wanita itu terjatuh. Menma yang berusaha menangkap Sakura ikut terjatuh karenanya. Hikari yang berada dalam gendongan Shion meronta ingin turun.

"Kau hanyalah anak pembunuh! Dan dengan semua itu kau masih berani menampakkan diri di hadapanku!"

"Tou-san..." Shion berusaha membela Sakura. Tapi bentakan Minato membuatnya mengurungkan pembelaannya. Dia tidak ingin Hikari lebih banyak menanggung luka batin karena melihat Sakura diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Diam kau Shion dan jangan ikut campur! Sebaiknya kau bawa Hikari pergi sebelum tangan berbisa wanita ini membunuhnya!"

Shion menatap suaminya sekilas. Matanya menyorotkan permohonan agar pria itu menjaga Sakura dari amukan mantan mertuanya. Menma mengangguk dan membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Tou-sama, a...aku..."

"Tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku yang bicara!"

Sakura lemas. Kakinya tidak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya. Bentakan dari pria yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayah itu tidak lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh sayang. Pria itu marah dengan sesuatu yang tidak diikuti dengan kebenaran.

"Tandatangani surat perceraian yang akan diberikan pengacaraku. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama terikat dengan keluarga pembunuh sepertimu. Itu caramu berterima kasih karena aku tidak berusaha menendangmu dari pertama kau menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Andainya aku tau lebih cepat aku tidak akan sudi memasukkanmu dalam keluargaku."

Sakura menangis. Kali ini dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali. Tubuhnya luruh ke lantai dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti turun.

"Keluar dari rumahku! Keluar!"

Menma berusaha membantu Sakura berdiri. Pria itu tidak tega jika harus menuntun Sakura keluar. Tapi amukan dan kondisi jantung Minato tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Terlalu lama dalam kondisi perasaan yang kacau akan mempengaruhi kesehatan Minato dan itu tidak baik untuk masa depan Sakura dan juga Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah membenci Namikaze sekalipun aku terlahir sebagai Haruno. Aku tidak menyesali lahir dari keluarga Haruno dan menikah dengan Namikaze. Aku hanya berharap Tou-sama, Hinata, Naruto dan Hikari bahagia. Terima kasih atas semuanya."tukas Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

Wanita itu berbalik. Berusaha berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekalipun jauh di dalam hati ingin berbalik dan menenangkan Hikari yang meraung menyebut namanya. Dia harus pergi jika itu dibutuhkan.

"Sakura-nee."bisik Konohamaru. Matanya terbelalak melihat mata kosong kakaknya saat Sakura keluar dari kediaman Namikaze dibantu oleh Menma.

"Apa yang terjadi, Menma-nii?"tanya Konohamaru.

"Rumit. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaganya dan memastikannya tidak bertemu dengan siapapun dari anggota Namikaze hingga keadaan baik-baik saja. Kondisi masih tidak menentu sekarang."

Konohamaru mengangguk sedih. Dipapahnya sang kakak dan dimasukkannya Sakura ke dalam mobil pinjaman yang dibawa Konohamaru.

"Apapun itu, aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau membantu Kakakku, Menma-nii."

"Sama-sama. Jangan pernah merasa sungkan padaku, Konohamaru. Kau dan juga kakakmu adalah bagian dari keluargaku dan juga Shion. Tanpa kalian kami tidak akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang nyata. Shion tidak akan bertemu anaknya dan melakukan perannya sebagai ibu yang baik."

"Aku hanya berharap setelah ini semua baik-baik saja. _Jaa matta ne, Menma-nii."_

" _Jaa._ Hati-hati di jalan."

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Naruto menekuri dokumen yang diserahkan Shikamaru didampingi oleh beberapa agen internasional dan polisi setempat. Dokumen yang bertuliskan rinci tentang apa saja yang sebenarnya terjadi baik 25 tahun yang lalu hingga saat ini. Bagaimana dan mengapa keluarganya bangkrut terutama pada perusahaan yang berada di Kobe.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua dokumen ini Shika? Ini bahkan jauh lebih lengkap dari data yang kita dapatkan selama ini."tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miris. Matanya menekuri kertas yang ada di tangannya. Kalau saja dia tidak tercipta sebagai manusia yang kaku dalam berekspresi, dia mungkin akan menangis.

"Kau tidak akan senang mendengarnya."

"Kenapa?"

Pria nanas itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku memberitahumu pun tidak akan banyak berguna." Shikamaru menoleh pada seluruh anggota badan narkotika dunia yang turut hadir dalam aksi penyergapan pelabuhan Kobe. "Apa semuanya sudah dipastikan sesuai dengan pesan yang kutunjukkan pada kalian?"

"Sudah. Informasi ini sangat lengkap, Nara-san. Aku bahkan sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja terpampang."ujar Alfred, salah satu agen yang dikirim untuk misi ini.

"Kita akan memulai operasi saat matahari terbit. Sekitar 4 jam lagi. Aku harap semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana."

Shikamaru menatap jam tangannya dan dahinya semakin mengerut karena kenyataan yang dirasakannya. "Sasuke terlambat."

"Dia tidak terlambat, Nara. Dia di sini bersamaku."

Seluruh pasang mata yang berada di dalam ruangan menatap sosok wanita berambut indigo yang masuk ke ruangan bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang terlihat amat pucat. Sekalipun tidak mengatakan apapun, Shikamaru merasa keduanya tengah berputus asa dengan segala hal yang terjadi.

"Hinata?"

Wanita bernetra lavender itu tersenyum. "Aku ikut. Aku tidak akan rela kalian menyelesaikan ini tanpa melibatkanku. Jadi, harus mulai dari mana kita?"

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo Minna. Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Terima kasih buat yang masih setia menunggu cerita ini. Jujur, ada banyak sekali kendala yang Chiyo hadapi belakangan ini. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Daaaannnn... Aku harap kalian puas dengan chapter ini.**

 **Cuma mau ngingetin jangan capek buat klik fav dan follow dan beri review kalian. Yang banyak ya. Mau nulis kritik boleh, nulis kesan sama cerita ini juga boleh. Tapi ingat, harus selalu pakai bahasa yang sopan dan _with manner_ ya.**

 **Doumo Arigatou semua. Jaa matta ne...**


	17. Chapter 17, Fire

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I just own this story.**

 **Please enjoy and give your review below. :)**

 **Thank you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Penghianat!"/ "Kumohon jangan membenci Sakura sampai seperti itu Naruto."/ "Mereka hancur tanpamu, Sakura. Kau harus kembali pada keluarga Namikaze bagaimanapun caranya."/ "Aku mencintai Naruto, Ayah. Kumohon, jangan pisahkan kami..."/ "Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"/ "Kumohon maafkan aku."/ "Dia putraku! Seharusnya bersamaku!"/ "Kalau begitu bersikaplah sebagai Ayah!"/ "Aku tetap akan ke Kobe, Sasuke."/ "Aku mencintaimu, Hime..."/ "Aku mencari Kaa-chan. Aku kabur sebelum Mama menjemput. Kurasa saat ini Mama dan Papa kebingungan mencariku."/ "Sudahlah. Kau tidak boleh berharap lebih pada wanita yang tidak bisa kau miliki, Lee. Hatinya sepenuhnya milik suaminya."/ "Nyonya Sakura, sebaiknya anda pulang. Di kamar ada..."/ "Kau belum puas menghancurkan hidupku?! Belum puas membuat keluargaku berantakan? Belum puas melihat semua penderitaan itu jadi kau berniat menculik cucuku? HA?!"/ "Aku hanya berharap setelah ini semua baik-baik saja. _Jaa matta ne, Menma-nii."/_ "Aku ikut. Aku tidak akan rela kalian menyelesaikan ini tanpa melibatkanku. Jadi, harus mulai dari mana kita?"/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **17\. Fire**

.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Wanita cantik dengan segala kesempurnaan yang diberikan Kami-sama padanya. Wajah wanita itu gelisah. Matanya sembab sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahkan setelah ciuman panjang yang nyaris membuat keduanya hilang akal. Sasuke juga tidak bisa memahami mengapa itu terjadi. Perasaan yang dialaminya bersama Hinata ini jelas berbeda dengan keseluruhan pengalamannya dengan wanita lain. Rasa tidak ingin kehilangan begitu besar hingga membuatnya ketakutan.

"Hinata..."bisik Sasuke yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Wanita itu beringsut mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk pria itu. Wajahnya tenggelam di dada Sasuke dan berusaha mencium aroma tubuh pria itu. Dia tidak tau apakah setelah misi ini dia akan baik-baik saja mengingat Antonio De Luca adalah orang yang tidak kenal ampun. Dia sangat licin dan aksinya jarang terendus di berbagai macam negara di Asia. Sepak terjangnya dan jaringannya amat kuat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Amat sangat."

" _Me too_."

"Apapun yang terjadi kau..."

"Sssttt..." Sasuke menunjuk bibir Hinata dengan telunjuknya. "Apapun yang terjadi kau akan tetap menjadi pengantinku, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Ini gila tapi pikirannya menolak untuk mundur. Dia akan menemani apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan ada yang berani membuatnya berhenti melindungi apa yang dia cintai saat ini.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kau harus berlindung bersama para agen profesional. Jangan ikut menembak karena kita tau kau tidak begitu mahir menggunakannya."nasehat Sasuke sembari mengelus rompi anti peluru yang dikenakan Hinata. "Berlarilah sejauh mungkin dariku kalau ada sesuatu."

"Tidak akan. Kau memiliki hutang padaku untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, Sasuke. Kau harus hidup. Mengerti?"

"Cerita apa yang ingin kutagih dariku, hm?"goda Sasuke sembari menyatukan dahinya dengan Hinata.

"Tentang Sakura. Haruno Sakura dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluargaku dan keluarganya."

Sasuke terdiam. Tubuhnya perlahan menjadi tegak dan matanya seolah tengah menerawang jauh entah kemana. "Nanti. Ketika semua ini selesai. Kalau memang terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa datang ke sepupumu Karin untuk meminta data dan semua cerita lengkapnya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk karena merasa bahwa topik itu sangat menyakitkan tidak hanya baginya tapi juga bagi Sasuke. Dia memang marah pada awalnya ketika tau bahwa Sakura adalah anak dari Dokter yang sudah membunuh Ibunya. Orang yang sudah mengantarkannya pada masa-masa yang sulit. Kehilangan kehangatan keluarga bahkan ketika beberapa hari setelah dia dilahirkan.

Tapi bukankah membenci tanpa alasan yang jelas adalah hal yang tidak adil?

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 _Dare you?_

.

.

Sakura mematung melihat surat elektronik berisi ancaman yang di dalamnya terdapat foto Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah mendarat di bandara Kobe. Tangan wanita berambut _pink_ itu gemetar. Dia sudah mewanti-wanti seluruh sahabatnya untuk mencegah 2 manusia itu turut serta. Tapi kenapa...

Wanita bunga itu berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum melihat isi e-mail itu lagi. Dia tahu bahwa Antonio De Luca mengetahui jika ada sejumlah pasukan ikut terbang ke sana untuk menyergap pelabuhan Kobe tempatnya melakukan transaksi haram.

Sakura tau ini bodoh. Dia juga tau jika dia berani datang ke tempat itu kemungkinannya untuk kembali dalam keadaan hidup sangatlah kecil. Tapi membayangkan Naruto terluka sudah melumpuhkannya. Bagaimanapun masa lalu yang membelenggu keluarga mereka, dia tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Nyawa Namikaze dan Haruno sama pentingnya. Dia juga sudah mengirimkan semua berkas terkait pada pihak yang bisa membantunya secara hukum jika dia tidak bisa membantu lagi karena nafasnya terhenti.

" _Gomen_ Ayah, Mama, Konohamaru."bisik Sakura sembari melompat dari jendela kamarnya. Pagi-pagi buta dan sendirian. Namun wanita itu tidak peduli. Ada banyak nyawa yang akan terlindung karena yang dibutuhkan pria jahat itu hanyalah kepalanya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Target memasuki area, ganti."ujar Alfred pada rekannya lewat _walkie talkie_.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan terlibat dalam penangkapan bandar Narkoba terbesar di Asia."bisik Naruto.

"Informasi ini sudah menunggu selama 25 tahun untuk diselesaikan."gumam Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu, Shika?"

Pria nanas itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan prihatin. "Kau akan terluka jika mengetahui semuanya."

"Terluka?"

"Berjanjilah untuk mendengarkan saja dan tidak membuat kekacauan. Kau harus percaya pada fakta yang kubawa atau kau akan jatuh dalam penyesalan yang lebih dalam. Nanti, setelah operasi ini berakhir."

Naruto terdiam. Fakta apalagi yang bisa melukainya selain fakta bahwa istri yang selama ini tinggal bersama dengannya adalah putri pembunuh ibunya? Pria yang sudah menghancurkan kehangatan keluarganya. Menjadikan Ayahnya pribadi keras yang tidak jarang memukul dan suka marah. Membuatnya menjadi pria yang tak jauh keras kepalanya dari sang ayah dan membenci hidupnya. Jatuh cinta dalam dengan seorang wanita yang berakhir dengan perceraian yang tidak baik. Dan kini... ketika dia memulai hubungan dengan wanita dan berharap itu adalah kesempatan satu-satunya untuk bahagia, kenyataan malah kembali menamparnya kembali dengan fakta wanita itu adalah putri dari pria yang telah memberinya kehidupan yang buruk.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa terluka dari ini."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecut. Matanya menatap lurus para agen yang tengah melakukan penggerebekan. "Percaya padaku, kau akan terluka lebih dari ini."

Dor!

Baku tembak dimulai. Dengan insting yang sudah terasah berkat kegemarannya melakukan latihan tembak, membuat Naruto berlari dan mendapatkan tempat sembunyi yang baik. Tangannya sigap mengambil Colt.45 miliknya dan mengarahkan pistol itu ke salah satu petugas cargo yang melawan.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Satu petugas cargo tumbang dengan luka di lengan dan 1 agen terluka di bagian bahu. Naruto segera mengisi pelurunya lagi dan mengarahkannya pada salah satu bawahan Antonio De Luca. Pria berbadan besar itu tumbang dengan luka di bahu. Bukan derah vital tapi cukup menghentikan perlawanan mereka.

" _Nice shoot_."suara bariton asing membuat Naruto menoleh. Mendapati sosok bertubuh dempal dengan rambut pirang dan luka yang melintang di sepanjang wajah pria itu. Luka itu cukup dalam dan membuat pria itu terlihat bagaikan monster. _"Enjoy looking to this scar, huh? This is what your fu**ing mother did, Bastard!"_

Dor!

Naruto berhasil melompat menghindar. Tapi sial! Kakinya terkilir sekarang. Jika dia tidak melakukan gerakan yang menguntungkan, pria itu akan membunuhnya dengan mudah.

" _Like mother like son_. Kau memberikan perlawanan yang cukup bagus. _But, you gonna die... soon. Like your stupid mother._ "

Dor!

" _Dame!_ "

Pekik sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinga Naruto. Sosok mungil dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah yang tertutupi menumbangkan tubuh pria menyeramkan itu dengan sekali tembak. Sosok yang juga mendorong Naruto hingga pria itu terjatuh di dekat tambatan kapal.

" _Gomen_."ujar sosok itu lirih. Naruto yang syok berusaha mengingat suara siapa dibalik masker berwarna hitam yang menutupi separuh dari wajah sosok itu.

" _You come. Stupid like your mother. Make our little game more fun, isn't it?_ "ujar sosok pria itu dengan kekehan nyaring yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

" _If you want to kill me, just kill me! But not them!"_

"Dimana adilnya? Kau pikir dengan membunuhmu kasusku akan selesai? Kepalamu adalah bukti dari semua hal yang kulakukan. Aku harus menguburmu bersama bukti yang kau kumpulkan selama ini."

"Tidak akan. Satu-satunya kompensasi yang bisa kutawarkan adalah kepalamu atau kepalaku!"

Dor!

Sosok mungil itu menembak lagi. Naruto masih bungkam. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dengan semua pemandangan yang tidak pernah terpikir di kepalanya akan dialami. Tapi sosok itu tidak terlihat gentar dan terus melayangkan tembaknya. Sementara pria yang menjadi sasarannya hanya terkekeh dan kembali menghindar dengan lincah.

Shikamaru yang melihat kondisi sudah tidak mendukung berlari menghampiri Naruto. Matanya juga turut terbelalak seperti mata Naruto ketika mendapati sosok mungil yang tengah mengarakan pistol ke arah Antonio De Luca.

"Ah, cara menyiksamu hanya satu. Kau juga sudah kehabisan peluru, kan?"ujar pria itu dengan senyum mengejek. Tangannya mengarahkan pistol lurus ke arah dada kiri Naruto.

" _No!_ "pekik sosok itu dan dengan cepat menendang pistol dalam genggaman Antonio. Pria itu mengumpat keras dan menarik kepala sosok itu beserta _hoodie_ hitam yang dikenakan. " _Go to hell, bit**!"_

"Tidak semudah itu."

Sosok itu nyaris terbentur di tambatan kapal tapi berhasil lolos dan membanting pria yang besarnya nyaris 3 kali lipat darinya. Pria itu terdiam sesaat dan membuat sosok itu lengah. Antonio tengah menggapai pistol yang sempat ditendang sosok tersebut dan melayangkan tembakannya. Shikamaru yang melihat itu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Antonio hingga bahu kiri pria itu terluka.

Dor!

Tapi bukan Antonio jika dia belum melihat darah targetnya. Matanya nanar menatap Naruto yang terlihat pucat karena luka tembakan menyasar pada tempat yang vital. Pistol kembali terarah ke Naruto dan sosok itu kembali memekik.

" _Not for this time!"_ sosok itu membisikkan maaf yang teramat pelan sebelum menendang Naruto dan juga Shikamaru ke arah laut.

Byur!

Shikamaru langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto yang sudah lemas dan membawanya ke tepi. Matanya menatap awas sosok yang masih bertarung dengan Antonio De Luca.

"Dia...Siapa?"tanya Naruto dengan tersengal. Sesekali terbatuk.

"Berhenti bicara, Kuning."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan mencengkram bahu Shikamaru hingga pria nanas itu meringis kesakitan. "Katakan. Suaranya... familiar..."

Pria berambut nanas itu menghela nafas panjang dan mengarahkan matanya ke arah sosok mungil itu yang berhasil membuat Antonio lemas dan para agen segera belum sampai para agen membantu sosok itu untuk diobati, sosok itu menghilang dengan cepat. Para agen pun tidak bisa mengejarnya.

"Sakura... Dia Sakura."bisik Shikamaru penuh keyakinan.

.

.

Di lain tempat...

Sasuke menyasarkan tembakan pada beberapa bawahan Antonio De Luca dan petugas cargo yang mengepungnya. Pria itu berhasil menghindar dari luka dan keluar dari area buntu yang tidak menguntungkan keselamatannya.

Namun ketika dia berlari, matanya menatap sosok mungil dengan _hoodie_ hitam berlari ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sasuke hendak mengejar sosok itu karena hatinya tidak merasa nyaman. Bagaimana jika itu...

Belum sampai dia menggapai sosok itu ada teriakan seorang wanita yang menariknya hingga mereka jatuh terguling-guling membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

Dor!

Sasuke menatap ke sisi kanannya. Seorang pria dengan wajah culas menghampiri Sasuke dan gadis yang saat ini tengkurap di atas dadanya. Hinata...

Pria itu kembali menatap sosok di sebelah kanannya. Tidak ada waktu. Pria itu sedang tidak membawa senjata dan pria culas itu bisa menembaknya sewaktu-waktu. Sasuke beranjak dari posisi berbaring dan berlari dengan menggendong Hinata. Dengan sigap dia menerjunkan tubuhnya dan juga Hinata ke arah laut.

Namun...

Dor! Dor! Dor!

3 kali letusan peluru dan itu membuat Hinata cukup panik. Tangannya yang merengkuh pinggung Sasuke terbelalak mendapati darah yang mewarnai air laut dan wajah Sasuke yang berubah pucat.

" _Dame_! Sasuke bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Demi Tuhan kau sudah berjanji akan menikahiku! Bangun!"

Raungan Hinata itu bercampur dengan sirine mobil polisi yang membahana. Hinata menangis dan berusaha membawa Sasuke ke tepi. Seorang agen membantunya mengangkat Sasuke yang sudah tersengal-sengal.

"Sasuke!"

Dan... gelap.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 _"Aku ingin masuk."_

 _"Tidak bisa Nona. Biarkan kami melakukan pertolongan pada pasien dan harap menunggu dengan tenang di luar."_

 _"Kumohon. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia hidup."_

 _"Maafkan kami."_

 _._

 _._

Hinata terpekur di depan ruang operasi. Sudah 2 jam sejak Sasuke masuk ke ruangan itu. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda dokter keluar dari ruangan. Tangis membasahi pipi putihnya seolah hal itu merupakan cara satu-satunya untuk menghilangkan gulana yang melandanya. Sementara itu, Shikamaru mendecih berkali-kali karena dia juga menunggu kabar tentang kondisi Naruto. Selain itu ada hal lain yang dicemaskannya.

Pria nanas itu mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Karin. Sial! Karin bahkan tidak membuka ponsel sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Shikamaru kembali mendial nomor yang terlintas di kepalanya.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

Suara lembut wanita yang amat dicintai Shikamaru menyapa ruang pendengaran pria itu. Shikamaru mematung selama beberapa detik sebelum tersadar. "Ino..."

"Ada apa?"tanya Ino dari seberang.

"Apakah Sakura ada di kediaman Haruno saat ini?"

Hening lama. Ino mengambil nafas panjang seolah itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan sesak di dadanya.

"Aku, Karin, dan Konohamaru sedang mencarinya. Aku hanya berharap dia baik-baik saja. Kami bahkan belum memberitahu Jiraiya-san agar beliau tidak cemas. Konohamaru terpaksa mengunci kamar Sakura dari dalam dan mengatakan bahwa kakaknya sedang tidur setelah menangis. Tapi... Tapi..."

Suara isakan membahana. Shikamaru mendesis. Merasakan nyeri yang menyerang dadanya ketika isakan itu terdengar semakin nyaring.

"Ka...Kau baik-baik saja, Shika?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Naruto dan Sasuke terluka. Tapi semua sudah baik-baik saja."

Isakan Ino sedkit mereda. Bahkan samar, Shikamaru bisa mendengar suara Konohamaru dan juga Karin dari ponselnya. "Aku... Kami akan melanjutkan pencarian Sakura."pamit Ino.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kau juga."

Hening lagi. Ketika Ino akan menutup ponselnya, Shikamaru kembali memanggil namanya.

" _Nani,_ Shika?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Sangat. Maafkan aku."

Dan... Klik!

Sambungan telpon tertutup. Bersamaan dengan itu, tulisan 'sedang operasi' berubah hijau dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi.

"Uchiha-san stabil untuk saat ini. Peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya sudah kami keluarkan seluruhnya."ujar Dokter yang menangani operasi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Namikaze-san?"

"Dia baik. Akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang pemulihan. Kalian bisa menemuinya setelah biusnya habis dan dia terbangun."

Hinata terduduk mendengar kabar dari dokter. Matanya sembab dan gumaman rasa syukur membahana.

" _Yogatta..._ Terima kasih Kami-sama... Terima kasih..."bisik Hinata di sela tangis. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan menimpanya jika Naruto dan juga Sasuke tidak selamat. Dunianya akan benar-benar hancur.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Naruto mengerjapkan mata dan merasakan pening menyerangnya. Kilasan balik tentang sosok mungil yang turut melakukan perlawanan pada Antonio De Luca dan berhasil mendorongnya serta Shikamaru ke laut membayang. Dia sempat melihat netra berwarna hijau yang tak asing di matanya. Siapa? Dan apa alasan sosok itu menolongnya?

"Naruto-nii?"panggil Hinata. "Kau sudah siuman? Tunggu disini aku akan memanggil dokter."

Pria pirang itu hanya menatap datar adiknya. Dia tidak terlalu ingat adegan yang membawanya kemari. Pikirannya tidak berputar ke arah sana. Dan kata-kata Shikamaru soal dia akan lebih tersakiti jika tau kenyataannya justru semakin membuatnya penasaran.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"bisiknya dalam sunyi.

Namun sebuah kesadaran menyeruak. Naruto teringat bahwa sosok mungil itu juga sempat tertembak. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

.

.

"Namikaze-san baik-baik saja. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi bahkan bisa pulang ke rumah setelah hasil yang keluar menunjukkan dia baik-baik saja."ujar Dokter. "Untuk membuat jahitannya cepat menutup anda harus semangat makan dan minum air putih yang banyak, ne?"

"Terima kasih, Dokter."

"Sama-sama."

"Saya permisi dulu."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengantarkan dokter keluar dari pintu. Air mata menetes di pipinya terus menerus ketika melihat kondisi tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi pada kakaknya dan calon tunangannya. Terlebih sang Ayah juga sudah mulai curiga dan menyasarkan pertanyaan pada Hinata seolah dia mengetahui bahwa putranya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Naruto-nii, melamun?"tanya Hinata.

Pria pirang itu tersenyum kecut. "Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi dan itu akan menyeretku dalam kesedihan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memutuskan apa itu. Seluruh kepedihan sudah pernah menimpaku. Memang apalagi yang bisa mengubahnya?"

Hinata jadi teringat dengan obrolan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke sebelum operasi itu terjadi. Tentang Haruno Sakura dan kaitannya dengan keluarga Namikaze. Apa dia harus membicarakan sekarang dengan sang kakak?

"Naruto-nii..."

"Hm?"

"'Aku merasa kita kurang objektif dalam menyikapi tentang Haruno Sakura."

Kedua alis Naruto mengkerut. Mendengar nama itu lagi mengirimkan getar luka yang tak habis-habisnya. "Tolong jangan sebut nama itu lagi."

"Tapi Nii-san..."

"Hinata... Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat Ibu pergi. Kau terlalu kecil saat itu. Usiaku juga baru 7 tahun. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kacaunya saat itu? Kau baru berusia beberapa hari dan kau tidak tau fase ketika Ibu baru saja meninggal adalah fase terberat dalam hidupku. Ayah begitu terpuruk dan melakukan kebodohan demi kebodohan yang bodohnya kutiru. Bahkan dengan lebih parah. Ayah mabuk setiap harinya dan selalu membuat kekacauan. Dia bahkan tidak sadar telah memukuli putranya hingga nyaris saja aku meninggal. Setelah periode gila itu Ayah berhenti melakukannya. Dan menjadi sangat keras padaku. Aku berusaha melindungi masa kecilmu dan membuat Ayah menyayangimu. Cara kenak-kanakan yang aku pikirkan adalah menjadi nakal sehingga Ayah lebih menjagamu untuk tidak berakhir sepertiku. Ketika aku mulai membuka hati, jatuh cinta, dan menikah, aku terluka begitu dalam dengan penolakan istriku untuk memiliki anak. Aku terpuruk dan kau amat tau apa yang terjadi. Aku menjadi seperti Ayah. Dan ketika aku sudah putus asa, wanita itu datang. Dia menyembuhkan banyak luka tapi menggantinya dengan luka yang lebih dalam. Dia adalah anak pembunuh. Orang yang telah membawaku dalam kehidupan penuh kekerasan."

"Nii-san..."

"Aku tidak ingin dengar lagi tentang dia. Tolong mengertilah."

Hinata bungkam dan menunduk. Diam-diam menyadari kebenaran ucapan Sasuke tentang betapa keras kepalanya sang kakak. Namun gadis itu tetap bungkam. Dia akan menemukan kebenaran dengan mengubah cara pandangnya. Dan mengembalikan kebahagiaan itu kepada orang yang lebih berhak.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya ketika Hinata masuk ke ruangan Sasuke. Pria itu sudah sadar sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Hinata baru bisa menemuinya karena harus mengurus sang kakak.

"Kau berjaga disini? Kalau begitu aku akan ke ruangan Naruto."ujar Shikamaru seolah dia tidak membutuhkan penjelasan lain. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Shikamaru.

"Hime..."panggil Sasuke. Hinata mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Aku senang kau sudah bangun dan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak terluka kan?"

Hinata terkekeh. "Kau yang sudah mengalami perdarahan hebat masih sempat menanyakan apakah aku terluka?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Tentu saja keselamatanmu penting."

"Ingin kupeluk?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke bergeser dari tempatnya berbaring dan memberikan ruang untuk Hinata berbaring di sisi kirinya. Mata pria itu memejam menikmati aroma Hinata yang menguar ketika gadis itu berada di sampingnya. Tenang dan serupa mantra yang menyatakan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana Kakakmu? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ne. Tapi dia juga semakin keras kepala."

"Hm?"

"Kami berusaha membicarakan soal Sakura. Dan kami yang harus mulai melakukan penilaian secara objektif. Tapi kakakku menolak. Dia marah."

"Kenyataan harus memukul kepala kakakmu baru dia memahami."

"Jangan mengutuknya. Dia akan menjadi kakak iparmu."

Sasuke terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata. Sesekali pria itu mengecup pelipis gadisnya dan membiarkan Hinata mengubur diri di ceruk leher Sasuke lebih dalam.

"Sakura ada pada saat operasi berlangsung. Dia yang menyelamatkan kakakmu dan juga Shikamaru dengan menendang mereka ke laut sebelum lebih banyak peluru menyasar di tubuh mereka."

Hinata melotot. Fakta baru itu membuatnya kaku di tempat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menggumamkan maaf berulang kali. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyela ketika aku bercerita. Aku akan memberikan semua bukti kata-kataku kepadamu setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi setelah itu jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah pembunuh karena tuduhan itu sangat tidak benar."

"Ibumu mati dibunuh, Hinata. Ada orang jahat yang membuat Ibumu bersalin secara normal dengan penyakit jantung yang memberatkannya dengan memberikan obat perangsang persalinan. Jiraiya-san tidak pernah mengizinkan itu dan dokter kandungan yang menangani sudah menjadwalkan operasi _caesar_ untuk melahirkanmu. Tapi semua itu tidak bisa dilaksanakan karena ibumu terpaksa harus melahirkanmu dengan kondisi jantung yang buruk dan tanpa berada di meja operasi. Malam ketika ibumu meninggal, ada salah satu dokter yang berjaga menyuntikkan obat pemicu adrenalin yang membuat kondisi jantung ibumu memburuk dan meninggal 2 hari setelah melahirkanmu. Dokter Jiraiya pada saat itu bahkan sedang tidak ada di Jepang tapi pihak Rumah Sakit melimpahkan kesalahan itu padanya. Seluruh data Rumah Sakit yang terkait dengan pemberian obat atas nama Jiraiya-san dipalsukan dan _file_ asli dihilangkan."

"Tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang begitu ingin melenyapkan Kaa-san? Apa salah Kaa-san? Dan kenapa juga harus Haruno Jiraiya yang disalahkan?"

"Namikaze grup adalah grup perusahaan yang menghasilkan berbagai produk terutama produk kimia. Perusahaan induk waktu itu ada di Kobe. Pelabuhan Kobe merupakan jalur pelabuhan internasional dimana salah satu perdagangan jalur laut terjadi di sana. Kobe juga tempat yang strategis untuk menjangkau pasar Asia Tenggara dan Selatan. Bisa kau bayangkan berapa besar keuntungan yang didapatkan dari jalur perdagangan laut saja? Dan untuk soal Kenapa harus Jiraiya-ji yang disalahkan disini... Dokter kandungan yang menangani ibumu adalah putra Kepala Rumah Sakit. Dia kebal hukum karena Konoha menjamin keluarga tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan Tuan Haruno. Sementara harus ada dokter yang disalahkan dalam kasus ini."

Hinata terdiam cukup lama mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Jika itu benar, selama ini mereka membenci orang yang salah. "Ta...Tapi apa hubungannya? Maksudku, kenapa harus ibuku? Kenapa dengan Namikaze?"

"Pelabuhan Kobe nyaris seluruh jalur perdagangannya merupakan wilayah yang dikuasai Namikaze. Ayahmu orang yang sangat jujur dalam memimpin perusahaan dan tidak suka ada tindak kecurangan sedikitpun. Antonio De Luca semula adalah partner bisnis Ayahmu. Tapi begitu Ayahmu tau bahwa ada 'barang dagangan' lain yang dititipkannya ketika perusahaan Ayahmu tengah melakukan pengiriman barang ke selatan, Ayahmu menghentikan kerjasama karena Antonio sendiri tidak terbuka dengan apa yang ingin turut serta dibawanya. Untuk menguasai pasar di pelabuhan Kobe, dia harus mengalahkan reputasi Namikaze. Hal itu sulit karena posisi kokoh dan kepercayaan yang sudah dibangun Ayahmu dengan seluruh orang di wilayah itu."

"Apa yang berusaha dititipkan pria itu?"

"Ganja, kokain, dan opium yang sudah diolah dalam kapsul. Sebagian lagi dikemas dalam berbagai model seolah itu adalah bahan kimia. Bahkan beberapa dari itu diubah dalam bentuk layaknya amonia cair yang telah dilakukan pengelolahan. Sebagian besar narkoba jenis itu didapatkannya dari Brazil dan Chili. Dia bahkan memiliki perkebunan ganja di kediamannya di Hokaido."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang tau? Maksudku... Jepang itu negara hukum Sasuke."

"Hukum di belahan dunia manapun, jika tidak berpihak pada kebenaran, maka hukum bisa dibeli. Tidak harus memandang ada di negara mana. Antonio orang yang sangat licin dan ahli dalam hal tersebut."

"Lalu... Apa hubungannya dengan Kaa-san?"

"Ibumu adalah kelemahan besar Ayahmu. Jika ibumu tiada, maka Ayahmu tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Selain itu, Ibumu tau semua kebusukan Antonio De Luca. Dia tau apa rencana pria itu dan ibumu terus berusaha mengumpulkan bukti diam-diam."

"Tou-sama tidak tau Kaa-san melakukan itu? Aku tidak percaya. Tou-sama bukan orang yang memiliki insting bebal."

"Ibumu orang yang cerdas, Hinata. Dan dia juga memiliki partner luar biasa cerdas dalam pengumpulan data itu."

" _Nani?_ Siapa?"

"Haruno Suzuna. Bidan yang ikut andil dalam melakukan perawatan kehamilan Namikaze Kushina. Satu-satunya orang yang dipercayai ibumu dan saksi kunci bahwa Haruno Jiraiya bukan pembunuh Namikaze Kushina."

"Haruno Suzuna? Apakah..."

"Dia ibu dari Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Atau sekarang memiliki nama Namikaze Sakura. Kakak iparmu."

Hinata menggeleng tidak percaya. Gadis itu pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap Sasuke seolah pria itu mengatakan bahwa matahari terbit dari utara.

"Jadi dokumen tentang Antonio De Luca yang dipegang para agen itu..."

"Seluruhnya berasal dari Sakura. Baik berkas yang disimpan oleh Haruno Suzuna dan juga berkas yang memang dihadiahkan Namikaze Kushina untuk menantunya. Beberapanya lagi adalah hasil penyelidikan Sakura secara pribadi."

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai minna. Chiyo desu. Setelah ini akan ada maraton update. Tunggu ya. Ada cerita baru NaruSaku juga untuk perayaan ulang tahun Sakura tanggal 28 Maret nanti dan NaruSaku Days tanggal 3 April nanti. So... Enjoy. Jangan lupa kasih review dan klik fav atau follow. Ditunggu. Arugatou semua...


	18. Chapter 18, Broken

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I just own this story.**

 **Please enjoy and give your review below. :)**

 **Thank you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Percaya padaku, kau akan terluka lebih dari ini."/ " _If you want to kill me, just kill me! But not them!"/_ "Sakura... Dia Sakura."/ " _Dame_! Sasuke bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Demi Tuhan kau sudah berjanji akan menikahiku! Bangun!"/ "Aku... Kami akan melanjutkan pencarian Sakura."/ "Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Sangat. Maafkan aku."/ "Aku mencintaimu. Tentu saja keselamatanmu penting."/ "Ingin kupeluk?"/ "Ibumu mati dibunuh, Hinata. Ada orang jahat yang membuat Ibumu bersalin secara normal dengan penyakit jantung yang memberatkannya dengan memberikan obat perangsang persalinan./ "Ta...Tapi apa hubungannya? Maksudku, kenapa harus ibuku? Kenapa dengan Namikaze?"/ "Pelabuhan Kobe nyaris seluruh jalur perdagangannya merupakan wilayah yang dikuasai Namikaze. Ayahmu orang yang sangat jujur dalam memimpin perusahaan dan tidak suka ada tindak kecurangan sedikitpun. Antonio De Luca semula adalah partner bisnis Ayahmu..."/ "Ibumu orang yang cerdas, Hinata. Dan dia juga memiliki partner luar biasa cerdas dalam pengumpulan data itu."/ "Haruno Suzuna..."/

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dancing with The Star**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18\. Broken**

 **.**

Konohamaru berlari mendekati sosok yang terkapar di pinggir jalan dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya. Darah itu cukup banyak jika diasumsikan dengan luka kecil. Dan sosok tubuh yang didekatinya sangat mirip dengan sosok kakaknya.

"Sakura-nee?"panggil Konohamaru pelan. Menggoyang sedikit tubuh itu. Tangannya gemetar manakala tubuh itu tidak bergerak. Remaja tanggung itu membalik tubuh tersebut. Lalu dengan sangat perlahan tangannya membuka masker yang menutupi separuh wajah sosok tersebut.

" _Dame..._ Sakura-nee..."bisik Konohamaru dengan tangis yang tidak berhenti menghujani pipinya. "Bangun Sakura-nee. Bagaimana acaranya aku mengatakan pada Ayah?"'

Karin dan Ino yang melihat adik sahabatnya menangis dengan bahu yang bergetar segera berlari menghampirinya. Karin membekap bibirnya dan menggigit lidahnya kuat-kuat agar tangis tidak menumbangkannya saat ini. Sementara Ino langsung jatuh terduduk mendapati Sakura yang terpejam dan tubuh bersimbah darah.

"Ino-nee... Bagaimana ini?"tanya Konohamaru dengan suara yang masih bergetar.

"A... Aku harus memastikan Sa...Sakura masih hidup a..atau...atau..."

Ino sendiri tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wanita pirang itu mendekatkan 3 jarinya pada pusat nadi di leher Sakura. Isaknya semakin kencang ketika tangannya terlepas dari leher sahabatnya.

"I..Ino... Bagaimana?"

" _Yogatta..._ Sa...Sakura masih hidup. Ka...Karin... to...tolong... 911.."

Karin mengangguk dengan tangis syukur yang membanjiri pipinya. Sekalipun tangannya gemetar ketika mendial nomor _emergency_ itu. Sakura hidup. Itu yang terpenting. Dan mereka berhasil menemukan wanita itu sebelum terlambat.

"Wanita bodoh! Untuk apa dia melakukan ini?"bisik Ino dengan tangis yang kian deras. Tangannya memeluk kepala sahabatnya yang terkulai dalam pangkuannya. Hatinya hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Pening langsung menyerangnya. Dinding putih yang mengelilinginya membuat Sakura menyadari dimana dia saat ini berada. Apa kondisinya buruk hingga harus diberi transfusi darah sekaligus cairan infus?

"Kau bangun?"bisik Tenten. Wanita itu berdiri dengan raut bahagia.

"Aku akan menghubungi dokter dulu. Kau tunggu disini ya?"ujar Tenten dengan sangat antusias seolah Sakura baru saja bangun dari kematiannya.

5 menit kemudian, Dokter yang merawat Sakura sudah datang dan memberi pemeriksaan sebelum melontarkan sejumlah nasehat.

"Yang fatal dari kondisi anda beberapa hari yang lalu adalah perdarahan dan kondisi hipotermia. Kami sempat melakukan pembedahan observasi karena perdarahan di punggung anda tidak kunjung berhenti. Tapi saat ini kondisi anda stabil."

"Terima kasih, Sensei."

"Sama-sama. Kuharap setelah ini anda harus lebih berhati-hati. Dan makan-makanan yang sehat agar cepat pulih."

"Akan kuusahakan."

Tenten masih membungkuk sampai sang dokter hilang dari pandangan mereka. Dengan sangat tergesa, wanita beranak satu itu duduk di samping sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak merasa pusing kan?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan tersenyum. "Apa kondisiku seburuk itu?"

"Jika Karin, Ino, dan Konohamaru tidak menemukanmu waktu itu, kau bisa saja mati."

"Seseorang tidak akan mati bila memang belum waktunya nafas berhenti."

"Kau ingin bermain-main dengan kematian?!"raung wanita bercepol 2 itu. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya dan dia tidak berusaha menutupinya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang kau tidak tau sisi salah benarnya?"

"Aku benar-benar ceroboh, ne?"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kami tidak akan sanggup."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk sahabatnya. "Antonio masih belum tertangkap. Keluarga dan sahabatku masih dalam bahaya. Aku masih bisa apa lagi?"

"Kami bisa saling menjaga, Sakura. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu. Berjanjilah."

Sakura hanya diam dan tersenyum. Membiarkan Tenten mengeratkan pelukan tanpa menginterupsi cerocosan khawatir sahabatnya. Tenten masih bersikeras dengan segala sikap ceroboh yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia lakukan. Dan itu membuat hati Sakura ringan untuk sementara. Sebelum dia memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan saat pria itu muncul kembali. Tidak akan ada yang tau kapan permainan ini berakhir. Dan siapakah yang akan keluar sebagai juaranya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Hinata berdiri gamang melihat Sasuke yang memperhatikannya. Bukan karena dia tidak suka diperhatikan, tapi pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya seolah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa menebus kesesakan dalam dada yang kini dirasakan olehnya. Tidak seharusnya dia marah pada Sakura yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki kaitan papun dengan Jiraiya selain fakta bahwa Jiraiya adalah Ayah dari kakak iparnya. Kalaupun dugaan Ayahnya benar soal Jiraiya yang membunuh Ibunya, Sakura sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang dituduhkan.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Aku ingin menemui Sakura-nee. Bisakah?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan merengkuh bahu Hinata. Dia tau sejak tadi gadisnya itu gelisah. Tapi dia tidak tau jika Hinata akan bertindak secepat ini untuk menyelesaikan semua hal kusut di antara Haruno-Namikaze.

"Aku akan membantumu mengatur waktu agar kalian bisa bertemu."janji Sasuke dengan mengecup pelipis Hinata ringan. Gadis indigo itu mengangguk.

"Sasuke... Aku mungkin terdengar jahat. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Hm?"

"Aku bersyukur dengan semua yang terjadi selama ini. Sekalipun pahit dan aku harus mengalami gejolak tidak biasa. Kau juga harus kehilangan orang yang dulu sangat kau cintai. Tapi... Kebersamaan dan kehadiranmu di hidupku adalah hal paling berharga yang pernah ada."

Pria raven itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Hinata lama. Meresapi rasa yang mengikatnya erat dan tidak akan pernah ingin Sasuke lepaskan. Dia akan membawa perasaan itu hingga kematian menjemputnya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura menatap datar ke arah jendela UGD. Lamunannya melayang kemana-mana. Keluarganya, Haruno-Namikaze, Hikari, Naruto, para sahabatnya. Apa jika dia terus bersembunyi begini akan baik-baik saja? Pria jahat itu masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk membunuh siapapun. Kehilangan merupakan hal yang paling dibenci oleh Sakura. Dia tidak ingin merasakan sensasi sesak yang membakar jiwanya hingga menjadi abu. Kenyataan tidak akan pernah melihat atau mendengar berita tentang orang yang sangat berarti baginya adalah sebuah kiamat.

"Kalau kau kelelahan, kau bisa pulang kapanpun Haruno."ujar Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di samping wanita itu tanpa Sakura sadari.

"Tidak akan membantu apa-apa, Sensei. Ketakutanku bahkan tidak bisa membuatku merasa tenang saat istirahat."

"Kau hanya tidak terbiasa membuat dirimu sendiri bahagia. Cobalah untuk tidak merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi pada sekitarmu."

"Tapi Sensei..."

"Hei... Aku berbicara seperti ini sebagai teman, oke? Berhenti memanggilku Sensei atau Hatake-san. Panggil sebagai Kakashi. Kita hanya berbeda 8 tahun. Cobalah."

"Ka... Kakashi..."

"Begitu lebih baik." Kakashi tersenyum dari balik masker yang selalu dikenakannya. "Kalau kau bersedih, orang yang berada di sekitarmu ikut bersedih, Sakura. Kalau kau kesakitan, orang yang mencintaimu juga merasakannya. Kalau kau pergi, kau akan membunuh bagian lain dari jiwa orang yang mencintaimu dan juga menyayangimu. Terlebih dengan alasan melindungi. Bukan hal yang lumrah dilakukan oleh wanita keras kepala yang memaksaku memeriksa jantung seseorang beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Blush!

Sakura tidak bisa menahan sensasi panas yang menyebar di pipinya. Dia memang keras kepala dan galak. Karena itu pria yang ada di sekitarnya tidak banyak karena kebanyakan dari mereka tidak tahan sekalipun Sakura tidak terlahir dengan wajah yang buruk rupa.

"Menangislah jika ingin menangis. Berhenti jika merasa lelah. Dan katakan jika terluka. Sulitkah?"tanya Kakashi sembari menepuk kedua bahu Sakura. "Kau juga bisa mengandalkan orang lain. Semua sahabatmu. Dan aku."

Wanita bunga itu sontak mendongak dan menatap lekat netra pria itu. Gabungan tidak biasa dengan sebelah mata berwarna merah dan sebelahnya lagi berwarna hitam legam. Sorot matanya lembut seolah tengah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang membungkam Sakura.

"A... Aku..."

"Sakura, aku tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Aku tau ada yang tidak beres dengan cara berpikirmu. Aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia. Sulitkah? Bukankah itu yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan sejak lama? Secara pribadi, sungguh munafik jika aku tidak menginginkan lebih. Tapi aku terlalu paham kau sangat mencintai suamimu. Maka kali ini saja, tolong dengarkan aku. Berbahagialah. Dan jangan kekang dirimu dengan tanggung jawab."

"Sensei... A... Aku..."

"Kenyataan lucu karena aku menyembunyikan ini terlalu lama. Kau mau masuk ke ruanganku? Ada yang ingin kuceritakan."

"Ta... Tapi..."

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Dia harus mengatakan kebenaran sebelum menyeret wanita itu agar Sakura mau mendengarkannya. Ya Tuhan... Ini benar-benar rumit. Perasaan sialan dan masa lalu menyebalkan.

"Aku mengenalmu bahkan sebelum kau dilahirkan. Aku adalah Hatake Kakashi, putra dari partner kerja Ayahmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kau pasti pernah mendengar tentang Dokter Anastesi terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Rumah Sakit ini. Dia ayahku, Hatake Sakumo."

Sakura terbelalak dan menyadari betapa miripnya Kakashi dengan sosok Onii-chan yang dulu sering menjenguknya ketika dia masih di taman kanak-kanak. Pemuda yang memberikan permen tanpa gula dan selalu menghiburnya. Orang yang pernah disebut Sakura sebagai Pangeran berkuda putih selama masa kecilnya.

"Aku yakin kau mulai mengingatnya?" Kakashi terkekeh perih. "Harusnya aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu sebelum bocah raven itu menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi itu bukan intinya. Aku mengatakan ini sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf dari mendiang Ayahku untuk Ayahmu."

" _Na..Nani?_ Kenapa harus..."

"Ayahku termasuk dalam tim bedah yang menangani kasus Namikaze Kushina kala itu. Dan dia dipaksa untuk membakar rekam medis yang asli dan menyusun rekam medik yang baru agar terlihat seolah ayahmu yang bersalah. Ayahku sangat menderita setelah itu dan semakin menderita ketika tau sahabatnya masuk penjara karena apa yang dia lakukan. Ayahku meninggal dengan tidak tenang, Sakura."

Wanita itu terduduk dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Tanpa suara dan terlihat sangat kaku. Matanya nanar menatap Kakashi tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin membicarakannya denganmu di kantorku untuk detailnya. Kumohon... Ini agar arwah Ayahku tenang dan hutang keluargaku soal ini terbayar. Kalau dengan ini aku bisa menolongmu aku akan..."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk dan berusaha berdiri kembali. Kepalanya pening dan mual menguasainya. Tubuhnya limbung. Dan Kakashi dengan sigap menangkap Sakura dalam pelukannya sebelum wanita itu jatuh.

"Sakura? Kau dengar aku?"

"Pusing... Mual..."

Wanita pink itu terkulai tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Kakashi. Pria itu berusaha mengguncang bahu Sakura tapi tidak berhasil. Tingkah yang jelas saja dilihat siapapun akan sangat intim. Tidak terkecuali di mata pria yang kini menyorot marah. Sangat marah dan bahkan mampu untuk menghancurkan wanita itu lebih jauh. Hingga wanita itu tidak mampu memengaruhinya lagi. Tidak untuk di masa depan.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Kakashi mengerutkan kedua alisnya khawatir. Sakura tersadar dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Sebagai Kepala Ruangan UGD, ingin sekali Kakashi memaksa Sakura pulang. Tapi wanita itu terlalu keras kepala dan memilih untuk duduk sebentar sebelum kembali pada rutinitas. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya setelah ini?

" _No excuse_. Kalau hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium menunjukkan kau harus istirahat, kau harus melakukannya."perintah Kakashi.

"Aku bahkan sudah terkurung di tempat ini selama 2 hari karena Kakashi-san memintaku duduk diam sampai pusing dan mual itu selesai."balas Sakura dengan senyum lemah. Dia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk siapapun.

"Bukan aku. Kau yang berkali-kali pingsan, Sakura. Aku sudah meminta pemeriksaan urin dan juga darah lengkap. Kalau diperlukan kita bisa melakukan USG atau MRI."

"Ya Tuhan... Itu berlebihan."

"Yamanaka Ino memberitahuku kalau kau mengalami insiden penembakan 1 bulan yang lalu. Kau butuh waktu lebih banyak untuk istirharahat."

"Percayalah, Sensei. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku dokter, ingat?"

"Yang aku tau sebagian besar dokter bisa sangat perhatian dengan semua orang tapi lalai dengan kesehatannya sendiri. Tidak terkecuali kau."

"Baiklah. Aku akan istirahat dan sebisa mungkin tidak keluar dari tempat ini sampai Kakashi-san memberikan izin untuk kembali bekerja."

"Bagus."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya dan beranjak berdiri. "Ada tamu di luar. Namikaze Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kecuali kau bersedia, aku tidak akan memasukkan mereka ke dalam ruangan."

"Minta saja mereka masuk, Kakashi-san."

"Oke. Tapi berjanjilah setelah ini kau akan beritirahat dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mengerti?"

Sakura tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Sulit memang ketika tau dokter tampan yang digilai hampir separuh perawat dan juga dokter di RS Konoha itu menyukainya. Terlebih, dokter yang selalu memakai masker itu mengatakan dia sudah menyukai Sakura sejak lama. Tapi jelas seberapapun hebatnya profil dokter satu itu tidak akan bisa membuatnya mengenyahkan sosok Naruto dari dalam hatinya. Hanya Naruto satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya mencintai hingga sedalam ini.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak membuka pintu. Matanya mengerjap pada kedua sosok yang menunggu dengan cemas di balik pintu kamar rawat inap.

"Masuklah. Sakura sudah bangun dan mau bertemu dengan kalian. Tapi ingat, sebisa mungkin jangan membuatnya stres."

Sasuke dan Hinata mengangguk. Kakashi mempersilahkan keduanya masuk sebelum kembali ke unit gawat darurat. Dia akan menyelesaikan beberapa urusan yang sedikit tertunda karena Sakura sakit. Urusan yang amat penting.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang baru saja memasuki ruangan mematung memandang kondisi terbaru dari Sakura. Sinar kedua mata wanita itu redup. Tubuhnya kurus dan terlihat sudah mengalami penurunan berat badan lebih dari 5 kilogram. Pipinya tirus cekung dan garis rahangnya terlihat jelas. Bukan pemandangan yang biasa dilihat Hinata saat Sakura tinggal di rumah keluarganya.

"Hai. Aku yakin ada hal yang penting sampai kalian menemuiku. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"tanya Sakura ramah. Berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak membanjiri pipinya. Dia sangat merindukan Hinata sebagai adik perempuan. Di matanya, Hinata sama dengan kedudukan Konohamaru. Dia juga menyesalkan kenapa masa lalu yang kusut membelenggu mereka sehingga dia tidak bisa menikmati keluarga yang normal. Tapi jika ini memang harus dilaluinya untuk membuat semua bahagia, dia akan mencobanya.

"Nee-chan..."gumam Hinata. Air mata tumpah membasahi pipi pualamnya. Tanpa disadari Hinata berlari dan memeluk Sakura erat. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan tingkah 2 wanita yang penting dalam hidupnya. Sahabatnya, dan gadis yang telah menggenggam hatinya.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini Nee-chan? Kenapa?"isak Hinata kental dengan rasa bersalah.

Sakura kalah. Air matanya ikut tumpah ketika isakan Hinata memenuhi ruang pendengarannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji. Maafkan aku dan keluargaku, Hinata. Maafkan aku jika selama aku tinggal dengan Namikaze aku telah membuat banyak kesalahan. Aku tau ini akan sulit untuk diterima. Tapi berjanjilah kau dan seluruh Namikaze tidak akan terluka."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja dengan semua ini. Tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa dengan lama melakukan drama keluarga bersama kalian karena satu dan banyak hal. Maafkan aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menatap tidak tenang kepada Sakura setelah mengurai pelukannya. "Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang tengah kau lakukan, Sakura-nee. Sasuke sudah mengatakan semuanya dan kupikir satu-satunya kesalahan yang kau lakukan adalah bunuh diri dengan mengatasnamakan melindungi semua orang yang kau sayang! Apa kau pikir dengan begitu akan membuat keluarga dan sahabatmu hidup tenang dengan semua pengorbananmu? Kau tidak berpikir kami tidak akan merasakan sakitnya?!"pekik Hinata dengan berapi-api. Pikirannya mengelana pada kemungkinan sang kakak terpuruk jika tau istrinya adalah orang yang melindungi mereka selama ini.

"Kau lupa kalau aku juga wanita keras kepala Hinata."

"Dan kau lupa kalau aku sanggup melakukan apapun termasuk mengutuk dan membencimu seumur hidupku kalau sampai aku tau kau melakukan pengorbanan yang tidak perlu untuk kami!"

"Hinata..."

"Dengar, aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini dengan menanggung semuanya sendiri. Tapi perhatikan juga kami dan bagaimana kami hidup jika kau tidak ada."

Hening. Sakura menatap sejurus ke arah adik iparnya dengan tatapan sendu. Dia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi jika dia terus diam. Antonio harus ditangkap atau dia dan seluruh keluarganya akan terancam seumur hidup.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada kakakku karena Ibuku meninggal, Sakura-nee. Dia menjadi sangat keras kepala karena Tou-sama berubah banyak. Dia kehilangan dirinya dan selalu membuat Naruto-nii merasa tersudut. Masa kecilnya hilang. Aku... Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Koumi jika... Kumohon..." Hinata mengiba. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan dia menunduk amat dalam.

"Aku tau. Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku bisa berjanji aku akan hati-hati. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji akan baik-baik saja."

Hinata menangis sesenggukan dan Sakura memeluknya erat. Ini berat. Demi Tuhan dia pun ingin mendapatkan hidup yang normal. Bangun dan hidup bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai dan mencintai dia. Sebanyak yang dia inginkan dan butuhkan. Dia juga ingin egois dengan mengabaikan keselamatan bersama dan memilih berjuang bersama dengan keluarganya. Tapi apa yang dia bisa jika pilihannya hanya 2. Mati untuk keluarganya atau membiarkan seluruh keluarganya mati karena dirinya. Apa dia bisa egois untuk kesempatan tersenyum bersama mereka sementara tau nyawa mereka menjadi taruhannya?

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Ino membantu merapikan barang bawaan Sakura untuk dibawa pulang. Konohamaru akan menjemput sahabatnya itu dan mereka akan pulang. Kakashi memaksa untuk memberikan Sakura libur sampai gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak berniat menunggu sampai hasil _check lab_ mu keluar?"tanya Ino sanksi. Pasalnya, Kakashi sudah memeringatkannya akan suatu kemungkinan besar yang akan menjadi bumerang bagi Sakura dan keluarganya.

" _Nope_. Aku bisa membacanya ketika kembali ke RS. Lagipula, aku merasa baik-baik saja Ino."

Gadis pirang itu hanya mengangguk khawatir dan menatap jendela tanpa berkedip. Dia tidak suka kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan jika apa yang dikatakan Kakashi benar. Dia juga tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya.

"Semua sudah siap, Ino."ujar Shikamaru memberi tahu. Ino mengangguk dan mendekatkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya Shikamaru sekilas. Menginggalkan kegelisahan yang dirasakannya sesaat sebelum kembali pada kenyataan. Shikamaru pun tak tinggal diam dan memeluk bahu Ino sembari mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Konohamaru yang masuk bersamaan dengan Shikamaru langsung mengangkat barang-barang Sakura dan menggandeng kakaknya itu untuk keluar. Wajah pemuda itu masih pucat karena tidak beristirahat sejak pengumuman ujiannya keluar. Dia terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi sang kakak sampai tidak tidur selama beberapa hari.

Sesampainya di pinggir trotoar, Sakura yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil dicegah oleh suara bocah penuh derai. Kedua bola mata emerald itu terbelalak menatap sosok yang amat sangat dirindukannya bahkan dalam tidurnya. Putranya. Hidupnya.

"Kaa-chan..."bisik bocah itu sebari berlari kencang ke arah Sakura. Sontak tubuh wanita itu merunduk dan memeluk putra kesayangannya dengan haru.

"Hikari..."

"Jangan tinggalkan Hikari lagi, Kaa-chan. Ikutlah kembali ke rumah. Atau Hikari saja yang ikut pergi bersama Kaa-chan."ujar Hikari dengan isak yang turut mewarnai pertemuan penuh haru itu.

Hening sesaat sampai Sakura tersadar kemungkinan Hikari kabur lagi seperti terakhir kali bocah itu menemuinya. Bocah ini terlalu ceroboh memutuskan pergi menemui Sakura sendirian. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Sakura tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada putranya itu.

"Kau kemari bersama siapa, Sayang?"tanya Sakura lembut sembari mengelus kepala putranya.

"Aku kabur dari Tou-chan saat Tou-chan sedang membelikanku es krim. Aku sangat ingin bertemu Kaa-chan."aku Hikari dengan polosnya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap sendu ke arah putranya.

Tangan pucat wanita itu meraih poselnya di dalam saku dan men- _dial_ nomor yang dihafalnya luar kepala. Suara panik pria yang amat dicintainya itu langsung menyapa ruang pendengarannya. Sakura nyaris saja terisak karena menahan rindu yang sudah sangat menumpuk.

"Halo. Ada apa?"sapa pria itu dari seberang.

"Hikari ada di depan RS Konoha bersamaku. Kau bisa menjemputnya. Aku tidak ingin dia hilang lagi. Itu..."

"Kau berusaha menculik putraku?"

"Naruto aku..."

"Setelah menjadi putri pembunuh kau juga ingin menjadi penculik?"tuduh Naruto dengan dingin. Sakura berusaha menahan isaknya dan menekan tombol _end call_.

Matanya menatap nanar ke arah sang putra yang masing belum mau melepaskan pelukannya pada bahu Sakura. Wanita itu membiarkannya saja karena rindunya sendiri tidak dapat dia bendung.

"Nee-chan..."

"Tunggu sampai Naruto datang, Konohamaru. Biarkan aku menjaga Hikari sampai Naruto datang."tegas Sakura.

10 menit kemudian Naruto muncul dengan wajah marah. Menatap nanar ke arah Sakura dengan segala sumpah serapah yang tak berhenti dia lontarkan. Sakura berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak terlihat lemah.

"Kembalikan putraku!"teriak Naruto.

"Dia juga putraku. Ikatan kami ada karena pernikahan kita, Naruto."

"Jangan bermimpi, Haruno."

Sakura tercekat mendengar kalimat yang mampu membekukan laut dalam sedetik itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia berusaha mengurai pelukan erat Hikari dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Ja.. Jaga dia... Jika pe...perlu... jangan biarkan se...sendirian."ujar Sakura terbata-bata. Sekuat tenaga isak tangis yang nyaris terlontar ditahannya.

"Jangan mengajariku soal anakku." Naruto berusaha menggendong putranya yang berteriak histeris saat tubuhnya mulai dibawa menjauh dari sang ibu.

Naruto menulikan telinganya dan menguatkan hatinya untuk menjauhi sosok yang menjadi sumber bahagia sekaligus kehancuran dirinya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan hatinya lemah dan berharap pernikahannya akan baik-baik saja. Masa lalu menyatakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi tidak mengembalikan ibunya dan semua itu adalah salah Haruno. Siapapun itu perlu mendapat hukuman setimpal.

Namun pria itu lengah. Dia tidak melihat ekspresi licik sosok yang tengah menunggu di balik kemudi mobil yang sedari tadi mengawasi reuni 'bahagia' keluarga kecil tersebut. Ini akan menjadi klimaks pembalasan dendam atas usaha yang telah tergagalkan selama 25 tahun belakangan.

Sosok licik itu menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat. Tapi gerakannya terbaca oleh Sakura. Wanita itu berlari mengejar suaminya dan berusaha menarik pria itu dari jalan kuat-kuat. Tidak peduli dengan pria itu yang terpental terguling di trotoar. Tidak apa asalkan keduanya selamat.

BRUAK!

Seolah dalam tempo yang lambat, seluruh aktivitas di jalanan terhenti. Para pejalan kaki menahan langkahnya dan menatap tubuh wanita yang berbalut jas dokter terlempar 15 meter dari lokasi tabrakan. Tubuh wanita itu bersimbah darah. Sementara mobil yang menabrak itu melaju amat kencang menjauh dari lokasi.

Naruto yang sempat terguling menatap sang anak yang menangis karena terkejut. Setelah memastikan putranya baik-baik saja, pria itu menoleh pada sosok yang sudah mendorongnya hingga dia terguling di atas trotoar. Wanita yang menjadi mimpi dalam lautan rindu yang berusaha ditekannya kuat-kuat. Wanita yang dijadikan objek kebencian olehnya karena semua penderitaan masa kecil yang dirasakan olehnya.

Kini wanita itu tergeletak tak berdaya dalam baluran darah yang tak berhenti mengalir.

" _Dame_..."bisik Naruto tanpa sadar.

Seketika netranya menyisir kerumunan dan menemukan sosok Konohamaru yang tengah menembus sesaknya jajaran manusia yang telah membentuk tembok. Naruto menggendong Hikari yang masih menangis dan memberikannya pada adik iparnya itu sementara Naruto mulai mengurai kerumunan dan mendekati tubuh tergeletak itu.

" _Dame..._ "bisik Naruto lagi. Kali ini dengan suara parau yang menyedihkan. Tangannya berusaha mengguncang bahu wanita itu dan memanggil namanya dengan keras.

"Bangun Sakura! Kalau pernikahan kita berakhir dengan cara seperti ini aku akan marah! Bangun!"teriak pria itu dalam balutan pilu yang membuat seluruh mata yang memandang turut merasakan putus asa.

"Bangun kumohon. Bangun."

Pria itu terduduk dalam rasa putus asa yang membelenggunya. Tangannya terus menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. Berharap sosok itu terbangun karenanya. Tapi netra emerald itu tak kunjung membuka. Sinarnya tak kunjung tampak dan membuat dunia sekitar Naruto berputar mengerikan. Bahkan ketika para petugas _emergency room_ yang dipanggil Ino untuk membawa Sakura masuk ke Rumah Sakit datang Naruto tak mau melepaskan genggamannya. Tubuh pria itu seolah turut mati setengahnya. Dan segala hal di dunianya tidak lagi berarti.

"Kembalilah, kumohon... Jangan memilih perpisahan seperti ini. Kumohon..."

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Olla minna. Chiyo desu. Terima kasih telah mengikuti cerita ini sampai di tahap ini. Kalian hebat. Yeay! Oh ya, selamat berpuasa untuk seluruh muslim di dunia.**

 **Chiyo sama sekali nggak menyangka sudah ada di tahap beberapa chap sebelum ending. Hiks. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter yang ini. Mohon maaf sekali baru bisa update. Karena keterbatasan ide dan waktu. Entah kenapa menulis beberapa chap ending selalu menjadi hal paling berat buat Chiyo.**

 **Itu tadi kabar sedihnya ya. Kabar baiknya, Chiyo tidak akan memberikan** ** _sad ending_** **tapi akan menjadi** ** _happy ending_** **bahkan untuk semua tokohnya.**

 **Sampai disini dulu. Kalian hebat dan selalu di hati. Tolong tunggu kelanjutan dari chapter selanjutnya di cerita Chiyo yang lain. Oh ya, Chiyo tanya nih. Kalau misalkan Chiyo bikin cerita yang satu chapternya sampai 16K words kira kira ada yang mau baca nggak ya? :v**

 **Arigatou. Jaa matta ne minna...**


End file.
